Sobreviviendo en silencio
by Tismen
Summary: ¿Y si Harry Potter fuera mudo? ¿Y si sólo puede hablar en parsel? ¿Cómo actuará al estar lejos de casi todos aquellos a los que aprendió a querer? ¿Y si alguien quiere probarlo, atacando a su cuerpo, mente y corazón? ¿Hermione y él tendrán ayuda? Año 2
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Qué es la felicidad?

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de 8 años que es la felicidad?

¿Cómo explicárselo cuando él lleva desde que tiene memoria siendo maltratado y casi esclavizado por sus tíos?

¿Cómo explicárselo cuando él no conoce otra cosa?

Érase una vez es como empiezan la mayoría de las historias, pero esta historia no es como las demás. Esta historia empieza con un niño, un niño al que nunca le leyeron un cuento, al que nunca le mostraron más que desprecio. Un niño, que al mismo tiempo y sin saberlo, era alabado por muchos. Muchos nombres le ponían a este niño: El "niño-que vivió", "caída del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", "salvador del mundo mágico", etc, etc.

Y aún así él estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de nombres, nombres como "mocoso", "estúpido", "niñato desagradecido", "tú"… Nombres a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Y esta ha sido la historia del gran Harry Potter, el famoso chico de pelo negro azabache igualito a su padre excepto por sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda iguales a los de su madre.

Muchas historias se han escrito sobre este chico. Quién sabe cuáles son reales y cuáles no, más en mi humilde opinión, existen infinitas realidades, infinitos mundos con los mismos personajes y distintas historias, pues algunos han dicho que el tiempo es como una cuerda. Cambia una sola hebra en un momento elegido al azar y cambiarás todo. Yo, en esta historia, he elegido cambiar un solo aspecto, una única hebra de esta cuerda pero que a mi opinión cambia muchas cosas.

Todos sabemos que pasó aquella fatídica noche, la noche de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, la noche de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Aquella noche Harry James Potter fue marcado, y esa maldición tuvo efectos secundarios que nadie esperaba. En esta historia, esa maldición tuvo un efecto más; algo de lo que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts y designado como "líder de la luz" sabrá hasta que Harry cumpla los 11 años.

¿Cuál es ese efecto? Se preguntarán algunos. Algo muy común, algo que le ha pasado a otros personajes en otras historias, pero que por desgracia ahora le ha ocurrido a nuestro joven protagonista: Harry Potter era mudo.

Cualquier familia normal habría llevado a Harry a un médico, a alguien que le enseñara el lenguaje de los sordomudos; pero por desgracia Dumbledore decidió dejarlo con sus tíos. La hermana de su madre, su marido y su hijo, muggles odiosos que odiaban la magia. ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Qué más daba, si por muchas palizas que le diera su tío por la simple necesidad de desahogarse, por muchos trabajos que le obligaran a hacer, por mucho que fuera perseguido por su primo, por mucho que lo mataran de hambre, el niño no se iba a quejar?

Pobre niño dirán algunos. Qué cruel, dirán otros. Pero por desgracia, existe gente así, y peor; pero eso no viene a cuento.

Harry Potter era un muchachito de 8 años que no iba a la escuela. Sus tíos apenas le dejaban salir de casa, cuanta menos gente conociera de su existencia mejor. ¿Para qué? Él era un bicho raro que además no podía hablar.

Aunque esto no era del todo cierto. Es cierto que Harry no podía hablar, pero hacía 3 años había descubierto algo sorprendente. Un día mientras recortaba el césped en el jardín se encontró con una serpiente que emitía una especie de silbidos. Harry casi se cae de espaldas de la sorpresa al entender esos silbidos, eran parte de una canción, y no una cualquiera: ¡la serpiente estaba cantando "we are living in a yellow submarine!

Harry se vio atrapado por el ritmo de la canción y sin darse cuenta se unió a los silbidos de la serpiente. La serpiente siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de este hecho, pero Harry al poco rato se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando, ¡y en el mismo idioma que la serpiente! Se emocionó ante la idea de poder por fin hablar, aunque fueran con aquellos extraños silbidos.

Aunque entendía perfectamente a los demás, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por mucho que lo había intentado, y ser capaz de hablar aunque fuera de aquella extraña manera lo alegró mucho. Intentó hablar así a sus tíos, pero ellos no lo entendía y lo único que hacían era pegarle para que dejara de hacer esos silbidos y chasqueos con la lengua.

Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie le entendía sí, por lo que dejó de intentar hablar con ese lenguaje. El creía que ese lenguaje era la lengua de las serpientes, pero como no había vuelto a ver a otra serpiente no estaba seguro. Cuando estaba solo encerrado en su alacena bajo la escaleras practicaba ese idioma, pero no lo volvió a utilizar delante de otra persona.

Desde aquello ya habían pasado 3 años, Harry contaba con 8 y él seguía intentando sobrevivir como podía.

Lo que él no sabía era que desde que había cumplido 6 años una persona lo vigilaba entre las sombras. Alguien al que le dolía ver al pequeño ser tratado de esa manera, pero que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo por mucho que quisiera. Había intentado en un par de ocasiones llamar a los servicios sociales muggles, pero simplemente Dumbledore se encargaba de borrarles la memoria sin enterarse de mucho más, ni de quién ni de por qué los habían llamado. Para él Harry tenía que estar con sus tíos para estar lo más seguro posible y nadie haría nada por evitarlo.

El observador no era otro que Sirius Black, el prófugo de la justicia, el primero en haber conseguido escapar de Azkaban, pero por desgracia no podía llevarse a Harry de allí. Dumbledore se había asegurado de ello. Con magia había hechizado la casa para que la única manera de que se fuera Harry era yéndose él solo.

Sirius hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry en su día a día, a escondidas le llevaba comida, y en su forma animaga se la llevaba por las noches. Harry había aprendido a escaparse y todas las noches que no llovía salía a fuera a observar las estrellas. Sirius en forma de perro se le acercaba (no podía hacerlo de otra forma sin activar las barreras de la casa), le llevaba algo de comida y jugaba con él. Era lo único que podía hacer por el pobre niño.

A Harry la compañía del perro era lo mejor del día. Esperaba ansioso a que llegara la noche para poder jugar con su amigo. Había intentado hablarle con los silbidos, pero el perro no le había entendido. Sirius se había alegrado al ver que era capaz de emitir algún sonido, pero no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y poco después de que Harry cumpliera los 8 años llegó el día en que todo cambió.

Ese día, como siempre, había empezado con una paliza de su tío, sin motivo alguno, sencillamente su tío se había acostumbrado a pegarle y para él era una buena forma de empezar el día. Después hizo el desayuno, todas su tareas, fue perseguido por su primo… Pero al llegar la hora de la cena, cuando estaba sirviendo la cena, su primo le puso la zancadilla. Harry, al tropezar tiró toda la comida encima de su tío, provocando una gran carcajada por parte de su primo y un enorme enfado en su tío. Su tío se levantó, cogió a Harry de un brazo y lo llevó al salón, donde le dio la paliza más bestial de su vida. Y a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a los golpes y a haberse hecho algo resistente a ellos, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar del dolor; ya que ni siquiera podía gritar, por mucho que lo intentara, ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Cuando su tío acabó, Harry estaba peor que nunca: Todo el cuerpo lleno de sangre y heridas. La peor de todas era la de su frente, de su cicatriz manaba mucha sangre que le cubría la cara.

A pesar de su aspecto, su tío no se inmuto y lo arrojó a la alacena donde lo encerró.

Harry en su alacena tenía escondido para esos casos algo de papel higiénico, y con él se limpió un poco la sangre y con una vieja camiseta intentó cubrirse la herida de la frente.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Harry tomó una decisión. Estaba cansado del dolor y había decidido escaparse. Ya le daba igual todo, que si allí tenía un techo, algo de comida… Quería irse de allí. Así que en una vieja mochila de su primo guardó las pocas cosas que tenía (más bien algo de ropa vieja de su primo) y salió de allí, como todas las noches, pero esta vez para no volver.

Fuera le esperaba aquel perro, como siempre, y con una pequeña cesta con comida. Harry fue a junto de él y le sonrió. El perro se dio cuenta de las heridas de Harry y gruñó. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cogió la cesta de comida que le traía el perro y con la mano le hizo el gesto de despedida.

El perro vio asombrado como Harry se iba, pero él, contento se apresuró en seguirle. Por fin el chico se iba de esa casa y una vez que se fuera él se aseguraría de que no tuviera que volver nunca.

Y así, el pequeño Harry Potter seguido de Sirius Black se iba de la casa donde había vivido desde que tenía memoria. Daba igual lo que le pasara mientras no tuviera que volver a esa casa nunca más. Y estaba feliz porque el perro le acompañaba, aunque una parte de él pensaba que se iría por la mañana, como todos los días. Pero por ahora, todo estaba bien. Se sentía en calma y para él, la perspectiva de no volver a ver a sus tíos le hacía sentir bien. Si alguien le preguntara, él podría decir que eso era la felicidad.

Pero por desgracia esa burbuja en la que estaba se rompió cuando escuchó un grito…

* * *

Este es el prólogo de la otra historia de la que hablé.

Sé que es triste, pero todo va a mejorar pronto para Harry.

Como dije, subo esto como premio por los 50 reviews de la otra historia. Si queréis saber la continuación, bueno, como ya dije en el capítulo 8 de "Harry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian" subiré un par de capítulos por cada 50 reviews que me dejeis en esta o en la otra historia.

Si nos gusta el prólogo, lo entiendo, es algo dramático, pero sólo el prólogo es así, por ahora.


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

**Parte 1: Pre-Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1: Ayudando a un extraño**

* * *

"_En el silencio indescriptible marcha el más sabio de los consejos, la palabra más dulce, la verdad más dura. Es en el camino del silencio donde se construyen las grandes bases, los más fuertes cimientos, los más elementales pensamientos que transmiten la paz de los tiempos. Las acciones más nobles nacen del silencio."_

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Pensaba una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

Ese día había empezado como siempre, se había levantado y como estaba de vacaciones había pasado el día leyendo un libro. Cuando iba a ser la hora de cenar sus padres decidieron ir a probar un restaurante del cual les habían hablado, pero que por desgracia estaba lejos de donde ellos vivían y les llevó bastante tiempo llegar.

Después de cenar y después de mucho insistir la pequeña decidieron ir al cine a esa hora tan tardía. La niña fue a ver una película de dibujos animados, y los padres fueron a ver otra (después de haberle hecho prometer a la pequeña que si su película acababa antes que la de ellos les esperara en la entrada del cine). La niña contenta estuvo viendo la película ella sola, ya que como era tan tarde no había nadie más viendo esa película (los demás niños ya debían de estar durmiendo).

Al acabar la película como prometió se fue a la entrada del cine a esperar a sus padres, y la pequeña estaba aún tan ocupada e inmersa en sus pensamientos recordando la película que no se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí, ni gente comprando entradas, ni gente saliendo de otras películas, nadie.

Como hacía calor decidió salir a la calle, donde tampoco había gente. No se veía ni un alma. De repente aparecieron 3 perros, aunque más que perros parecían lobos, y se fueron acercando silenciosamente a la niña. Ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que inconscientemente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban los perros. Al verlos ellos le gruñeron de forma amenazante. La pequeña se asustó e hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación: empezó a correr.

Los perros también empezaron la persecución, y Hermione intentando despistarlos se metió por un callejón. Cualquiera se imagina que pasó: el callejón era sin salida. Cuando la niña se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido vio a los perros entrar en el callejón. Viéndose atrapada y presa del miedo, la niña gritó mientras uno de los perros saltaba en su dirección…

Harry llevaba más de media hora caminando. No le importaba la dirección, lo importante era escapar de sus tíos. Él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y procuraba no pensar en el dolor que sentía por todas las heridas. Gracias a Dios casi todas habían dejado de sangrar, excepto la de la frente; pero la vieja camiseta que había atado alrededor ayudaba a que no saliera mucha sangre.

Sirius iba a su lado, en su forma animaga. Estaba contento de que Harry hubiera decidido escapar de casa de sus tíos. Por desgracia él, como prófugo de la justicia estaba siendo bastante perseguido. Gracias a que estaba en su forma animaga la mayor parte del tiempo nadie lo reconocía, pero aún así él no podía cuidar de Harry. No podía disponer de su dinero fácilmente ya que Dumbledore había convencido a los duendes para hechizar el hall del banco de manera que si él intentaba entrar el Ministerio lo detectaría rápidamente.

Y entrar en el callejón Diagon era otra. ¿Cómo entrar si ni siquiera tenía una varita? La suya se la rompieron cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, por lo que no podía hacer magia sin ella. La única magia que sabía hacer sin varita era transformarse en animago, aparecerse y crear pociones. Por desgracia él nunca había sido especialmente bueno en pociones, y aunque se podía aparecer en el callejón Diagon, corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran.

Por ahora era mejor seguir en su forma animaga. Cuando salieran fuera de la zona de influencia de los hechizos de la casa de los tíos de Harry, él se lo llevaría a un refugio que tenía por allí. Luego ya vería que era lo mejor para él.

Tanto Harry como Sirius estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon el grito. Harry miró al perro (Sirius) y todo decidido empezó a correr buscando el origen del grito. Sirius, maldiciendo por encontrarse ya con problemas, corrió detrás de él.

El grito procedía de un callejón cercano a donde ellos estaban. Justo cuando Harry entraba en el callejón pudo ver a 3 perros, aunque parecían lobos, acechando a una niña que parecía ser de su edad. Uno de los perros había saltado hacia la niña, pero increíblemente apareció una especie de escudo de cristal contra el que chocó el perro. Harry no pensó demasiado en lo que estaba viendo y cogiendo una piedra la tiró a los perros, con tan buena puntería que le dio a uno en la cabeza y lo dejó aturdido por el golpe.

Los otros 2 perros se giraron hacia Harry, y le gruñeron de forma amenazante. Harry, sin dejarse impresionar les tiró otra piedra, pero esta vez lo único que provocó fue el aumento de la ira de los perros, que se lanzaron hacia Harry.

Sirius rápidamente los interceptó y empezó a luchar con ellos. Mientras tanto Harry se acercó a la niña para comprobar cómo estaba. El misterioso escudo que había aparecido antes alrededor de ella ya había desaparecido. La niña miraba atentamente y casi en estado de shock como el perro luchaba contra los otros dos. Cuando Harry se le acercó, ella levantó la vista y los ojos miel se conectaron con los ojos color esmeralda. Harry, notando que la niña aún estaba algo asustada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar calmarla, le sonrió.

La niña, al ver la sonrisa de aquel niño de ojos verdes, se calmó un poco. Esa sonrisa tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, le decía que no debía de tener miedo y que no le iba a pasar nada. Ella también le sonrió, y se levantó del suelo.

Por desgracia ese momento de tranquilidad y la conexión de miradas fue interrumpida por el tercer perro, al que Harry había dejado algo aturdido momentos antes. El perro les estaba a punto de atacar pero Sirius se interpuso justo a tiempo (otra vez). Después de unos pequeños instantes de lucha, los 3 perros huyeron despavoridos. Es que Sirius era mucho Sirius para ellos.

La chica entonces abrazó toda agradecida a Harry y empezó a decir gracias una y otra vez. Harry se asustó ante aquel contacto y se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar (no le habían dado muchas muestras de cariño que digamos), pero la niña no se dio cuenta y siguió dándoles las gracias.

Cuando finalmente se separó, ella observó al niño y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

- ¡Estás sangrando! Vamos a junto de mis padres que ellos te podrán llevar a un hospital.

Y sin esperar respuesta (no es que la fuera a ver, pero bueno) ella lo agarró y empezó a andar.

Harry estaba algo atontado. Había perdido ya mucha sangre y ahora se encontraba muy cansado como para pensar con claridad; así que se dejó llevar por la niña.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del cine, la niña vio a sus padres muy preocupados esperando por ella. En cuanto su madre la vio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó mientras la empezó a atosigar a preguntas…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí esperando?...

- Mamá, para, estoy bien –respondió la niña-. Yo os estaba esperando como prometí, pero de repente aparecieron varios perros enormes e intentaron atacarme. Yo estaba asustada y corrí. Cuando me acorralaron…

Justo en ese momento Harry cayó inconsciente. El padre de la niña llegó a donde estaban ellos y al ver al pequeño dijo:

- Este niño ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que llevarlo al hospital…

Sirius, que veía la escena desde una esquina, tuvo una idea…

…

La niña y sus padres estaban solos en la sala de espera del hospital. La niña estaba toda triste y preocupada por su pequeño salvador, y sus padres también estaban algo preocupados por todo lo ocurrido.

Un rato más tarde un médico fue a junto de ellos y les dijo que el niño ya estaba fuera de peligro y ahora dormía, y si querían podían ir a verlo.

Al llegar a la habitación la niña fue corriendo a comprobar como estaba, mientras el médico seguía informando a los padres.

- Por ahora solo lo hemos sacado del estado de peligro. Parece que le han golpeado bastante, pero no estaremos seguros hasta que mañana le hagamos una revisión. Ustedes por ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir. Ya se cubrirán mañana los papeles…

- ¡No! –dijo la niña-, no quiero irme.

- Tienes que dormir –le dijo su madre.

- Por favor…

- Si quiere –dijo el médico enternecido por las súplicas de la niña- ella puede dormir en la otra cama. Nadie la ocupa.

- ¿Seguro? No queremos molestar.

- No es molestia…

Los padres de la niña metieron a la niña en la otra cama y ellos se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde, después de que la niña se hubiera dormido, entró un hombre en la habitación, y mirando hacia fuera para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto entrar, se acercó a los padres de la niña, quienes aún estaban despiertos y hablando entre ellos.

- Hola, ustedes fueron los que encontraron al pequeño, ¿no es así?

- Sí. ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el padre.

- Soy alguien que está muy preocupado por el niño. Lo conozco y me gustaría pedirles a ustedes un favor por su bien.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Necesito que digan que es familiar suyo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora mismo no puedo explicárselo, pero sé quién le ha hecho eso –dijo el hombre señalando a Harry-. Si decís la verdad, lo devolverán allí y le volverán a hacer esto. No es la primera vez que le pasa.

- Si eso es verdad –dijo la madre- ¿por qué no llamaste a los servicios sociales?

- Lo he hecho en varias ocasiones, pero no ha servido de nada. Creo que sus familiares conocen a alguien de allí que les ayuda y evita que se investigue el caso.

- No sé –dijo el padre-. Bien podría ser que fuera usted el que le ha hecho eso y ahora nos quiere convencer para no tener problemas.

- Por favor –dijo el hombre con un tono que rayaba la súplica-. Sé que es difícil que me crean, pero les aseguro que existe una explicación para todo esto.

Ambos padres de la niña se miraron entre sí, y luego la madre dijo.

- De acuerdo, creo que usted dice la verdad sobre qué quiere lo mejor para el muchacho. ¿Pero por qué no dice usted que es su familiar?

- Por desgracia no puedo. Existe una razón por la que nadie debe saber que me encuentro cerca del muchacho.

La madre de la niña se le quedó mirando a los ojos, pero lo único que vio en ellos fue sinceridad.

- Bueno, vale. Por ahora le ayudaremos. Pero antes queremos que nos dé esa explicación.

- Por desgracia no puedo dárosla aquí –respondió el hombre algo más relajado-. Pero les prometo que en cuanto salgan de aquí les explicaré todo.

- Seguramente mañana le darán el alta. ¿Pero qué haremos cuando nos pidan sus papeles?

- Quizás yo pueda solucionar eso –dijo el padre-. Conozco a alguien que me podría ayudar…

Hablaron un rato los tres sobre lo que harían a continuación.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad –dijo el hombre totalmente agradecido- Después de esto yo intentaré recompensarles como pueda…

- No hace falta –dijo la madre. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el niño?

- Se llama Harry. Y tengo algo que advertirles.

- ¿Qué?

- Es mudo…

Al día siguiente cuando Harry se estaba despertando se encontraba en la gloria. Nunca había estado en una cama tan cómoda. Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía dónde se encontraba. Intentaba recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero aún estaba algo adormecido. De repente escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar…

- ¡Mamá, ya despertó!

Harry se giró para buscar el origen de la voz, y vio a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Al verla recordó de pronto todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Hola –le dijo la niña-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? El médico dijo que cuando te despertaras ibas a encontrarte cansado y a lo mejor no recordabas enseguida todo lo que había pasado. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme ayer. Por cierto, no me he presentado; me llamo Hermione Granger y…

- Hermione, tranquila –dijo su madre con una risa-. Aún se acaba de despertar, no lo atosigues.

- Sí mamá, lo siento –dijo ella mirando a Harry.

Harry, al ver de nuevo esos ojos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Hermione también se quedó mirándole a los ojos. A la madre le pareció la imagen muy tierna.

- Hola –dijo el padre, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Se le veía cansado-. Jane, he conseguido todo lo necesario.

- Me alegro. Intenta descansar algo si quieres.

- No hace falta. Iré a tomar un poco de café ahora y luego iré a recepción a cubrir los papeles necesarios. ¿Ya pasó el médico por aquí?

- No. Pero Harry acaba de despertar.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione mirando a su madre-. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Luego te lo explico, cariño.

Harry, al tener los sedantes puestos para el dolor, aún estaba atontado y no era capaz de pensar con claridad, por eso no reaccionaba ante las palabras de ellos.

- ¿Te llamas Harry? –le preguntó Hermione a él.

Harry, al notar que Hermione la miraba, intentó analizar la pregunta y luego asintió.

- Cariño, no le hables mucho que los sedantes no le permiten pensar con claridad.

- ¿Y por qué no se los quitan?

- Porque le ayudan a aliviar el dolor.

- Oh…

- Vamos Hermione –dijo su padre-. Ven conmigo y desayunas algo. ¿Vale?

- Pero… ¿y Harry?

- A él luego le traerán algo.

- Vale –y mirando a Harry le dijo-. Ahora vuelvo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su padre. La madre se quedó mirando como Harry todo sorprendido se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

"Es como si nunca le hubieran dado un beso" pensó la madre de Hermione.

Un rato más tarde apareció una enfermera trayéndole una bandeja con el desayuno. Si Harry no hubiera estado bajo el efecto de los sedantes, se habría sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que tenía. No es que fuera mucho, pero en comparación a lo que le daban en Privet Drive…

Comió algo, hasta que vino el médico y se lo llevó a hacer unas pruebas.

…

- Hemos comprobado que todas las heridas que tenía ayer eran fruto de multitud de golpes, tal y como pensábamos –dijo el médico-. Además tiene algunos moratones de golpes más antiguos y el hueso del brazo ha estado roto hace poco, pero está mal curado, como si no le hubieran puesto yeso.

- Pobre –dijo la madre de Hermione.

- Además su delgadez y su baja estatura es debida a que ha sido poco y mal alimentado, pero lo compensa con unas buenas defensas. Parece que ha sangrado a menudo y por eso su cuerpo ha creado cierta resistencia a sangrar. Es algo que nunca había visto en un niño tan pequeño.

- Menos mal que lo encontramos… -dijo la madre de Hermione hablando más bien para sí misma, aunque el médico la oyó.

- Por lo menos parece que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a las heridas, y se recupera con rapidez. Esta tarde o mañana le daremos el alta. También le daremos una lista de medicamentos y suplementos alimenticios que debe tomar durante un tiempo.

- Entiendo.

- Si necesitan algo sólo pulsen el botón y una enfermera les atenderá.

- Vale. Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto el médico se fue, dejando a la madre de Hermione muy preocupada. Ella volvió a la habitación donde estaban Harry y Hermione, la segunda leyéndole un libro al primero; y su marido estaba ojeando una revista. Cuando el marido la vio se levantó y fue afuera con ella para que le contara lo dicho por el médico…

- Aquel hombre tenía razón –dijo la madre de Hermione después de contarle todo-. Pobre niño, que vida ha tenido que vivir. No quiero saber quién trataría a alguien así…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Llamamos a la policía?

- No. Aquel hombre estoy seguro de que era sincero ayer. Si dijo que intentó llamar a los servicios sociales o algo es que lo intentó. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarle. No podemos dejar que al niño le vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

- Tienes razón. Pero no sé si fiarme aún de él; esperaré a que nos dé esa explicación que nos prometió. Voy a salir a dar un paseo, quizás él esté cerca.

El marido, tal como dijo, salió del hospital y fue a dar una vuelta. Como pensaba a los quince minutos vio al hombre con el que habían hablado ayer en una esquina. Como quien no quiere la cosa fue hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal está Harry? –fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre.

- Ahora está mejor. Le darán el alta esta noche o mañana.

Le contó todo lo que le dijo el médico.

- Pobre Harry –dijo el hombre con una enorme cara de tristeza-. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más por ayudarlo…

- Lo que yo no entiendo es que ningún médico o enfermera haya dicho o preguntado algo sobre cómo llegó a ese estado.

- De eso me he ocupado yo –respondió el hombre.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- No se preocupe, ya se lo explicaré. Por ahora lo prioritario es sacar a Harry de ahí lo antes posible. Seguramente ya se habrán enterado de que ha huido y estarán buscándolo…

- ¿Quiénes?

- Después, después, aquí no puedo explicárselo…

- Pues va a tener que hacerlo pronto. Quiero lo mejor para ese niño y no sé si confiar aún en usted.

- Lo entiendo. Prometo que se lo contaré todo. Por ahora sólo puedo decirle una cosa para demostrarle que es verdad que tengo una explicación.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Permítame una pregunta: ¿Alguna vez ha ocurrido algo raro e inexplicable alrededor de su hija?

- ¿Qué diablos dice…?

- Por favor, necesito que sea sincero; tiene mucho que ver con todo esto.

El padre de Hermione se quedó callado unos instantes como intentando adivinar las intenciones de ese hombre.

- Sí. El año pasado mi hija vino muy enfadada de la escuela porque la habían llamado "sabelotodo insufrible". Cuando su madre intentó calmarla de repente un vaso que había encima de la mesa explotó.

- A algo como eso me refería –dijo el hombre-. No es la primera vez que ocurre eso. Yo tengo la respuesta a eso. Prometo decírsela junto con el resto, pero le aseguro que puedo darle la explicación a eso.

El padre de Hermione se le quedó mirando, pero no notó ninguna mala intención en aquel hombre y sus palabras parecían sinceras…

- ¿Qué va a hacer usted ahora?

- Esperaré por la zona a que le den el alta a Harry.

- Tome –dijo el padre de Hermione cogiendo un papel y escribiendo algo-. Esta es nuestra dirección. Cuando vea que le dan el alta al niño venga a vernos.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. Ojalá en algún momento pueda recompensarles por su ayuda.

- Ya veremos…

…

Esa noche Dumbledore regresaba de un pequeño viaje que había tenido que hacer al colegio de magia de Francia: Beauxbatons. Había estado en Francia los dos últimos días en diversas convenciones mágicas; y aunque a él le aburrían tremendamente la mayoría de ellas, se veía obligado a asistir.

Se apareció en Hogsmeade y desde allí fue hacia Hogwarts, en cuya puerta de entrada estaba la sub-directora y actual profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall. A Dumbledore le pareció extraño que la profesora estuviera esperando su llegada.

- Buenas noches Minerva.

- Hola Albus. Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Desde la noche de ayer se ha escuchado una especie de alarma proveniente de tu despacho.

- ¿Una alarma? –dijo Dumbledore alarmado, y empezó a andar en dirección a su despacho seguido por McGonagall.

Al llegar a la estatua que escondía la entrada ya se podía escuchar la alarma, y Dumbledore se puso más pálido todavía al intuir de qué alarma se trataba. Apuró aún más el paso y entró en su despacho. Rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio y desactivó la alarma una vez hubo comprobado sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Albus?

- Las barreras en casa de Harry han caído…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Sólo dos cosas harían desplomar las barreras tan rápidamente. O Harry ya no considera esa casa su hogar o él ha…

- ¿…mu-muerto? –terminó McGonagall de decir llena de pánico.

- Rápido, vamos a Privet Drive…

* * *

Creo que os gustará saber que aún me faltaba por subir este capítulo. ¿Acaso no dije que subiría UN PAR de capítulo por 50 reviews?

Debo decir que me habeis sorprendido. No esperaba que esta historia tuviera tanto éxito. Diablos, no esperaba que tuviera éxito apenas. Me habeis hecho perder una apuesta con la que me insistió para subirla. Ella me decía que sí os iba a gustar.

Bueno. Ahora os voy a dar una aclaración: No estoy pidiendo 50 reviews para continuar esta historia. Esta historia la considero como un premio por comentarme en la otra. La verdad es que de esta historia sólo tenía escrito el prólogo y un borrador del argumento con notas. No pensaba escribirla hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo. Ya estoy ocupado con "Harry Potter y el Descendiente de Lylian" y otras dos historias que no creo que suba. Y esperaba poder empezar este verano una historia que se me había ocurrido de Crepúsculo...

Pero bueno, si tanto insistís os haré caso. En vez de subir 2 capítulos cada 50 reviews subiré 1 cada 25. ¿Qué os parece este apaño? Aún así no prometo poder subir uno pronto ya que empiezo la semana que viene con examenes finales y me duran todo el mes.

Intentaré subir en un par de semanas el siguiente capítulo de "Harry Potter y el Descendiente de Lylian".

Y la verdad... gracias por haberme comentado. Yo no me consideraba tan buen escritor como me decís. De verdad, gracias por comentar y espero que disfruteis del capítulo.


	3. Parte 1: Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Pizza y explicaciones**

* * *

"_Cada palabra sin pronunciar es doblemente poderosa si nace del silencio con que se manifiesta el pensamiento. El silencio es la llave para detener las ambiciones, los ímpetus, las energías desbordadas. El silencio nutre el pensamiento porque es su esencia."_

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, ya era casi de noche. Después de las pruebas que le habían hecho le habían puesto otro sedante que lo había hecho dormir y estuvo así casi todo el día. Ahora que ya le habían quitado la mayor parte de los sedantes, era capaz de pensar con más claridad.

Lo primero que pensó es que nunca había estado en una cama tan cómoda. Sin abrir aún los ojos, deseó no salir de allí nunca.

Pero poco después recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que se había desmayado, y abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sobresaltado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaba muerto?

Enseguida desechó todas las posibilidades, pues aún le dolía el brazo que le llevaba doliendo desde que se lo había roto por culpa de su tío. Y Harry creía que los muertos no sienten dolor, y cuando soñaba tampoco le dolía.

Sin dejarle pensar mucho más, su vejiga le advirtió que era hora de ser vaciada; así que Harry se levantó apoyándose en la barra que sujetaba la bolsa de suero conectada al brazo de Harry.

Echó otro vistazo a la habitación vacía en la que se encontraba y se fijó en las dos puertas que había. Se acercó a una de ellas lentamente con ayuda de la barra y la abrió con cuidado. Se volvió a sorprender al encontrarse un pequeño baño. ¿Dónde estaba para tener tantos lujos? Una habitación grande para él solo con baño…

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, y mientras hacía sus necesidades la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Hermione seguida por su madre. Esta última le había estado explicando a Hermione parte de la situación, más que nada que la posible razón por la que Harry tenía todas esas heridas era porque había sido maltratado, seguramente por su familia. Hermione sintió ira hacia aquellos que había hecho daño a su pequeño salvador, y le pidió a su madre para ayudarlo. La madre ya le había dicho que iban a hacer todo lo que pudieran por el muchacho. También le había mencionado sobre la mudez de Harry, y la reacción de Hermione también fue de pena.

Al entrar y ver la cama vacía la niña se preocupó.

- Mamá, ¿dónde está Harry? ¿Le están haciendo más pruebas?

- No que yo sepa…

En ese momento oyeron el ruido de la cisterna. Segundos más tarde Harry salía del baño apoyándose en la barra, aunque se detuvo al ver a Hermione y a su madre.

- ¡¡Hola Harry!! –dijo Hermione contenta al verlo mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Harry se quedó quieto lleno de miedo ante el contacto, pero entonces recordó que ella había hecho lo mismo el otro día, por lo que perdió un poco el miedo y se dejó abrazar.

Hermione notó el temor del muchacho, por lo que se separó y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Seguro que sí. Yo también lo tendría si despertara en un lugar que no conozco… -empezó a decir ella-. Estás en un hospital. Tenías muchas heridas y aquí te han curado. ¿Sabes que tienen unas máquinas muy chulas? Con ellas han conseguido mucha información sobre lo que te pasaba…

- Hermione, para –dijo la madre de ésta-. Ya le han dado el alta, por lo que puedes contarle todo eso en casa. Vamos Harry –dijo ahora mirándole-. Es hora de irnos.

"¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?" -Se preguntó Harry-. "¿Quién es ella? ¿No querrá llevarme con mis tíos? No quiero volver…"

Hermione y su madre pudieron ver como Harry se volvía a asustar por algún motivo, y caminaba hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

- No tienes que tener miedo –dijo Hermione sonriéndole-. No queremos hacerte daño. Ven con nosotros, mi padre me dijo que nos iba a comprar pizza. Luego podemos jugar a algo –ella extendió su mano hacia Harry.

Harry quedó prendado de la mirada y la sonrisa de aquella niña. Si los ángeles existían, aquella niña era uno de ellos. Harry sintió que no tenía nada que temer y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ella, contenta por esto, cerró la suya en torno la de él.

A la madre de Hermione aquel acto le pareció muy tierno y bonito. Era bastante probable que aquel niño tuviera algún trauma, pero el cariño que inconscientemente su hija le estaba ofreciendo le hacía sentir más seguro.

- No te preocupes, Harry –dijo la madre de Hermione, provocando que Harry y Hermione rompieran el contacto visual y la miraran a ella-. Sé de qué tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de que te llevemos con tus familiares, ¿no? –esperó a que Harry asintiera levemente con la cabeza y aún con cierto temor-. Nosotros no vamos a llevarte con ellos, ¿vale?

Harry, ante estas palabras, primero desconfió un poco, pero al volver a mirar a Hermione, se sintió un poco más seguro y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues venga, vámonos.

La madre de Hermione llamó a una enfermera, que le quitó a Harry la aguja del brazo, y después de unos momentos los tres salieron de la habitación. En la recepción del hospital los esperaba el padre. Fueron al aparcamiento y subieron al coche. Y todo esto era observado desde lejos por Sirius Black, que al ver como ser marchaban llevando a Harry él se dirigió al hospital. Antes de hablar con los padres de aquella niña tenía que intentar borrar los rastros dejados en el hospital. Cuánto más difícil les resultara encontrar pistas, más tiempo tendrían. La ventaja que tenían era que nadie esperaba que todo hubiera ocurrido tal como pasó, de forma muggle. Pero aún así no tardarían en investigarlo, por lo que tenía que borrar el rastro. Sólo que sin varita sería difícil…

Durante el viaje a casa de Hermione, ésta no le soltó la mano a Harry, cosa que él agradecía en el fondo. Aquella niña de alguna manera le daba seguridad. Como si quisiera decirle que estando con ella no le iba a pasar nada malo nunca más.

Al llegar a la casa de ellos, Hermione tiró de Harry para enseñarle su habitación y sus libros. Harry dejó que Hermione le hablara sin parar, mientras él escuchaba encantado de que alguien le hablara. Hasta aquel día nunca nadie se había molestado en explicarle nada. Sus tíos sólo le decían lo estrictamente necesario para que hiciera sus tareas bien y ya está.

Sobre una hora más tarde sonó el timbre de la casa, aunque Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada hablándole a Harry de sus libros favoritos y de que Harry estuviera absorto escuchándola que no se enteraron; pero poco después apareció la madre de Hermione llamándoles a cenar.

Fueron a la cocina donde Hermione le indicó a Harry que se sentara a su lado, y empezaron todos a comer pizza.

Harry alucinaba. Era la primera vez que probaba la pizza, y estaba deliciosa. Pero en su cabeza había muchas preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, ya que aunque fuera pequeño siempre había sido muy independiente y la información era algo que siempre había necesitado para sobrevivir.

Al ver el nerviosismo en la cara de Harry, el padre de Hermione empezó a hablar.

- Supongo que estarás algo nervioso ya que estás en un sitio que no conoces compartiendo la mesa con desconocidos. ¿Me equivoco? –Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno –continuó la madre de Hermione-. Vamos a decirte cómo llegaste aquí para que te sientas más tranquilo. Lo primero es lo primero. Yo me llamo Jean, y mi marido, Jonathan. Ella es nuestra hija Hermione.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó Hermione, y sonrió cuando Harry asintió.

- Y tú te llamas Harry. ¿Me equivoco? –Jean esperó a que Harry le negara con la cabeza-. Sabemos que eres mudo y no puedes hablar, así que no te preocupes por intentar contestarnos –añadió adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño como preguntando "¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?", a lo que Jonathan dijo:

- Sabemos que eres mudo porque en el hospital nos lo dijeron –cosa que era verdad. Después de hacerle las pruebas y Sirius haberles dicho que era mudo los doctores también se lo habían dicho.

Los padres de Hermione le contaron toda la historia, desde como lo llevaron al hospital, el encuentro con aquel hombre, las pruebas y los resultados de estas.

Harry se había asustado cuando le habían dicho de aquel hombre y pensó que era su tío, pero después de escuchar su descripción se calmó un poco al ver que no era. Pero aún así estaba nervioso. ¿De quién se trataba? En parte le alegró saber que había alguien, aunque fuera un desconocido, que se preocupaba por él; pero por otra tenía miedo de que fuera algún conocido de su tío.

- Ahora dinos la verdad, Harry –dijo Jonathan-. ¿Tus padres te maltratan y te pegan?

Harry abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, y negó rápidamente mientras se enfadaba. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que sus padres le pegaban? Seguro que ellos eran muy buenos y si no hubieran muerto en aquel accidente de coche no le obligarían a ver a los Dursley.

- No te preocupes Harry, nosotros te podemos ayudar. No tienes que protegerlos. Si te maltratan te protegeremos de ellos. Pero tienes que decirme la verdad. ¿Te pegan?

Harry volvió a negar, algo más enfadado. Hermione notó el enfado en sus ojos e interrumpió a su padre de ese intento de confesión.

- No vives con tus padres, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a Hermione y asintió lentamente. Jonathan se dio cuenta de su error.

- Lo siento Harry. Perdóname si te ofendí al decir eso de tus padres. ¿Con quién vives? ¿Con tus abuelos? ¿Tíos? –paró al ver Harry asentir a lo segundo.

- Así que vives con tus tíos… -dijo Jean-. ¿Son ellos los que te pegan?

Harry se quedó quieto y con la mirada baja. No quería responder. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si hablaba. Si su tío le pillaba las cosas irían aún peor para él. Una cosa era escaparse sin que nadie lo supiera, pero otra bien distinta era eso.

- Sé que tienes miedo –dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano a Harry para darle confianza-, pero yo no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. Te lo prometo.

Harry levantó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de Hermione. Vio la enorme sinceridad que había en ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro. Giró la cabeza hacia los padres de Hermione y asintió.

- Entiendo –dijo Jonathan-. Esto es lo que haremos. Esperaremos a que ese hombre venga y hablaremos con él. Si al final no resulta alguien de fiar nos iremos y te protegeremos. Puedes confiar en nosotros Harry.

Harry no sabía si creerle, pero Hermione le apretó un poco la mano para darle su apoyo, por lo que asintió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, el cual se vio interrumpido poco después por el timbre. Jonathan fue a abrir y regresó trayendo al señor que les había hablado en el hospital.

Harry no le conocía, pero algo en él le resultaba familiar.

- Me alegro de que estés mejor, Harry –dijo el señor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego se giró hacia Jonathan y dijo:

- Antes de nada me gustaría que fuéramos a otra habitación y que me cacheara.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Jonathan sorprendido ante la petición.

- Quiero que compruebe que no llevo armas ni ningún objeto peligroso encima. Algo de lo que les voy a decir puede asustarles ya antes de nada quiero hacerles entender que no soy peligroso ni quiero hacerles daño.

Jonathan se quedó un momento en silencio, serio, pensando; y luego dijo:

- Jean, lleva a los niños a la sala. Nosotros iremos a una habitación y luego hablaremos allí. Me imagino que ellos también deben enterarse de todo, ¿no?

- Sí –respondió el otro-. Ellos también tienen derecho a saberlo.

Jonathan condujo al otro hombre a una de las habitaciones mientras Jean, Harry y Hermione fueron al salón. Diez minutos más tarde los otros dos volvieron.

- Vale –dijo Jonathan-, no tiene ningún objeto peligroso encima. Lo único que lleva encima es un par de llaves.

- De acuerdo –dijo Jean-. Por favor, siéntese en la butaca.

El salón contaba con un tresillo, es decir, un sofá de tres plazas donde estaban sentados Jean, Hermione y Harry; y dos butacas, una en donde se sentó Jonathan y otra donde se sentó el otro señor.

- Sé que todo lo que les voy a explicar es difícil –dijo el hombre-, pero ante todo le pido que mantengan sus mentes abiertas. Si me dejan puedo demostrar lo que voy a decir.

- De acuerdo –dijo Jean-. Por favor, empiece.

- Bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo…? –dijo para sí- Bueno, supongo que debo presentarme. Soy Sirius Black.

Esas dos últimas palabras hicieron que tanto Jean como Jonathan se tensaran y se pusieran blancos como el papel. Unos años atrás había salido en las noticias la fuga de un preso muy peligroso llamado Sirius Black.

- Por favor –intentó calmarles Sirius-, usted hace un rato ha comprobado que no llevo armas ni ningún objeto peligroso. No soy peligroso. Permítanme hablar, por favor.

Jean y Jonathan leyeron en esa mirada su súplica para que les creyera, luego se miraron entre ellos e intentaron calmarse. Por Harry.

- Bien, creemos que usted tiene buenas intenciones señor Black. Le dejaremos hablar antes de decidir si llamamos o no a la policía –dijo Jonathan.

- Es lo único que les pido –respondió Sirius-. Usted esta mañana me explicó como hace tiempo explotó un vaso cuando su hija estaba muy enfadada, ¿no? –esperó a que Jonathan asintiera-. Pues eso es un caso de magia accidental.

- Magia –repitió Jonathan como si no hubiera oído bien.

- Sí, magia. Sé que no me cree, pero la magia existe. Yo soy un mago y puedo hacer magia, al igual que su hija, y al igual que Harry –dijo mirando a éste último.

- Vale… Digamos que le creemos –dijo Jean-, y existe la magia. ¿Cómo sabe usted que nuestra hija puede hacer magia.

- Porque la otra noche cuando le atacaron los perros ella, como acto reflejo, conjuró un pequeño escudo dorado. Eso es otro caso de magia accidental. Cuando son pequeños ésta sólo se manifiesta en situaciones de peligro o de emociones extremas, como cuando se está enfadado o se tiene miedo. Incluso los adultos hacemos magia accidental en esas situaciones, cuando es difícil controlarnos.

- Sí, Hermione nos contó algo de un escudo dorado… -empezó a decir Jean, pero se vio interrumpida por Hermione.

- Vale –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-. Eso a pesar de sonar algo un poco a ciencia ficción tiene algo de lógica. ¿Pero usted cómo sabe que me atacaron unos perros?

Sirius la miró y le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

- Me llamo Hermione.

- Vale Hermione –dijo levantándose, cosa que puso tensos a los padres, aunque se relajaron un poco al ver que Sirius en vez de acercarse a ellos se alejó un poco-. Lo que voy a hacer creo que contestará a tu pregunta, y al mismo tiempo os demostrará la existencia de la magia.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, Sirius empezó a transformarse, delante de ellos, en un enorme perro negro.

Huelga decir lo sorprendidos que quedaron Jonathan, Jean y Hermione. Harry también un poco, pero en el fondo no le sorprendía tanto como a ellos la transformación. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue reconocer al perro. ¡¡¡Era el que siempre jugaba con él y le llevaba comida, el que le había ayudado a defenderse de los perros!!!

Harry se levantó del sofá y se acercó despacio al perro, que estaba sentado en la alfombra mirándoles. Al llegar a junto de él lo miró fijamente, y sonrió mientras lo acariciaba.

Los padres de Hermione se sorprendieron aún más al ver a Harry acercarse y acariciarle mientras sonreía.

- ¡¡Ese es el perro que nos ayudó!! –exclamó Hermione mientras se levantaba también e iba detrás de Harry a acariciarlo.

Jean y Jonathan poco a poco intentaron asumir lo que acababan de ver: Un hombre se acababa de convertir en un perro delante de sus propios ojos.

Poco después Sirius volvió a su forma normal.

- ¿Eso que ha sido? –preguntó Jean en un susurro.

- Ciertos magos, después de haber estudiado bastante, pueden llegar a convertirse en animagos. Cada uno elige la forma de un animal y esa es la que adopta. Yo, por ejemplo, elegí la forma de un perro, y ahora puedo transformarme a voluntad. Es una de las únicas cosas que puedo hacer sin varita.

- ¿Va-varita?

- Sí. Nosotros los magos y las brujas tenemos que usar varitas mágicas para hacer magia. Lo único que podemos hacer sin varita es transformarnos en animagos, aparecernos y fabricar pociones.

- ¿Aparecerse? ¿Crear pociones? –repitió Jonathan.

- Sí. Aparecerse es simplemente desaparecer de un lugar… –dijo a la vez que desaparecía de donde estaba y aparecía un metro a la derecha sorprendiendo a todos- y aparecer en otro. Es un útil medio de transporte cuando tienes la edad y el carnet de aparición…

- Vale, ya nos explicará eso en otro momento –le cortó Jonathan-. Ahora es mejor que se centre en lo importante.

- Sí, tiene usted razón. Pues verá. En el mundo existen dos tipos de personas. La gente que puede usar la magia, es decir, los magos y las brujas, que somos una pequeña minoría; y los que no la pueden usar, a los que nosotros llamamos muggles.

- Es decir, ¿nosotros somos muggles? –preguntó Jean.

- Sí. No sabemos cómo funciona ese método de selección de quien tiene magia y quién no, o por lo menos yo no lo sé. Pero lo normal es que un hijo de magos sea mago. Luego también ocurre que como en el caso de vuestra hija, un hijo de muggles pueda usar la magia. En estos casos los magos esperamos a que el niño o la niña en cuestión cumpla los once años. Entonces un mago viene con una carta de Hogwarts y les explica todo esto, y la opción que tiene el niño de ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué no sabemos nada de todo esto?

- Usted sabe el porqué. Recuerde los libros de historia, cuando se perseguía a todas esas personas diciendo que eran brujas y quemándolas. Los muggles nos dieron caza por mucho tiempo. La única manera de sobrevivir fue aislándonos y manteniendo el secreto.

- Vale, puedo entender vuestra postura. ¿Pero por qué esperar a los once años? ¿Por qué no decirlo antes para que los padres puedan ir asimilándolo poco a poco?

Sirius se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé. Y es una interesante pregunta. Si no estuviéramos en la situación actual puede que lo investigara… En Hogwarts hay una estupenda biblioteca donde informarse de todo tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué es Hogwarts? –preguntó Hermione.

- Es un colegio de magos. Una especie de internado donde te enseñan a usar la magia. Allí es a donde van a estudiar la mayoría de los niños magos. Es un lugar precioso –dijo Sirius rememorando con una sonrisa-. Los días que hacía sol yo y mis amigos íbamos a sentarnos a las orillas del lago, y James, Remus, Peter y yo planeábamos nuestra próxima travesura. Qué tiempos aquellos…

Al oír el nombre de James Harry dio un pequeño salto. Ese era el nombre su padre…

- Sí Harry –dijo Sirius mirando a Harry-. Yo era amigo de tu padre, de James Potter. Eres igualito a él… menos los ojos, son como los de tu madre. Cómo lo echo de menos…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Harry en ese momento maldecía el ser mudo. Había tantas preguntas que tenía, tanto que quería saber sobre sus padres…

- Tú madre era mujer estupenda –continuó Sirius-. Aunque tenía un carácter muy fuerte y era muy terca. Al igual que tú, Hermione –dijo mirando a la aludida- era hija de muggles. Un profesor del colegio llegó a su casa después de cumplir once años, y le explicó todo acerca de la magia. Al comienzo del curso escolar fue con el resto de nosotros a Hogwarts. El problema es que su hermana, tu tía Petunia, odió que ella fuera diferente, y desde entonces se llevó mal con ella y con todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestro mundo. Es por eso que ella y su marido te tratan tan mal…

- Perdone –interrumpió Jean-, pero ¿por qué Harry vive entonces con sus tíos si ellos no soportan la magia?

- Después llego a eso, pero primero tengo que explicarles otra cosa.

- De acuerdo, siga por favor.

- Bueno, ahora voy a darles una lección de historia…

**…**

Esa mañana Albus Dumbledore había ido muy temprano a casa de Remus Lupin, casi antes del alba…

_**Flash back**_

_- Remus, necesito tu ayuda –Remus estaba a punto de decirle dónde podía meterse su pedido de ayuda cuando Dumbledore continuó con un…- Harry está perdido._

_Esas tres palabras dejaron al adormilado Remus más despierto de lo que ninguna poción podría hacer._

_- ¿A qué te refieres con que está perdido?_

_- Las barreras protectoras colocadas en la casa de sus tíos han caído. Cuando fui a investigar, sus tíos me dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba._

_Remus notaba que Dumbledore no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no le preocupó en ese momento, había que encontrar a Harry._

_**Fin flash back**_

Dumbledore sólo lo llamaba porque necesitaba de sus desarrollados sentidos como licántropo, sino Remus estaba seguro de que nunca lo hubiera llamado. Desde la muerte de los padres de Harry él había intentado quedarse con la custodia de Harry, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió; al igual que le impidió verlo en algún momento.

Había ido hasta la casa de los tíos de Harry y se había sorprendido del fuerte olor a sangre. Intentó seguir el rastro, pero se cortaba más adelante en mitad de la calle.

Y eso fue todo lo que le dijo a Dumbledore. No le dijo que con el olor a sangre había otro olor mezclado. Un olor que le sonaba enormemente.

Esa noche, después de que Dumbledore lo hubiera despachado (no lo quería tener cerca cuando encontrara a Harry) él había vuelto a la calle donde se cortaba el olor.

Desandó el camino andado hasta llegar a un callejón donde se olía más fuerte ese olor que le resultaba familiar. Notó que ese olor iba hacia otra parte.

Si era quién se imaginaba, iba a encontrarlo y a hablar con él. Y si tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Harry, lo mataría; mataría al que una vez fuera su mejor amigo: Sirius Black.

* * *

Aquí teneis, otro capítulo de la historia.

Y bueno, os voy a preguntar algo.

¿Queréis que siga subiendo la historia sin tener en cuenta los comentarios recibidos? ¿Queréis que esta historia a la que yo llamo "historia premio" la suba de manera normal?

Se abre la votación.

Y en el próximo capítulo se decidirá el futuro de Harry.

¿Qué pasará?

Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	4. Parte 1: Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: El futuro de Harry**

* * *

"_La tristeza se lleva mejor en el silencio porque las emociones intensas son de origen personal. Nadie siente con la misma intensidad, por ellos no es posible sentir igual. Sólo es posible sentir en silencio y en soledad. El silencio y la soledad son complementos. La soledad es el silencio del alma y el silencio es la soledad de las palabras."_

* * *

- Sabéis que hay y siempre hubo mucha gente que tiene prejuicios contra otras por ser diferentes, es decir –dijo Sirius intentando explicarse para que los niños también lo entendieran-, existen personas racistas. En la sociedad mágica eso no cambia. Existe un reducido grupo de gente que cree en la "pureza de sangre"…

- ¿Qué es la pureza de sangre? –preguntó Hermione, incapaz de resistir su innata curiosidad.

- Una tontería –dijo Sirius-. Un "pura sangre" es aquel mago hijo de magos, que no tiene parientes muggles, o al menos no los tiene cercanos. Se hacen llamar así mismos "sangre limpia". Los que no son "pura sangre" son los que tienen algún familiar muggle muy cercano. Un ejemplo de lo que ellos llamarían "sangre sucia" son los magos hijos de muggles o los magos con algún padre hijo de muggles.

- Es decir, yo sería una… -empezó a decir Hermione.

- No lo digas ni en broma –dijo Sirius mortalmente serio-. Tú no eres nada. Eso no es nada más que tonterías de una sociedad aislada y algo atrasada culturalmente. Son muy pocos los sangre limpia que existen actualmente, y es casi imposible no emparentarse con algún nacido de muggles. Pero como ya dije hay mucha gente racista que opina que los nacidos de muggles son mucho más débiles que los magos normales y no merecen ser llamados magos. Y en nuestra sociedad esa minoría son ciertos apellidos, que al ser tan antiguos son familias ricas y muy influyentes.

Sirius hizo una pausa para ver las caras de los presentes, y continuó.

- Pero es una de las más grandes tonterías que he oído nunca. Estoy seguro de que tú, Hermione, serás una gran bruja –ese comentario hizo sonreír a Hermione, y Jean le miró agradecida por animarla-. Al igual que lo fue tu madre, Harry. Ella era hija de muggles y fue una de las mejores brujas que jamás hayan pisado Hogwarts. Creo recordar que fue la que mejores notas obtuvo de nuestra promoción.

Sirius ya estaba algo cansado de estar de pie y volvió a su asiento.

- ¿Y usted qué es? –preguntó Hermione- ¿Sangre pura o impura?

- … -Sirius guardó silencio unos segundos-. Por desgracia soy sangre limpia.

- ¿Por qué por desgracia? –dijo Jean- Como usted dijo en esa sociedad los sangre limpia son los que cuentan con más privilegios.

- Nunca me he llevado bien con mi familia –dijo Sirius algo más bajo-. No les agradaba que no siguiera sus ideales y que hiciera amistad con muchos mestizos y nacidos de muggles.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, en los que Sirius se había puesto a recordar algunos de sus viejos malos momentos con su familia. Jean, algo arrepentida por haber sacado ese tema al ver la cara de Sirius decidió cambiar de tema.

- Pero que cabeza tengo –dijo ella-. Que mala anfitriona soy. ¿Quiere usted algo para beber?

Sirius levantó la cabeza y entendió el intento por cambiar de tema.

- Sí, por favor; si no es molestia tengo algo de sed.

- Por supuesto que no es molestia. ¿Quién más quiere agua? –preguntó para los demás.

Todos asintieron, y Jean fue a por una jarra de agua y varios vasos. Luego les sirvió a todos agua recibiendo las gracias de todos (menos de Harry, obviamente; pero él le miró agradecido).

- Bueno, sigamos –dijo Sirius después de beber un poco-. Hace unos cuantos años apareció un mago que creía en esa pureza de sangre. Empezó a ganar muchos seguidores, a los que llamaba mortífagos, y comenzó su cruzada por limpiar al mundo mágico de los sangre sucia, conquistarnos y dominar a los muggles. Su nombre era Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? –preguntó Jonathan-. Podían usar la magia haber usado la magia para detenerlo.

- Lo que pasa es que tanto él como sus seguidores también podían usar magia. Y encima de todo el era un mago muy poderoso. La mayoría que se enfrentaba a él moría. El único mago al que él tenía miedo era a Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién es Albus Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione.

- Es el director de Hogwarts. Un mago bastante viejo, pero también muy poderoso. Él ya era famoso por haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo a otro mago oscuro anterior. El problema es que él en esta época ya era bastante viejo y no estaba a plena capacidad.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Empezó la guerra, con la diferencia de que Voldemort y sus aliados no dudaban en matar a sus adversarios; y atacaban a muggles para causar mayor terror. Aún hoy en día la gente teme decir su nombre y aún se refieren a él como "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Los aurores no eran suficientes para enfrentarse a las tropas de Voldemort, que no sólo contaba con hombres, también contaba con cientos de criaturas oscuras que ustedes consideran mitos…

- ¿Qué es un auror? –volvió a interrumpir Hermione.

- Es lo equivalente a los policías muggles.

- ¿A los policías? ¿Es que acaso los magos no tenéis un ejército en el caso de una guerra?

- Nunca antes hubo una guerra a tal magnitud. Éramos una sociedad pequeña y aislada bastante controlada para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Pues como los aurores no eran suficientes Albus Dumbledore creó su propia sociedad secreta para luchar contra los mortífagos y contra Voldemort. Se llamaba la "Orden del fénix". Yo era miembro de la Orden, e intentábamos como podíamos evitar algunos ataques y hacer algunos aliados entre las criaturas mágicas. Lo malo es que nosotros no queríamos matarlos, y solamente intentábamos capturarlos vivos; al contrario que ellos que utilizaban magia oscura para herirnos, torturarnos o matarnos.

Sirius bebió otro trago de agua y siguió contando la historia.

- En los últimos tiempos de la guerra nos enteramos de que Voldemort quería matar a los Potter, es decir –dijo mirando a Harry-, a ti y a tus padres. Tú no lo recuerdas porque tenías un año cuando pasó. En esa época también sospechábamos de un espía dentro de la Orden, por lo que Dumbledore decidió realizar el encantamiento Fidelio para protegerles.

Y antes de dejar que Hermione lo interrumpiera de nuevo como estaba a punto de hacer, él se le adelantó.

- El encantamiento Fidelio es un complejo hechizo que oculta algo en la mente de una persona.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Jonathan sin entender.

- Imaginen que quiero ocultar esta casa con todo lo que hay dentro con ese hechizo. Lo que haría sería vincular la casa al guardián, es decir, la persona designada a guardar el secreto. Por ejemplo, Hermione. Después de hacer el hechizo nadie podría ver la casa y para los demás es como si nunca hubiera existido. No hay hueco ni nada. La única manera de poder entrar en la casa es que el guardián, en este ejemplo Hermione, divulgue la información de dónde está la casa. Luego los que lo saben sólo tienen que pensar en la dirección y la casa aparece mágicamente sólo para ellos.

- Creo… que lo entiendo –dijo Hermione-. Sólo el guardián puede divulgar la información y aunque otro que la sepa la diga no va a ocurrir nada. ¿Correcto?

- Eres muy inteligente Hermione –dijo Sirius mirándola con evidente admiración-. Es una muestra de la bruja que vas a llegar a ser.

Ese comentario provocó el sonrojo de Hermione, que se quedó callada un rato. Los demás poco a poco fueron entendiendo también cómo funcionaba ese hechizo haciendo preguntas que Sirius o Hermione explicaban.

Harry entendía todo bastante bien y a la primera casi, pero ahora estaba muy atento; por fin sabría que le pasó a sus padres.

- Yo iba a ser el guardián de los Potter. Yo era el mejor amigo de tu padre y todos sabían que yo moriría antes que traicionarlo. Pero tuve… miedo.

- ¿De qué tuviste miedo? –preguntó Jean.

- Justo de eso. De ser la elección más obvia. Por lo que convencí a James para que eligiera a Peter, otro de nuestros amigos. Él, de nosotros cuatro, era el más pequeño y débil; y nosotros siempre lo protegimos. Yo pensé que quién pensaría que Peter fuera el guardián secreto, los mortífagos y Voldemort irían a por mí porque pensarían que yo lo era. De esa manera tus padres y tú estaríais a salvo. ¡Ojalá hubiera sido yo el guardián secreto!

- ¿Por qué ojalá? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

- Peter Pettigrew era el espía –dijo con una voz en la que se mezclaban tristeza e ira-. Y le reveló a Voldemort el paradero de la casa. Y el 31 de octubre Voldemort fue allí con la intención de matar a los 3 Potter.

- ¿A los 3? –preguntó Hermione algo asustada y apretando fuertemente la mano de Harry- Pero Harry…

- Primero mató a James. Luego a Lily. Pero cuando intentó matarte a ti algo pasó. No pudo hacerlo. El hechizo rebotó en ti y le dio a él, causando una gran explosión. La única secuela que te dejó fue esa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Voldemort? ¿Murió?

- Nadie lo sabe. Muchos creen que sí, pero yo no lo creo. Creo que está en alguna parte, demasiado débil como para intentarlo de nuevo. No sabemos lo que pasó; pero aquella noche fue el fin de la guerra.

Sirius hizo una pausa para que los demás, sobretodo Harry, pudieran digerir sus palabras.

Harry estaba bastante triste por escuchar cómo murieron sus padres, pero al menos le alegraba que no fuera por ir borrachos en un accidente de coche como siempre le dijeron sus tíos.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione a Harry. Él sólo la miró y asintió.

- Lo siento Harry –dijo Sirius-. Sé que es un tema duro, pero creo que es algo que necesitabas saber.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón.

- Bueno. Desde aquella noche tú te hiciste famoso en el mundo mágico, Harry. Todos los magos te conocen y te llaman el-niño-que-sobrevivió.

- ¿Harry es famoso? –preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry, quién mostraba una gran disconformidad con ese hecho-. Me da que a Harry no le gusta destacar. ¿Cierto?

Rieron todos un poco ante la cara de Harry, que sirvió para romper la tensión un poco.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, ya. Poco después del ataque yo llegué en mi moto a la casa, pero lo único que quedaban eran unas ruinas. Yo me temí lo peor, pero entonces escuché un llanto. Rebusqué entre las ruinas hasta que te encontré Harry. Iba a llevarte a algún lugar seguro, como la casa de Remus; y luego pensaba ir a vengarme de Peter. Pero llegó entonces Hagrid, un semigigante que también era miembro de la Orden. Tenía órdenes de llevarse a Harry y dárselo a Dumbledore. Y aunque insistí para quedármelo al final se lo di. También le di mi motocicleta, para que fuera más rápido y Harry estuviera seguro con Dumbledore, o al menos eso pensaba. Lo que hizo él fue dejarlo con sus tíos.

La voz le salía a Sirius algo apagada, por el tema que estaban tocando. Se notaba que era difícil para él hablar de ello.

- Yo, por el contrario, fui a buscar a Peter. Quería venganza por haber vendido a sus amigos. Lo encontré en una calle muggle, pero por una vez él fue más rápido que yo. Empezó a gritar un "¿Cómo pudiste, Sirius?" y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar lanzó una maldición a toda la calle, matando a 12 muggles. Él se cortó un dedo, se convirtió en una rata y escapó por las alcantarillas.

- ¿Una rata? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. James y yo averiguamos cómo convertirnos en animagos y ayudamos a Peter a convertirse también. El animal que le tocó fue una rata. Cruel ironía.

- ¿Qué ironía?

- Que la rata nos traicionó. En aquel momento no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de la ironía. Hasta que llegaron los aurores y me cogieron.

- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Porque para el mundo yo era el guardián de los Potter. Para el mundo fui yo quién lo traicionó. Para el mundo fui yo quien mató a Peter y esos 12 muggles. Por eso me encerraron en Azkaban.

- ¿Qué es Azkaban? –preguntó Hermione.

- Es la prisión de los magos, custodiada por los terribles dementores. Seres que absorben la felicidad de las personas y les obliga a revivir sus peores recuerdos. Allí estuve durante 5 años. Que fue cuando me escapé. Es por eso que me buscan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando las nuevas palabras.

- ¿Y no había nadie que supiera que usted no era el guardián? –preguntó Jean- Ese tal Dumblitore o Dumblemore…

- Dumbledore. En teoría sí. Él fue el que hizo el hechizo y él sabe que Peter era el guardián; pero por alguna razón no dijo nada, ni me defendió.

- Es decir –interrumpió Jonathan-. ¿Todo el mundo piensa que usted es culpable y usted es el único que defiende esa versión de los hechos? Como verá es un poco difícil que creamos que usted es inocente.

- Lo sé. No tengo pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia, si no ya se las hubiera mostrado a la comunidad mágica. Lo único que puedo decir es que no soy un asesino, aunque me sienta en parte como tal.

- ¿Por qué se siente como tal? –preguntó Jean.

- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar que si no fuera por mi insistencia en que Peter fuera el guardián ahora ellos podrían estar vivos.

Otro silencio…

- Escapé de Azkaban porque sabía que Harry estaba en peligro. Yo soy el único que sabe que Peter sigue vivo, por lo que soy el único que podía impedir que le hiciera algo a Harry. Escapé de Azkaban y viajé hasta que encontré a Harry. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo con sus tíos, y no sabéis la ira que me recorría cuando descubrí como lo maltrataban. Intenté impedirlo, pero las protecciones que Dumbledore puso me impedían acercarme en mi forma humana. Sólo pude acercarme a él en mi forma animaga, que fue cuando aprovechaba para darle comida y algo de diversión; cosa que nunca tuvo en aquella casa.

- ¿Por qué no intentó llamar a los servicios sociales… eh… muggles? –preguntó Jean.

- Lo hice, en tres ocasiones. Pero en todas las ocasiones Dumbledore se encargaba de borrarles la memoria para que no interfirieran. Y él nunca se molestó siquiera en ver como estaba Harry. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue esperar.

- ¿Esperar a qué?

- A que Harry quisiera escaparse. Esa era la única manera de ayudarlo. Finalmente ayer por la noche lo hizo. Por la sangre que le vi creo que fue porque le dieron una paliza peor de lo normal. ¿Me equivoco, Harry?

Todos miraron a Harry quien tenía la cabeza agachada y no quería mirar a nadie.

- Sé lo mal que te sientes –dijo Sirius-. Pero no temas. No dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo. Te prometo –dijo arrodillándose delante de él haciendo que Harry levantara la vista y lo mirara- que te protegeré, incluso con mi vida. Haré que tus padres se sientan orgullosos por haberme nombrado tu padrino.

- Yo también –dijo Hermione-. Yo también te ayudaré, Harry.

Tanto Jean como Jonathan vieron la enorme sinceridad que emanaban las palabras de aquel hombre, y su sincero deseo de lo mejor para Harry. Eso unido al hecho de que Hermione le creyera con lo lógica y racional que es ella hizo que acabaran por creerle.

Harry se sentía triste, pero a la vez muy contento. Triste por saber la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres. Contento porque había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró.

Hermione al ver caer las lágrimas silenciosas de Harry instintivamente lo abrazó para calmarlo, y esta vez Harry correspondió al abrazo. Y los demás dejaron que se desahogara.

Poco a poco Harry dejó de llorar, y se separó un poco de Hermione; momento que ella aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojó todo ante este hecho y se sentó bien.

- ¿Y ese tal Dumbledore no buscará ahora a Harry? –preguntó Jonathan después de la pequeña risa general que surgió al ver a Harry rojo como un tomate.

- Sí. Ya lo debe de estar buscando –dijo Sirius un poco más serio-. Pero me he asegurado de borrar el rastro en el hospital y de dejar pistas falsas que lo lleven a otra parte. El problema es que no tengo varita y sin ella no puedo crear las protecciones necesarias para proteger a Harry, o las protecciones necesarias como para que no lo encuentren.

- ¿Y cómo puedes conseguir otra?

- Podría robar una, pero es algo difícil y como la varita que robe no me eligió a mí no va a funcionar muy eficazmente…

- ¿La varita te elige? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. A los once años todos los magos van a una tienda de varitas donde compran a la varita que te elige.

- ¿Cómo te elige?

- Ya lo descubrirás, pequeña –respondió Sirius con una sonrisa-. Si una varita te elige significa que es compatible contigo. Hay varitas más compatibles que otras y cuanto más compatible sea mayor es la unión con el mago que la empuña, más fácil es de dominar y mejores son sus efectos. Un mago bien entrenado puede dominar hasta cierto punto cualquier tipo de varita, pero yo no soy de esos.

- ¿Y su varita?

- Me la rompieron al meterme en Azkaban.

- ¿Y por qué no compra otra varita?

- Porque aún me buscan bastante. He sido el primer mago en escapar de Azkaban y están como locos por atraparme. En el callejón Diagon, que es una calle llena de tiendas mágicas y el único lugar en Inglaterra donde hay una tienda de varitas, existe una gran vigilancia. Una vez intenté entrar allí disfrazado mágicamente con pociones para cambiar mi aspecto; pero sus detectores descubrieron el disfraz mágico e intentaron atraparme para ver quién era.

- ¿Cómo logró escapar de ellos? –preguntó Hermione.

- Les contaré un secreto. Los pocos animagos que existen son controlados por el Ministerio de magia. Tanto James, como Peter, como yo éramos animagos ilegales y exceptuando a Remus Lupin nadie más sabe ni sabía que éramos animagos. Es así como consigo eludirles. Ustedes son los primeros en mucho tiempo a quienes les cuento mi secreto.

- Y ese Remus Lupin… ¿no se lo dirá a nadie?

- Nunca lo ha hecho. Podría hacerlo, pero como en los dos años que llevo libre nadie me ha reconocido como perro me he figurado que no lo contó. Aún así yo debería hablar con él…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él es el único amigo que me queda, y no es justo para él no saber la verdad. Me debe de odiar bastante ya que piensa que fui yo quien traicionó a Lily y a James y después mató a Peter.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y Jean y Jonathan se miraron mutuamente y en silencio se pusieron de acuerdo.

- Le creemos, señor Black –dijo Jonathan-. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle a proteger a Harry?

- Por favor, llámenme Sirius. Señor me hace parecer viejo y no lo soy.

- De acuerdo Sirius, y tú llámanos a nosotros por nuestros nombres. Yo soy Jean y él es mi marido Jonathan.

- Un placer.

- ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte?

- No lo sé –respondió Sirius-. La verdad es que me gustaría que vosotros cuidarais de Harry, pero sin tener una varita estaría desprotegido aquí.

- ¿Por qué no prueba a disfrazarse? –preguntó Hermione- Así podría comprar otra varita.

- Ya lo intenté, pero los detectores detectaron el disfraz mágico.

- Mi hija tiene razón –dijo Jean-. Tienes que disfrazarte, pero no de forma mágica. Tienes que disfrazarte… a lo muggle. Lavar y cortar ese pelo, teñírtelo de otro color. Un poco de maquillaje para ocultar esas ojeras, unas gafas de sol y una visera para que la gente no te vea demasiado…

- … -Sirius empezó a pensarlo- Sí, eso podría funcionar. El cambio no sería tan extremo pero no lo detectarían. Bien, eso es lo que haremos. Si me ayudáis podría ir mañana o pasado al callejón Diagon con uno de vosotros…

- ¿Por qué con uno de nosotros?

- Porque desconfiarán menos que yendo solo. Nadie creería que Sirius Black viaja acompañado. Podría ir al banco y hacer los trámites necesarios como para que me envíen dinero por otros medios y comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿No te tendrías que identificar en el banco?

- Sí, pero a los duendes no les importa quiénes son sus clientes y son siempre muy discretos.

- ¿Duendes? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. El banco está controlado por duendes. Ellos son los que controlan el dinero. Luego podría comprar la varita y algunos libros mágicos para vosotros –dijo señalando a Harry y Hermione-. Necesitáis adentraros en el mundo mágico y aprender sus costumbres porque en caso contrario cuando lleguéis a Hogwarts os será todo extraño y difícil.

- Entonces eso es lo que haremos –dijo Jonathan-. Le ayudaremos a conseguir una varita. Luego usted creará las protecciones necesarias para que Harry pueda vivir aquí con nosotros. Nosotros cuidaremos a Harry e intentaremos ayudarle para que supere todo lo que le pasó. Iremos al médico…

- No. Dumbledore tendrá a gente vigilando los hospitales por si aparece.

- No se preocupe, somos dentistas y tenemos algunos amigos médicos privados que pueden ser muy discretos. El problema será las identificaciones.

- Eso no será problema. Con una varita puedo arreglarlo fácilmente. ¿Seguro que queréis que Harry viva aquí? Siempre podemos irnos a otra parte.

- No –dijeron rápidamente Hermione y Jean, y luego siguió hablando Jean-. Nosotros lo cuidaremos. Si Harry quiere, claro.

Harry miró a Hermione, quién con los ojos le rogaba que aceptara y se quedara. Después de eso asintió.

- De acuerdo –dijo Jean-. Sirius, ven conmigo. Te mostraré dónde puedes darte un baño. Creo que lo necesitas –dijo lo último en susurro que hizo sonreír a Harry y a Hermione.

**...**

Remus siguió el rastro que había olfateado, y mientras seguía recordando lo que pasó. James y Lily muertos, Sirius un traidor, Peter asesinado por Sirius…

En parte no creía que Sirius pudiera ser un traidor. Lo conocía demasiado bien, pero había demasiados testigos que vieron a Sirius matar a Peter. Por aquella época la Orden desconfiaba de él por ser un hombre lobo, licántropo; por lo que no sabía si Sirius había sido realmente el guardián secreto de los Potter, pero su instinto de lobo le decía que había muchas cosas que no encajaban allí.

Por ejemplo, Dumbledore no había hecho nada por ayudar a Sirius, ni siquiera por que tuviera un juicio justo; y con lo importante que era él si lo hubiera pedido se lo habrían concedido.

También estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore en esos 5 años que Sirius pasó encerrado nunca permitió a Remus ir a visitarlo. No entendía el porqué.

Pero por otro lado Sirius había escapado de Azkaban. Era el primer mago en conseguirlo. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho sin usar magia oscura?

Segundo, ¿por qué no intentó hablar con él? Si de verdad era inocente habría intentado explicarse y hablar, al menos con él.

Finalmente los pasos de Remus le llevaron a la parte de atrás de un hospital, donde estaban aparcadas varias ambulancias. Al pasar al lado de una de ellas captó un pequeño olor a sangre, parecida a la de Harry. Imaginándose algo de lo que había pasado, entró rápidamente en el hospital. Siguió el olor a sangre hasta uno de los quirófanos, pero aparte de allí en el resto del hospital había tanta sangre distinta que lo perdió.

Al ir a la recepción captó otra vez un olor parecido al de la forma animaga de Sirius, pero a la vez muy distinto. "Sirius estuvo aquí en forma humana" pensó Remus.

Siguió el olor hasta una habitación, donde también captó lo poco que quedaba del olor a sangre de Harry en la habitación. La habían lavado hacía poco, por eso el olor era tan débil. Pero gracias a Dios una de las ventajas de ser un licántropo era tener un olfato muy fino.

En ese momento pasó una enfermera por el pasillo a la que Remus paró.

- Espere un momento.

- ¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó la enfermera.

- ¿Estuvo en esta habitación un niño de unos 8 años con el pelo negro azabache?

- ¿El pequeño? ¿Por qué lo quiere saber?

- Soy amigo de los padres y pensaba que aún estaban aquí –mintió Remus.

- No, le dieron el alta hace unas horas. Pobre niño…

- ¿Qué le pasó al niño? –preguntó todo preocupado Remus.

- No lo sé, pero por lo que oí cuando lo trajeron estaba todo cubierto de sangre. Hay rumores de que fue maltratado y que le dieron una paliza.

- Pobre… -dijo Remus triste por el estado de Harry.

- Al menos se recuperó muy rápido y pudo irse con aquella familia que lo encontró. Que tierna era la niña, estaba muy preocupada por el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo se llaman esos los que se lo llevaron? –preguntó suplicando interiormente para que no se trataran de los Dursley.

- Eh… no lo recuerdo. Espere un momento, voy a comprobarlo.

Fueron hasta la recepción y la enfermera buscó el nombre en un libro de visitas.

- Qué raro… la página está rota –dijo mientras miraba el trozo de folio que le faltaba al libro. Se notaba que alguien lo había arrancado.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Gracias por su ayuda.

Entonces la enfermera se fue dejando a Remus sólo en la recepción con la recepcionista. Cogió la varita y le lanzó un confundus a ella, y aprovechó los instantes en que ella estaba confundida para coger el libro de visitas y captar su olor. Notó que estaba mezclado con el de Sirius.

Empezó a olfatear el aire y notó un olor parecido el del libro en una papelera cercana. Se acercó y cogió una bola de papel. Al estirarla comprobó que era el pedazo que faltaba en el libro. Enseguida vio el nombre de Harry, y parecía que lo habían visitado los Granger. El resto estaba tachado con un bolígrafo y Remus no sabía de ningún hechizo para quitarlo.

Creyó que Sirius estaba preocupado por Harry y por eso había estado allí en el hospital. Si fuera verdad lo que decían sobre que Sirius quería matar al último de los Potter ya hubiera aprovechado aquel momento. Aún así no podía decir que Sirius fuera inocente. A lo mejor sus planes eran otros distintos en los que necesitaba a Harry con vida…

Una cosa estaba clara. Ya estaba un paso más cerca de Harry y Sirius. Ahora su siguiente paso era obvio: Buscar a los Granger.

* * *

Otro capítulo más.

Veis que soy bueno, este lo subí rápido.

Vale, me habeis convencido. Subire esta historia de forma normal y cuando quiera o pueda.

Lo que pasaba es que si soy sincero me desilusionaba un poco que esta historia que yo escribía sólo por pasar el rato tenga más éxito que "Harry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian", cuando yo estoy más interado en escribir la otra. la tengo mucho más pensada y con muchos detalles. En proporción me comentais más esta historia que la otra.

Pero después de pensarlo he comprendido que la razón no es que la otra historia sea mala, sino que esta historia llama más la atención al ser sobre un tema completamente nuevo: Harry mudo; mientras que un 6º año alternativo no es algo tan nuevo aunque la trama sí lo sea.

Bueno, ahora os quiero proponer otra votación. ¿Bajo qué categorías creeis que está esta historia? ¿Romance? ¿Aventura? ¿Tragedia?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comentad.


	5. Parte 1: Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Médicos y varitas**

* * *

"_La palabra es un don tan hermoso que es mejor dejarla ir sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario. El silencio es la voz del corazón hablando contigo. Es lo que expresa tu corazón. Por eso hay que escuchar lo que dice el corazón en silencio y si es necesario dejar al corazón expresar con el verbo."_

* * *

Harry se despertó al día siguiente bastante descansado. Los padres de Hermione habían colocado una pequeña cama supletoria en la habitación de la hija y Harry había dormido allí con ella. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas. Giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Hermione donde ella aún estaba dormida. Harry sonrió al recordar cómo se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, ella leyéndole un cuento y él escuchando ensimismado aquella dulce voz.

Aún era algo temprano, pero Harry no tenía sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que levantarse tan pronto como le abrieran la puerta de la alacena para hacer el desayuno, y puesto que 5 días a la semana su tío Vernon tenía que irse a trabajar temprano, él también tenía que levantarse.

Harry se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue al baño. Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Sirius lavándose la cara. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Sirius se giró y vio a Harry.

- Ah, buenos días Harry. Es un poco temprano. ¿No tienes sueño? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, quieres entrar, ¿no? –y continuó sin esperar a que Harry respondiera-. Todo tuyo.

Sirius salió y entró Harry. Al acabar fue al salón, donde Sirius estaba leyendo una revista para pasar el rato. Harry entró tan silenciosamente que cuando se sentó en el sofá Sirius se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

- Dios, Harry, no vuelvas a darme un susto así –dijo Sirius con la mano en el pecho e intentando calmarse.

Mientras Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. No era su culpa que él no lo oyera entrar.

- Quería preguntarte algo sobre lo que dije anoche, Harry –dijo Sirius cuando se hubo calmado-. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Entendería que lo estuvieras por lo de tus padres…

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius-. Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Cuando naciste tu padre me nombró tu padrino, creo que lo mencioné anoche. Y voy a intentar ser un buen padrino para ti. Eso hubieran querido tus padres.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que por la puerta apareció Hermione.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó ella sobresaltando a Sirius y a Harry-. ¿Cómo no me despertaste…?

- Por favor… -dijo Sirius, otra vez con la mano en el pecho-, tú tampoco me des esos sustos, Hermione.

Al decir eso, Harry sonrió divertido, ya recuperado del susto, y al verlo sonreír Hermione también lo hizo. Poco después apareció Jean, quien les dijo:

- Ya veo que estáis despiertos, ¿quién quiere desayunar?

Todos fueron a la cocina donde comieron algo. Jonathan también se les unió en el desayuno.

- Sirius –dijo Jean-. Tú y yo nos iremos ahora a junto de una vieja amiga mía que es estilista. Ella te hará un cambio de look. Cuando terminemos iremos tú y yo a ese sitio donde puedes comprar una varita… Mientras Jonathan se llevará a Harry a otros amigos nuestros que son médicos privados. Hemos pensado que será mejor que alguien vea su estado, pueda corregir cualquier problema de salud que haya cogido con su familia –dijo esto en un tono algo enfadado- y nos aconsejen la mejor manera de ayudarle con su mudez.

- Aunque sólo si quieres, Harry –dijo Jonathan-. Es normal que aún estés confuso y algo asustado por todo lo que está pasando. No te vamos a obligar.

- Sí Harry –le dijo Hermione para convencerle-. Vamos los tres y así no te aburres. Venga, vamos…

Harry se lo pensó. No tenía miedo de los médicos. Sus tíos rara vez lo llevaban a uno y tenía que cuidarse él solo cuando se encontraba mal. Además, iba a tener la compañía de Hermione; no podía ser algo malo. Finalmente asintió.

- Bien –dijo Jonathan-. Ahora acompáñame, Sirius. Te prestaré algo de ropa que creo que te puede servir.

Acto seguido Jonathan se llevó a Sirius a una habitación, de la que salió con unos vaqueros y una camisa por fuera. Quien lo viera nadie diría que era el mismo hombre que entró en su casa el día anterior. Sobre todo porque ahora estaba limpio, peinado y con ropa limpia; al contrario que antes que estaba sucio, con el pelo enmarañado y con ropas algo viejas y también sucias.

- Bueno, vámonos Sirius –dijo Jean. Cuanto más temprano vayamos mejor.

Y se fueron mientras los otros tres también se preparaban para salir.

Sirius y Jean fueron andando (los Granger sólo tenían un coche y lo iba a necesitar Jonathan), pero el local de su amiga no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar Jean y la amiga charlaron animadamente un rato para luego pedirle si podía hacerle un cambio de look a un primo lejano suyo. En bajo le susurró que estaba un poco bajo de autoestima y necesitaba verse como un hombre nuevo. La otra asintió y llevó a Sirius a una silla donde empezó su tortura.

Durante las siguientes dos horas aquella mujer le hizo de todo a su pelo y su cara, y cuando finalmente Sirius se volvió a ver en el espejo exclamó:

- ¿¡¡¡Ese soy yo!!!?

Y es que el cambio era bastante notable. Pelo rubio pero con las puntas pelirrojas, un peinado completamente distinto; algo de maquillaje que lo hacían parecer más bronceado…

- Sí, eres tú –dijo Jean, y dirigiéndose a su amiga dijo- Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo?

- Nada, ha sido un placer ayudarte con tu primo –respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

Jean insistió un par de veces más en pagar, pero su amiga se negó; por lo que tuvo que rendirse. Se despidieron y salieron de allí.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese callejón? –preguntó Jean cuando no había nadie cerca.

- Nos apareceremos –respondió Sirius.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no puedo hacer eso.

- No te preocupes. En la aparición puedo llevar a otros conmigo, sólo que a mayor número de personas más difícil es. Pero no tengo problema con una persona más.

Siguieron andando hasta que Sirius se metió en un pequeño callejón que estaba desierto y Jean la siguió.

- Sólo una cosa –dijo Sirius parándose más adelante-. Sé que cuando veas todo te vas a sorprender bastante. A todos los que van por primera vez les pasa. Sobre todo a los muggles e hijos de muggles ya que no están acostumbrados a la magia.

- Entiendo. No todos los días ves comercios mágicos.

- Sí. Intenta no mostrar lo sorprendida que estás. Es la mejor forma de no llamar la atención.

- Lo intentaré –respondió ella.

- Bien. Agárrate de mi brazo, cierra los ojos y aguanta un momento la respiración. A lo mejor te mareas un poco, pero sólo las primeras veces.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Entonces sintió como si algo la comprimiera, para liberarla medio minuto después.

- Ya está, ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo Sirius.

Cuando Jean los abrió vio que se encontraban en otro callejón desierto. Cuando miró a la salida observó a la gente que pasaba. Algunos vestían ropas normales y corrientes: vaqueros, camisetas… pero otros tenían puesto ropas extrañas, túnicas y cosas así. Muchos llevaban también objetos raros con ellos: Escobas, calderos, lechuzas…

- ¿Qué ropas son esas?

- Son las ropas que nos ponemos los magos. Actualmente no resulta raro ver a alguien vestido como un muggle porque muchos lo hacen, sobre todo los que vienen desde la parte muggle; por eso no pasa nada porque vayamos así. Ahora vamos. Primera parada: Gringotts.

Y añadió por lo bajo:

- Y con suerte no será la última.

**…**

Una vez que Harry, Hermione y Jonathan estuvieron listos, fueron al coche y Jonathan los llevó primero a la clínica de un amigo oculista. La clínica estaba completamente vacía (Jonathan había llamado a sus colegas y les había pedido el favor de la máxima discreción posible).

Allí el oculista comprobó que las gafas de Harry estaban mal graduadas, y eso empeoraba un poco su problema de miopía. Después de graduarle la vista les dio un papel para indicar con qué graduación necesitaba las gafas. Justo debajo de la clínica había una óptica, donde Harry obtuvo unas gafas nuevas y con un estilo más moderno que el anterior.

Luego fueron a un otorrinolaringólogo (médico de la nariz, el oído y la laringe), quien examinó a Harry y buscó las posibles causas de su mudez. Lo único que pudo decir es que las cuerdas vocales de Harry estaban muy dañadas y que necesitaría hacer pruebas más complicadas para buscar alguna manera de arreglarlo; pero para eso necesitaría el instrumental de un hospital. Jonathan le dijo que no pasaba nada, ya le llamaría más adelante cuando fuera posible hacer esas pruebas.

Después tocó a un pediatra, que le hizo varias radiografías de los huesos y pudo comprobar que en el brazo tenía una fisura mal curada.

- Es como si no le hubieran puesto yeso al brazo –dijo el médico a Jonathan cuando le enseñaba la radiografía del brazo izquierdo-. ¿Y no se ha quejado el niño del dolor? Debe dolerle bastante…

- Antes no estaba en un buen hogar –respondió simplemente Jonathan.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Harry y Hermione esperaban escuchando.

- ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Hermione preocupada por lo que dijo aquel médico.

Harry únicamente respondió encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo: Lo normal, estoy acostumbrado.

- Bueno. También he podido observar que sus huesos son un poco más débiles de lo normal. Te recomiendo llevarlo a un nutricionista. Llévale estas radiografías.

Y después de que el médico le pusiera yeso en el brazo fueron a un nutricionista, quién se alarmó al ver el estado de Harry, tan enclenque y raquítico. Les dio una dieta a seguir que incluía cinco comidas diarias, con mucho de todo (verduras, carne, pescado, cereales…) y unos cuantos suplementos alimenticios durante un tiempo a tomar con las comidas. Les dijo que volvieran en un mes para ver cómo evolucionaba Harry.

Fueron a otros tantos médicos, que comprobaron la salud de Harry. Finalmente acabaron en un psicólogo, que después de observar un poco a Harry y que Jonathan le contara ciertos detalles de lo que le hicieron sus tíos les dijo que iba a llamar a una amiga suya un momento. Cuando terminó de hablar volvió con Jonathan.

- He hablado con una amiga mía que está en un centro para sordomudos. Le he hablado sobre Harry, y ella me dijo que lo llevarais a ese centro. Pero en mi opinión él aún está algo traumatizado y es mejor ir poco a poco. Por lo que veo se lleva bien con tu hija. Por ahora es mejor dejar que se fortaleza esa confianza para que vaya desapareciendo el trauma. Mi amiga me dará esta tarde un video para que Harry vaya aprendiendo el lenguaje de los sordomudos. Ven mañana a por él.

Cuando acabaron ya era la hora de comer y volvieron a casa. Jean y Sirius ya habían vuelto y estaban haciendo la comida. Mientras comían Jonathan les explicó lo dicho por los médicos. Después Jean y Sirius empezaron contar cómo les había ido a ellos…

_**Flash back**_

_No había mucha gente en aquel momento en el callejón, seguramente por haber comenzado las vacaciones de verano un par de semanas atrás; pero aún así había cierto movimiento de gente. Jean procuraba no mostrar su gran asombro, pero sus ojos iban a todas partes: Calderos, escobas, lechuzas, objetos que iban en el aire, que cambiaban de color, carteles que ofrecían "hígado de dragón a 15 sickles"…_

_Ella se dejó llevar por Sirius hasta que se paró delante de un enorme edificio, blanco como la nieve, que sobresalía sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Pasaron por unas puertas de bronce pulido, donde había un duende que los saludó al pasar. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:_

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

**_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro__._**

_- Este es un lugar muy seguro y a nadie se le ocurriría robar aquí –le dijo Sirius en voz baja._

_Dos __duendes__ los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de __duende__s estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros __duende__s guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir.__ En algunas esquinas había también algunos humanos que apuntaban a la gente que iba entrando con unos aparatos raros._

_- Esos son aurores –susurró Sirius-. Con esos aparatos comprueban que no hay nadie camuflado bajo algún hechizo. Fue así como me pillaron la última vez –Sirius suspiró y añadiendo más bien para sí dijo: Bueno, vamos allá._

_Y ambos se acercaron al mostrador a junto de un duende desocupado._

_- Buenos días –dijo Sirius aparentando calma-. Me gustaría ir a mi cámara y hablar con el duende que la dirige._

_- ¿Puedo ver su llave señor…? –preguntó el duende e invitando a Sirius a completar la frase._

_Sirius se quedó en silencio y únicamente le dio una llave pequeña de plata. El duende la cogió y la examinó cuidadosamente. Al ver el número de la cámara que era entendió el silencio del hombre._

_- Entiendo… -dijo el duende con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Quiere ir primero a su cámara o prefiere antes hablar con el gerente?_

_- Preferiría hablar primero con el gerente, si no es molestia._

_- Por supuesto que no, señor._

_El duende entonces llamó a otro y le entregó un papel que acababa de cubrir, diciéndole que se la llevara al gerente. El duende se fue, pero volvió enseguida._

_- Por favor, síganme._

_Jean y Sirius siguieron al duende hasta un despacho donde había otro duende más viejo._

_- Buenos días señor Black –dijo en cuanto el otro duende se hubo ido y cerrado la puerta-. Soy Maese Graderick. ¿Cómo puede Gringotts ayudarle hoy?_

_- Buenos días. ¿Sería posible crear desde aquí una cuenta en un banco muggle y transferir dinero a ella?_

_- No es algo muy habitual –dijo Graderick, al que no le gustaba la idea de que uno de sus clientes quitara dinero de allí._

_- Entiendo, Maese Graderick –dijo Sirius-; pero como entenderá últimamente no tengo muy buena imagen en el mundo mágico. Y necesito disponer de dinero fácilmente. Por supuesto sé que no es algo fácil de hacer y Gringotts se llevaría una comisión por ello…_

_A Graderick se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra comisión, y rápidamente cambió de parecer._

_- Por favor señor Black, para nosotros es un placer ayudarle. No es raro que algunos magos transfieran cierta cantidad de dinero a una cuenta muggle; pero hasta ahora nunca hemos abierto nosotros una cuenta en el mundo muggle. Por supuesto eso no será un problema, sólo que esto tardará un par de días en realizarse._

_- Me alegra oír eso –dijo Sirius-. Creo que la comisión que se lleva el banco por la transferencia era del 7%... ¿Me equivoco?_

_- Para nada señor –dijo el duende iluminándosele más los ojos-. Si espera unos momentos cogeré los papeles necesarios para esto. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?_

_- Si no le importa, me gustaría que algún duende fuera a mi cámara y sacara 50 galeones._

_- Por supuesto, no es ningún problema señor Black. Ahora mismo mandaré a alguien mientras nos encargamos del papeleo necesario._

_El duende salió un momento del despacho dejando a Jean y a Sirius a solas._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jean._

_- Como dije, a los duendes no les importa los asuntos de los magos. Sólo les preocupa el oro. Viste como se le iluminaron los ojos cuando hablé de la comisión. Lo normal creo que es que el banco se lleve un 3% como comisión, pero dales más y se asegurarán de satisfacerte. Además, soy el último Black; y mi familia es antigua y bastante rica. Y eso hace que su comisión sea mayor._

_Un rato más tarde volvió el duende con varios papeles, que estuvieron cubriendo durante la siguiente hora. Cuando por fin acabaron salieron del banco y se dirigieron a Ollivander, la tienda de varitas. Veinte minutos más tarde salieron más contentos con una varita nueva (después de haber persuadido a Ollivander para que se la vendiera, claro). Como no querían tentar mucho más a la suerte volvieron a casa. Y contentos porque todo había salido bien empezaron a hacer la comida mientras esperaban el regreso de los otros._

_**Fin Flash back**_

- ¿Significa eso que ya tienes una varita? –preguntó Hermione.

- Si –respondió Sirius sacándola y mostrándola.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo de magia? Por favor… -pidió Hermione.

Sirius vio la súplica en los ojos de ella, pero también en los ojos de Harry, quien estaba deseando ver algo más de magia. No pudo negarse e hizo levitar un vaso.

- Vaya –dijo Jonathan-. ¿Qué más cosas puedes hacer con eso?

- Muchas más cosas, por ejemplo… ¡Serpensortia! –dijo apuntando a la otra esquina de la cocina.

De su varita salió un rayo que hizo aparecer una serpiente en el lugar donde había apuntado. Jean se asustó un poco, pero Sirius la calmó diciendo que no era peligrosa. Las que él invocaba con ese hechizo nunca eran venenosas.

Iba a hacerla desaparecer de nuevo, pero un sonido que era una mezcla entre silbidos y chasquidos con la lengua lo detuvo. Recordó haberle escuchado a Harry alguna vez emitir esos sonidos y se giró hacia él, al igual que los demás.

Harry por su parte, recordó a la serpiente a la que había oído cantar e intentó hablar con esta, para ver si era cierto que sólo las serpientes lo entendían.

- ¿Me escuchas? -preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eresss un Parssselmouht? -dijo la serpiente confundida.

- ¿Qué es un Parselmouth?

- Un humano que habla el idioma de las serpientesss.

- Es lo único que puedo hablar -dijo Harry.

Todos estaban alucinando al escuchar a Harry comunicarse con la serpiente. Sirius, después de salir del shock, hizo desaparecer a la serpiente.

- No me lo puedo creer. Hablas pársel.

- ¿Qué es pársel? –preguntó Hermione.

- El idioma de las serpientes. Son muy escasos los magos que pueden hablar pársel.

- ¿Pero Harry no era mudo? –preguntó Jean.

- Sí, pero alguna vez le escuché hacer esos silbidos –respondió Sirius.

- Harry, ¿me enseñarías a hablar pársel? –le preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró y asintió contento. Le gustaba la idea de que ella pudiera entenderle.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa se escuchó, y como no esperaban a nadie, Jean fue a ver quién era…

**…**

Remus después del hospital había ido a Hogwarts un momento. Le preguntó a Dumbledore si tenía nuevos datos sobre la búsqueda, pero Dumbledore estuvo muy evasivo con él. Luego se dirigió a las mazmorras, justamente al armario donde Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones desde hacía pocos años, guardaba las pociones.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta sustrajo un poco de veritaserum. No demasiado, ya que tres gotas eran suficiente para que una persona hablara. Con cuidado sustrajo unas diez-doce gotas (más que suficiente pensó Remus) y dejó todo tal como lo había encontrado.

Luego se fue del colegio antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Descansó un par de horas por la noche, pero la preocupación por Harry y su debate interno entre si creía o no la culpabilidad de Sirius no lo dejaron pegar ojo. Por lo que el resto del tiempo estuvo pensando la mejor forma de buscar a los Granger.

En estos casos lo que cualquiera haría sería llamar a un investigador privado, pero Remus no tenía tanto tiempo ni tampoco quería que se enterara más gente del asunto.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que le había dicho Lily sobre el mundo muggle tiempo atrás. Ellos utilizaban guías telefónicas, gruesos libros donde estaban escritos el número de teléfono y la dirección de todos los muggles.

Buscó una de esas "cabinas telefónicas" donde Lily le había mencionado que había de esas guías, y cuando llegó a una buscó rápidamente el apellido Granger. Para su desgracia había unos cuantos así, por lo que con un hechizo hizo una copia de la hoja y se dispuso a ir casa por casa.

Estuvo toda la mañana así, fingiendo ser un fontanero, pero no fue hasta después de la hora de comer que al llegar a la séptima casa olió el rastro de Sirius.

Remus sonrió y llamó al timbre. Un rato más tarde le abrió una señora.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea? –preguntó la señora.

- Hola. Estoy buscando a Sirius Black…

* * *

Y otro capítulo terminado.

Las cosas van avanzando. Ya no falta demasiado para que termine la parte 1 de esta historia. Sólo que no estoy seguro de si publicar la parte 2 en esta misma historia o a parte. Ya se verá.

Me alegro de que os guste el párrafo inicial que meto en cada capítulo. Son partes de un texto bastante profundo que tengo que trata sobre el silencio.

Y ya veis mi plan. ¿Por qué el pársel es un idioma que los magos nacen sabiéndolo? ¿Acaso no se puede aprender? Pues eso, haré que Hermione lo aprenda. Estaría bien que los dos pudieran hablar sin que los demás los entiendan.

Y a los que seguís "Harry Potter y el Descendiente de Lylian", este capítulo tardará. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y mañana tengo examen de conducir, por lo que evidentemente he estado centrado en él estos días. Procuraré tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.

Gracias por leer, y si os ha gustado comentad.


	6. Parte 1: Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El omega del alpha**

* * *

_"Lo que se dice pocas veces es igual a lo que se siente. Una hermosa enseñanza es la que nos cuenta el origen del eco. El eco fue creado para que siempre recuerdes que lo que dices siempre regresará a ti."_

* * *

- Hola. Estoy buscando a Sirius Black –dijo el desconocido.

Jean se puso nerviosa, pero intentó no aparentarlo.

- Lo siento, aquí no vive ningún Sirius Black –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta; pero el desconocido metió el pie en medio impidiéndoselo.

- No estoy diciendo que viva, pero sé que aquí dentro está o estuvo Sirius.

- C-creo que se ha equivocado de casa, señor. Seguramente la casa que busca es la de uno de los vecinos…

- No, no me equivoco –respondió el desconocido tozudamente-, pero veo que usted lo está protegiendo…

Entonces el desconocido cogió una varita para horror de Jean, la empujó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta después de haber entrado él también.

- No pretendo hacerle daño ninguno, señora –dijo Remus mientras la apuntaba-, pero Sirius Black es alguien muy peligroso. Por su propio bien apártese y no le pasará nada.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

- ¿Quién es mamá? –preguntó Hermione mientras salía de la cocina, pero al ver a un desconocido apuntando con una varita a su madre se quedó paralizada para después gritar- ¡MAMÁ!

Antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar el grito produjo que los demás salieran de la cocina para ver qué pasaba. Jonathan y Harry se quedaron paralizados sin saber qué hacer. Claro, ¿qué haces cuando un desconocido apunta con un arma a otra persona? El único en reaccionar fue Sirius.

- ¡REMUS! ¡Suéltala! –exclamó apuntándole con su varita.

- ¿Cuándo conseguiste una varita nueva? –preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- Eso ahora no importa. Tú nunca has hecho daño a ningún muggle, y no vas a empezar ahora. Es a mí a quién quieres, así que deja de apuntarla.

Remus lentamente dejó de apuntar a Jean para apuntar a Remus.

- Tienes razón. Yo no hago daño a muggles inocentes como tú. Ahora vas a decirme antes de que te maldiga por qué lo hiciste. Por qué nos traicionaste. Por qué vendiste a tus mejores amigos, por qué mataste a doce muggles y a Peter. Y lo más importante: Por qué has secuestrado a Harry Potter.

- Baja la varita, Remus –dijo Sirius bajando la voz-, y te contaré todo. No quiero luchar, ellos –dijo señalando a Jonathan, Jean, Hermione y Harry- podrían salir heridos, y no quiero eso. Ellos me han dado una oportunidad para defenderme, me han escuchado, incluso me han creído. Pero lo más importante y por lo que estoy más agradecido: Han ayudado a Harry cuando estaba herido. Por eso no quiero luchar aquí, pero lo haré si no me dejas más remedio, Remus.

- Lo haré si accedes a tomar esto –dijo sacando el frasco de Veritaserum del bolsillo-. Es Veritaserum. Entonces hablaremos sin varitas de por medio, y podré estar seguro de que me dices la verdad.

- De acuerdo –dijo Sirius guardando la varita, y cuando Remus hizo lo mismo continuó-. Me alegro de verte, Remus.

- Espero que yo también, Sirius, pero eso depende de ti. Y siento lo de antes, señora –dijo dirigiéndose a Jean-, pero no puedo estar seguro de que no los está controlando.

- Puedo… entenderlo –respondió Jean-. Pero de todas maneras después de que aclare lo que tenga que aclarar con Sirius no lo quiero ver cerca por un tiempo. Ahora id al salón. Allí podréis hablar. Yo… necesito recuperarme de esto.

Y dicho esto ella se fue a su habitación. Pobre, muchas emociones en un mismo día. Jonathan se disculpó y fue detrás de ella para calmarla. Hermione y Harry no sabían qué hacer, pero Sirius les dijo.

- Si no os importa, preferiríamos hablar a solas, Harry y Hermione. No os preocupéis, de todas maneras le voy a contar lo mismo que ya os conté a vosotros.

Ellos asintieron y Hermione se llevó a Harry a su habitación, donde le estuvo insistiendo para que le enseñara a hablar pársel.

Sirius fue al salón seguido por Remus, donde se sentaron y se dispusieron a hablar.

- Dame el veritaserum de una vez y acabemos con esto –dijo Sirius.

Remus se lo dio y se bebió todo de un trago.

- ¡Bruto! –dijo Remus-. Con tres gotas bastaba.

- Así podrás estar seguro. Bueno, empecemos…

Y Sirius le contó su versión de los hechos. Cómo había sido Peter el guardián secreto y el que los había traicionado. Como consiguió mantenerse cuerdo en Azkaban y luego escapar. El estado en el que encontró a Harry y sus intentos por ayudarle, aunque se lo llevaran otros muggles. Las intervenciones de Dumbledore para que esto no ocurriera. Cómo había escapado y él lo había seguido. Su encuentro con los Granger, como los acogieron y se ofrecieron a ayudarles. El estado de Harry.

- ¿¿¿Cómo que Harry es mudo??? –preguntó Remus-. Pero si antes de la muerte de… de ellos él decía algunas palabras.

- Sí, pero tengo la teoría de que la maldición que le lanzó Voldemort le afectó dejándole así. Pero lo más sorprendente es lo que descubrí hoy. Ya había comprobado en alguna ocasión como emitía ciertos sonidos extraños. Pero antes, cuando invoqué una serpiente para demostrarles qué cosas se pueden hacer con la magia Harry habló con ella.

- ¿Habla pársel?

- Sí. Es incapaz de hablar otra cosa por mucha que lo ha intentado. Y hoy le hicieron unos exámenes médicos a lo muggle, en los que comprobaron que no es sordo, su problema reside en sus cuerdas vocales que están muy dañadas.

- Entiendo…

Remus escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Sirius, y finalmente se levantó.

- Siento haber desconfiado de ti, Sirius –dijo con voz triste-. Pero ha sido justamente mi duda la que ha hecho que cogiera Veritaserum para dejarte hablar. Si no te hubiera enviado de vuelta a Azkaban sin escucharte.

- No lo sientas, Remus. Yo te perdono –dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo -. Tenías que creer que uno u otro de tus amigos fue el traidor, y contra mí había pruebas, aunque fuera un montaje de esa maldita rata.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Dumbledore nos ocultó que Peter fue el guardián secreto… Es igual. Sólo son más preguntas de las que probablemente no obtendré respuesta. ¿Por qué no me buscaste ni me dijiste todo antes?

- Lo hice en una ocasión, pero ya no vivías en el mismo lugar que antes. Además, no podía alejarme demasiado de Harry porque era la única manera en la que podía ayudarlo, aunque fuera como un perro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Proteger a Harry. Ahora mis objetivos son que Dumbledore no lo encuentre y ayudarlo en todo lo posible. ¿Recuerdas algún caso de algún mago que fuera mudo?

- No me suena. Lo mejor sería llevar a Harry a San Mungo para que lo observaran allí.

- No, no podemos. Dumbledore estará vigilando San Mungo. Y además, me imagino que el problema de Harry fue provocado por la maldición. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

- Tienes razón. Yo lo que haré será buscar toda la información posible en libros. También despistaré a Dumbledore de alguna manera. No tardará mucho tiempo en encontrar las pistas del hospital como yo.

- … Tú tienes olfato, por eso encontraste algo –dijo Sirius.

- De acuerdo –respondió Remus sin ganas de discutir-. De todas maneras miraré en que se puede mejorar la cosa. Volveré un día de estos para ver como estáis.

- Lo mejor es que no –dijo Sirius-. Después del susto que les diste antes a ellos, no te querrán ver hasta que se les pase. Hay que darles tiempo, aún se enteraron ayer de la existencia de la magia.

- Puede que por una vez tengas razón.

- Lo oigo y no lo creo, Remus el sabelotodo dándome la razón –se burló Sirius.

- No voy a empezar a discutir por eso –luego con una sonrisa Remus dijo-. Me alegra haberte visto.

- A mí también, viejo amigo, a mí también.

**…**

- ¿Ya se sabe algo de Harry? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Me temo que no. Por ahora no hemos encontrado ningún rastro. Pero creo que Remus tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del chico.

- ¿Remus? –dijo ella quedándose en shock-. Eso es imposible. Si vino ayer preguntando por el chico.

- Entiendo que te pueda resultar difícil de creer, siendo él un gran amigo de los Potter, pero hoy llevo bastante rato intentando comunicarme con él y no lo localizo tampoco…

- Albus, soy Remus –sonó la voz de Remus desde la chimenea-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Dumbledore se quedó un momento descolocado, pero enseguida se recompuso.

- Claro Remus, pasa. Llevo todo el día buscándote. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

- Buscando a Harry –respondió Remus entrando-. Pero tengo buenas noticias. He encontrado un rastro de él.

- ¿Si? –respondió Dumbledore algo asombrado y recibiendo una furibunda mirada por parte de la profesora McGonagall-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

- En un callejón. Descubrí el olor de la sangre de Harry mezclado con el de perros salvajes. Pregunté y me enteré que el otro día parecía que un niño fue atacado por allí por los perros.

- ¿Harry está bien? –preguntó McGonagall preocupada.

- No estoy seguro. Pero sé que después de aquello una mujer muggle lo llevó a un hospital cercano donde lo atendieron. Había una habitación que realmente apestaba a su sangre.

- ¿En qué hospital? –preguntó Dumbledore-. Mandaré a alguien a investigar.

- No hace falta –respondió Remus-. Ya lo he hecho yo. A las enfermeras les dio pena el niño porque estaba muy herido como resultado de una paliza que le dio alguien, y no como resultado de la pelea con los perros. Creen que su familia lo maltrataba.

- ¿¡¡Cómo!!? –exclamó McGonagall-. ¿Sus tíos lo maltrataban? En ese caso Dumbledore me niego a que Harry vuelva allí.

- Ya te dije que tiene que volver allí –dijo Dumbledore-. Es la mejor protección que le podemos ofrecer.

- ¿¿Tú lo sabías?? –preguntó Remus alzando la voz-. ¿Sabías que le pegaban y nunca hiciste nada?

- ¡Claro que no lo sabía! –se defendió Dumbledore-. Me enteré cuando fui a casa de los Dursdley…

- ¿Y aún así defiendes que tiene que volver allí? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –exclamó McGonagall.

- Es preferible que no tenga esa protección de sangre de la que hablas si a cambio de ello es tratado peor que un esclavo –apoyó Remus.

- Tampoco es para tanto…

- Sí que lo es –interrumpió Remus-. En el hospital también dijeron lo desnutrido que estaba, como si apenas le dieran de comer, y lo lleno de golpes y fracturas mal curadas, como si no lo hubieran llevado al médico. También hablaron de que el niño seguramente estaba algo traumatizado.

- Pobre Harry –dijo McGonagall mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla.

Dumbledore estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Tan malo había pasado el pequeño? Ahora recordaba las veces que alguien había llamado a los servicios muggles para ayudar al muchacho, y él los había detenido. ¿Qué había hecho?

- Yo… -a Dumbledore no le salía la voz.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Remus –dijo McGonagall secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo-. Es preferible que una familia de magos lo cuide. Los Weasley serían la mejor opción, ya que como fueron miembros de la Orden Harry estaría protegido. Además, entre tantos chicos se sentirá querido.

- Yo… -Dumbledore seguía sin poder decir nada. Se sentía fatal. Había sido peor la cura que la enfermedad.

- Me voy a seguir buscándolo –dijo Remus mirando a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido-. Lo último que me dijeron es que la misma mujer que lo llevó al hospital lo sacó en cuando le dieron el alta y se fue con él. Seguramente no volveré en unos cuantos días, pero cuando lo haga espero que no sigas pensando en dejarlo con sus tíos, porque en ese caso en vez de ayudarte a encontrarlo me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.

Dicho esto Remus cogió otros pocos de polvos flu y se fue por la chimenea.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él –dijo McGonagall cuando Remus se hubo ido-, en vez de contigo. Asegúrate de tomar la decisión correcta. Ese chico ya ha sufrido mucho.

Y McGonagall se fue del despacho dejando a Dumbledore asimilando toda esa nueva información.

**…**

El tiempo fue pasando. Poco a poco los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Por precaución los Granger se mudaron junto con Sirius y Harry a algún lugar más al norte, donde nadie pudiera reconocer a Harry.

Harry fue aprendiendo el lenguaje de los sordomudos, a leer y a escribir. Y aunque nunca decía mucho, al menos ya se comunicaba un poco más ahora que tenía algo más de confianza.

Los padres de Hermione también aprendieron a reconocer las señas del lenguaje de los sordomudos, para entender a Harry. Aún así no las utilizaban demasiado porque Harry seguía sin decir apenas ni pío.

Por lo menos ya empezaba a comunicarse algo más que al principio. En la ocasión en la que lo llevaron al centro de los sordomudos, Harry no quiso hablar con nadie, y apenas respondía preguntas. Era demasiado tímido y no intentaba hablar con nadie con el que no tuviera algo de confianza.

En eso fue Hermione la que más le ayudó, y era con ella con la que más se comunicaba. Hermione también había aprendido el lenguaje de los sordomudos y sabía expresarse en él tan bien como Harry. La verdad es que ella nunca se negaba a aprender algo nuevo.

También estuvo mucho tiempo insistiendo a Harry para que le enseñara a hablar pársel. Y aunque a Harry no le importaba enseñarle, su problema era que no le gustaba demasiado hablar.

Pero aún así le enseñó. Al principio a Hermione le costó mucho, pero poco a poco fue capaz de distinguir los sonidos que hacía Harry, para después aprender a entenderle. Y por último empezó a intentar algunas palabras y frases cortas. Al cabo de tres años consiguió entender perfectamente a Harry cuando hablaba en pársel; y comunicarse con él con cierta soltura, aunque no lo dominaba del todo. Pero para eso sólo necesitaba práctica, lo más difícil ya lo había hecho.

Sirius también aprendió a entender el lenguaje de los sordomudos. Durante esos años se dedicó a comprar libros y otros muchos objetos mágicos, con los cuáles fue introduciendo al resto al mundo mágico. Se dedicó a enseñarles algunas cosas a Harry y Hermione sobre la magia, a explicarles algunas cosas y a realizar hechizos sencillos.

Practicaba bastante con su varita, pues después de tantos años en Azkaban había perdido algo de forma. Puso bastantes barreras protectoras y alguna que otra sacada de algunos libros no muy legales para impedir la detección de la magia en aquella casa, por lo que Harry y Hermione pudieron practicar sin problemas con la varita de Sirius.

En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a actualizarse todo lo posible sobre el quidditch. Le explicó cómo era a Jonathan, e increíblemente éste también se hizo un forofo. Harry no sentía mucho interés por ello, pues en su opinión sería más emocionante volar él mismo que ver a otros volando.

Sirius también compró otra casa que estaba bastante lejos, al sur de Inglaterra, y en la que vivía, pero estaba constantemente conectado con los Granger a través de la chimenea (después de haber enseñado a ellos a usarla) e todos iban y venía como si de una única casa se tratase. Claro que no estaban conectadas por la red flu normal; si no que había una conexión única y específica entre ambas casas, de manera que nadie pudiera entrar en ninguna de ellas usando la red flu por accidente. Para conectarlas de esa manera necesitaron la ayuda de los duendes de Gringotts, pero con un poco de dinero estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarles enseguida.

A Hermione le encantaron todos esos libros sobre la magia que conseguía Sirius, y leía todo lo que podía. Harry también estaba interesado, pero no leía tanto como ella.

Más adelante metieron a Harry en una escuela muggle, con Hermione; para que se fuera acostumbrando a la gente. Por supuesto allí había algunos chicos que se burlaban de él, pero Harry no le daba importancia. Mientras estuviera con Hermione no le preocupaba. A Hermione siempre la habían marginado por ser la más lista de la clase, pero ahora Harry le hacía compañía y eso le alegraba.

En cuanto a la salud, Harry siguió yendo a médicos muggles. Siguió dietas estrictas que ayudaron mejorar su cuerpo. Creció un poco y ya no estaba tan escuálido y huesudo, aunque parece que iba a seguir siendo algo bajo y enclenque. Al menos ya era más alto que Hermione (un par de centímetros).

Intentaron arreglar el problema de la mudez de Harry, pero los médicos muggles no encontraron ninguna solución. Así que tuvieron que dejarlo estar por ahora.

Por otro lado Remus estuvo unos meses creando pistas falsas e investigando anteriores casos de magos mudos, pero sin encontrar nada. En los libros que encontraba, si alguien era mudo ya no era considerado mago por ser incapaz de pronunciar las palabras necesarias para hacer magia. Claro que eso era antes de que algunos magos empezaran a realizar hechizos de manera no-verbal, pero no se documentaba de ningún caso de un mago mudo.

También buscó maldiciones y alguna que causara los efectos de esta, pero tampoco había casos precedentes. En ocasiones como esa él iría a consultar con Dumbledore, pero claro, por ahora él era tabú.

Volvió un par de meses más tarde a junto de los Granger, y después de disculparse apropiadamente ayudó a Sirius a colocar las protecciones y enseñarles cosas a los niños. Pero claro, todo esto lo hacía muy de vez en cuando, pues no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien lo siguiera.

Un año más tarde había vuelto a Hogwarts, aunque primeramente fue a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

- Hola Minerva, ¿qué tal estás?

- ¡Remus! –exclamó McGonagall levantándose de su asiento en su escritorio y yendo a saludar a Remus-. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Tienes noticias de Harry?

- Estoy bien, y sí, tengo noticias de Harry. Pero primero quiero saber que ha decidido Dumbledore. Y cómo sé que a mí es capaz de mentirte quiero preguntártelo a ti.

- No te preocupes –dijo McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ha accedido. De hecho ya ha hablado con los Weasley para contarles la situación y pedirles que cuiden del pequeño cuando sea encontrado.

- Me alegra oír eso –dijo Remus-. Pero no va a hacer falta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no has encontrado a Harry?

- De hecho sí. Lo he encontrado hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viniste antes? Hay que traerlo…

- No tengo el valor para hacerle eso –dijo Remus en un suspiro.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó McGonagall sin comprender.

- Vamos al despacho de Albus, así también se lo cuento a él.

Fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, quién se sorprendió de ver a Remus.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué tal? –preguntó después de salir de su sorpresa inicial.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Yo también, aunque con algunas canas más. Tenías razón hace un año. Harry no debe volver a casa de sus familiares. De hecho ya he hablado con los Weasley para que lo acepten. Lo llevamos buscando desde hace un año, pero no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Tú encontraste algún rastro?

- Sí, Albus. De hecho encontré al muchacho hace dos semanas.

Al escuchar eso Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eso es una fantástica notica! Ahora podremos llevarlo con los Weasley. Tienes que traerlo cuanto antes.

- El problema, Albus, es que no tengo el valor para hacerle eso a Harry.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –dijo Dumbledore sin comprender.

- Porque donde está Harry, es feliz. Vive con una familia de muggles que tienen otra hija de su edad. Casualmente la niña también es una bruja, por lo que recibirá la carta de Hogwarts. Por lo que pude saber ha sido esa niña con ayuda de sus padres quienes ayudaron a Harry a curar los traumas que tenía. La madre de esa niña fue la mujer que lo había encontrado y llevado al hospital. Se apiadó de él y lo cuidó. Sé que Harry estaría más seguro en otro sitio, pero no puedo arrancarlo de aquel lugar dónde es feliz. Después de lo que ha sufrido, merece serlo.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que Remus tenía razón y si era cierto lo que decía sería cruel llevarlo lejos de allí.

- Pero por mucho que nos duela debe ser protegido –dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo sé. Y por eso desde que lo encontré me he dedicado a crear fuertes protecciones donde vive. De hecho también he contratado la seguridad de los duendes de Gringotts. Ahora se encuentra mucho más protegido que antes, pero mis intenciones son también las de mudarme a algún lugar cerca de dónde vive para estar atento y protegerlo, pero sin intervenir directamente en su vida.

- Eso es bastante sensato –dijo Dumbledore-. Y aunque no me guste confiaré en ti, Remus. Sé que te encargarás de que no le pase nada. Pero me gustaría saber en qué lugar vive. Ya sabes, para poner atención en la posible magia accidental que libere y arreglar cualquier problema que surge en el ministerio.

- Primero quiero que me hagas un juramento de mago prometiendo que no sacarás a Harry de allí sin su consentimiento.

Dumbledore miró a Remus, pero vio en sus ojos una determinación que no había visto desde antes de la muerte de los Potter, así que lo hizo. Una vez hecho Remus le dijo el pueblo donde residían los Granger con Harry.

Dumbledore y algunos otros miembros fueron a comprobar el lugar, aunque desde lejos. Vieron que Harry estaba bien, aunque a penas solía salir de la casa. Y cuando salía no solía hablar, aunque no es que se fijaran demasiado en ese detalle... Después de comprobar que estaba bien, Dumbledore dejó todo al cuidado de Remus, aunque antes comprobó las defensas y agregó algunas. No notó nunca la presencia de Sirius o la de objetos mágicos, pues la mayoría de estos se guardaban en la casa de Sirius.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Dumbledore se concentró en sus asuntos cotidianos y apartó el tema de Harry para un rincón, aunque de vez en cuando Remus lo visitaba y le comentaba que las cosas iban bien.

Remus, poco a poco empezó a visitar más a los Granger, quienes se acostumbraron a su presencia, y ayudó a Sirius en la educación de los chicos.

Les enseñaron a hacer algo de magia, conjuros muy fáciles. Sobre todo porque querían saber si Harry podía realizar magia siendo mudo. Al principio no era capaz, ni siquiera diciendo las palabras en pársel; pero después de un tiempo le fue cogiendo el truco y al concentrarse mucho en lo que quería las cosas empezaban a salir. El Wingardium leviosa fue el primero que consiguió, y ese fue seguido por algún otro como lumus. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los once años ya era capaz de aprender un hechizo igual de rápido que Hermione, aunque ella estaba algo frustrada por no poder hacerlo mentalmente igual que Harry.

- No te preocupes. Eso es algo que se aprende dentro de muchos años –dijo Remus para calmarla-. Si nos hemos esforzado para que Harry lo aprendiera a hacer ahora es porque él no puede aprender un hechizo como tú. Él lo tiene más difícil porque tiene que saber exactamente lo que produce el hechizo para poderlo realizar correctamente.

Y era cierto. Harry no se tenía que concentrar en las palabras, si no en el resultado. Si al mismo tiempo también decía mentalmente las palabras ayudaba, pero no era necesario. Hermione había estado ayudado todo lo posible a Harry para que aprendiera todo lo necesario, y él le agradecía eso. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, inseparables casi; y se apoyaban el uno al otro en cualquier situación.

El tiempo pasó y ya sólo faltaban dos meses para el 1 de Septiembre. En un mes Harry cumpliría once años, y en dos meses ambos entrarían en Hogwarts; aunque aún no les había llegado la carta.

Pero eso ahora mismo era lo de menos. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

Otro capítulo, y el final de la primera parte de la historia.

Siento la tardanza, pero simplemente no estaba inspirado, y todo lo que dije en la otra historia, que me di unas vacaciones de Harry Potter.

Lo curioso es que el momento en el que siempre se me ocurren cosas de esta historia es cuando viajo en tren. Ayer, mientras volvía a casa en un viaje de dos horas en tren cogí el ordenador y empecé a escribir. Y como ya conseguí solventar el pequeño bache de inspiración que tenía, continué.

El próximo capítulo sera el inicio de la segunda parte, que evidentemente será más larga y contendrá bastantes cosas de los libros aunque cambiadas. Lo que dudo es si dividir la parte de Hogwarts en dos más pequeñas o si publicarlo a parte de esta historia. Porque esta historia se podría considerar una pequeña precuela.

Así que empieza la votación: Sigo en este archivo o creo uno nuevo? Hago la parte de Hogwarts de un tirón o la divido en dos partes?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y sé que quedan interrogantes, pero los dejo para el futuro.

Hasta que me dé por seguir escribiendo. Au revoir.


	7. Parte 2: Año 1: Capitulo 1

**Parte 2: Hogwarts**

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 1: Noticias inquietantes**

* * *

"_Hubo un tiempo en que las grandes batallas se pelearon usando la palabra. Eran palabras como flechas y dardos envenenados que causaban desolación, muerte y llanto. Un día en que los pueblos estaban casi exterminados, se reunieron y decidieron pedir ayuda y consejo al viejo maestro de la montaña…"_

* * *

El tiempo… el tiempo es el gran enemigo de muchos de los seres mortales que viven. Odian no poder luchar contra él, pues ¿cómo luchar contra aquello que viene y se va? El segundo que pasa y ya ha quedado en el pasado no es lo mismo que el segundo siguiente, o por mucho que acortemos ese intervalo de tiempo; un nanosegundo es distinto del siguiente nanosegundo.

El tiempo pasa y no lo podemos medir. Da igual el método que utilicemos, no sabremos nada del tiempo además de que viene y se va. No equivocarse con los relojes. Un reloj no mide el tiempo, se miden a sí mismos teniendo como referencia a otro reloj. ¿Por qué entonces un segundo dura más en unos relojes que en otros?

El tiempo… gran enemigo al que muchos odian, pues poco a poco todos nos acercamos a nuestro fin. Pero… ¿y si hubiera alguna manera de perdurar con el tiempo? ¿Y si hubiera alguna manera de ver el antes y el después? ¿Acaso existe alguna pócima maravillosa con la que poder atrasar indefinidamente la llegada de ese fin?

**…**

Estaba todo ya oscuro, pues acababa de anochecer hacía poco. Alguien caminaba por las calles entre esa oscuridad, aunque sin necesidad de la más mínima iluminación. Aún así las calles estaban iluminadas, aunque pobremente, por algunas farolas.

Cualquiera que en ese momento caminara por aquella calle diría que esa pequeña figura no era más que un gato. A muchos les sorprendería descubrir que aquel no era un gato normal, sino que era un animago. Una bruja concretamente.

La mujer-gato siguió avanzando lo más rápido pero sigilosamente posible hasta que llegó a una casa que estaba un poco a las afueras. Aprovechando que no había nadie se volvió a convertir en una mujer normal y se acercó a la puerta, donde llamó al timbre.

Un hombre de sobre unos treinta años abrió un poco la puerta para ver quién era, y cuando comprobó la identidad de la visitante la abrió del todo.

- ¡Minerva! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien Remus. ¿Estás listo?

- Claro. Vámonos.

Remus fue a dentro un momento a coger y algo y luego salió de la casa. Ambos se dirigieron hacia otra casa que estaba sólo a un par de calles. Remus llamó al timbre y poco después un hombre les abrió la puerta.

- Hola Jonathan. Ella es la profesora McGonagall y ella vino a hablaros de un tema. Yo sólo vine para acompañarla.

- Entiendo… Por favor, pasad al salón. Allí hablaremos más cómodos. Mi mujer se nos unirá enseguida.

Jonathan los acompañó al salón y se sentaron allí. Poco después apareció Jean seguida de un par de niños de unos 10 u 11 años. Una niña de pelo castaño y ojos miel y un niño pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeralda. Ambos venían manchados de chocolate y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al verlo, McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír también. Había sido bueno para el niño estar allí, y aquella sonrisa lo demostraba.

- Bueno chicos –dijo Jean, aunque mientras hablaba hacía unos gestos que extrañaron a McGonagall-, mientras hablamos que ellos quiero que os vayáis a lavar las manos y la cara y os pongáis el pijama. ¿Vale?

- Vale –respondió Hermione mientras que Harry sólo asentía.

Al irse Jean se sentó al lado de su marido.

- Bueno. Ahora que estamos todos díganme, ¿a qué debemos esta visita? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Verán, soy la profesora McGonagall y tengo algo que decirles. Pero me gustaría que también estén los niños presentes ya que son ellos los implicados.

Jean y Jonathan se miraron, y después Jean se levantó para ir a por los niños. Un rato más tarde apareció de nuevo con ellos, aunque ellos ya estaban limpios y con los pijamas puestos. Se sentaron todos en el sofá.

- Señor y señora Granger. Permitidme antes de comenzar una pregunta. ¿Ha ocurrido algo extraño alguna vez alrededor de alguno de los niños?

Jean y Jonathan se volvieron a mirar, aparentando estar extrañados por la pregunta, y luego volvieron a mirar a la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Hace unos años, cuando Hermione volvió muy enfadada del colegio por culpa de un niño que la llamó sabelotodo. Cuando intentó explicárnoslo de repente explotó un vaso.

- Eso –McGonagall explicó-, es un caso de magia accidental.

- ¿Magia? –Jonathan la miró aparentando incredulidad.

- Esto puede ser algo difícil de aceptar. Ambos niños tienen magia. Ella es una bruja como yo, mientras que el chico es un mago.

- Debes de estar bromeando –dijo Jean fingiendo-. Esas cosas no existen.

- ¿Puedo mostraros algo de magia? –preguntó McGonagall.

- ¿Es peligroso?

- Lo que yo voy a hacer es inofensivo.

Y con un movimiento de varita convirtió un florero en un conejo. Jean, Jonathan, Hermione y Harry quedaron impresionados, porque aunque ya estaban más acostumbrados a la magia; ni Sirius ni Remus habían hecho nunca algo así.

Jean cogió el conejo para comprobar que era de verdad. Luego cuando lo dejó en la mesa McGonagall lo volvió a transformar en un florero de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo hacer yo eso? –preguntó Hermione ilusionada tremendamente con tener todas las mascotas que quisiera.

McGonagall se rio.

- No, pasarán muchos años antes de que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso. Lo que hice es una transformación. Es la asignatura que yo enseño en Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Sí. Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. El nombre de Hermione ha estado en la lista desde que nació, al igual que el de Harry.

- Esto es algo que tenemos que asimilar… -dijo Jonathan, y después de una pequeña pausa añadió-. ¿Y por qué esperaron hasta ahora para decírnoslo?

- Tiene que entender, señor Granger. Hay muchas leyes para proteger nuestro mundo mágico. La historia nos ha mostrado que cuando el mundo mágico está expuesto, la gente no mágica, a la que nosotros llamamos muggles, tiende a actuar irracionalmente y solemos tener que luchar por nuestras vidas. ¿Estás al corriente de la Inquisición y la quema de brujas?

- Sí, veo a dónde quiere llegar –respondió Jonathan.

Entonces Harry empezó a hacer unos gestos con las manos que desconcertaron a McGonagall. Remus ya estaba acostumbrado, pero simuló que también se extrañaba.

- Harry pregunta que cómo sabían que él estaba aquí –dijo Hermione cuando Harry acabó.

- ¿Por qué no lo pregunta él mismo en vez de hacer esos gestos tan raros? –pregunta McGonagall.

- Profesora McGonagall –dice Jean-. Harry no puede hablar. Es mudo.

McGonagall se quedó en shock ante aquella noticia.

- Ahora entiendo –dice Remus después de un momento-. Ese es el lenguaje de señas para los sordomudos.

- Sí. Se lo hemos enseñado… Pero por favor, responda a la pregunta de Harry.

McGonagall salió de su shock, pero aún estaba demasiado sorprendida por el asunto; aún así volvió a hablar.

- El caso de Harry es especial… Dime Harry. ¿Qué te contaron tus tíos sobre tus padres y la magia?

Harry miró un momento a Hermione y empezó a hacer las señas para que ella lo tradujera.

- Nada. No sabía que existía la magia. Sólo escuché una vez que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, pero nunca me dijeron nada.

McGonagall por dentro estaba lívida de furia. ¡Qué Harry Potter desconociera su propia historia! Ahora mismo no era capaz de decir ninguna palabra, sino iría a junto de los Dursdley a maldecirlos durante horas. Remus, notando esto, empezó a relatarles la historia de Voldemort. Después se dispuso a contarle lo que Dumbledore le había mandado decir como excusa…

- Se te dejó en casa de tus tíos para que vivieras tranquilamente hasta que te tocara ir a Hogwarts siendo ellos los únicos parientes que te quedaban. No nos dimos cuenta de que ya no vivías allí hasta hace poco, que se empezó a enviar las cartas. Te buscaron y quiso la casualidad de que yo te había visto ya que soy vuestro vecino. Se lo dije al director de Hogwarts, que es un viejo amigo mío, y acompañé a la profesora McGonagall a explicaros todo.

- ¿Tú eres también un mago? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. Sólo que me siento cómodo viviendo en este pueblo de muggles.

McGonagall logró calmarse mientras Remus hablaba, y ahora dijo.

- Estas son vuestras cartas –dijo mientras con la varita las hacía aparecer-. Mañana Remus os acompañará al callejón Diagon a comprar todo el material escolar.

Dicho esto se despidieron y Remus y la profesora McGonagall se fueron, dejando al resto solos.

- Bien hecho niños –dijo Jean-. Nos ha salido todo bien. Ahora sí que no tenéis excusa: A la cama.

Harry y Hermione fueron a la habitación de Hermione. Cada uno tenía su propia habitación, pero ambos preferían dormir en la misma, por lo que los padres de ella pusieron en la de Hermione un par de camas gemelas. Al principio Harry no quería porque era demasiado tímido y no quería incomodar, pero la insistencia de Hermione ganó y acabó aceptando. La verdad es que a él también le gustaba tener compañía, y se sentía a gusto con ella.

Y ellos estaban a gusto allí, pues así se despertaban más o menos juntos, o se quedaban leyendo o comentando alguna cosa hasta tarde.

Antes de dormir cada uno leyó su carta, que constaba de dos hojas:

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos). _

_Querido señor Potter: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall._

_Directora adjunta_

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

_UNIFORME _

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). _

_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. _

_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). _

_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). _

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) _

_LIBROS _

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _

_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. _

_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _

_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. _

_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. _

_— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. _

_— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. _

_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. _

_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. _

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO _

_1 varita. _

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). _

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. _

_1 telescopio. _

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. _

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Aquel día no tardaron demasiado en dormirse, sin saber que lejos de allí unos cuantos no iban a poder dormir nada esa noche.

**…**

- ¿Cómo ha ido, Minerva? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No te lo vas a creer, Albus. Ni yo me lo creo aún…

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó algo preocupado por la expresión de McGonagall. No era propio de ella actuar así.

- Verás Albus –comenzó Remus-. Nos hemos enterado de que Harry… es mudo.

- ¿Mudo? –Dumbledore, el hombre que nunca se sorprende, tenía tal expresión en el rostro que si tuvieran en aquella habitación un aparato que midiera el grado de asombro entre 1 a 10 saldría 37.

- Sí. Cuando le preguntamos nos habló con un lenguaje de señas que utilizan los muggles que son mudos para comunicarse.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Los Dursdley nunca lo mencionaron? –preguntó Remus.

- No –murmuró Dumbledore-. Cuando fui allí me centré en el asunto de cuándo y cómo había escapado Harry y no me preocupé por cómo era su vida allí. Por cierto Remus. ¿Tú no lo sabías?

- No. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

- Porque vives cerca de él.

- Pero él casi nunca sale de la casa, y si lo hace es con Hermione, la otra niña. Con quien me solía encontrar era con alguno de los padres. Nunca me acerqué a Harry lo suficiente como para enterarme.

- Está bien –dijo Dumbledore-. Id a descansar. Tengo que pensar sobre esto.

Y una vez que se fueron, Dumbledore se pasó la noche en la biblioteca buscando en los libros casos de antiguos magos mudos, pero lo único que encontró fue un antiguo texto que debía de tener varios cientos de años…

_"Algo en lo que me he fijado de los muggles es la cantidad de casos en los que quedan mudos, o nacen mudos. Pocos magos han tenido ese problema, normalmente los más comunes son en hijos de muggles, pero los especialistas han sido capaces de curarlos rápidamente. Los únicos que han perdurado así han sido aquellos que fueron consecuencia secundaria de alguna maldición oscura. Estos no pueden ser curados de la forma normal, ya que lo único que se podría curar es la maldición en sí. El único caso que se conoce de algo así fue en Japón, pero no recuerdo concretamente las circunstancias._

_Sin embargo aunque cuando se encuentran a niños pequeños mudos se intenta curarlos; tengo la teoría de que éstos tendrían ventaja a la hora de utilizar la magia. Si se les enseña, después de mucho trabajo tendrían que ser capaces de controlar la magia con la mente, sin necesidad de decir palabras. Los mayores aprenden un poco de esa rama y practican algunos hechizos no-verbales, pero no es nada comparado con un niño pequeño. Probablemente se tardaría mucho tiempo en enseñarle al principio, pero después de eso su magia dependería completamente de su mente. Los que están acostumbrados a los hechizos verbales inconscientemente le dan el mismo poder a los no verbales, pero un niño mudo obligado a utilizar siempre la magia con la mente… Las posibilidades son grandiosas. Claro está esto es sólo una teoría y no hay nadie que quiera permanecer mudo teniendo la posibilidad de volver a hablar…"_

"Interesante" pensó Dumbledore.

**…**

McGonagall, desde su cuarto, no podía dejar de recordar su visita a casa de los Granger. Había sido una tremenda sorpresa que Harry fuera mudo. Si Dumbledore hubiera estado más pendiente del muchacho se le habría llevado a San Mungo.

Tampoco podía olvidar la cara de felicidad que llevaba el pequeño cuando había salido de la cocina todo manchado de chocolate, y por eso no se arrepentía de que Harry se hubiese quedado con los Granger.

**…**

Al día siguiente Remus volvió a la casa de los Granger, aunque esta vez sólo. Y les contó a los demás que la estratagema había funcionado.

- Era la mejor forma de enterarse de que Harry era mudo sin destapar todo lo que le dije anteriormente.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Sirius, quien estaba desayunando con ellos como era la costumbre.

- Le sugeriré que yo le dé a Harry unas pequeñas clases en verano para intentar sacar su magia no-verbal.

- ¿Y si las quiere dar él mismo o prefiere que lo haga otro? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Pues Harry nos tendrá que demostrar lo buen actor que es –respondió haciendo sonrojar un poco a Harry, lo que provocó la risa de los demás. Siempre les hacía un poco de gracia lo tímido y humilde que era.

- ¿Cuándo vamos al Callejón Diagon? –preguntó Hermione ilusionada. Normal, ya que nunca habían podido ir para no llamar la atención. Sólo hizo alguna visita esporádica Jean o Jonathan para ir conociendo aquello por si alguna vez tenían que ir ellos solos.

- Cuando estéis listos. ¿Quiénes vamos a ir?

- A mi me gustaría –dijo Sirius-. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de los dos al ver todo aquello.

- Sirius. Sabes que eso no es prudente.

- ¡Oh vamos Lunático! ¡No seas un aguafiestas! Iré como perro. ¿Quién me va a reconocer?

- Nadie… pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Tú has visto alguna vez algún perro en el callejón?

- Para todo hay una primera vez. ¿A qué tú sí que quieres que vaya, Harry? Venga, díselo –le puso unos morritos que hicieron sonreír a Harry y él asintió-. ¿Lo ves, Lunático?

- Llamarías demasiado la atención. Dime, Harry. ¿Quieres llamar la atención y que todo el mundo nos mire? –le dijo Remus sabiendo que Harry odiaba llamar la atención.

Harry se quedó pálido y negó muy rápidamente.

- Si me van a mirar a mí, no a ti. Vamos Harry –intentó convencer de nuevo Sirius. Los demás simplemente disfrutaban de este espectáculo ya habitual. Harry simplemente acabó su tazón de leche, se puso detrás de Hermione y le susurró algo al oído en pársel.

- Dice que prefiere que seas un perrito bueno –dijo ella con una mueca divertida.

- ¿Dónde está tu espíritu merodeador, Harry? Te pareces demasiado a tu madre…

- Eso no es malo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que no, Lunático? A este paso no le veo hacer ninguna broma a los Slytherins…

El suave carraspeo de Jean lo interrumpió y la mirada de advertencia que le estaba echando le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. Seré un perrito bueno… -dijo finalmente Sirius haciendo una mueca que no conmovió a nadie.

- Alguno de nosotros tiene que ir a trabajar hoy, por lo que será mejor que vayas tú, Jean.

- Está bien. Llevaré la tarjeta de crédito. Desde Gringotts se puede sacar dinero de una cuenta muggle y cambiarlo a dinero mágico, ¿no?

- No –respondió Sirius, que era el más habituado a tratar con los duendes aunque fuera por correo-. Puedes transferir el dinero desde tu cuenta a tu cámara del banco y desde allí sacarlo, o puedes cambiar el dinero que lleves contigo, pero no pueden sacarlo directamente. Tendrías que pasar primero por un carajo muggle… ¿Se decía así? –preguntó al ver al resto intentando aguantar la risa.

- Es cajero, no carajo… -respondió Jean aguantándose la risa-. Bueno, pues tendré que pasar por uno y sacar lo suficiente para los dos…

- No hace falta que gastéis dinero en Harry –respondió Remus-. Dumbledore me ha dado la llave de su cámara.

Harry lo miró intrigado por esa afirmación.

- Sí, tienes una cámara. Según me dijo Dumbledore no podrás reclamar tu herencia hasta que seas mayor de edad, es decir, hasta que tengas 17 años. Pero mientras puedes disponer del dinero que hay en esta cámara, que es lo suficiente para tus estudios en Hogwarts.

Harry se quedó sorprendido, y preguntó con el lenguaje de signos:

{¿Yo tengo dinero?}

- Sí.

{¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?}

- Porque no era importante –respondió Sirius, y luego continuó a modo de burla-. ¿Ya querías haberlo usado?

{Si. Se lo hubiera dado a Jean y a Jonathan.}

Ante eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo los mencionados.

- Harry. A nosotros no nos hace falta dinero –dijo Jonathan después de un momento.

{Pero lleváis mucho tiempo cuidándome, alimentándome y habéis gastado mucho dinero en mí. No quiero ser una carga, y ese dinero os podría haber ayudado.}

Esas palabras enternecieron a todos. Jean se acercó a Harry, se agachó y le abrazó.

- Cariño, no eres una carga para nosotros. Te cuidamos porque te queremos, y no nos arrepentimos de todo lo que hemos gastado en ti.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero le correspondió un poco el abrazo, a pesar de su timidez. Las muestras de cariño era algo que aún le costaba mucho dar y recibir.

Después de un rato Remus, Jean, Hermione y Harry salieron de la casa. Esta vez iban a ir sin usar magia para conocer cómo llegar sin magia; además de que Remus no era capaz de aparecerlos a todos a la vez.

Pasaron por un cajero y Jean sacó algo de dinero. Fueron a la estación de metro y cogieron varios hasta llegar a Londres. Luego pasaron ante librerías, tiendas de música, cines y otros comercios hasta llegar a un pequeño bar.

- Aquí es –dijo Remus mientras se detenía y les señalaba hacia un local-, el Caldero Chorreante.

Era un bar pequeño y de aspecto mugriento. Si Remus no lo hubiera señalado ninguno de ellos se hubieran fijado en él. Antes de que pudiesen comentar cualquier cosa Remus los hizo entrar.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y destartalado; pero aún así estaba medianamente lleno. Unas ancianas en un rincón tomaban jerez, otros leían el profeta en sus respectivas mesas… Todas las charlas se interrumpieron cuando ellos entraron, pero el cantinero, un viejo hombre calvo que parecía una nuez blanda, era el único que parecía conocer a Remus.

- ¿Lo de siempre, Remus?

- Hoy no, Tom. Tengo algo de prisa –respondió él apresurándose a cruzar el bar llevándose a los otros.

Tom se quedó mirando a Harry, ya que se le hacía conocido, pero antes de que pudiera reconocerle Hermione se puso en medio y Remus los condujo a un pequeño patio interior cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura e hierbajos.

- Ahora atended. Para abrir la puerta tenéis que coger la varita y contar los ladrillos: Tres arriba… dos horizontales… y dad tres golpes aquí. Ahora un paso atrás.

Dio tres golpes en la pared con la punta de la varita.

El ladrillo se estremeció, y empezó a desaparecer. Los ladrillos a su alrededor empezaron a moverse creando un agujero en forma de bóveda, un pasaje que daba a una calle llena con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de vista.

- Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon –dijo Remus a los chicos.

Remus y Jean sonrieron ante el asombro de los chicos. Ella ya había visitado aquel lugar y ahora disfrutaba de la cara de sorpresa de los chicos.

Entraron en el pasaje y al mirar hacia atrás vieron la pared volver a cerrarse.

- Antes de nada vamos a Gringotts a sacar dinero para ti, Harry. Así sabrás cómo tienes que hacer –dijo Remus.

Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Al mirar hacia Hermione vio en ella la misma reacción que estaba teniendo él, la de querer mirar todo al mismo tiempo.

Un suave ulular hizo a Harry girar la cabeza hacia una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Hermione en cambio estaba mirando en ese momento a varios chicos de más o menos su edad pegando la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad –oyó Hermione decir a uno-, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz».

Siguieron caminando y pasando a través de las tiendas hasta llegar a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había…

- Sí, eso es un duende –dijo Remus en voz baja a la pregunta silenciosa de los dos chicos mientras subían los escalones de piedra blanca.

Cuando entraron los saludó, y al pasar por las siguientes puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, los chicos se quedaron leyendo las palabras que había grabadas encima de ellas:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Justo en el momento en que dos duendes les hicieron pasar un grito los sobresaltó por atrás.

- ¡Eh, Remus! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Se giraron los cuatro para encontrarse a un hombre gigantesco, dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y cinco veces más ancho. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por un alarga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

- Hola Hagrid –respondió Remus-. Estoy acompañando a estos dos jovencitos en sus compras para su primer año en Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Jean –dijo hablándole a ellos-, él es Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Hagrid mirando al pequeño, quién se echó un poco para atrás confundido ante la mirada alegre pero inquisitiva de ese gigante- La última que te vi eras sólo una criatura. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Hermione le agarró la mano a Harry para darle apoyo. Notaba en parte la confusión de Harry y sabía lo tímido que era. De hecho por iniciativa propia nunca se relacionaba con nadie si no le era necesario.

Hagrid se quedó callado esperando una contestación por parte de Harry, pero el silencio fue lo único que recibió en su lugar, cosa que le extrañó en sobremanera. Remus, notando esa confusión, y antes de que se empezara a molestar, intervino.

- Eh… Hagrid. ¿Dumbledore te contó lo que le dije ayer?

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Porque ayer nos enteramos de que Harry es mudo.

Y como estaba empezando a ser habitual, Hagrid se quedó mudo de la impresión, y nunca mejor dicho.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Hagrid logró recuperarse en parte del shock, pero más bien reaccionando a las quejas de los duendes por estar en medio, así que todos entraron al enorme recibidor del banco.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Remus en un intento de cambiar de tema y romper ese silencio que se había formado.

- Vengo a un recado de Dumbledore… -respondió aún impresionado por la noticia.

- Nosotros venimos a sacar algo de dinero de la cámara de Harry y a cambiar dinero muggle a dinero mágico. Lo malo es que cambiar dinero siempre les lleva un buen rato y vamos a tardar en terminar aquí.

- No hay problema –dijo Hagrid-. Como yo tengo que bajar a una de las cámaras de paso acompaño a Harry a su cámara y así ahorráis tiempo. ¿Qué os parece?

- Eh… -Remus no estaba seguro de si a Harry le agradaba la idea, pero dudaba de que le molestara si iba con Hermione-. De acuerdo. Llevas tú a Harry y a Hermione a ver las cámaras mientras que Jean y yo nos encargamos del papeleo. Si a ellos les parece bien.

- Claro –respondió Hermione al mismo tiempo que Harry asentía-, me apetece ver como son las cámaras por dentro.

- Pues eso, vámonos.

Remus le dio a Harry una pequeña llave dorada de su cámara y ambos grupos se dirigieron al mostrador a junto de duendes distintos que estaban desocupados.

- Buenos días –dijo Hagrid-. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la cámara de seguridad de Harry Potter.

- ¿Y tiene el señor Harry Potter su llave?

Harry le dio la llave a Hagrid quien se la mostró al duende.

- Parece estar todo en orden.

- Y también tengo una carta de Dumbledore –dijo Hagrid dándose importancia-. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara usted-ya-sabe-cuál.

El duende leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

- Muy bien –dijo devolviéndosela a Hagrid-. Voy a hacer que alguien les acompañe a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Apareció otro duende y los tres lo siguieron hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. Hermione y Harry tenían bastante curiosidad por saber que era "lo-que-usted-sabe", pero no tenían la suficiente confianza con Hagrid como para preguntarle.

Llegaron a un estrecho pasillo de piedra en el que había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron todos y se pusieron en marcha.

Era como ir en una montaña rusa. El carro iba a toda velocidad a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos, y parecía saber a dónde iba porque nadie lo dirigía.

Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, Hagrid tuvo que apoyarse unos instantes en una pared por lo mareado que estaba.

- Esta es la cámara del señor Potter. Llave, por favor.

Harry le entregó la llave y el duende abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró Harry se quedó sorprendido por la imagen, había montículos de monedas de oro, montones de monedas de plata y montones de pequeños knuts de bronce.

Hermione también estaba sorprendida, pero reaccionó enseguida y ayudó a Harry a llenar una bolsa.

- Recuerda lo que dijo Remus de que las de bronce son knuts. Veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle de plata y diecisiete de estos equivalen a un galeón, que son las de oro.

Al salir volvieron al carro bajaron aún a más velocidad. Finalmente después de unos minutos angustiosos para Hagrid (ese color verde en la cara hacía ver que no se encontraba muy bien) llegaron a su destino.

- Cámara setecientos trece –dijo Griphook señalando a una puerta que no tenía cerradura-. Un paso atrás.

Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció. Harry y Hermione miraron con mucha curiosidad el interior, pero la primera impresión que tuvieron era que estaba vacía. Entonces Hagrid entró y cogió un sucio paquetito que estaba en el suelo y que hasta que él no lo cogió ninguno de los chicos se había fijado.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Hermione incapaz de aguantar su curiosidad.

- No os lo puedo decir. Es alto secreto. Ahora regresemos a ese maldito carro para salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Después del viaje de retorno, salieron al sol donde esperaban a Remus y a Jean.

- Mirad –dijo Hagrid en un determinado momento y señalando a un hombre que acababa de salir de una librería cercana con un libro bajo el brazo-. Ese es el profesor Quirrell. Enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para que salieran Remus y Jean y se acercaran a ellos.

- ¿Tuvisteis que esperar mucho?

- No demasiado –respondió Hagrid-. Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Harry, Hermione, nos veremos en Hogwarts. Un día tenéis que venir a visitarme.

- Claro –respondió Hermione.

Y tras despedirse de todos, Hagrid se fue hacia el Caldero Chorreante dejando a los demás allí.

- Bueno, ahora que acabamos en Gringotts, empiezan las compras –dijo Jean.

* * *

Parece ser que preferís que continúe en este mismo archivo.

De acuerdo. Para clasificarlo he decidido hacer de la siguiente manera:

La parte 2 incluirá todo Hogwarts (es decir, los 7 primeros años), y antes del título de cada capítulo incluiré el año que es para que no haya confusiones.

Los capítulos, como veis, no siguen en el número 6, como tendría que ser ya que la parte 1 acabo en la cap. 5. Cada año tendrá sus propios capitulos.

Los años, por supuesto, tendrán muchos datos de los libros originales, así que por si acaso hay repercusiones legales, aviso de que los personajes creados por Rowling no me pertenecen, ni nada relacionado con la ficción que ella ideó. Lo único que me pertenece es el rumbo que toma la historia y todos los personajes inventados por mi que van a aparecer.

Aviso, aún así los primeros años serán muy cortos, ya que sobre todo tratará de resumir lo que pasa en los originales desde esta perspectiva, así como incluir alguna que otra situación nueva; así que perdonad si me dejo muchos detalles por el camino, como muchas clases y cosas así. Los que habeis leido los originales ya sabeis que aprende en las clases por lo que me centraré en lo esencial. Si no además de resultar un pelín aburrido no daré acabado nunca este proyecto. Pero no os preocupeis que las cosas que me salte serán eso, detalles sin importancia. Intentaré que todo tenga sentido y explicar todo lo que ocurra.

Ante cualquier queja, crítica constructiva o simplemente para dar vuestra opinión, comentad.

Y gracias por leer.


	8. Parte 2: Año 1: Capitulo 2

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 2: Viaje a un nuevo destino**

* * *

"_... Tres gobernantes marcharon durante tres días y al llegar le pidieron consejo ante la inminente destrucción de su raza. El anciano parecía no escuchar el pedido de los gobernantes. Sólo observaba el infinito a través de sus ojos miel. Uno de ellos llenándose de furia incontenible lanzó una palabra mortal hacia el maestro de la montaña…"_

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Jean.

- ¿Qué tal si a comprar los uniformes? La tienda de Madame Malkin está ahí –respondió Remus señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones".

Entraron en la tienda, dónde les atendió una bruja sonriente y regordeta vestida de color malva que Harry supuso era Madame Malkin.

- ¿Hogwarts? –dijo antes de que Remus empezara a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad otro muchacho se está probando ahora. La niña que pase por aquella puerta para que la atiendan.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras que otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

El muchacho empezó a hablarle a Harry, pero él simplemente no contestaba a sus preguntas, de todas formas la única manera que tenía de hacerlo era asintiendo o negando, y el otro no estaba mirando para él.

Esto lo que provocó fue que el otro muchacho se enfadara por ser ignorado, pero antes de poder gritarle o amenazar a Harry, Madame Malkin dijo:

- Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y Harry bajó del escabel sin lamentar dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca. Sí, sabía que no era de muy buena educación, pero era demasiado tímido para intentar comunicarse, además de que las pocas veces que lo había intentado se había ganado las burlas de los demás. No, era más sencillo callar y que le ignoraran.

Fue a junto de Remus y ambos esperaron a que Hermione y Jean terminaran. Cuando lo hicieron salieron de allí.

Pasaron por otra tienda a comprar pergaminos y plumas para escribir, dónde Jean se quejó (en voz baja y para ellos, claro) de que los magos utilizaran algo tan primitivo y con tantas posibilidades de romperse y manchar todo de tinta en vez de utilizar bolígrafos. Luego fueron a por sus libros a una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, dónde Remus y Jean tuvieron que arrastrar a Harry y a Hermione para que dejaran de mirar y leer los libros que encontraban y les llamaban la atención.

Después tocó comprar los ingredientes de pociones más todos los útiles necesarios, y mientras Remus pedía un par de kits básicos, Harry y Hermione miraban los cuernos de unicornio a 21 galeones la unidad o los ojos de escarabajo orejuno a 3 sickles el centenar.

- Ahora sólo falta las varitas –dijo Remus-. Iremos a Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas.

La varita… lo que ambos chicos habían estado esperando todo el día.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "OLLIVANDER: FABRICANTES DE EXCELENTES VARITAS DESDE EL 383 A.C.". En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Sin poderlo evitar murmuró una pregunta en pársel:

¿Está esto siempre tan vacío?

Sin embargo era tal el silencio que los demás lo escucharon, y Hermione se encargó de traducir.

- Pregunta si esto está siempre tan vacío.

- Pues creo que sí –respondió Remus-. Cada vez que he venido desde que era pequeño siempre estaba vacío, incluso en estas épocas en las que vienen todos los estudiantes a comprar sus varitas.

{¿Cómo es eso posible si es la única tienda que vende varitas?} –preguntó Harry esta vez con las señas.

Remus se quedó en silencio, pensando en la respuesta, hasta que murmuró:

- Buena pregunta.

- Buenas tardes –dijo una voz amable.

Todos se sobresaltaron por la súbita aparición del anciano; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

- Hola –dijo Hermione.

- Usted debe de ser una hija de muggles –dijo Ollivander al verla-. Recuerdo las caras de todos los clientes a los que les he vendido una varita, y usted no se parece a ninguna de ellas.

Luego miró a Harry y dijo.

- Por otra parte sí que esperaba verlo a usted, Harry Potter, pronto. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. Tu padre, por otra parte prefirió una de caoba, flexible y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero realmente es la varita quien escoge al mago.

El señor Ollivander se acercó más a Harry y siguió murmurando cosas sobre que él había sido quien había vendido la varita que le había dejado la cicatriz. Negó con la cabeza y luego se giró a saludar a Remus. Después de unos instantes volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Bueno, ahora Harry… déjame ver –sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

- Es diestro –se apresuró a responder Remus.

- Extiende tu brazo –empezó a medir a Harry del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo… y al mismo tiempo le explicaba los tipos de núcleos que podía tener una varita.

Cuando acabó empezó a revolotear entre los estantes sacando cajas. Fue dándole varitas a Harry para que las cogiera y las agitara. Harry eso hacía, aunque se sentía algo tonto, pero Ollivander se las quitaba casi tan pronto como levantaba el brazo.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto… sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Bravo! –aplaudió el señor Ollivander-. Bien, bien, bien… Qué curioso… Realmente es curioso…

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar mientras seguía murmurando "Curioso… muy curioso".

Harry miró a Hermione para que preguntara ella por él:

- Perdón –dijo Hermione entendiendo la mirada de Harry-. Pero ¿qué es curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó su vista primero en Hermione y después en Harry.

- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Es curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó sin poder decir nada.

- Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo… Pero bueno. Ahora usted señorita –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione. ¿Con qué brazo coge la varita?

- Con el derecho –respondió ella.

El señor Ollivander la midió de igual manera que hizo con Harry, y después le dio unas cuantas varitas para que probara. No tardó tanto como con Harry, cosa que pareció decepcionar al señor Ollivander.

- Madera de vid con núcleo de nervio de dragón, treinta y cinco centímetros, bonita y ligeramente flexible.

Después de haber encontrado las varitas le pagaron cada uno siete galeones y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

- Creo que se pueden esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… –dijo antes de que salieran completamente-. Después de todo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas. Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante con la intención de volver a casa. Remus los acompañó, pero después dijo que iría a ver a Dumbledore para intentar "influir" en su decisión.

Se dirigió al castillo donde Dumbledore parecía estar esperándolo.

- Hola Remus. ¿Qué tal el día?

- Interesante. Me ha servido para ver el comportamiento de Harry. Se nota que aún está algo traumatizado por los años que vivió con sus tíos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque no se relaciona con nadie ni lo intenta. Un chico intentó hablar con él en la tienda de ropa pero Harry ni se inmutó. Lo ignoró completamente. Eso me demuestra que es demasiado tímido y sólo intenta comunicarse cuando Hermione está con él, y entonces sólo con la madre de ella o un poco conmigo ya que me conoce de vista. Ni siquiera con Hagrid cuando lo vimos y nos saludó, aunque creo que le cayó bien.

- Entiendo. Me alegra saber que esa niña ha sido una buena influencia. ¿Así que os encontrasteis con Hagrid? Luego le preguntaré que le pareció. Pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿sabes que Ollivander se acaba de comunicar conmigo?

- Por la varita, ¿no?

- Sí. Es irónico que la varita de Harry tenga la otra pluma de Fawkes.

- ¿El fénix del que procede las plumas de la varita de Voldemort y Harry es Fawkes?

- Sí.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, pensando, hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.

- He estado buscando información sobre anteriores casos de magos mudos pero no he encontrado nada. También le he preguntado a los padres de Hermione sobre los informes médicos, que aunque muggles, sirven para darnos una idea. Según han comprobado sus cuerdas vocales en algún momento estuvieron completamente destrozadas, pero que con el tiempo han ido regenerándose en parte. Pero es imposible un trasplante o cualquier solución muggle.

- Y yo tengo la intuición de que mágicamente tampoco es posible. Quizás si lo hubiéramos llevado cuando era pequeño justo después del ataque… Pero no sirve de nada pensar en el pasado. Cuando venga a Hogwarts Poppy puede echarle un vistazo, pero dudo que pueda llegar a curarle. He encontrado información de un único caso similar, de alguien mudo por el efecto secundario de una maldición, pero no sé si queda algún rastro de esa persona. Yo intentaré buscarlo, pero mientras debemos intentar sacar la magia no verbal de Harry. Llamaré a Ojoloco pare ver si puede ir a darle unas clases.

- No –dijo Remus-. Con lo tímido que es Harry no se fiaría ni colaboraría demasiado con alguien que no conoce. Lo mejor será que vaya yo, porque por lo menos me conoce de vista.

- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Remus… Tú no sabes mucho sobre magia no verbal.

- Sé lo más básico, que es lo único que necesita Harry por ahora. Además, he leído varios libros sobre el tema y creo saber cuál es la mejor forma para enfocar el tema. De hecho si le enseño en mi casa aunque el Ministerio detecte la magia pensará que soy yo el que la está usando, por lo que no se enterarán ni tendremos problemas con ellos.

- Tienes tu punto. De acuerdo. Dentro de dos semanas ven a contarme cómo va. Así, en el caso de que no obtengas ningún resultado llamaré a Ojoloco para que te ayude.

- De acuerdo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más de temas banales y después se despidieron. Remus se fue a contar las novedades y Dumbledore siguió con sus asuntos.

**…**

Pasaron las semanas, en las que Harry y Hermione siguieron practicando magia. Y aunque ahora estuvieron fingiendo un poco, Harry mejoró su dominio de la magia no verbal, sobre todo gracias a que tenía su propia varita. Hermione también consiguió realizar un par de hechizos de manera no verbal, pero a ella le costaba mucho más por su tendencia a decirlo en voz alta.

De hecho, al entrenar tanto el cerebro para poder utilizar la magia no verbal (Hermione en mucha menor medida que Harry) desarrollaron de manera inconsciente un mayor nivel de complejidad mental, lo cual hacía que cualquiera que intentara leerles la mente encontrara barreras inconscientes que dificultaran el acceso. No lo hacía imposible, sólo más difícil. Y si a eso le unimos las barreras subconscientes que crean las personas que han tenido algún trauma en su vida; obtenemos que a Harry no le iban a poder entrar en su mente, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello.

Remus también le enseñó a Harry, y por extensión a Hermione, a crear con la varita letras en el aire, para cuando le preguntaran algo en voz alta. Si la respuesta era demasiado larga lo mejor sería que Hermione tradujese la respuesta, pero no sabía si todos los profesores lo permitirían.

Dumbledore quedó bastante contento por el hecho de que a Harry se le diera tan bien la magia no verbal después de los días iniciales infructíferos. Aunque desde que Hagrid le había comentado que los chicos le habían acompañado a la cámara tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos…

Llegó el cumpleaños de Harry, quién aún no se acostumbraba a recibir regalos. Jonathan y Jean le regalaron un conjunto de películas, Remus una gran bolsa de ranas de chocolate y Sirius le regaló una escoba, la Nimbus 2000, último modelo. Pero de todos el que más le gustó fue el de Hermione, quien como lo conocía sabía que lo que más ilusión le haría a Harry sería algo con lo que poder jugar con los demás, ya que con sus tíos nunca tuvo esa oportunidad; así que le había comprado (con ayuda de su madre, claro) el Pictionary, juego en el que cada uno tenía que averiguar una palabra o frase a través de un dibujo hecho en un papel.

Harry quedó encantado con el regalo de Hermione más que con ningún otro (la verdad, Sirius le regalaba la escoba para que en el futuro Harry se uniera al equipo de su casa de quidditch, pero a Harry le hacía más ilusión volar que el juego. No sentía la necesidad de hacer maniobras peligrosas); pero se sorprendió enormemente al igual que los demás cuando le llegó una lechuza muy blanca con un sobre. Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió aún más al ver que era de Hagrid, que le había comprado la lechuza. Después de un rato decidió llamarla Hedwig, nombre que había leído en el libro de texto de Historia de la Magia; y su primera tarea fue llevarle a Hagrid una nota de agradecimiento y le prometía ir a visitarlo cuando estuviese en Hogwarts.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Hermione, por supuesto, hizo que Harry y ella leyeran todos los libros del colegio. Harry los leyó, y encontró muy interesante el de DCAO, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, aunque el de Historia de la Magia le pareció un coñazo. Astronomía era pasable, pero no despertaba su curiosidad; mientras que el de Herbología tenía sus partes. El de Pociones simplemente le resultaba extraño, lleno de notaciones que no comprendía, aunque a una parte de él parecían sonarle aunque no sabía la razón.

Para vuelo Hermione buscó y buscó libros para leer, pues estaba un poco aterrada ante la asignatura, ya que le tenía cierto miedo a las alturas. En esas ocasiones Sirius le gustaba meterse con ella hablándole de algunos incidentes que sucedieron en algunos partidos de quidditch, siempre que no estuviera Jean presente para darle una colleja.

Harry era el único que conseguía calmarla, le cogía la mano, la llevaba al jardín y ambos se sentaban encima del césped. Cerraban los ojos y Harry le hablaba suavemente en pársel para que se relajara y se dejara llevar, haciéndola imaginar que flotaba suavemente. Poco a poco esas mini-sesiones ayudaron a Hermione a superar en parte su miedo a volar. En un par de ocasiones se sintió lo suficientemente relajada como para intentar montarse en una escoba (que compró Sirius para ella por catálogo, de hecho había comprado varias escobas para todos) y elevarse mínimamente dentro de la casa. Extrañamente (o no tanto) sólo conseguía estar lo suficientemente relajada cuando Harry estaba a su lado o detrás de ella. Pero sólo necesitaba que Sirius volviera a meterse con ella para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Y otra vez vuelta a empezar.

Finalmente llegó el 1 de Septiembre. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban muy emocionados e ilusionados. A la estación esta vez fueron todos, incluso Sirius, que se negó a quedarse en casa, aunque viajó en su forma animaga. Remus les acompañó para decirles cómo tenían que hacer para entrar en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Les resultó raro pasar, pero lo hicieron.

Vieron la locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperando en el andén. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h".

Se fueron moviendo entre la gente mirando hacia la locomotora. Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos discutiendo sobre qué asiento tomar, otros asomados por las ventanillas y hablando con sus familiares. Empujaron sus carritos hacia el final del tren, donde vieron un compartimento vacío en uno de los últimos vagones. Subieron como pudieron los baúles y se asomaron por la ventana para despedirse.

- Portaos bien –dijo Jean con un tono triste-. Os voy a echar de menos.

- Nosotros también a ti, mamá –respondió Hermione.

- Manteneos juntos –dijo Jonathan-. La unión hace la fuerza.

Harry simplemente asintió.

- Mucha suerte, chicos –dijo Remus.

- ¡GUAU! –ladró Sirius.

El tren se puso en marcha, dispuesto a llevar a sus ocupantes al que sería su hogar durante los próximos meses.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Hermione.

{No. Mientras estés conmigo no le tengo miedo a nada} –respondió Harry con una sonrisa-. {Sólo no me gusta que a partir de hoy vamos a dormir en habitaciones diferentes.}

Hermione también sonrió ante su respuesta, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- Perdón. ¿Habéis visto un sapo? No encuentro al mío –preguntó un niño de cara redonda.

- No, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo –respondió Hermione-. ¿Te importa, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza y vio como ambos se fueron. Poco después la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir y entró un joven pelirrojo que parecía ser de la misma edad que Harry.

- ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? –preguntó señalando al asiento opuesto a Harry-. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó enfrente. Empezó a echarle miradas durante cortos intervalos, mientras que Harry simplemente miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

La puerta no tardó en ser reabierta de nuevo, esta vez por un par de pelirrojos que por la pinta parecían ser gemelos.

- Ron, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren porque Lee quiere enseñarnos una tarántula gigante que tiene –dijo uno de ellos.

El susodicho se puso un poco pálido, pero asintió a lo que le habían dicho. Los gemelos miraron entonces a Harry, y vislumbraron un poco la cicatriz de la frente.

- Espera, no puede ser… -dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Tú eres él? –preguntó el otro.

Harry, que había girado la cabeza al escuchar la puerta, frunció el ceño y miraba a los gemelos con cara de interrogación. ¿A quién se referían?

Los gemelos, notando la pregunta silenciosa que les estaba haciendo, respondieron.

- ¿Harry Potter? –y al decirlo Ron también fijó su vista en la frente de Harry.

Harry suspiró y asintió, dando a entender que no le gustaba demasiado el ser reconocido, pero se quedaron un instante mirándolo con la boca abierta.

- Bueno, Harry, déjame presentarnos –dijo uno de los gemelos-. Él es Fred y yo soy George Weasley. Y el que está sentado ahí es nuestro hermano Ron.

- ¡No! ¡Yo soy George! –dijo el otro gemelo-. ¡Él es Fred!

- No le hagas caso. Él es Fred y yo soy George.

Así siguieron un rato más hasta que salieron de allí discutiendo. Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Le parecían simpáticos esos dos.

Ron siguió mirándole un rato más, hasta que al final le preguntó.

- ¿Fue ahí donde quién-tú-sabes…? ¿Recuerdas algo?

A Harry una luz verde muy intensa le vino a la memoria que le hizo estremecerse y encogerse un poco en su asiento. Ron, al ver la reacción se quedó callado; pero le molestó un poco el ser ignorado. Siguió contemplándole a ratos hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartaba la mirada. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana como pasaban por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer con cara sonriente y hoyuelos les preguntó.

- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry y Hermione habían traído bocadillos preparados por la madre de Hermione, ya que aunque Sirius había intentado convencerla para que les permitiera comer dulces ese día, no había sido capaz. Aún así Harry sabía que a Hermione le encantaba el chocolate, por lo que se levantó y señalando a las ranas de chocolate levantó cuatro dedos para indicar cuántas quería. En cambio las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.

Harry se volvió a sentar y empezó a abrir una para ir comiéndola. Ron sin embargó se quedó mirando el resto de las ranas como deseando que se desenvolvieran.

- ¿Qué cromo te ha tocado? –preguntó cuando no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad.

Harry cogió el cromo que ni siquiera había mirado y se lo enseñó.

- Oh, qué pena, es Dumbledore. Tengo cerca de quinientos, pero me faltan Agripa y Ptolomeo. ¿Tú los coleccionas?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Cogió el cromo y se puso a leer lo que ponía en él:

_"Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente; Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nícolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos."_

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando le entró el hambre Harry comió uno de los bocadillos que trajo. Ron comió algo de lo suyo, pero con una pequeña cara de asco, como si no le gustara.

- ¿Me das una rana? –preguntó Ron mucho más tarde cansado de ver en el asiento aquellas tres ranas de chocolate intactas-. A ver si por fin encuentro a Agripa.

Harry simplemente le lanzó una de ellas. No le importaba compartir. Ron la abrió, pero se quedó desilusionado al no ser uno de los que quería; pero aún así se comió la rana como si estuviera famélico y llevara días sin comer. Cuando acabó le pidió otra, pero esta vez Harry se negó.

- ¿Por qué? Te quedan dos, una para ti y otra para mí. ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo Ron que cada vez estaba más molesto por el hecho de que Harry no le dijese ni mu.

Harry, después de un rato de silencio cogió su varita y escribió rápidamente en el aire. "Esas dos no las compré para mí." Ron se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de hacer magia con la varita y se le fue parte del enfado.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Yo sólo sé un hechizo que me dijeron mis hermanos para volver amarilla mi rata –dijo sacando una rata de un bolsillo-. Se llama Scabbers.

Ron buscó en su mochila y sacó una varita muy gastada. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigir la varita a Scabbers la puerta del compartimento se abrió otra vez.

- ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió… ¡Ah! Hola Harry –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el compartimento.

- No, no hemos visto ninguno –respondió Ron, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

- Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Harry quitó las ranas que quedaban del asiento y Hermione se sentó a su lado. Ron pareció desconcertado. Harry entonces le dio las ranas a Hermione.

- ¿Para mí? Gracias –le dijo Hermione dedicándole otra gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojarse un poco a Harry.

- Eh… de acuerdo –murmuró Ron y se aclaró la garganta para llamar otra vez la atención de los otros dos-. "Rayo de sol, margaritas con mantequilla, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita."

Agitó la varita pero nada pasó. La rata quedó tan gris como estaba antes.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? –preguntó Hermione y después empezó a hablar muy rápidamente, como hacía siempre que su madre o Harry no la detenían-. Por lo menos no es muy efectivo. Yo he probado unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron perfectamente. Nadie en mi familia es mago, así que fue toda una sorpresa recibir la carta (era la versión que tenían que utilizar tanto Harry como ella en Hogwarts). Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, y he intentado que Harry hiciese lo mismo; espero que eso sea suficiente… yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Tú quién eres?

Harry sonrió ante el rostro aturdido de Ron.

- Yo soy Ron Weasley –murmuró él.

- Encantada. ¿Y en qué casa crees que vas a estar? A mí me gustaría Gryffindor, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no sería tan mala. Oí que… -Hermione detuvo su acelerado monólogo cuando Harry le tocó el hombro. Miró hacia él.

{Cálmate} –dijo Harry con un único gesto.

- Supongo que en Gryffindor, porque todos mis hermanos acabaron allí –explicó Ron aunque algo extrañado por el gesto que había hecho Harry-. Por lo menos espero que no me pongan en Slytherin. Seguro que el que entró a robar en Gringotts pertenecía a esa casa.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Hermione curiosa-. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Salió en el Profeta… claro que si eres hija de muggles no os llega el periódico. Alguien entró a robar en Gringotts, pero curiosamente no se llevaron nada. Tampoco lo atraparon, y por eso es tan importante. Todos temen que detrás de estas cosas pudiese estar quién-vosotros-sabéis.

Desde que se había enterado de la existencia de la magia, Harry pudo ver que todo el mundo tenía miedo de mencionar el nombre de Voldemort. Claro que Sirius y Remus se habían asegurado de que ellos no tuvieran ese prejuicio en contra del nombre.

- Bueno –dijo Hermione levantándose-. Yo voy a ir a seguir ayudando a Neville a buscar su sapo. Deberíais ir poniéndoos las túnicas. Hasta luego.

Una vez que se marchó, Ron murmuró:

- Sea cuál sea la casa que me toque, espero que sea una en la que ella no esté.

Ese comentario no le gustó nada a Harry, por lo que empezó en silencio a buscar su túnica. Cuando la encontró se quitó la camisa y se la puso. Ron sin embargo no hizo nada. Ya tendría tiempo para ello.

Más tarde la dichosa puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir (hoy estaban pesados todos).

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: Era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas.

- Por todo el tren andan diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? Te recuerdo. Eres aquel que se atrevió a ignorarme. Pobre de ti como lo vuelvas a hacer. Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; y a un Malfoy no se le ignora.

Harry puso una cara de "¿y a mi qué?" y se fijó en los otros dos chicos. Eran más altos y grandes que Draco, y a su lado tenían toda la pinta de guardaespaldas. Sin decir nada volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Draco se enfadó por este hecho; y ya iba a gritar algo si una débil tos que soltó Ron en un intento de cubrir una risita no lo hubiese distraído. Entonces lo miró.

- ¿Te parece mi nombre divertido? No necesito preguntarte el tuyo. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

- Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. Espero que elijas bien –dijo mientras salía del compartimento seguido por los otros dos. Un segundo después volvió a entrar Hermione.

- Veo que ya te has cambiado, Harry –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Ron quién la miraba con rostro severo-. Será mejor que te cambies. Acabo de ir a la locomotora y me dijo el conductor que casi estamos llegando.

- ¿Te importa salir mientras me cambio? –le contestó él sin cambiar su severa mirada.

- Muy bien… -respondió ella con un tono despectivo-. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Mientras él se cambiaba Harry volvió a mirar a la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo y el tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Poco después una voz retumbó en el tren diciendo que llegarían en cinco minutos y que dejaran su equipaje en el tren.

Cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo Harry abrió la puerta del compartimento y salió seguido por Ron. Empezó a buscar a Hermione pero ella estaba cerca esperándole y hablando con Neville, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo. Juntos salieron al frío y oscuro andén. De repente apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre sus cabezas, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien Harry, Hermione? –les preguntó un poco más bajo y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara peluda en cuanto los vio-. Venid, seguidme… ¡¿Hay más de primer año?! Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Nadie hablaba mucho, por lo que cuando Hagrid volvió a hablar todos lo escucharon sin problemas.

- En un segundo tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡oooooh! ante la visión de un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas en la punta de una montaña y al otro lado del lago que tenían delante.

- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! –exclamó Hagrid. Harry y Hermione subieron a uno, seguidos por Ron y Neville.

- ¿Ya estáis todos? ¡Pues venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y toda la flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, surcando esas aguas tan lisas como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio contemplando el gran castillo. Cuando llegaron a un peñasco, Hagrid les advirtió para que bajasen las cabezas mientras que los botes los llevaban por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de muelle subterráneo.

Mientras bajaban Hagrid le dio el sapo que acababa de encontrar a Neville, quién estaba contento de haber encontrado a Trevor. Luego los guió por un pasadizo en la roca hasta que salieron a un césped suave y húmedo a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia.

Pero los que hayais leido mi otra historia, ya sabeis la razón: Una semana con amígdalas inflamadas (produce mucha fiebre), a la semana siguiente una noche en el hospital y otra semana de cama forzosa.

Además, como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, esta historia no es una prioridad, y cuando me pongo con ella me empiezan a asaltar dudas de por dónde llevarla, si voy a escribir sobre tal escena o si voy a hacer aparecer sobre tal personaje.

Pero hoy recibí un comentario que me recordó que hace tiempo que no publico y me hizo ponerme las pilas para acabar el capítulo.

No prometo publicar pronto, pero sí intentar escribir más a menudo.

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima. Si os ha gustado comentad.


	9. Parte 2: Año 1: Capitulo 3

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 3: Los primeros días**

* * *

"_... Después de proferirla y al cabo de unos instantes la misma palabra se escuchó por tres veces más antes de que el agresor cayera abatido de inmediato a los pies de éste. Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos y regresaron con la enseñanza de que el silencio es el mejor escudo a las palabras de ira y odio. Desde ese instante aquél pueblo encontró en el silencio el mejor escudo, el mejor instrumento de paz, la mejor pregunta, la mejor respuesta."_

* * *

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda esperaba allí. Harry la reconoció en cuanto la vio: Era la profesora que había ido a su casa.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall –dijo Hagrid.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra, quién los llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo en la sala común de la casa.

Hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse de que los de primer año entendiesen sus palabras y después continuar.

- Las casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. La Ceremonia tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que os arregléis lo mejor posible mientras esperáis. Volveré cuando todo esté listo.

Salió de la habitación. Muchos de los de primer año estaban bastante nerviosos por lo que veía Harry, pero ni él ni Hermione lo estaban ya que Sirius se había encargado de explicarles en varias ocasiones lo que les esperaba. Lo único que tenía algo preocupado a Harry es acabar en una casa diferente a la de Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione al oído.

Él asintió. No quería contarle sus preocupaciones.

Entonces por una pared aparecieron los fantasmas de Hogwarts, que parecían estar en medio de una reunión; y eso consiguió distraer a los niños. Poco después volvió la profesora McGonagall.

- En marcha. Formad una hilera y seguidme.

Harry se puso detrás de Hermione y con Ron tras él salieron de la habitación. Cruzaron el vestíbulo (de nuevo) y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Fueron hasta la cabecera, donde en una tarima se encontraba la mesa del profesorado. Allí los mandaron girarse de cara a los alumnos y dando la espalda a los profesores. La profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete frente a ellos y encima de él puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Harry y Hermione sabían que se trataba del sombrero Seleccionador por todo lo que les había explicado. Una rasgadura que tenía cerca del borde se abrió, y el sombrero empezó a cantar.

---

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero que más inteligente que yo pueda ser._

_---_

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_ombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador_

_de Hogwarts y a todos superaré._

_---_

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame_

_y te diré dónde debes estar._

_---_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a su gente._

_---_

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuf_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes hombres_

_que en verdad al duro trabajo no temen._

_---_

_O tal vez la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_s__i tienes una mente abierta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_muchas veces allí a sus semejantes encuentran._

_---_

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_hallarás a tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta para los que los medios_

_están justificados por sus objetivos._

_---_

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_---_

_Estás en buenas manos_

_aunque yo no las tenga,_

_porque soy el Sombrero que piensa."_

_---_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. La profesora se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña salió del grupo, se puso el sombrero y se sentó. Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que el sombrero gritara:

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras que la niña iba a sentarse con ellos.

- ¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó otra vez el sombrero.

La Selección siguió, y pronto todas las casas ya habían recibido a algún nuevo alumno para engrosar sus filas.

- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a Harry antes de ir al taburete.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó, cosa que no le gustó a Harry.

Neville Longbottom, fue llamado, y el sombrero tardó un rato en decidirse y enviarlo a Gryffindor. Con otros no tardaba tanto. Por ejemplo, tan pronto tocó la cabeza de Draco Malfoy ya lo envió a Slytherin.

Cada vez quedaba menos gente, hasta que al final…

- ¡Potter, Harry!

Harry se adelantó, y los murmullos se extendieron como la pólvora. Él buscó con la mirada a Hermione quien le estaba haciendo la seña de los sordomudos que significaba "suerte". Entonces sus ojos fueron tapados por el sombrero y escuchó una vocecita en su oído.

- Mm… difícil, muy difícil. Lleno de valor lo veo. Tampoco la menta es mala. Hay talento, oh, sí; y muchas ganas de probarse a sí mismo. Esto es muy interesante… ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: "Con Hermione, con Hermione."

- Así que con Hermione, ¿eh? –dijo la vocecita-. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser grande, ¿sabes? Tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en tu camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro lo mejor es que seas GRYFFINDOR.

Harry escuchó gritar al sombrero la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se sacó el sombrero y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde lo esperaba Hermione muy contenta. Estaba tan aliviado de haber sido colocado con ella que no se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Los gemelos Weasley habían empezado a gritar: "¡Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter!". Harry se sentó junto a Hermione quien le sonrió contenta. Sobraban las palabras.

Ya solamente quedaban cuatro alumnos por seleccionar. A Ron le tocó en penúltimo lugar antes que Blane Zabini; y fue mandado a Gryffindor. Harry aplaudió como los demás mientras él se sentaba en la silla más próxima.

- Bien hecho, Ron –dijo pomposamente el prefecto Percy Weasley, que se había presentado segundos antes ante algunos nuevos.

Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- ¡A los que sois nuevos os digo bienvenidos a Hogwarts! –dijo-. ¡Y a los que no lo sois os digo bienvenidos otra vez! Antes de comenzar el banquete quiero deciros algunas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no. De repente los platos que había frente a él se llenaron de todo tipo de manjares y todos empezaron a comer. El fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick casi Decapitado fue a presentarse, pero gracias a la intervención de Hermione y de que casi nadie le estaba prestando más atención aparte de mirarle (es decir, los pocos que aún le miraban sólo hacían eso, no le preguntaban nada) nadie se fijó en el detalle de que no hablase. Ni siquiera Ron, que estaba a su lado. La verdad es que parecía más preocupado de comer todo lo posible como si tuviera miedo de que se lo llevaran.

Cuando los platos se vaciaron, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Hagrid le sonrió al verlo. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore, aunque este de reojo estaba mirando a Harry. Al resto no los conocía muy bien, pero entonces se acordó del profesor Quirrell, el hombre del turbante que había visto en el Callejón en verano, y que estaba hablando con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

El profesor miró un instante hacia los alumnos y posó su mirada en Harry… y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, y Hermione, a la que no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto, le preguntó que le pasaba. Él sólo negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia. El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

Cuando desaparecieron los postres el profesor Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

- Bien, ahora que todos estamos comidos os ruego que escuchéis unos avisos que tengo que daros para este curso. En primer lugar os aviso a los de primer año y recuerdo a algunos otros alumnos que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

Esto lo dijo clavando su mirada en los gemelos Weasley.

- El celador, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que os recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los recreos y en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar cuando los capitanes de cada equipo estimen oportuno. Los alumnos de segundo en adelante que estén interesados en jugar que se pongan en contacto con la profesora Hooch.

Esto lo dijo mirando hacia Harry. ¿Acaso pensaba que él estaba interesado en entrar en el equipo? Sirius y Remus le habían contado cosas de su padre, sobre que era muy bueno en quidditch. A lo mejor Dumbledore esperaba que él también estuviese tan interesado como su padre en ese deporte. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

- Y por último, quiero deciros que el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está prohibido para todos aquellos que no quieran experimentar una muerte bastante dolorosa.

Después de eso tocó cantar la canción del colegio antes de que los mandaran a sus salas comunes. Los de primer año siguieron a Percy, quien los llevó a través de escaleras y pasadizos. Se detuvieron en una ocasión cuando apareció Peeves, el poltergeist; pero luego siguieron hasta llegar al retrato de una mujer muy gorda, que vestía una túnica de seda.

- La contraseña –preguntó el retrato.

- Caput draconis –respondió Percy, y mientras el retrato se abría mostrando un hueco, les dijo a los de primer año-. Recordad la contraseña, pues sin ella no podréis pasar. Se suele cambiar cada cierto tiempo, y cuando eso pasa tenéis que preguntarle la nueva a algún prefecto.

Entraron en la sala Común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Antes de que Percy condujese a las niñas por una puerta que llevaba a sus dormitorios y a los niños por otra, Hermione le dijo en bajo a Harry.

- Mañana te espero aquí a la hora que nos solemos levantar siempre. No tardes.

Harry fue con el resto de los niños y al final de una escalera de caracol encontraron por fin sus camas, las habitaciones eran de cinco camas cada una. Las camas tenían cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, o por lo menos los otros cuatro chicos con los que Harry compartía habitación parecían estar demasiado cansados como para hablar y preguntarle cosas a Harry, que es lo que muchos habían estado deseando hacer; se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

- Una gran comida, ¿verdad? –murmuró Ron a Harry a través de las cortinas. Pero Harry no prestó atención, pues se durmió enseguida.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño raro, en el que tenía puesto el turbante de Quirrell y éste le decía que tenía que irse a Slytherin porque era su destino. Harry lo ignoró e intentó quitárselo, pero cada vez le apretaba más. Entonces apareció Malfoy y empezó a burlarse de él. Luego se transformó en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, cuya risa era cada vez más fuerte y fría… Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry despertó, temblando y empapado de sudor.

**…**

Dumbledore se encontraba en ese momento en su despacho, pensando en el joven Potter.

Durante toda la cena estuvo vigilándolo. Se alegró al ver que estaba cerca del joven Weasley. A él le convenía que Harry entrara en contacto y se apegara mucho a esa familia. De esa manera conseguiría que sus vacaciones de verano las pasase con ellos y se alejara un poco de esa familia de muggles…

Observó lo unido que estaba a esa niña y como ella le había ayudado a que nadie se diese cuenta (aún) de que era mudo.

Y Remus tenía razón en dos cosas: El joven era muy tímido y tenía fuertes traumas. En toda la noche no intentó comunicarse con nadie, señal de esa timidez que portaba. Y en el momento en que había intentado ver la mente del niño no había sido capaz; tan solo acceder a su mente le había resultado difícil. Y una vez dentro lo único que se encontró fueron unas fuertes barreras llenas de las imágenes de su vida con los Dursley.

Había hablado después con Poppy, la enfermera, quién le había comentado que era algo muy normal encontrar ese tipo de barreras en las personas que sufrieron graves traumas. Sólo el tiempo y la ayuda adecuada podrían romperlas.

Por ahora seguiría observándole, esa era la única manera que tenía de averiguar cómo era el muchacho.

Luego… ya se verá, ya se verá…

**…**

- Allí, mira.

- ¿Dónde?

- Al lado de la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿El de gafas?

- ¿Has visto su cara?

- ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento que dejó su dormitorio al día siguiente. Los alumnos se ponían de puntillas o se giraban en mitad del pasillo para verlo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, odiaba llamar la atención. Y eso que aún nadie sabía que era mudo, aunque faltaba poco para ello.

Ron cada vez estaba más molesto con Harry, primeramente porque estaba en todo momento con Hermione; y como a él le caía mal ella, le molestaba que Harry estuviese con ella (básicamente, quería tener a Harry Potter para él).

En segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que Harry seguía sin hablarle. Cuando él le decía algo Harry sólo respondía asintiendo o negando. Nunca respondía otro tipo de pregunta a no ser que Hermione estuviese con él, ya que en ese caso era ella la que respondía por él. Por lo tanto Ron pensaba que Harry lo estaba ignorando, por lo que empezó a ignorarle él también. Pero le costaba mucho hacerlo porque después de todo sentía demasiada curiosidad por el niño-que-vivió.

Las clases empezaron y pronto comprobaron que nada era lo que parecía. Las asignaturas no trataban de agitar la varita y ¡voilà! Había mucho que aprender. En astronomía se dedicaban a observar el cielo y memorizar los nombres de las estrellas o los movimientos de los planetas.

La asignatura más aburrida resultó ser Historia de la Magia, la única impartida por un fantasma. Su charla era tan monótona que causaba un efecto soporífero en todo el mundo. De hecho Harry no se enteraría de nada si no fuera por Hermione, que le obligaba a copiar durante las clases los apuntes que ella tomaba.

La más esperada era DCAO, pero resultó ser una decepción. El profesor Quirrell parecía tener miedo hasta de su propia sombra y lo que enseñaba casi podía tomarse a broma. De hecho Harry dominaba bastante bien lo poco que tenían que hacer por haber leído el libro durante el verano.

Transformaciones era más estimulante. La profesora McGonagall empezó el primer día transformándose ella misma en su forma animaga y transformando una mesa en un cerdo. Pero no era tan fácil. Sólo Hermione parecía obtener algún resultado cuando lo intentaba.

Encantamientos se podría decir que era la asignatura más entretenida. En ella tenían que practicar bastante movimientos de varita y la pronunciación de los hechizos. Pero para el alivio de Harry nadie se fijaba en que él no decía nada, ni siquiera el profesor.

En herbología tenían que cuidar de las plantas y aprender sus virtudes. No era algo en lo que sobresaliera, pero a Harry le gustaba y estaba entretenido. De hecho aquel niño del sapo, Neville, parecía que se le daba bastante bien y era el único, junto a Hermione, que levantaba la mano para responder las preguntas.

Ningún profesor le había preguntado nada directamente a Harry, por lo que suponía que todos sabían de su situación; o por lo menos eso creía hasta que llegó el viernes. Por la mañana durante el desayuno Harry recibió una nota de Hagrid a través de Hedwig, que parecía contenta por poder hacer algo. Hagrid le invitaba a él y a Hermione a visitarle esa tarde después de las clases. Ambos aceptaron y Harry escribió la respuesta afirmativa en el reverso de la nota. Ambos querían pasar una tarde agradable, y la verdad es que lo iban a necesitar.

Ese día tenían su primera clase de Pociones, en la que Harry se enteró que era impartida por ese hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda: Snape.

El profesor empezó pasando lista, deteniéndose al llegar a Harry.

- Ah sí –murmuró-. Harry Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros se rieron tapándose la boca. El profesor Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. No había ninguna calidez en esos ojos negros.

- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones –comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo-. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que hechizan la mente y engañan a los sentidos… puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, y hasta detener la misma… muerte.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a mirar al profesor.

- ¡Potter! –dijo de pronto Snape-. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de qué? A Harry le sonaba por haberlo leído con Hermione, pero había leído muchas cosas; no podía acordarse de todo. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Hermione había levantado la mano.

Finalmente respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Pero a Snape pareció molestarle ese gesto.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Potter? ¡Responde o di que no lo sabes!

Harry no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo explicarle al profesor que no podía hablar?

- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano en el aire, pero ya no para poder responder, si no para poder ayudar a Harry y explicarle al profesor que no podía hablar. Harry recordaba haber oído o leído la palabra bezoar, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa. De repente, cuando iba a volver a encogerse de hombros para indicar que lo sabía, una parte de su cabeza desconocida para él le susurró algo…

Así que cogió la varita y escribió en el aire: En el estómago de una cabra, señor.

Pero esa pequeña exhibición de magia pareció molestar aún más al profesor.

- Ya veo. Así que el joven Potter quiere llamar aún más la atención, por lo que se niega a dirigirnos la palabra e intenta sorprendernos con una pequeña exhibición de magia. ¿Eh? Pues mal. Un punto menos para Gryffindor por no decirlo en voz alta.

Aquello era completamente injusto, y varios Gryffindor habían empezado a mirarle mal por lo que ellos creían que era el capricho de Potter. Entre ellos Ron.

Y Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Harry cogió un pedazo de papel en el que empezó a escribir rápidamente antes de dárselo al profesor.

Snape lo cogió y lo leyó:

_"Profesor, yo no puedo hablar; y por lo tanto durante el verano me enseñaron a escribir esas letras en el aire para responder a las preguntas que los profesores me hiciesen. Respondiendo a su pregunta, creo que es lo mismo."_

Al acabar de leer parecía aún más molesto que antes.

- Y aún tienes la osadía de mentir diciendo que no puedes hablar. Lo que haces por llamar la atención. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y a partir de ahora, por cada clase de Pociones en la que no hables cuando te pregunte quitaré otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Harry se quedó dolido. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese profesor? ¿Qué tenía contra él? ¿Y por qué no le creía?

El resto de la clase no fue mucho mejor, y al salir de allí muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban mal, creyendo lo que había dicho el profesor Snape; que sólo quería llamar la atención.

- No te preocupes, Harry –intentó animarle Hermione-. Mañana como es sábado iremos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Ella sabrá solucionarlo.

Poco después de comer salieron del castillo y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta se escucharon unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó a Hagrid decir:

- Atrás, Fang. Atrás.

Se abrió la puerta y al verlos Hagrid los dejó pasar. Dentro Hagrid les sirvió un poco de té y les ofreció un pedazo de pastel; pero estaba tan duro que casi les rompe los dientes.

Hermione le estuvo contando a Hagrid de las primeras clases, y de vez en cuando Harry se animaba a comentar algo. Por último le estaban hablando de la clase de Pociones.

{Realmente parece que me odie} –dijo Harry después de la explicación de Hermione.

- Tonterías –respondió Hagrid cuando Hermione tradujo, pero desviando la mirada.

{Por cierto Harry} –preguntó Hermione con señas-. {¿Cómo es que sabías las respuestas? Sé que leíste conmigo los libros, pero no los memorizaste}.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

{Cuando iba a decir que no lo sabía, de repente sentí como si una voz femenina me susurrara la respuesta en mi cabeza…}

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer mañana? –preguntó Hagrid sin prestar atención al diálogo que mantenían los niños con las señas.

Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba intentando cambiar de tema a propósito. De repente se fijó en un recorte del periódico en el que mencionaban un asalto a Gringotts el mismo día que ellos habían ido allí. Se lo enseñó a Hermione, quién mencionó en voz alta aquella casualidad. En aquel momento Hagrid gruñó y les ofreció más pastel. ¿Sería el paquetito que cogió Hagrid lo que querían los ladrones?

Mientras Harry y Hermione regresaban al castillo Harry se puso a pensar. ¿Qué era aquel paquetito? ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Y qué le estaba ocultando Hagrid con respecto a Snape?

* * *

Llega la Navidad, y parece que papá Noel os ha traído un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, xDxD.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por supuesto que no me voy a saltar las reacciones de los profesores.

Cómo pódeis notar, he modificado un poco la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Si os molesta que la haya cambiado, perdon.

Si tardo tanto en actualizar esta historia es porque cada vez que me pongo a escribir tres dudas asaltan mi mente, pero la principal es:

1º) Hago la versión de la historia original siendo Harry mudo o añado mis propios cambios (detalles y ciertos personajes al principio que no cobrarán importancia hasta mucho más adelante)?

Si tardo tanto en actualizar esta historia es porque cada vez que me pongo a escribirla tres dudas asaltan mi mente, pero la principal es:

- Hago la versión de la historia original siendo Harry mudo o añado mis propios cambios (detalles y ciertos personajes al principio que no cobrarán importancia hasta mucho más adelante)?

Aún no lo tengo muy decidido. pero ya se verá.

Y si hay algún lector de "Harry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian", le daré una buena noticia. Sé que dije que no iba a publicar más este año de esa historia. Eso es porque pienso publicar la primera parte del famoso "one-shoot" que iba a escribir, aunque al final no será un one-shoot, sino que tendrá tes o cuatro capítulos. Estad atentos para cuando publique una historia cuyo título empiece por "Vista de Espanto"

Espero que is haya gustado y feliz Navidad.

P.D: Debo decir que hoy el maldito editor no me deja centrar los párrafos como el título o los puntos suspensivos. Asi qué lo dejo así.


	10. Parte 2: Año 1: Capitulo 4

**Año1**

**Capítulo 4: Reaccionando contra la pasividad**

* * *

"_El silencio es la elocuencia del corazón. Sólo en el silencio aprendes a escuchar. Si escuchar es la razón de la comprensión, el silencio es la razón de la sabiduría."_

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal y como tenían planeado, Harry y Hermione fueron a ver a la profesora McGonagall y le explicaron lo que había pasado con el profesor Snape.

- ¿De verdad ha hecho y dicho eso? –exclamó enfadada la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí –respondió Hermione-. No nos preocupa tanto lo de que nos quiten puntos, pero nuestros compañeros de Gryffindor creyeron al profesor Snape cuando dijo que Harry sólo quería llamar la atención y ahora nos miran mal.

- No os preocupéis. Os aseguro que hablaré con el profesor Snape –después la profesora McGonagall se quedó callada un momento pensando en algo antes de añadir-. El lunes anunciaré al resto de los alumnos el estado del señor Potter. Creo que será lo mejor.

Harry asintió mostrando su conformidad.

{Supongo que es mejor que lo sepan ahora a que se enteren cuando ya se hayan acostumbrado a tener al "niño-que-vivió" entre ellos. Así lo asumirán todo junto.}

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Que prefiere que se enteren ahora a que se enteren cuando deje de ser el centro de atención. Odia llamar la atención y no le gustaría llamarla de nuevo una vez que empezase a pasar algo más desapercibido.

Harry giró los ojos como diciendo: "no es necesario dar tantas explicaciones".

- Es básicamente lo que tú dijiste –le dijo Hermione a Harry leyendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall confusa.

- Nada, profesora. Respondía a lo que Harry estaba pensando.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes saber lo que piensa?

- Es que conozco a Harry muy bien –respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno… supongo que eso es bueno. Podéis iros tranquilos, hablaré con el profesor Snape.

**...**

Esa tarde, en el despacho de Dumbledore…

- Severus –dijo McGonagall-. No puedes quitar puntos a Harry sólo porque no quieres creerle. No le has dado ni una oportunidad.

- ¡¡Es igual que su padre!! –exclamó Snape bastante enfadado de que le reprocharan su actuar-. ¡¡Un maldito egocéntrico que hace lo que sea por destacar!! ¡No le basta con ser famoso, sino que además finge que no puede hablar y hace demostraciones de magia en clase…!

- Severus, basta –le interrumpió Dumbledore secamente-. Harry realmente no puede hablar, es mudo.

- Eso es imposible –dijo Snape, aunque sorprendiéndose de que Dumbledore afirmara eso.

- Es cierto –dijo McGonagall-. Cuando fui a casa de los Granger fue cuando lo descubrí.

- Estaría fingiendo… -intentó rebatir Snape, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Dumbledore.

- ¿Y lleva años fingiendo? Los padres de la señorita Granger confirmaron a Minerva que realmente es mudo y que desde que lo encontraron no ha hablado nunca.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Snape algo culpable de su comportamiento, aunque no demasiado.

- Porque yo tampoco lo sabía. No fue hasta que Minerva fue a entregarles las cartas que se enteró y me lo dijo. Estuve investigando desde entonces y me olvidé de decirlo a los demás profesores. Mañana les informaré al resto del profesorado, y por recomendación de Minerva el lunes será mejor anunciarlo al alumnado.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevasteis a San Mungo?

- No serviría de nada. Tengo la teoría de que es una consecuencia inesperada de la maldición de Voldemort.

- ¿Entonces cómo va a adaptarse? No puede decir los conjuros…

- Ya nos hemos encargado de ello. Le pedí a Remus que durante el verano le enseñara lo necesario, manteniendo las distancias, claro.

- ¿Ese licántropo…? –Snape se calló ante las miradas de McGonagall y Dumbledore.

- Sí. Le enseñó a escribir esas letras que nos describiste para las preguntas de los profesores y a realizar magia no verbal. Aunque al principio le costó, Harry aprendió bastante rápido. Tiene un don para ello.

- Hmph… Bueno. Procuraré… tratar a Potter según su actual condición… -dijo Snape mientras se disponía a irse de la habitación.

- Ojo, Severus –dijo Dumbledore antes de que Snape saliese-. Harry no es su padre. Recuerda que ha vivido todos estos años sin saber nada del mundo mágico ni de quiénes eran sus padres. Él no te conoce. Entra en su mente y verás lo que ha sufrido. Si tuviera que pagar él por todo lo que te hizo James, ya lo habría hecho hace años con creces, te lo aseguro.

Snape no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo la mirada con el director antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

**...**

El lunes, a la hora del desayuno, la profesora McGonagall, tal como había dicho, contó la situación a los alumnos.

- Escuchadme todos un momento, por favor –dijo poniéndose en pie y situándose en el atril de los anuncios-. Sé que muchos de vosotros han intentado hablar con el señor Potter, sobre todo los de primero, y que él no suele responder más que afirmando o negando con la cabeza. La razón de esto es que el señor Potter es mudo, y por lo tanto es incapaz de hablar.

La profesora paró un momento de hablar para mirar las caras sorprendidas de los alumnos, y como la mayoría miraba hacia Harry, quién parecía haber encontrado sumamente interesante las tostadas que estaba comiendo.

- Esto no hace distinto al señor Potter de ninguno de vosotros, simplemente él tiene que buscar otras formas de comunicarse con los demás. Por eso durante este verano se le ha enseñado a escribir letras en el aire para contestar las preguntas que le hagan. Pero deberéis entender que es un método lento y cansado para él, y por eso suele no responder; además de que no está acostumbrado a ello.

Al dirigir la profesora McGonagall su mirada hacia los Slytherin se fijó en varias caras con sonrisas burlescas, entre ellas la de Draco Malfoy.

- Si alguien se burla del señor Potter por su estado se le quitarán diez puntos de su casa además de recibir un castigo. Esto es todo.

**...**

Tal como esperaba, esa segunda semana fue un poco difícil para Harry. Muchos alumnos lo miraban aún más sorprendidos que la semana anterior. Algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor lo miraban ahora como un bicho raro, pero eso a Harry no le preocupaba, es más, le gustaba que no le dirigieran la palabra.

Aún así otros empezaron a hacerle más preguntas, como por qué siempre Hermione respondía por él. Y ella tenía que explicarles que le enseñaron a Harry un lenguaje de señas que ella también había aprendido.

Aún así nadie tenía ningún interés en aprender a entenderle, así que…

Eran muy pocos aquellos que ignoraban el estado de Harry, quizás algún alumno de las otras casas; pero tampoco hacían mucho por acercarse a él. Por ahora Neville era el único que se sentaba con él y con Hermione en las comidas; aunque la mayoría de las veces se sentaba o estaba con Dean y Seamus. Pero era el único que si se acercaba a ellos no era para hacerle preguntas. Les hablaba normal; aunque eso sí, sin esperar más respuestas que las de Hermione

Ron estaba entre los curiosos que le preguntaban de todo y de los que desde lejos lo miraban mal, como a un bicho raro. Ahora entendía por qué Harry no solía responder, pero seguía pareciéndole mal que no lo hiciera, aunque se tuviera que matar escribiendo. A Ron eso le daba igual, sólo le importaba su curiosidad y que le vieran junto al "niño-que-vivió". Pero su orgullo le impedía a lo mejor disculparse o tratarlo de otra manera, y le molestaba que Hermione respondiera las preguntas por Harry. Ella le caía mal, por lo que prefería que Harry se cansara escribiéndole a que ella le ayudara a responder.

Draco Malfoy al principio estaba contento de tener una forma de molestar a aquel que lo había ignorado. Y en cada oportunidad que tenía la usaba y se burlaba de él, pero en bajo para que los profesores no le escucharan. Pero cada vez estaba más molesto porque seguía siendo ignorado. Los insultos parecían no molestar a Harry, y eso cada vez lo cabreaba más. Por lo que se estaba empezando a obsesionar con él y empezaba a seguirlo para poder molestarlo con más burlas, obteniendo idéntico resultado. Era él el que acababa molesto y de mal humor.

Harry ignoraba las burlas. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado del colegio muggle al que iba con Hermione, así que no le afectaba. Sólo le daba pena que no le buscaran más que por que era famoso. Pero estaba contento de tener a Hermione.

Aunque eso sí, no entendía por qué Draco parecía estar siguiéndolo. ¿Tenía algo contra él? No lo sabía, pero a él le daba igual. Por lo menos eran pocas las ocasiones en que se lo cruzaba.

La relación con el profesor Snape pareció mejorar algo. Y aunque no se retractó de lo dicho ni de los puntos quitados, al menos confirmó ante la clase que la profesora McGonagall le había confirmado lo dicho por el señor Potter y por lo tanto ya no le quitaría esos puntos por no hablar.

Aún así solía hacerle preguntas más a menudo que al resto, y aunque Harry era capaz de responder la mayoría gracias a esa intuición que tenía en forma de susurros en la cabeza; cuando fallaba el profesor lo reprendía un poco, cosa que ponía de buen humor a Draco y a sus compañeros.

Cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta Hermione siempre levantaba la mano; incluso cuando la pregunta no era en general, si no que estaba dirigida a alguien, ella levantaba la mano igual para demostrar que sabía la respuesta y por mucho que Harry le aconsejase no hacerlo para que sus compañeros no la despreciaran por eso como hacían en el colegio muggle.

- No me importa –respondía Hermione tozudamente-. Teniéndote a ti como mi mejor amigo no necesito a nadie más. Y si alguien es capaz de ignorar eso entonces sí que merece mi amistad.

Y aunque en clase de Pociones también lo hacía, Harry la había convencido para que al menos en esa no lo hiciese; pues el profesor estaba empezando a cogerle manía por "sabelotodo". Después de mucho insistir, Hermione accedió a levantar la mano sólo con las preguntas generales, y cuando se tratara se alguna a alguien en concreto, no lo hiciese.

Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco la novedad "Harry Potter mudo" empezó a pasar. Sólo Draco con algunos Slytherin seguían recordándolo y molestando, aunque viendo que no parecía importarle habían empezado a intentarlo con otras cosas. Al menos sólo coincidía con ellos en clase de Pociones, ya que Hermione y él procuraban no estar dos días en el mismo sitio para no encontrárselo; o eso pensaban hasta que vieron que las clases de vuelo serían con los Slytherin el próximo jueves.

Draco había empezado a quejarse de que los de primero no pudieran estar en el equipo, y contaba historias de sus perfectos vuelos en escoba que acababan en persecuciones por los helicópteros muggles.

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa con el tema del vuelo, pero al menos tenía la ventaja de que aquí en Hogwarts no estaba Sirius para meterse con ella; así que Harry era capaz de mantenerla calmada y obligarle a dejar de leer libros sobre el quidditch que no ayudaban en nada pero que ella en su nerviosismo insistía en leer para buscar algo útil. Harry le tuvo que recordar varias veces que ya había conseguido volar un poco en una escoba, y que no iba a tener problemas.

Así que el único que realmente estaba nervioso era Neville. Su abuela en la vida le había permitido tener una escoba, una gran decisión según Harry, ya que Neville se las arreglaba para tener un gran número de accidentes incluso con los pies en el suelo.

Llegó el gran día, y todos los Gryffindor se habían alejado del nerviosismo del chico, por lo que se sentó a desayunar con Harry y Hermione; pero para alivio de ellos Neville recibió un paquete de su abuela que lo distrajo del tema que lo ponía tan nervioso. Por lo que se pasó el rato explicándoles sobre la "recordadora" que acababa de recibir.

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre y los problemas siempre llegan. Malfoy y sus "guardianes" se acercaron a ellos y el primero le cogió la recordadora a Neville. Harry, con una rapidez y unos reflejos que sorprendieron hasta a Hermione le arrebató a Malfoy la recordadora y se la devolvió a Neville. Draco se iba a quejar, pero entonces apareció la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Potter me arrebató la recordadora que estaba viendo –respondió Draco.

- Malfoy se la había cogido a Neville sin pedírsela –dijo Hermione en defensa de Harry.

- Sólo quería verla… -intentó defenderse Draco, pero como llevaba las de perder se fue lo antes posible seguido de sus "guardianes". McGonagall, al ver que estaba todo en orden volvió a su asiento.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo hiciste para cogerla tan rápidamente? –preguntó Neville.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia. Lo que él no sabía es que la profesora McGonagall se había quedado mirándole. Estaba sorprendida por los reflejos del joven Potter y estaba decidida a pasarse un rato a ver la clase de vuelo del muchacho.

Llegó la tarde y los Gryffindor fueron al campo donde los Slytherins y unas cuantas escobas ya los estaban esperando. Poco después llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

Los hizo situarse a todos al lado de una escoba y les mandó decir "arriba".

- ¡ARRIBA! –gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry salió de inmediato hacia sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione dio un salto hasta media altura antes de volver a caer al suelo (la primera vez que lo había hecho cuando Sirius les enseñaba no había hecho más que rodar por el suelo) y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.

Luego la profesora les mostró cómo montarse y se paseó entre ellos para corregirles. Ron, que desde que se había enterado del nerviosismo de Hermione ante la clase de vuelo había estado contento de que hubiera algo que la "sabelotodo" no supiera hacer, quedó sorprendido y cabreado cuando la profesora pasó junto a Hermione y no tuvo nada que corregirle en su postura.

Pero claro está que una clase sin incidentes no sería interesante, así que cuando les tocó elevarse un poco Neville se elevó antes de tiempo y perdió el control de su escoba. El resultado fue que se cayó desde una altura considerable y se fracturó la muñeca.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el chico para ver su estado, y antes de llevarlo a la enfermería advirtió al resto de que no tocaran las escobas hasta que ella volviese. Pero casi antes de que desapareciera de vista con Neville Malfoy rompió en carcajadas.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

- ¡Mirad! –dijo agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba-. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó a Longbottom su abuela.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué os parece… en la copa de un árbol? -dijo Malfoy mirando todo el rato a Harry. Se subió a su escoba y se elevó un poco.

Todo el mundo se había callado y prestaba atención a ellos dos. Todos notaban que Malfoy estaba retando indirectamente a Harry con sus palabras.

Malfoy se alejó un poco, pero notó que Harry no hacía ni decía nada. De hecho parecía no molestarle lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente lo miraba. Eso le molestó (como siempre), así que se acercó a él y desde el aire lo siguió retando.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Acaso no tienes agallas para recuperar la estúpida cosa de Longbottom? ¿O te las comió el gato al igual que hizo con tu lengua, mudito?

Los Slytherins, por supuesto, estallaron otra vez en carcajadas coreando a Malfoy; pero los Gryffindors seguían en silencio, esperando la reacción de Harry. Claro que lo que hizo éste sorprendió a todos. Él… bostezó.

Realmente a Harry le estaba empezando a cansar Malfoy. ¿Tanto se aburría? De hecho las palabras de Malfoy lo único que hicieron fue causarle aburrimiento y sueño, por lo que involuntariamente bostezó. Después miró a Hermione y le dijo:

{Empieza a aburrir.}

Hermione le sonrió y asintió mientras le respondía:

- Sí, tienes razón.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntaron algunos de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo. Todos, incluyendo a Malfoy, estaban deseando saberlo.

- Que Malfoy le aburre.

Todos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que uno de los Gryffindors empezó a reírse. Poco a poco los demás Gryffindors (menos Harry, Ron y Hermione) también se empezaron a reír contagiados por la risa.

Esto, claro está, enfureció aún más a Malfoy.

- ¡Pues a ver si esto te aburre! –exclamó lanzándole la bola con todas sus fuerzas desde su escoba, aunque su puntería parecía no ser muy buena ya que en vez de dirigirse a Harry se dirigía a Hermione.

Harry se puso a tiempo delante de ella e interceptó la bola con la mano, mostrando otra vez esos reflejos que serían la envidia de cualquier portero de un equipo de fútbol profesional.

Malfoy, fuera de sí ante esto, embistió con la escoba hacia Harry; pero un grito lo detuvo.

- ¡DRACO MALFOY!

Los Gryffindors casi saltan de alegría al ver a la profesora McGonagall acercarse furiosa hacia ellos, concretamente hacia el joven Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a un compañero? Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y otros cinco menos por haber volado sin permiso. También hablaré con su jefe de casa para que sea convenientemente castigado.

- Pero Potter… -intentó quejarse Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Potter que mereciera atacarle de esa manera?

Malfoy miró a Harry con odio, pero calló sabiendo que llevaba las de perder.

- Nada.

- Bien. Ahora acompáñeme.

La profesora se llevó a Malfoy y poco después volvió la profesora Hooch, a la que le comentaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Siguió la clase la profesora quedó algo asombrada de lo bien que se le daba volar a Harry; de hecho al finalizar murmuró algo de comentarle a Minerva no-sé-lo-qué.

{Lo hiciste muy bien} –le dijo Harry a Hermione.

- Gracias –respondió ella más contenta y aliviada ahora que la clase había acabado-. Yo estoy orgullosa de cómo te comportaste frente a Malfoy. Y gracias por atrapar la recordadora antes de que me diese.

Harry sólo sonrió en respuesta, aunque sonrojándose un poco.

Siguieron su camino hacia su sala común, pero poco antes de llegar McGonagall volvió a aparecer y los interceptó.

- Señor Potter; venga un momento conmigo… Usted también puede venir, señorita Granger.

Ambos se miraron antes de seguirla hasta su despacho, dónde un alumno algo más mayor parecía estar esperándoles.

- Señor Wood, aquí está su nuevo buscador –dijo con satisfacción la profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Hermione miraron interrogantes a la profesora y al chico, quién miraba a Harry con deleite.

- Sí, tiene el tamaño perfecto para el puesto. ¿Está segura, profesora?

- Totalmente –respondió ella con vigor-. La señora Hooch me ha contado maravillas de su vuelo, y eso que es la primera vez que lo hace. Y tiene unos reflejos que ni siquiera Charlie Weasley tenía.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? –preguntó Wood excitado.

- Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

A Harry no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando esto. ¿Jugador del equipo de quidditch? No gracias. Pero primero tenía que mostrar algo de su "ignorancia". Sería algo raro que todos supieran que no era tan ignorante como tendría que ser.

{¿Quidditch? ¿Qué es eso?}

Hermione, que sabía que tenían que mostrarse algo ignorantes, en vez de repetir la pregunta decidió responderle.

- El quidditch era el deporte mágico, Harry. ¿Recuerdas lo que leímos de aquel juego sobre escobas? –esperó a que Harry asintiera-. Pues lo que ellos quieren es que pertenezcas al equipo de Gryffindor como buscador.

- ¿No sabe lo que es el quidditch? –preguntó Wood asombrado-. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Realmente era la primera vez que cogía una escoba?

- Sí –respondió Hermione-. Ambos procedemos del mundo muggle y no nos hemos enterado de la existencia de la magia hasta este verano.

- Pero… -decía Wood asombrado ante el hecho de que Harry Potter no hubiera sabido nada sobre la magia hasta hacía tan poco; pero fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall.

- La vida del señor Potter no viene al caso ahora –y girándose hacia Harry se puso a explicarle más claramente para qué lo había llamado, ya que se acababa de acordar que él no sabía de qué estaban hablando-. Hace años que el equipo de Gryffindor no gana el campeonato escolar, desde la marcha de Charlie.

- ¿Quién es Charlie? –preguntó Hermione por Harry.

- Charlie Weasley fue el buscador de Gryffindor, uno de los mejores; pero desde que acabó de estudiar aquí en Hogwarts y se fue a trabajar con los dragones en Rumanía Gryffindor se quedó sin un buscador. Durante los últimos años no hemos encontrado a alguien bueno para el puesto… hasta ahora.

{¿No había una norma que prohibía entrar a los de primer año?}

- Sí –respondió la profesora después de que Hermione le tradujese la pregunta-. Pero hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender esa regla. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas… Quiero oír que entrenas mucho, Potter. Tenemos que ganar este año.

- Pero Harry dice que él no quiere entrar en el equipo –dijo Hermione traduciendo de nuevo.

La profesora casi se cae de la sorpresa al escuchar esa frase. Miró a Harry muy severamente.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué? –preguntó incrédula.

Esta vez Harry prefirió coger su varita para escribir él mismo su respuesta:

"En primer lugar, habría que romper una norma por mí; lo que sería otra forma de destacar, y odio llamar la atención. Segundo, no conozco el juego; así que no es justo que se me meta a mí en el equipo en vez de a alguno que de verdad esté interesado. Así que prefiero esperar al año que viene, y si de verdad me interesa me presentaré a las pruebas. Pero ahora mi respuesta es no."

Tanto Wood como la profesora se quedaron un rato en silencio leyendo el mensaje, algo asombrados por esto.

- ¡Tienes que jugar, Potter! –exclamó Wood después de un rato-. ¡Necesitamos un buen buscador y tú eres el fichaje perfecto!

"Quizás el año que viene, cuando conozca mejor el juego me presente a las pruebas. Pero ahora mismo no." –escribió Harry como respuesta final antes de guardar de nuevo la varita, signo de que zanjaba la discusión ahí.

- Pero… -intentó replicar Wood, más fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall, quién finalmente había salido del shock que le habían producido las palabras del chico.

- ¿Esa es su respuesta, Potter?

Harry asintió.

- Bueno –dijo ella muy severamente y en parte enfadada con el chico por no haber aceptado-, no podemos obligarle por mucho que no nos guste su decisión. De todas maneras tiene hasta pasado mañana para pensárselo por si cambia de opinión.

- ¿Por qué hasta pasado? –preguntó Hermione.

- Porque pasado mañana son las pruebas del equipo, y una vez hecho no podremos rectificarlo –respondió Wood.

- Podéis iros –dijo la profesora, pero antes de que salieran añadió-. Harry, por favor, piénsatelo. Cómo gran jugador de quidditch que era tu padre él estaría orgulloso de que tú también estuvieras en el equipo.

**...**

- No me lo creo.

Era la hora de la cena. La profesora McGonagall acababa de contarle a Dumbledore sobre la proposición a Harry y su rechazo de la misma; cosa que lo tenía sorprendidísimo.

Y no era para menos. Él desde el primer día pensó que por mucho que el muchacho se hubiese criado entre muggles, la herencia Potter saldría a la luz tan pronto como montara en una escoba y sintiera deseos de jugar el quidditch. Y aunque le agradaba no tener problemas ni quejas relacionadas con "favoritismo por darle permiso para saltarse las reglas"; prefería enfrentarse a esa situación que ya se esperaba a tener que enfrentarse al comportamiento del muchacho. No hacía ni se comportaba como él esperaba, era demasiado pasivo y racional; seguramente por la influencia de esa amiguita suya… Si no fuera porque la necesitaba de intérprete intentaría separarla de él.

Necesitaba hacer algo que sacara a Harry de esa pasividad en la que estaba. Algo que lo hiciera reaccionar más activamente. Pues aunque era cierto que con su pasividad era más fácil controlarlo; su control sobre él era demasiado débil. No se puede controlar aquello cuya reacción no puedes prever; y él estaba preparado para predecir el comportamiento de un Potter conflictivo como lo era su padre, no uno que va a lo suyo…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron (que se había sentado al lado de Harry) le estaba reclamando su comportamiento.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste ni le dijiste nada a Malfoy? Tendrías que haberte enfrentado…

- ¿Por qué te quejas si todo ha salido bien? –le recriminó Hermione en lugar de Harry, que seguía cenando tranquilamente.

- Porque Harry no está actuando como un Gryffindor. Un verdadero Gryffindor habría tenido el valor de haberlo puesto en su sitio, no hubiese dejado que se encargara un profesor.

- Tú no hablas de valor. Tú hablas de temeridad.

- ¿Y qué importa eso? Además, ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, sabelotodo? Estoy hablando con Harry, así que no te metas.

Harry se enfadó ante esas palabras y estaba a punto de decir algo si no fuera porque apareció Malfoy flanqueado (como siempre) por Crabbe y Goyle.

- Me vas a pagar la de hoy, Potter –dijo mirándolo con odio-. No eres más que un cobarde mudo e idiota.

Hermione iba a saltar en defensa de Harry, pero éste la calló con una mirada. Después volvió a mirar fijamente a Malfoy pero sin decir nada, cosa que lo molestaba aún más.

- Mira quién fue a hablar –dijo Ron incapaz de mantenerse callado ante la inactividad de Harry-. ¿Hablas tú de cobardía cuando no te atreves a venir sin tus "amiguitos"? No te atreverías a enfrentarte a Harry a solas.

- Nos vemos cuando queráis, Weasley. Cuando queráis me enfrentaré a Potter. Esta misma noche. Un duelo de magos, sin contacto. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso, Potter. ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió Ron de nuevo-. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

- Crabbe –respondió Malfoy después de evaluar a sus acompañantes-. A medianoche en la sala de trofeos, que nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue Ron se quedó murmurando insultos contra él. Harry continuó cenando tranquilamente sin preocuparse por lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Por qué metiste a Harry en esa pelea? –le reclamó Hermione a Ron-. Si quieres pelearte, tú mismo; pero no tenías que haberlo metido a él.

- Que tú no tengas agallas para hacerlo no es mi problema –respondió Ron-. Ahora déjame en paz.

Hermione iba a continuar, pero Harry la paró.

{Déjalo. Que diga lo que quiera.}

{¿Estás pensando en ir y hacerle caso?} –preguntó Hermione también por los gestos para que Ron no los escuchara-. {Te vas a meter en problemas y nos vas a hacer perder puntos…}

{¿De verdad piensas eso?} –preguntó Harry algo dolido. Ella era quién mejor lo conocía y aún así pensaba eso-. {Que diga lo que quiera, no significa que yo le vaya a hacer caso. Además, vi en los ojos de Malfoy que no va a asistir.}

Hermione se quedó callada un momento y triste por la cara dolida de Harry. Era cierto, ella sabía que Harry no actuaría así; pero es que Ron la estaba sacando de quicio con tanto meterse con ella e involucrar a Harry en problemas.

- Lo siento –murmuró Hermione con cara triste.

{No pasa nada} –dijo el sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho sentir también mal-. {Ahora quita esa cara que no me gusta verte triste. ¿Qué te parece si ahora antes de volver a la Sala Común vamos a explorar un poco mientras no es muy tarde?}

- De acuerdo –respondió ella más contenta.

Acabaron de cenar y se fueron dejando a Ron allí comiendo y aún despotricando contra Malfoy sin enterarse de la partida de éstos. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al séptimo piso, que es dónde estaba su sala Común; pero dejándose llevar, tomando caminos al azar.

- ¿Sientes eso? –preguntó Hermione cuando caminaban por un pasillo vacío-. ¿No sientes cómo si algo estuviera tirando de nosotros y mostrándonos el camino?

Harry asintió, y como no había nadie en aquel pasillo le respondió en pársel.

[Sí. Creo que es el castillo que nos quiere revelar algo.]

Siguieron así y en el segundo piso encontraron un pasadizo secreto (débilmente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas) detrás de un retrato de "Margaret Símpaso" (irónico). Dentro de él siguieron avanzando hasta que una voz los asustó.

- ¡Mira Gred! ¡Novatos!

- Es cierto Feorge. ¿Qué hacen un par de novatos por aquí?

Un par de luces provenientes de dos varitas los iluminaron.

- ¡Si es nuestro querido Harry! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –preguntó curioso Fred Weasley, uno de los gemelos.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, pero Harry respondió por ella (aunque ella tuvo que traducirle, claro está).

- Explorar.

Los gemelos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

- ¿Sabes Gred? Cada vez Harry me cae mejor. Y también Hermione, claro.

- A mí también –le respondió Fred y luego se giró hacia los chicos de nuevo-. Se ve que le caéis bien al castillo. No suele mostrar sus secretos por las buenas y nosotros no hemos encontrado este pasadizo hasta la semana pasada.

- ¿A dónde vais? –preguntó George.

- De vuelta a la Sala Común, pero buscábamos rutas alternativas.

- Pues os recomiendo que al llegar a la intersección no toméis el camino del medio. Lleva a las escaleras del sexto piso y Wood está por allí esperando a que aparezcas para intentar convencerte para que entre en el equipo.

- ¿Cómo sabéis lo del equipo? –preguntó Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera realizar la pregunta que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Nosotros somos miembros del equipo, golpeadores; y por lo tanto se nos informó. Pero a nosotros no nos importa tanto que no entres.

- Es más, te respetamos por ello. Nosotros tampoco queríamos entrar en nuestro primer año. Claro está que nunca nos ofrecieron el puesto aquel año… pero aún así no hubiésemos querido.

{¿Ayudáis a todos los de primer año que encontráis?} –preguntó Harry.

- No –respondió George una vez que Hermione repitió la pregunta-. De hecho solemos despistarlos y confundirlos aún más o se convierten en blancos de nuestra bromas.

- Pero vosotros… tenéis algo especial… En parte nos recordáis a nosotros en nuestro primer año. Y si el castillo está tan ansioso por mostraros sus secretos es que sois de los nuestros.

- Y nosotros siempre ayudamos a los nuestros. Cuando necesitéis ayuda ya sabéis, buscadnos.

- Eso si es que estamos disponibles –dijeron al unísono mientras se alejaban dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y con una sonrisa en la cara siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la intersección de la que le hablaron los gemelos y se detuvieron.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

Harry frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que no debían avanzar más.

Entonces volvió a escuchar en su cabeza aquel susurro que escuchaba siempre en clase de pociones. Esta vez le decía: "Saca la varita… busca la piedra triangular y tócala con ella…"

Harry hizo caso. No sabía porqué pero confiaba en esa voz femenina. Sacó la varita y se dispuso a buscar la piedra mencionada ante la mirada confusa de Hermione (y quién no se sentiría así). Unos momentos más tarde la encontró en una esquina y la tocó con su varita. Para su sorpresa y la de Hermione la piedra empezó a brillar…

* * *

Bueno, he vuelto, para alivio de todos los que me echaban de menos, o los que echaban de menos la historia (espero que sea la primera razón, pero algo me dice que es la segunda... xDxD)

Podría aburriros diciendo que las razones por las que no actualicé antes fueron: trabajos, examenes cuatrimestrales, estancamiento de la historia (estaba en un bache)...

Pero la verdad es que lo poco que he estado escribiendo fue en la otra historia. ¿Qué queréis? Estaba inspirado y me apetecía hacer sufrir a Harry. Cuando publique el siguiente capítulo de la otra historia veréis como Harry va a sufrir... JAJAJA

Vale, eso ha sonado muy malvado.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, por enviarme mensajes que me han demostrado su interés en la historia. En lo referente al Troll, he decidido hacerte caso. Se me ha ocurrido una escena que puede que te guste, así que no te pierdas el proximo capítulo, que espero subir pronto.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 5

**Año1**

**Capítulo 5: Llegando a Halloween**

* * *

"¿Pero acaso el callar es lo mismo que el silencio? ¿Calla el ave cuando llega un nuevo día? ¿Calla el agua del río al encontrar su camino al mar? ¿Calla el llanto del dolor en cada ser?_"_

* * *

El brillo fue aumentando poco a poco de intensidad hasta llegar al punto en que ambos chicos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos al no poder soportar el resplandor. Poco después la luz volvió a ser más soportable y finalmente desapareció, por lo que los chicos abrieron los ojos.

Se sorprendieron al ver que la piedra con forma triangular que había en la pared había desaparecido; y en su lugar había un pequeño agujero.

- ¿Cómo sabías…? –empezó a preguntar Hermione.

{Me lo susurró esa voz que me ayuda en Pociones.}

Harry se acercó al hueco, que no era muy grande; pero parecía que había algo en su interior… Un cuaderno. Metió la mano y lo cogió.

- ¿Un cuaderno?

Harry iba a abrirlo, pero la voz en su cabeza se lo impidió: "Antes de abrirlo tú y tu amiga poned la mano en la cubierta."

- ¿Por qué no lo abres? –preguntó Hermione, a lo que Harry respondió lo que la voz le había susurrado.

Hermione no estaba segura de seguir las indicaciones de una voz que sólo su amigo escuchaba, pero confiaba en él, y si él decía que había algo le hacía confiar en esa voz entonces ella también lo haría. Así que ambos pusieron sus manos en la cubierta del cuaderno.

Durante un par de segundos no pasó nada, pero después el cuaderno se iluminó brevemente. Cuando la luz desapareció quitaron la mano y lo abrieron pero se encontraron las páginas en blanco.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! –exclamó Hermione cuando vio aparecer palabras en la página en blanco.

"Hola Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Habéis tenido la suerte de encontraros con el 'Diario del Aprendiz Errante'. Este cuaderno que sostenéis ha pasado por las manos de todos aquellos estudiantes que han llegado a encontrarlo. Antes de continuar leyendo se os recomienda que vayáis a la Biblioteca del castillo y busquéis un libro titulado 'Leyendas y mitos de Hogwarts'; dónde podréis encontrar información sobre este cuaderno y comprobar que no es peligroso para vosotros."

Hermione y Harry se miraron al acabar de leer.

{¿Te suena alguno de esos nombres?}

- No… Bueno, el de 'Leyendas y mitos de Hogwarts' sí; pero no lo he leído. Mañana podemos mirar en la biblioteca tal y como dice el cuaderno –dijo Hermione llena de curiosidad por tener un enigma que desentrañar.

{¿Nos llevamos el cuaderno o lo dejamos aquí?}

- Mejor dejémos… -empezó a decir ella pero al girarse hacia la pared descubrió que el agujero había desaparecido-. Creo que vamos a tener que llevárnoslo, pero… ¿y si es peligroso?

{Si fuera peligroso la voz de mi cabeza no me lo hubiese susurrado. No sé por qué… pero algo me dice que no quiere hacerme ningún mal…}

Harry se quedó pensativo. ¿De quién sería esa voz? Pero unos instantes más tarde se olvidó del asunto. Daba igual, ahora mismo pensar en eso no conseguía más que frustrarle. Se giró hacia Hermione, quién lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y confianza ciega, y le sonrió.

{Vámonos. Es hora de volver. ¿Qué camino prefieres?}

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió de la mano provocando un sonrojo en el chico a pesar de estar ya algo más acostumbrado a estos gestos por parte de ella.

- Derecha.

Caminaron y caminaron llevando con ellos esa nueva posesión. ¿Qué secretos guardaba en su interior? No lo sabían, pero tenían la intención de descubrirlo.

Después de mucho andar llegaron al final, dónde había una especie de puerta. La abrieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salieron por ella. Al cerrarla vieron cómo ésta quedaba oculta en la pared, pues tenía el mismo aspecto que ella y sólo alguien que se fijara detenidamente se daría cuenta de su existencia.

No tuvieron mucho más tiempo para mirar porque de repente escucharon un maullido.

- ¡Es la señora Norris! –dijo Hermione con horror en la voz-. ¡Vámonos antes de que venga Filch!

Harry no se hizo derogar, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a correr escucharon la voz del citado conserje.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Los dos empezaron a correr aún cogidos de la mano e intentaron entrar en la primera puerta que encontraron, pero estaba cerrada.

- Aparta –dijo Hermione mientras le cogía la varita a Harry (que aún no había guardado desde que había tocado aquella piedra con ella). Golpeó la cerradura con ella y susurró-. Alohomora.

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Ambos entraron, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

Filch se había acercado e intentó abrir la puerta, pero como estaba cerrada debió de suponer que nadie podría entrar allí; así que los chicos escucharon como sus pasos se alejaban.

Ambos suspiraron del alivio, pero de repente un gruñido los hizo darse la vuelta; y menudo susto se llevaron. ¡No estaban en una habitación, estaban en un pasillo! ¡Y más concretamente en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso! Y ya sabían porque estaba prohibido…

Delante de ellos había un perro enorme que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos mirándolos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en su dirección y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre sus dientes amarillentos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada por el miedo, pero Harry reaccionó a tiempo para abrir la puerta por la que habían entrado y empujar a Hermione y a él mismo por ella justo antes de que el perro les atacara. Después, con algo de dificultad consiguió cerrar la puerta.

{¿Estás bien?} –preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hermione, aún algo asustada y aturdida sólo asintió; así que Harry le agarró de la mano y la llevó lo más rápido posible a la Sala Común (teniendo la suerte de que no se encontraron con nadie, ni con Filch ni con Wood. Seguramente ya habría vuelto éste último a la sala común también). Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar se encontraron con Neville sentado en el suelo esperando.

- ¡Por fin! –dijo éste levantándose cuando los vio acercarse-. Llevo bastante tiempo esperando porque no era capaz de recordar el nuevo santo y seña… ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?

Harry negó con la cabeza dando a entender un "No preguntes" y se acercaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Claro está que ese no debía de ser su día porque descubrieron horrorizados que la Dama Gorda no estaba en el retrato.

- ¡Debe haberse ido a una de sus visitas nocturnas! –exclamó Neville-. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Esperar –respondió Hermione entre jadeos-. Y Neville, la contraseña es 'Hocico de cerdo'.

- Pues ella suele tardar bastante según he oído decir a los de cursos superiores… Como no salga alguien…

¿Salir? –pensó Harry expresión triunfante-. ¡Eso es!

{¿Qué hora es?} –le preguntó a Hermione.

- Casi las… -empezó a responder ella, pero se detuvo al comprender los pensamientos de su amigo-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Ron!

- ¿Ron? –preguntó Neville confundido-. ¿Qué pasa con Ron?

Ella le explicó lo del duelo con Malfoy al que Harry no pensaba ir, pero que Ron al no encontrar a Harry pensaría que ya habría ido hacia allí. Por lo tanto era probable que en algún momento saliera también.

- Pero cuando salga verá a Harry y ya no irá.

- Lo dudo mucho. Cuando vea a Harry le instará a ir con él. Me saca de quicio cuando actúa así.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

{Pues entonces no me verá. Neville será el que se quede a esperar aquí, tú y yo nos ocultaremos. Cuando se abra la puerta él entrará. Esperará un par de minutos para que le dé tiempo a Ron a irse y luego nos abrirá a nosotros.}

- No es mala idea –murmuró ella en respuesta antes de comentárselo a Neville, quién asintió aunque no muy conforme de tener que esperar él sólo.

Pero hicieron así. Estuvieron un rato más charlando y un poco más tarde Harry y Hermione se ocultaron detrás de una estatua en la dirección contraria de la que Ron en teoría tendría que tomar.

Mientras esperaban Hermione le comentó a Harry:

- ¿Te fijaste en lo que había debajo de ese perro de tres cabezas?

Harry negó.

- Había una trampilla. Es evidente que lo han puesto ahí para vigilar algo.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y su mente empezó a ir más deprisa que antes al darse cuenta de algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

{Que ya sé dónde está el paquetito que Hagrid sacó de Gringotts.}

Hermione también abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo obvio, pues ella aún no había llegado a esa conclusión (aún). Pero no pudieron comentar nada más porque en ese momento Ron salió, Neville entró y luego les abrió a ellos. Entraron y después de despedirse se fueron a dormir, aún teniendo en la cabeza todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron ese día.

Claro está que una vez que Harry consiguió conciliar el sueño no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese estado. Ron en algún momento tuvo que volver, y cuando lo hizo no estaba muy contento que digamos…

Él, al ver a Harry durmiendo tan felizmente se cabreó aún más de lo que lo estaba; por lo que empezó a mover a Harry para despertarlo.

Harry, al sentir que alguien lo despertaba tan bruscamente sintió miedo al recordar su vida con los Dursley e imaginar que aún estaba allí; pero tardó poco en recordar dónde estaba. Así que se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas que tenía sobre la mesilla.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? –preguntó Ron esforzándose por no gritarle como estaba deseando-. Habías quedado en ir a enfrentarte con Malfoy, y no has aparecido.

Harry lo miró con cara de "yo no quedé en nada".

- ¡Tenías que haber venido! A pesar de que Malfoy no se presentó… ¡Filch ha estado a punto de pillarme allá! Si hubieras estado nos habría pillado a los dos, no a mí solo.

Harry por toda respuesta volvió a poner las gafas en la mesilla y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

- ¡No me des la espalda! –exclamó Ron más alto que antes.

Pero ese ruido de más despertó a Seamus, quién primero saltó sobresaltado de la cama; y después increpó a Ron por hablar tan alto.

- Si tienes algo que decirle a Harry díselo por la mañana.

A lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un "lo siento" dicho de mala gana. Decidió que sería mejor hacerle caso. Ya por la mañana podría reclamarle todo lo que quisiera al estúpido de Potter sin enfadar a sus compañeros de cuarto por despertarlos.

Claro está que Harry se levantó mucho más temprano de Ron, como era costumbre. Así que por el momento no tendría problemas con él. Cuando se reunió con Hermione y mientras bajaban a desayunar le contó lo ocurrido.

- Ese… -respondió ella toda enfadada-. ¿Quién se cree? No te preocupes. Si te dice algo otra vez le canto las cuarenta.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y desayunaron rápido para poder ir a la biblioteca. Y mientras salían de allí se cruzaron con Malfoy, quién no se podía creer lo que veía. ¡No habían expulsado a Potter de Hogwarts! Se quedó sorprendido y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lanzar uno de sus ya habituales comentarios mordaces.

Al llegar a la biblioteca dudaban entre preguntar o no a la señora Pince (la bibliotecaria) por el libro que buscaban, y al final se decidieron por hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada de malo en buscar "Leyendas y mitos de Hogwarts"… ¿o sí?

La señora Pince se sorprendió un poco ante esa petición por parte de los muchachos (por el hecho de que ese libro en concreto hacía mucho tiempo que no era solicitado), pero no dijo nada y se miró en su registro para buscar su ubicación. Después fue a buscarlo ella misma, pues al parecer estaba en una estantería un poco alta para los chicos. Al volver le entregó a Harry un tomo no muy gordo, pero si algo viejo y desgastado.

- Te pareces a tu madre más de lo que crees, pequeño. ¿Sabías que la última persona que pidió prestado este libro fue ella? Y curiosamente creo que también fue en su primer año… –le dedicó una mirada tierna durante unos segundos antes de volver a poner su semblante serio de siempre-. Ahora iros, no vayáis a llegar tarde a clase.

Este comentario en parte alegró a Harry al saber algo más de su madre, pero por otra lo entristeció. Hermione, dándose cuenta del conflicto interno de su amigo se lo llevó de la biblioteca con la intención de distraerlo. No quería que se pusiera triste.

Guardaron el libro y se fueron a clase. Ya lo leerían más tarde con tranquilidad. Después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo…

**…**

Madame Pomfrey estaba aburrida. Ahora mismo no había ningún paciente que requiriera su cuidado y no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo.

Normalmente cuando se aburría se dedicaba a continuar con sus pequeñas investigaciones o a seguir escribiendo en el libro en el que había estado trabajando; pero por desgracia para ella lo había acabado y publicado el pasado verano y no le apetecía ponerse a escribir otro. Y aunque se pusiera a escribir, ¿sobre qué tema hablaría ahora? Ya había escrito una guía para el cuidado de niños enfermos y una serie de remedios caseros muy efectivos para otro tipo de lesiones.

Suspiró. Tampoco le apetecía seguir leyendo sus libros de medimagia; ya los tenía muy vistos.

Al pensar en los libros le vino a la mente como había estado buscando en ellos durante el verano sin resultados cuando el director Dumbledore le había preguntado por la posibilidad de que un mago fuese mudo.

Esa pregunta la había confundido, pero lo comprendió cuando el pequeño Potter entró a Hogwarts y Dumbledore le comentó sobre su estado. Primero le recriminó por no habérselo dicho antes, y después hizo especulaciones sobre el motivo para que el pequeño tuviera unas barreras mentales tan fuertes sin apenas darse cuenta.

Pobre muchacho. Lo que habría tenido que aguantar. Pero gracias a Merlín parecía que el joven Potter había tenido su final feliz al encontrar a esa familia…

¿Pero por qué era mudo el muchacho? Normalmente la magia interna que tienen los magos les cura de la mayoría de las lesiones "muggles" por así decirlo. ¿Entonces que le pasaba a Harry? ¿Acaso su magia interna estaba dañada? ¿O tenía algo que ver con…?

Madame Pomfrey se levantó. Acababa de encontrar un nuevo proyecto al que dedicarse durante un tiempo al menos. Y ya que el joven Potter iba a estar los próximos años allí; lo mejor sería estar perfectamente informada de su estado de salud.

Se dirigió a su despacho y se dispuso a escribir…

**…**

Las horas parecían pasar más despacio de lo normal, o eso le parecía a Harry y a Hermione. Y por desgracia Ron los estuvo molestando en todos los cambios de clase y en la comida. Se acercaba a Harry y empezaba a increparle otra vez (aunque en voz baja para que los demás no le oyeran) por no haber asistido la noche anterior. Al principio Hermione había intentado razonar con él, pero terminaban discutiendo; así que ahora intentaban ignorarlo.

Al final hasta Ron se cansó de ser ignorado y como no podía hacer nada que llamara la atención de los profesores (si explicaba el porqué él tenía las de perder por haber estado la noche anterior en los pasillos) decidió pagar a Harry y a Hermione con sus misma moneda. ¿Le ignoraban? Pues él los ignoraría a ellos. Seguro que eso les molestaría tanto a más que a él.

Y con ese pensamiento los dejó en paz (para alivio de ellos).

Al acabar las clases ellos intentaron ir a la biblioteca a leer tranquilos, pero por el camino vieron a Malfoy con sus dos guardaespaldas cerca de la puerta de ésta, como esperando a alguien (seguramente a ellos); por lo que decidieron que era una mala idea ir allí.

A la sala común tampoco les apetecía ir, pues con todo el barullo no iban a poder leer el libro tranquilos; y tampoco podían salir a los jardines porque estaba lloviendo, razón por la que la sala común estaba tan llena.

¿Pero a dónde ir si no? No les quedaba más remedio que volver o aguantar a Malfoy otra vez, y no les apetecía esto último; así que volvieron a la Sala Común. Sería mejor leer el libro en otra ocasión en la que pudieran estar a solas. Después de todo no tenían ninguna prisa (aunque estaban algo ansiosos, eso sí).

Y así pasaban los días. Ellos se dedicaban a leer el libro en su tiempo libre siempre que pudieran estar a solas, pues aunque Harry había sugerido buscar sólo lo que tuviera que ver con el cuaderno que habían encontrado, Hermione se había negado a ello. Leerían todo el libro.

Y tampoco es que tuvieran tanto tiempo libre, pues aunque gracias a haber leído los libros en verano iban bien en las diversas asignaturas, Hermione se empeñaba en buscar y leer todas las fuentes posibles relacionadas con los deberes que les ponían (poca cosa por ahora). Además de que Hermione aún seguía empeñada en conseguir realizar igual de bien que Harry la magia no verbal y practicaban bastante en eso; ella para conseguir hacerlo, él para no tener problema con lo que les iban enseñando en clase. Pero ambos tenían claro que al menos durante un tiempo tenían que dar a entender que avanzaban muy lentamente en el tema de la magia no verbal.

Aún así encontraron algunos datos interesantes en el libro, que por más curiosidad que nada quisieron comprobar si eran verdad. Por ejemplo, en uno de los primeros capítulos se mencionaba la existencia en la biblioteca de una mini-sala en la que había un sofá de dos plazas, una mesa y una estantería en la que aparecía cualquier libro de la biblioteca que el usuario necesitase.

El problema era que para poder entrar en esa sala tenías primero que tocar con la varita un libro en concreto; y la única pista que daban era: "El libro, a pesar de estar en el lugar correcto, parece no estar donde le correspondiera."

Y por supuesto eso no les bastaba para encontrarlo, por lo que después de intentarlo durante un par de semanas desistieron de ello porque pensaban que tal y como decía el título del libro no era más que una leyenda; y además ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con ello y aún les quedaba una gran parte del libro por leer. Después de todo el comprobar si alguno de esos mitos eran ciertos no era el motivo por el que leían el libro.

Un par de días más tarde de haber encontrado el cuaderno; Harry y Hermione recibieron como costumbre la carta semanal de los padres de ella. Se sorprendieron al averiguar que la enfermera del colegio les había solicitado a Jean y a Jonathan una autorización para realizarle a Harry una revisión mágica completa, para así intentar averiguar las causas de su estado y si fuera posible alguna solución. Ellos, después de discutirlo con Sirius y con Remus, habían aceptado y ahora estaban avisando a Harry de que en los próximos días le llegaría una nota de la enfermera.

Y así fue. El viernes llegó una nota de Madame Ponfrey pidiéndole (casi ordenándoselo) que pasara por la enfermería cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Harry se vio sometido a una nueva rutina, pues todos los viernes tenía que ir a la enfermería a realizar una revisión. Gracias a Dios sólo la primera fue bastante larga. El resto eran más reducidas. Hermione le acompañaba a ellas a partir de la segunda ya que en la primera la enfermera no se lo permitió por cosas de que la revisión sería completa, Harry tendría que desvestirse y por tanto requeriría cierta privacidad (quedando en ropa interior claro está. No hay que ser malpensados, por Dios; ¡que tiene once años!). Madame Pomfrey prometió que le daría una nota explicativa de las revisiones para sus tutores sobre las Navidades; porque después de todo no había muchos casos como el suyo (por no decir ninguno) y quería asegurarse bien de los resultados de sus observaciones.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegaron al castillo. Sus clases eran cada vez más interesantes ahora que habían aprendido los principios básicos.

De hecho fue en la mañana de Halloween cuando Flitwick, el profesor de encantamientos, les dijo que creía que ya estaban listos para intentar hacer volar objetos; algo que todos estaban deseando hacer desde que vieron como hacía levitar el sapo de Neville. Harry y Hermione ya dominaban ese hechizo, pero siempre era entretenido practicar un poco más.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. Por desgracia separó a Harry y a Hermione, pues quería ver cómo lo hacían por separado (aunque no dijera eso en voz alta). Así que puso a Harry con Neville y a Hermione (para su desagrado) con Ron. Era difícil saber quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. Ron no les había hablado desde el incidente, cosa que aceptaron muy gustosos ellos dos.

- Recordar el movimiento que hemos estado practicando. Y también pronunciad las palabras mágicas claramente. Ya os comenté lo que le ocurrió al mago Baruffio por pronunciarlo mal…

Cuando empezaron los alumnos a intentarlo (con resultados casi nulos la mayoría) el profesor puso más atención a Harry que al resto. Después de todo era el primer hechizo que practicaban y quería observar cómo lo hacía.

Realmente el aprendizaje del pequeño había sido un tema que la profesora McGonagall y él habían discutido bastante en privado. No habían incluido a más profesores porque en el resto de las asignaturas de primero los alumnos no tenían que usar la varita (exceptuando DCAO, pero la verdad es que consideraban a Quirrell algo inexperto para dar clases de esa materia). Por lo tanto ellos dos habían estado hablando sobre el futuro del joven Potter.

La profesora McGonagall había tenido anteriormente una charla sobre ello con Remus, quién le explicó lo que le enseñó y como durante el verano (es decir, la versión oficial). A partir de ello estaban redactando una pequeña guía para que aprendiese mejor las bases de la magia no verbal y también unos apuntes especiales de cada asignatura dónde habían metido parte de lo que se enseñaba en sexto y séptimo pero adecuándolo al nivel del pequeño.

Pero primero querían comprobar cuál era su rendimiento. Esperarían hasta Navidades antes de darle esos apuntes. Y ellos (junto con Remus) se habían propuesto investigar más en esa rama de la magia para poder darle al joven Potter una educación adecuada. Querían esforzarse para que al menos el chico pudiera aprender sólo sin problemas. Como profesores con experiencia que eran sabían perfectamente que cuanto más joven fuera un alumno más fácil le resultaba coger el hábito de estudio y aprendía mucho más fácilmente que alguien que cogía ese hábito algunos años más tarde.

Pero yendo a lo que íbamos. El profesor Flitwick, aunque pendiente de toda la clase, estaba prestando algo más de atención a Harry. Según le había dicho Minerva el hechizo levitador era uno de los que más había practicado el pequeño, así que no debería de tener problemas con él. Aún así quería saber qué tenía que hacer el pequeño para realizarlo.

Harry estaba observando a Neville, que de lo nervioso que estaba intentaba hacer el movimiento muy rápido, obteniendo un resultado nulo. Entonces decidió intentarlo él, pues aunque había conseguido hacerlo en su casa había necesitado estar muy concentrado; y ahora con todo el barullo eso iba a resultar difícil.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que quería: que la pluma volara. Luego los volvió a abrir e hizo el movimiento con su varita (algo más lentamente que Neville) y la pluma empezó a elevarse.

- Harry… -dijo Neville asombrado unos segundos más tarde cuando se dio cuenta.

Y eso fue suficiente para romper la concentración de Harry y que el hechizo fallara. La pluma empezó a caer de nuevo suavemente.

El profesor Flitwick miraba lo ocurrido pensativo. Al parecer para realizar el hechizo el joven Potter necesitaba estar concentrado en lo que quería hacer o en lo que estaba haciendo… Tendría que comentarle eso a Minerva, ya que a lo mejor sería bueno hacer algo para ayudarle a mejorar en ello. Prefirió no decir nada a los alumnos sobre el parcial éxito del joven. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora el pequeño no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Harry miró a Neville interrogante. ¿Para qué lo había llamado?

- Casi lo habías conseguido… ¿qué pasó? –preguntó el compañero entre apenado y maravillado.

Harry hizo un gesto de "nada importante" y miró otra vez a la mesa de Hermione, que estaba delante de la suya.

- ¡Wingardium leviosá! –gritó Ron agitando sus brazos como un molino.

- Lo estás diciendo mal –escuchó Harry que le reñía Hermione a Ron-. Es Win-gar-dium le-vi-o-sa, no leviosáaaa.

- Dilo tú entonces si eres tan inteligente. Seguro que no te sale tampoco –dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de la túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas; obteniendo el resultado deseado: que la pluma empezara a elevarse.

- ¡Oh, bien hecho! –la premió el profesor aplaudiendo- ¡Mirad, la señorita Granger lo ha conseguido!

Hermione miró a Harry, quién le sonreía contento por ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al finalizar la clase Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

- No es raro que nadie la aguante –escuchó Harry que le decía a Seamus-. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. Apuesto a que si Harry no la necesitase para traducirle también se alejaría de ella.

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Hermione, y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Harry lo intuyó y le cogió la mano. Ella intentó soltarse, pero él la agarraba fuerte; así que se dio por vencido y bajó la mirada para que nadie la viera llorar. Se dejó conducir por Harry, quien se desvió del trayecto que seguían el resto de sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia los baños (aunque sin entrar).

Allí ella se soltó y aún con la mirada baja dijo:

- S… sabes que no tienes que estar siempre conmigo. Puedes dejarme sola un rato e irte con ellos. No pasa nada.

Harry no respondió. Simplemente puso su mano en la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Ella pudo leer en su mirada un "estoy con quien quiero estar". No pudo contener más las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente para desahogarse.

Él se quedó un poco descolocado (como siempre que ella le abrazaba), pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle, aunque muy tímidamente, en un intento de consolarla.

Pero el abrazo pareció confortarla y no tardó mucho tiempo en calmarse.

- Gracias Harry. Siento haberme puesto así, pero me dolió lo que dijo y tengo miedo de que tenga razón…

{Ni lo pienses. Él simplemente está celoso de ti.}

Ella le sonrió, pero Harry notó que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, así que continuó.

{Está celoso de que tú seas mi mejor amiga y con quién prefiero estar.}

Hermione volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mucho más sinceramente. Estaba conmovida. Harry nunca le había dicho algo así. Y sabiendo lo callado que era eso significa mucho. No pudo evitar volver a abrazarle, aunque esta vez de alegría. Después de unos instantes se separó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y miró al confundido muchacho.

- Voy a lavarme un momento la cara y vamos a la siguiente clase. ¿Vale?

Harry asintió, aún confundido por el último abrazo. No entendía a que había venido. Instantes más tarde cuando Hermione salió del baño decidió olvidarlo. Hermione estaba contenta de nuevo y eso era lo que importaba.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la siguiente clase y el resto del día transcurrió como siempre. Por la noche, cuando estaban de camino al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween Hermione sintió repentinamente una urgencia. Necesitaba ir al baño inmediatamente.

- Eh… Harry… -murmuró ella para que la demás gente que había por allí no escuchara-. Tengo que ir al baño.

Él la miró y asintió.

- No me esperes. Vete al Gran Comedor y guárdame un sitio –dijo ella, y al ver la cara confusa de su amigo agregó como explicación-. Tardaré un poco.

Harry creyó entender, por lo que volvió a asentir y se marchó. Hermione no esperó más y empezó a correr al baño más cercano, pero para su mala suerte se topó con Peeves quién empezó a seguirla y molestarla. Tardó un poco en conseguir darle el esquinazo y poder ir de una vez al baño. Una urgencia es una urgencia, ¿no?

**…**

Dumbledore observaba como los alumnos iban sentándose y esperaban ansiosos que comenzara la gran cena de Halloween. En ningún momento vio entrar a Harry y compañía, cosa que lo alegraba.

Después de haberlo pensado durante un tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que para quitarle su pasividad tenía que despertar sus genes de merodeador. Y la mejor forma de eso era mediante la furia y la venganza.

Él había… digamos convencido a Peeves para que durante un tiempo hiciera como blanco permanente de sus bromas a Harry y a su amiga. Esperaba que así pronto el joven Potter no aguantara más y decidiera vengarse con alguna que otra broma.

En teoría debería estar ahora mismo en ello. Su primera trastada sería evitar que ambos chicos llegaran a tiempo a la cena. Entonces Severus, quién había aceptado encantado la tarea, se encargaría de reñirles por llegar tarde a la fiesta y castigarles sin poder probar bocado de los manjares preparados por los elfos. Lo único que podrían cenar serían unos sándwiches.

Sabía que manipular al muchacho de esa manera quizás fuera algo cruel, pero era la mejor manera de conocerlo. Una actitud rebelde le permitiría comprenderlo mejor, saber qué y cómo pensaba, cómo actuaba ante ciertas situaciones… Aprendería a predecir su comportamiento de esa manera. En cambio un comportamiento pasivo pasaba mucho más desapercibido, no llamaba la atención; era muy difícil así conocer sus pensamientos y sus posturas ante ciertas situaciones.

Nada de esto sería necesario si su mente no fuera tan difícil de acceder. Lo había intentado en un par de ocasiones más pero entre esos muros creados por sus traumas y esa complejidad que tenía lo habían obligado a desistir.

De repente una imagen interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor. ¡Rayos!

Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que venía solo. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin esa amiga suya al lado. ¿Dónde se había metido la niña esa?

Miró a la puerta, dónde Severus estaba estratégicamente colocado y oculto para que nadie lo viera. Una mirada suya bastó para que el profesor volviera a su puesto en la Mesa Alta. No tenía sentido castigar sólo a la señorita Granger.

De pronto la comida apareció en los platos dorados, dando comienzo al festín. Harry se había sentado en una esquina de la mesa, y estaba guardando un sitio seguramente para su amiga.

Poco después los platos dorados se llenaron de comida, dando por comienzo el festín. Él siguió observando un poco más al joven Potter, que en vez de empezar a comer estaba pendiente de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente para la alegría de Harry, pero quedó desilusionado al ver que simplemente era el profesor Quirrell. Dumbledore se fijó en el profesor, quién llevaba el turbante torcido y una cara de terror. Vio como se acercó hacia él.

- ¡¡¡TROLL!!! ¡¡HAY UN TROLL… EN LAS MAZMORRAS!! –exclamó jadeando, y luego añadió con un susurro casi-. Ya lo he dicho.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se formó un pandemónium, y Dumbledore se vio obligado a hacer que salieran fuegos artificiales de su varita para que se hiciera silencio.

- Prefectos –exclamó-, conducid a vuestros compañeros a los dormitorios de inmediato.

Se reunió con los otros profesores para ir a las mazmorras, pero por dentro estaba pensando que esto le venía muy bien. Había ocurrido en un buen momento. Si la señorita Granger no estaba en la sala Común lo más probable es que el joven Potter fuera a buscarla y a avisarla. Y a lo mejor de camino se encontraba con algo que despertara su curiosidad…

Tendría que hablar con Peeves. Había encontrado otra forma más sutil de despertar el espíritu merodeador de los genes Potter.

**…**

Hermione le dio a la cisterna y se fue a lavar las manos sintiéndose mejor ahora que había evacuado.

Maldito Peeves. Había escogido el peor momento para molestarla y seguirla. Menos mal que había conseguido darle esquinazo.

Mientras se secaba las manos escuchó el ruido de la puerta y le llegó a la nariz un aroma especial, una mezcla de calcetines los calcetines sucios de Sirius y de baño público que no había sido limpiado en varios días.

Arrugó la nariz y se giró hacia la puerta para ver de qué o quién provenía ese olor. Claro está que al ver un ser deforme de más de tres metros y medio de alto y de un color gris se quedó de piedra. Aunque al ver como empezaba a acercarse hacia ella arrastrando un bastón de madera se agazapó contra la pared muerta de miedo e hizo lo único que le ocurrió.

Gritó.

* * *

Aquí tengo otro capítulo de la historia. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que he estado desganado y sin ganas de escribir nada. Lo poco que escribía lo borraba porque no me gustaba.

Pero bueno. A partir de ahora aumentaré un poco el ritmo de la historia, porque creo que va un poco lento. Ahora que ya se sabe un poco como serán las clases de Harry ya no me centraré tanto en ello.

Y voy a avisaros de algo. ¡NO LE ESTOY QUITANDO SUS GUSTOS A HARRY! Harry estará en el equipo, pero a partir del segundo año. En mi opinión lo que a Harry le gusta de verdad es volar, no el propio quidditch. SI le gusta el quidditch es porque le da una excusa para hacer esas maniobras alocadas que tanto le gustan. Pero en mi historia considero a Harry como alguien demasiado tímido y que tiene miedo. Hasta ahora siempre ha destacado por ser mudo y se han burlado de él por ello. ¿No es lógico entonces que busque huír de todo lo que le haga destacar? Tiene miedo de ello. Esa es la explicación que yo daría si fuera su psicólogo.

Sé que a lo mejor os hubiera gustado que el capítulo fuera más largo, pero la verdad es que los estoy intentando hacer todos del mismo tamaño, unas 10-15 hojas de word.

Sólo me queda por deciros que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo. El enfrentamiento con el Troll será... distinto a lo habitual.

Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	12. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 6

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 6: Con una palabra basta**

* * *

"Nunca dejes sin palabra lo que estremece tu corazón…"

* * *

Harry seguía al igual que los demás alumnos de primero a Percy. Por su mente había un único pensamiento. ¿Cómo había entrado un troll en Hogwarts?

Pero de repente se acordó de Hermione. El grito del profesor Quirrell y el barullo que se había formado en el comedor le habían hecho olvidarse de ella por unos instantes.

¡Ella no sabía nada del troll! Tenía que avisarla, pues cuando acabara en el baño y fuera de camino al Gran Comedor cualquier profesor que la encontrara la reñiría y la castigaría por no ir a la sala común.

Así que en cuanto vio a un grupo de Hufflepuffs ir en dirección contraria a la de los Gryffindors se agachó y se mezcló con ellos. Después se deslizó por un pasillo desierto y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Al doblar una esquina escuchó pasos a su espalda.

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un gran buitre de piedra. Cuando miró observó a Snape cruzando el pasillo y yendo en dirección al tercer piso mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Siguió su camino y llegó al baño de ese piso, pero estaba vacío. Mierda. ¿Dónde estaría?

Volvió a meterse por un pasillo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero al volver a escuchar pasos se volvió a esconder; pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

- Sal Harry. Sabemos que estás ahí.

Harry se vio obligado a salir y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Fred y a George.

- No deberías estar aquí –dijo Fred.

- En serio que nos alegramos de que sigas nuestro ejemplo –continuó George.

- Pero este no es un buen momento. Es peligroso estar por los pasillos con un troll en el castillo.

Harry los miró acusadoramente.

- Nosotros sólo vamos a las cocinas –respondió George entendiendo la mirada de Harry.

- Estoy seguro de que la gente querrá comer algo más apetecible que lo que los profesores nos subirán y será una buena manera de calmar los ánimos.

- Sí, y de apaciguar a los últimos blancos de nuestras bromas… ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?

Harry cogió la varita y escribió rápidamente: Hermione.

Los gemelos se quedaron pensativos.

- Es cierto. No estaba en el comedor contigo.

- Supongo que vas a buscarla y a avisarla, ¿me equivoco? –Harry negó-. ¿Dónde está?

Harry se encogió de hombros preocupado. Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron.

- Muy bien, espera aquí.

Se alejaron un momento de él y cogieron algo que Harry no pudo ver al quedar oculto por sus propios cuerpos. Segundos después lo guardaron y se acercaron de nuevo.

- Hermione está en el baño del piso de abajo. Ahora vete antes de que te cojan.

Harry los miró interrogantes, pero decidió que Hermione era más importante que su intriga y volvió a correr por el pasillo después de hacerles el gesto que significaba "gracias".

Fue lo más deprisa que pudo y llegó por fin al citado pasillo, donde pudo oler un nauseabundo aroma que parecía la mezcla del olor de los calcetines sucios de Sirius y de un baño público que no había sido limpiado en varios días.

Entonces pudo ver un enorme ser deforme que entraba en una habitación.

"El troll" –pensó Harry-. "Hermione tiene que estar por aquí…"

De repente escuchó un grito agudo y aterrorizado de la habitación en la que había entrado el troll. Ese sonido casi detiene su corazón. ¡Ese era el baño de las chicas! ¡Ahí estaba Hermione!

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y entró.

Vio a Hermione agazapada contra la pared opuesta muerta de miedo, mientras que el troll avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavabos y rompiéndolos.

Harry miró hacia los lados casi desesperado buscando algo que resultara de ayuda. Observó un grifo roto, lo cogió y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

El troll se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se giró, confuso y observó a quién había hecho ese ruido. Sus ojos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló un momento, pero después se abalanzó contra él levantando su bastón.

Hermione se calmó un poco al ver que aquel ser empezaba a alejarse de ella. Pero al levantar la vista y ver que quién había provocado ese ruido para distraer al troll había sido Harry casi se desmaya del susto. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Harry, al ver que el troll se le acercaba empuñó la varita y apuntando a su cabeza hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: un lumus; con tan buena suerte que la luz extra repentina cegó al enorme troll.

Aprovechando el momento Harry empezó a hacerle señas a Hermione para que se fuera. Ella se levantó e intentó acercarse a él en vez de hacerle caso e irse. El problema es que el troll, cegado momentáneamente, empezó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro en un intento de darle a quien le había cegado.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de ello, pero a Harry se le estremeció el corazón al ver que el troll estaba a punto de darle un bastonazo. Por su maldita mudez no era capaz de avisarla y empezó a desesperarse.

- ¡HERMIONE! –gritó sin darse cuenta en medio de su desesperación (irónico, lo sé).

Pero ese grito no vino solo. Al salir el sonido de la garganta de Harry pareció ampliarse y de alguna manera convertirse en una enorme onda sonora casi invisible que golpeó y empujó violentamente al troll contra la pared opuesta justo a tiempo. Al cesar la onda sonora el troll se empezó a balancear y cayó al suelo atontado por el fuerte golpe; revelando tras de él la marca que había dejado su cuerpo en la pared.

Harry sintió entonces un agudo e intenso dolor en la garganta. Se agachó poniéndose las manos en ella y empezó a toser sangre. Hermione se le acercó sorprendida, alegre y preocupada a la vez. Sorprendida y confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alegre porque Harry había hablado, y había dicho su nombre nada menos. Y preocupada por la cara de dolor que estaba poniendo Harry mientras tosía… ¿sangre? ¿Estaba tosiendo sangre?

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas provocaron que Hermione se sobresaltara, aunque Harry apenas se dio cuenta ya que seguía tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. McGonagall entró apresuradamente, seguida por el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirrell.

El profesor Snape se acercó al troll y se quedó impresionado por la marca de la pared. La profesora McGonagall en cambio miraba a ambos chicos entre muy enfadada y preocupada por el hecho de que el joven Potter estuviera de rodillas tosiendo sangre.

- ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? ¿Por qué no estáis en vuestras habitaciones? ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí?

- Verá… -empezó a decir algo nerviosa, pero se calmó un poco y empezó a relatar la verdad. Después de todo no había hecho nada malo-. Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor tuve que ir al baño, pero de camino me crucé con Peeves quién empezó a perseguirme. Cuando pude darle esquinazo vine aquí. Al acabar… mis necesidades llegó el troll. Poco después llegó Harry y… y creo que hizo magia accidental al verme en peligro…

- Hm… -miró al joven Potter, quién había parado de toser ya ahora se estaba volviendo a poner de pie-. ¿Estás bien, señor Potter?

Harry, como toda respuesta, se señaló la garganta e hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Entiendo. Vamos a la enfermería.

De camino Harry tuvo que explicar qué hacía él allí. Contó, a través de Hermione por supuesto, que cómo Hermione no sabía lo del troll él había ido a buscarla e irse a la sala común. No esperaba toparse con la bestia. Decidió no mencionar a los gemelos ya que después de todo le habían ayudado a encontrarla antes.

En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey revisó a Harry y le dio una pequeña poción calmante, que por desgracia no le ayudó a mitigar el dolor.

- ¿Aún te sigue doliendo? –preguntó la enfermera, quién al ver asentir al muchacho solo pudo suspirar-. Entonces es como sospechaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

- Cualquier poción u hechizo que esté diseñado para trabajar concretamente en la garganta de una persona es completamente ineficaz en el señor Potter. No estoy aún segura del porqué… Pero mis sospechas son que la magia del señor Potter está tan ocupada en intentar reparar el daño de su garganta que también anula el efecto de cualquier poción u hechizo externo.

- Si su magia está intentando reparar su garganta ¿por qué aún no puede hablar?

- La verdad, no lo sé. Hay algo que se lo está impidiendo, pero no estoy segura del qué –se giró hacia Harry-. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para quitarte o aliviarte el dolor.

- ¿Y no podríais darle una de las infusiones que le daba mi madre cuando le dolía? –preguntó Hermione.

Tanto la enfermera como la profesora McGonagall la miraron confusas y sin comprender.

- ¿Qué es una infusión? –preguntó finalmente la profesora McGonagall.

- Eh… -Hermione no se esperaba eso. ¿No sabían qué era una infusión? ¡Si todo el mundo tomaba té, incluso en el mundo mágico!-. Es una bebida que mezcla agua caliente con hierbas secas, para que el cuerpo se beneficie de las propiedades de la planta en cuestión, como si fuera una poción. El té es un tipo de infusión.

- Entiendo –respondió la enfermera-. En el mundo mágico usamos pociones para eso, casi nadie usa remedios naturales… ¿Y crees que una infusión de esas ayudará al señor Potter?

- Sí. En casa, cada vez que a Harry le dolía la garganta, mi madre le preparaba una y le añadía un poco de miel. Eso le aliviaba.

- … Quizás sea porque esas infusiones muggles no tienen magia que interfiera con la de Harry… -murmuró la enfermera pensativa-. ¿De qué era la infusión que le solía dar tu madre?

- La verdad es que no lo sé –respondió poco después algo frustrada por no saberlo-. Nunca se lo pregunté…

En ese momento Harry hizo un gesto con sus manos y les dijo de qué era la infusión (tomiño y salvia). Un rato más tarde la enfermera le trajo una taza humeante de la que Harry empezó a beber poco a poco y no tardó en sentir como el dolor disminuía.

- Pues sí que parece efectivo –murmuró Madame Pomfrey mientras para sus adentros estaba deseando informarse más sobre las infusiones "muggles". Su lado Ravenclaw ansiaba obtener nuevos conocimientos. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor había alguna que pudiera ser útil ante aquellas enfermedades que atacaban al núcleo mágico…

Harry y Hermione volvieron en silencio a la sala común, y suspiraron aliviados al ver que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no estaban, ni siquiera el pesado de Ron. Todos comían lo que les habían traído, y las conversaciones llenaban el ambiente con un barullo superior al normal, pues usualmente no solía haber tanta gente al mismo tiempo allí.

Una vez que entraron se fueron a una esquina donde pudieran estar tranquilos un rato mientras cenaban algo.

{¿Crees que hice bien en no mencionar que hablaste?} –preguntó Hermione a través de las señas. Harry la miró y asintió.

{Quizá se lo podamos decir a la enfermera si promete mantenerlo en secreto, pero no es asunto de los demás. Algo me dice que no deben saberlo.}

No hablaron más sobre lo que había pasado. No había nada más que decir. Sin embargo cuando se miraron el uno al otro Hermione pudo ver algo que nunca había visto en esos preciosos ojos verdes; algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver más a menudo: Esperanza; esperanza de que algún día dejara de ser un bicho raro; esperanza de que algún día llegara a ser… normal.

**…**

Mientras tanto Snape había ido a junto del director y estaba informándole de lo acontecido.

- ¿Así que el joven Potter fue en busca del Troll? –preguntó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa indicando lo contento que estaba ante tal información.

- Al principio eso fue lo que creí –dijo el profesor Snape-. Ya que es hijo del arrogante de su padre. Pero debo admitir que después de ver la marca de la pared esa posibilidad ya no me parece tan factible.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque para empujar al troll de esa manera tuvo que dejar salir una gran muestra de magia. Y en alguien tan pequeño me inclino a pensar que fue magia accidental ya que es imposible que tenga tal control sobre su magia a tan temprana edad. Y para liberar tal magia accidental tuvo que verse cogido por sorpresa y sintiendo emociones muy intensas. Si hubiese sido tan arrogante, estúpido y temerario como para ir él a luchar contra el troll es muy poco probable que las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de esta forma. Por esta vez me inclino a creer la versión de la señorita Granger.

Dumbledore se quedó unos instantes pensativo, antes de asentir.

- Según los otros profesores su personalidad se parece más a la de Lily que a la de James. Pero aunque me duela decirlo necesitamos inculcarle parte de la personalidad de su padre.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido el otro profesor lanzándole una mirada rencorosa que el director ignoró.

- Severus, tú sabes de la existencia de la profecía. Harry es la persona a la que se refiere. Por el bien común tenemos que moldearlo de la forma adecuada para que en el futuro haga lo que deba hacer. Su relación con el joven Weasley lo hará acercarse a esa familia que es conocida por todos como una de las familias del bando de la luz. La personalidad de su padre es la que necesitamos para que quiera ser un héroe, aunque como consecuencia traigamos de vuelta la arrogancia que poseía James.

- Por una vez debo estar en tu contra y diré algo que tú mismo me dijiste, Albus. Harry no es su padre. No esperes que se convierta en él. Además, el arrogante comportamiento del joven Weasley están provocando todo lo contrario a lo que tú quieres.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó preocupado.

- Se nota demasiado que ese Weasley sólo está alrededor de Potter por su fama. A sus espaldas habla mal de él por su… condición especial. Es vago y se dedica a trabajar lo mínimo. Además hace algunas semanas en una de mis clases fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para exigirle a Potter que no trabajara tanto e hiciese igual que él. Y eso es lo único que sé, pues apenas les veo. Tendrías que preguntarle a su jefa de casa.

- Entiendo –murmuró disgustado por el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes. No se esperaba una actitud así por parte del pelirrojo, y no le gustaba que Harry y él no fuesen cercanos. Tendría que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Además, así Harry se dejaría influir y se volvería algo más vago. No quería que se hiciese demasiado poderoso en el futuro.

- Por otro lado el joven Malfoy también parece estar cogiendo una obsesión con el joven Potter. Dentro de poco lo intentará meter en problemas.

- Déjalo. Le vendrá bien a Harry un poco de rivalidad infantil. Prefiero que te centres en mantener un ojo sobre Quirrell.

Snape asintió antes de darse la vuelta y salir del despacho, dejando solo a Dumbledore con sus pensamientos.

- Quizá eso es lo que necesite para que se despierte de una maldita vez su curiosidad por lo guardado en el tercer piso. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya tenido ni el más mínimo deseo de averiguar por qué está prohibido ese pasillo? –Dumbledore cogió uno de sus caramelos de limón-. ¿Cómo voy a poder jugar al ajedrez si mi pieza más valiosa no se mueve tal y como yo quiero?

**…**

Pasó una semana desde el incidente con el Troll que no hizo más que unir más a ambos chicos si es posible. No hablaron de ello más que para mencionárselo a su familia, y gracias a Dios los profesores no mencionaron a los demás alumnos que fue Harry el que lo noqueó.

Evidentemente Jean, Jonathan, Sirius y Remus estaban entre enfadados, preocupados y alegres por lo sucedido. Les respondieron a los chicos que hicieron bien en no comentárselo a los profesores, pues era algo que no necesitaban saber por ahora. Pero la duda que tenían todos era con respecto a Madame Pomfrey. No sabían si podían confiar en ella para que no contara nada al director.

Durante esa semana ocurrió lo que tanto esperaban. Harry y Hermione encontraron en el libro de mitos (casi al final de todo) una entrada sobre el 'Diario del Aprendiz Errante':

_"De entre los primeros estudiantes que hubo en Hogwarts hubo uno que destacó, no por su inteligencia, bravura o astucia; si no por su tenacidad y constante voluntad de trabajo. Representaba tan fuertemente esta característica propia de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff que a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw la propia Helga decidió acogerlo como su propio aprendiz. Y durante esa etapa de su vida escribió todo lo que estudió en un diario._

_Muchos años más tarde este aprendiz recibió una muy potente maldición que lo dejó al borde de la muerte, por lo que durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida decidió que el trabajo de su vida no debía perderse. Con la ayuda de Helga pudo volcar algunos de sus recuerdos y parte de su personalidad en su diario, con la intención de que ayudara a las futuras generaciones. Sólo había impuesto dos condiciones para poder leer su diario y aprender de él. En primer lugar sólo aquellos con una voluntad de trabajo igual a la de su dueño podría leerlo. Y en segundo lugar todo aquel que fuera digno tendría que prometer seguir ampliando la sabiduría y los conocimientos del propio diario escribiendo en él._

_El diario fue escondido dentro del castillo, y pocos fueron los alumnos que tuvieron acceso a él. Se dice que los distintos alumnos se lo llevaron consigo al acabar Hogwarts para seguir estudiándolo y aumentando el conocimiento; pero a la muerte de cada uno el diario volvía al lugar donde fue guardado originalmente, a la espera de un nuevo aprendiz. Así fue como adquirió el nombre de 'DAE', el 'Diario del Aprendiz Errante'…"_

Después de leer esto Hermione se emocionó. ¡Qué conocimientos habría entre sus páginas! Pero Harry aún desconfiaba un poco de lo escrito. Después de todo nadie les aseguraba que lo que encontraron era ese Diario. A lo mejor era magia oscura, pues recordaba que Sirius alguna vez les había comentado de su antigua familia y de la cantidad de libros creados con magia oscura que poseían.

Por lo que después de calmar a su ansiosa amiga y comentarle sus sospechas decidieron mandárselo a Remus para que él comprobara si era peligroso o no.

El resto del colegio lo que más ansiaba era el comienzo de la temporada de quidditch. El primer partido, que era entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, era el que más hostilidades levantaba dentro del colegio.

El partido duró bastante, porque ambos equipos tenían malos buscadores; pero las técnicas del equipo verde (Slytherin) eran bastante sucias, cosa que a Harry le hacía no tener para nada ganas de entrar en el equipo el año siguiente. Al final Slytherin ganó 210-190, y sólo porque la buscadora de Gryffindor (una chica que Harry no conocía) cogió la snitch que estaba encima de la cabeza de Wood (después de que éste la avisara de ello). Durante las siguientes semanas Wood se dedicó a dedicarle a Harry algunas miradas resentidas por no haber entrado en el equipo.

Malfoy, por supuesto, encontró con ello una nueva forma con la que intentar molestar a Harry; pero la única reacción que le sacó fue un único comentario.

{¿He de avergonzarme de que mi casa perdiera contra un equipo que juega sucio?}

Por supuesto Draco no lo entendió, y esta vez Hermione no se molestó siquiera en traducirle; cosa que disgustó enormemente al rubio, ya que por una vez que conseguía obtener una reacción de ese maldito mudo la sangre sucia no se dignaba a hacer lo único para lo que servía, que era traducir a ese…

Ya se vengaría de ellos, ya.

**…**

Remus llevaba unos días entre intrigado y preocupado.

Todo había empezado cuando los chicos le habían enviado ese diario especial mencionando como lo habían encontrado y que querían comprobar si realmente era peligroso o no.

Últimamente estaba dedicando todo su tiempo libre a ello, que no era poco; pues desde que gracias a los Grangers ya no tenía problemas de dinero. La razón de que antes los tuviera era que siendo como era un licántropo, nunca había encontrado en ninguna parte un trabajo estable, fuera porque la mayoría de los magos tenían prejuicios contra las criaturas como él o porque en el mundo muggle le era muy difícil explicar sus mensuales ausencias. Pero poco después de conocer a los Granger le ayudaron a establecerse. No ofreciéndole caridad, ya que no la hubiese aceptado (y eso que Sirius insistió bastante en ello); si no por la idea que le dieron. ¿Por qué no trabajar en el mundo muggle utilizando magia?

La idea consistía en realizar un servicio de restauración de objetos, sobre todo libros y artefactos pequeños. Los clientes los dejarían en la clínica dental de los Granger, la cuál era la dirección principal del negocio; Remus los "observaría" durante un día o dos para comprobar si podían ser reparados y en ese caso llamaría para avisar que en una semana (o dos) el objeto estaría listo. Él lo que hacía era llevarse todo a su casa y lanzarles algunos hechizos para repararlos rápidamente. De ese modo obtenía mucho tiempo libre para sus propios estudios, cosa que a él le encantaba.

Al principio había tenido muy pocos clientes, normalmente algún que otro que sólo tenía curiosidad; pero los resultados eran tan buenos que pronto empezaron a llegarle encargos importantes de algunas bibliotecas, incluso de otros pueblos y ciudades.

Y como la mayoría de lo que le traían eran libros, él estaba encantado de poder echarles una ojeada. De hecho había encontrado algún que otro volumen relacionado con la magia entre todos aquellos. ¡Y qué volúmenes! ¡Algunos se consideraban perdidos en el mundo mágico y valdrían una auténtica fortuna! Siempre se aseguraba de crear alguna copia de esos.

La rutina siempre era la misma (o al menos esa era la información que se le proporcionaba al público). Los lunes y martes eran los días que aceptaba nuevos encargos, aunque nunca demasiados por semana para no levantar sospechas. Los miércoles era el día en que avisaba si se podían reparar o no. Y el resto de la semana 'se dedicaba a repararlos' (que significaba no hacer nada, porque ya los había reparado según le iban llegando).

Pero la cosa era ese diario que los chicos le habían enviado, si es que era un diario. Realmente la historia que le habían contado lo había dejado intrigado, pero también estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ser; ya que nunca había escuchado de una magia tan poderosa como para interactuar con el usuario. Con ayuda de Sirius había realizado algunos hechizos utilizados para detectar magia oscura, pero no había encontrado nada, cosa que lo intrigaba aún más.

'¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente no eres peligroso para que los chicos te usen?' –escribió un día en el diario para ver qué ocurría.

'Soy peligroso, no creas lo contrario. ¿Pero acaso no todo conocimiento es peligroso en las manos equivocadas?' –fueron las palabras que aparecieron como respuesta.

'Lo que me preocupa no es el conocimiento que puedas poseer, si no el hecho de que parece que tengas la capacidad de pensar libremente, de que tengas una personalidad propia capaz de engañar a quien te lea.'

'Eso es cierto. Es muy difícil crear un objeto, como un libro, con esa destreza. Lo más normal es crear unas respuestas automáticas contra ciertas preguntas, y eso ya depende de tu habilidad para predecir la conversación que alguien podría tener con el objeto en cuestión. Normalmente se emplearía en libros para que ayuden en parte a explicar su contenido, pero realmente sería eso, una respuesta automática a cierta pregunta. Es como si hubieras hechizado una silla para que cada vez que alguien se sentara en ella soltara un chorro de agua.'

'Hablas como si tú no fueras de ese tipo.'

'Ciertamente. Sólo he oído hablar de dos métodos de hacer lo que tú estás presenciando, y de esos dos sólo conozco el que se utilizó para crearme. La similitud entre ambos es el alto coste que tienen.'

'¿Cuál coste?'

'Muerte. La muerte de alguien. En mi caso mi creador ya estaba moribundo por culpa de una maldición que le habían lanzado y decidió utilizar su vida para crearme y ayudar a futuros estudiosos y trabajadores como él. Ese es el método que podrías considerar como "magia blanca"; aunque realmente no lo sea. Pero al ser un auto-sacrificio no puede considerarse magia negra, y sólo es posible realizarlo cuando el usuario tiene buenas intenciones.'

'¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?'

'Sencillo. Existe un hechizo que permite saber qué tipo de magia se ha utilizado para crear un objeto. Te invito a utilizarlo, desconocido.'

'¿Desconocido? Harry y Hermione me dijeron que sabías sus nombres. ¿Cómo es que no sabes el mío?'

'Porque después de la muerte de mi última usuaria ellos fueron los siguientes en encontrarme y activar el procedimiento de unión. Por decirlo de alguna manera, al hacer lo que hicieron permitieron crear un vínculo entre su magia y la de este diario. A través del vínculo averigüé quiénes son y si están hechizados de alguna manera'

'¿Es peligroso ese vínculo?' –preguntó Remus desconfiado.

'¿Acaso me creerías si te dijera que no? Evidentemente mi respuesta es que no. El vínculo lo único que hace es impedir que nadie más que ellos puedan acceder a mi conocimiento mientras ellos estén vivos.'

Remus se quedó un rato pensando en lo dicho, e volvió a intentar detectar cualquier rastro de magia oscura. Esta vez también intentó detectar cualquier otro tipo de magia, y se sorprendió al ver un poco de magia blanca unida con mucha magia de un extraño color gris.

'Estás casi completamente cubierto por "magia gris". Pero esa magia ni siquiera existe.'

'Es cierto, no existe. Lo que ves es el resultado de los conocimientos que albergo. No es magia en sí.'

Remus se quedó callado antes de preguntar algo que el diario había mencionado antes.

'Dijiste que había dos métodos de crear un objeto como tú. Mencionaste el cual consiste en el auto-sacrificio de alguien para depositar parte de su memoria y personalidad en el susodicho objeto. ¿Cuál es el otro?'

'Dije que conocía, no que no hubiera más. Puede haberlos, después de todo yo no lo sé todo a pesar de la amplia biblioteca que he llegado a almacenar. Un objeto creado utilizando el otro método es considerado uno de los objetos más oscuros jamás creados. El acto consiste en que la persona que quiera crear el objeto tiene que matar a otra, personalmente; y justo después de hacerlo tiene que realizar un ritual que separa con éxito parte de su alma para colocarla en el objeto en cuestión. Eso lo que provoca es que la persona que lo ha realizado no pueda morir hasta que ese objeto que posee parte de su alma siga existiendo.'

Remus abrió los ojos después de leer esto, pues un pensamiento le vino a la mente: ¡Voldemort!

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo después de un tiempo.

Para ser sincero he de decir que me encontraba falto de inspiración. No me gustaba gran parte de lo que había escrito y lo estuvo dejando, y dejando (luego llegaron los examenes), luego tuve una idea, borré parte de lo que escribí y escribí otra cosa, luego me volví a atascar... Hasta hoy que se me ocurrió la conversación de Remus.

Tengo una pregunta que haceros. ¿Hasta ahora que os parecen los títulos de los capítulos? ¿Creeis que les pegan según su contenido? ¿Y el título de la historia?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado (se de cierta princesa a la que creo que sí) y hasta la próxima.


	13. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 7

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 7: Detalles ignorados**

* * *

"Es por eso que el ave canta con la alegría de un nuevo día, el agua del río por volver al mar, el llanto del dolor por escapar del corazón. Aún en estos actos de silencio, porque viene de la esencia misma."

* * *

Se acercaba la Navidad y desde que habían enviado el diario a Remus no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él. Pero bueno, no era algo que les preocupaba. Durante las vacaciones le preguntarían en persona.

Ahora que ya no estaban inmersos en un proyecto especial volvían a tener bastante tiempo libre que dedicaban en estudio extra, exploración del castillo, juegos muggles (que se habían traído) y visitas a Hagrid.

Cuando quedaban para tomar el té con Hagrid solían charlar (Hermione básicamente, Harry escuchaba casi sin intervenir) sobre lo que les iba aconteciendo en las clases. A cambio él les comentaba cosas sobre criaturas y animales que tenía o le gustaría tener. Ya un par de veces había mencionado algo sobre 'Fluffy', el perro de tres cabezas que le había prestado al director para guardar algo; pero cuando Hermione le preguntaba por ello él respondía con un: 'No debí decir eso… No os preocupéis, eso es algo que sólo atañe al profesor Dumbledore y a Nícolas Flamel.'

Hermione había sentido curiosidad por el tema, por supuesto; y como era demasiado grande y necesitaba ser saciada, había empezado a investigar quién era esa persona que Hagrid tanto nombraba 'por accidente'.

En cambio Harry le había parecido extraño que hablara tanto de algo que en teoría no debía. Desde pequeño su mudez le había obligado a adquirir una personalidad callada y observadora. Siempre había procurado mantener un perfil bajo y observar todos los detalles que los demás pasaban por alto para asegurarse su propia supervivencia. Primero había sido con los Dursley, quienes a la mínima le daban palizas por el más ligero fallo o cualquier cosa. Él se había visto obligado a aprender a distinguir cualquier detalle que le diera otra razón a su tío para pegarle para corregirle lo antes posible y al menos disminuir la frecuencia de las palizas. También había aprendido a reconocer parte de los cambios de humor de ellos para mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

Después cuando fue a casa de los Granger siguió haciéndolo; siguió observando y aprendiendo a detectar cada simple detalle que decían o hacían todos, pues era la única manera que tenía de averiguar si de verdad podía confiar en ellos. Había costado, pero finalmente casi lo había conseguido. La primera en ganarse su confianza fue Hermione, en segundo lugar fue su madre, y finalmente adquirió cierta confianza (aunque no completa) en el resto de su extraña familia (Jonathan, Sirius y Remus).

Así que él no había pasado por alto ese detalle, pero por ahora había decidido callar y ver que sucedía.

El frío aumentaba y aunque en la Sala Común y en el Gran Salón tenían encendidas las chimeneas, los pasillos estaban llenos de corrientes que los volvían helados. Por lo tanto los alumnos solían ir a sus clases lo más rápido posible.

La peor de todas era Pociones, que al estar en las mazmorras hacía un frío que pela y solían estar arremolinados junto a sus calderos. Pero ni eso le impedía a Malfoy seguir intentando burlarse de Harry. Ahora lo intentaba con lo la Navidad y la familia, y que era una pena que algunos no tuvieran una…

Y como ya era costumbre Harry lo ignoró.

**…**

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del despacho.

- Entre, señor Weasley.

Ron entró al despacho un poco intimidado por ser llamado ante el director.

- ¿Quería verme?

- Sí… -respondió Dumbledore mientras cogía su varita y empezaba a moverla por debajo de su escritorio en distintos y extraños patrones haciendo silenciosamente varios hechizos.

Media hora más tarde el pelirrojo se fue mucho más contento de lo que había llegado, y mientras Dumbledore se puso a pensar nuevamente en el joven Potter.

Quería que Harry se quedara en el castillo durante las vacaciones, a ser posible sin la señorita Granger para que se hiciera más cercano al joven Weasley. Y al estar el colegio casi vacío lo exploraría más con la ayuda de cierta capa de invisibilidad que le enviaría por Navidad para que accediera a sitios prohibidos. Concretamente a cierta sala que contenía cierto espejo.

¿Pero cómo hacer que se quedara? No se le ocurría ninguna excusa que fuera lo suficientemente sutil como para ser ignorada. Y de todas formas, siempre podía hacer eso al volver… ¿No?

Todo por el bien común, pensaba Dumbledore.

**…**

Remus paseaba nervioso por su habitación.

Cuando el diario le había comentado la creación de objetos que contenían parte del alma de una persona e impedían la muerte de la misma le había venido a la mente el nombre de Voldemort y hasta ahora no había dejado de pensar en ello.

¿Había sido esa la razón por la que Dumbledore albergaba un interés tan fuera de lo normal en Harry? ¿Acaso era verdad que Voldemort no estaba verdaderamente muerto y él quería asegurarse de tener a Harry a su disposición por si en el futuro reaparecía?

¿Pero si eso era verdad por qué no se había encargado de entrenarlo desde una temprana edad? ¿Por qué se había desentendido de él de tal manera durante todos aquellos años que estuvo con 'esa gente'?

Preguntas y más preguntas que surgían. Y aún así él no sabía qué hacer. Aunque curiosamente fue el propio diario del que al principio desconfiaba tanto (y aún desconfiaba ahora, pero un poco menos) quién le aclaró un poco las ideas cuando unos días más tarde decidió tener otra conversación con él.

Después del largo debate había decidido dejar el tema hasta zanjar primero el asunto de si el diario ese representaba algún peligro y dejaría lo otro para más tarde. Buscó información sobre vínculos y la formación de estos. La mayor parte de la información actual trataba sobre aquellos creados entre un mago y su familiar (mascota); pero había encontrado un poco sobre otros que hacía mucho tiempo que no se formaban (o por lo menos no eran de dominio público), como las deudas de vida, o los vínculos de servidumbre voluntaria (basados en lealtad y respeto, por lo que la esclavitud era imposible), u otros tantos que Remus apenas miró en busca del que le interesaba: vínculos con objetos.

Al parecer estos vínculos se habían formado entre magos y objetos de gran poder mágico; como armas especiales, talismanes místicos o incluso libros considerados sagrados.

En el pasado para comprobar que el vínculo no era dañino para el usuario se solía realizar un pequeño ritual que mostraba durante unos instantes el color del vínculo. Cuanto más claro fuera más beneficioso y menos peligroso.

Remus comprobó que el ritual no era más que un hechizo tan antiguo que en aquella época se consideraba ritual porque era necesario crear antes una poción especial que había que echar sobre el objeto para que el hechizo tuviera éxito.

Decidió que no había nada de malo en intentarlo, y en caso de funcionar sabría realmente si el diario era seguro para los chicos. Así que mientras esperaba a las Navidades le dio la receta a Jean para que se la preparase.

Había sido una completa sorpresa para ellos que a Jean se le diera tan bien la preparación de pociones. Todo había empezado cuando había empezado a leer los libros básicos de magia que les habían comprado a los chicos. Al leer el de pociones ella dijo que parecía sencillo, que sólo era como seguir una receta (que era lo único que se le daba bien en la cocina, pues al parecer ninguno de los tres Granger tenía mano en ella si no era siguiendo estrictamente una receta o preparando algo que ya supieran preparar después de mucha práctica). Lo intentó y voilà.

Después de ello empezó a preparar otras pociones más difíciles, pero siempre con la receta y Sirius a mano (este último obligado ya que le resultaba extremadamente aburrido ponerse a hacer pociones) para que no hubiera ningún accidente. Finalmente intentó una de las más difíciles, la 'matalobos'; y desde entonces se la empezó a preparar a Remus hasta que le obligó al lobito a aprender a hacerla él mismo por muy mal que se le dieran las pociones. Y después de practicar y practicar y practicar acabó aprendiendo.

Pues eso, le llevó la receta que encontró a Jean y después de explicarles a todos lo que había averiguado sobre los vínculos (ya sabían sobre el diario) se puso a seguir investigando. Primeramente más formas de comprobar los vínculos.

Y después… tocaba una investigación un poco más privada, pues no quería comentarles aún a los demás sobre la inmortalidad y los objetos que contienen almas.

**…**

El último día antes de regresar a casa por Navidad Harry estaba recogiendo ya sus cosas y poniéndolas en el baúl (por consejo de Hermione) cuando encontró aquel cromo de las ranas de chocolate sobre Dumbledore que le había tocado. Al releerlo y observar la mención a Flamel abrió los ojos sorprendido y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para enseñársela a Hermione después.

Cuando ya estaba acabando apareció Ron por la escalera.

- ¡Eh, Harry! –exclamó el pelirrojo hablándole por primera vez desde el incidente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry sintió la extraña necesidad de responderle, pero se contuvo. Aún así no pasó por alto ese detalle como cualquier otra persona haría. ¿Por qué había sentido esa necesidad? Nunca con nadie la había sentido, y aún menos con el pelirrojo-bocazas. Se sacudió la cabeza y siguió recogiendo.

Ron, en cambio se lo tomó como algo ya normal el hecho de que Harry no respondiera, aunque seguía sin gustarle. Recordando la conversación que tuvo con el director volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes algo chulo que me he encontrado? ¡En el pasillo del tercer piso hay un perro gigante de tres cabezas! ¿Quieres venir a verlo?

Eso sí que hizo reaccionar a Harry, quien miró a Ron sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía del perro? Aún más importante, ¿cómo había pasado por la puerta? Él no era bueno en clases ni parecía de los que estudiaban por su cuenta. ¿Realmente sabía el encantamiento Alohomora? Sí, era uno sencillo, pero no había esperado que Ron lo supiera si alguien no se lo mostraba. ¿Quizás sus hermanos se lo enseñaron?

Miró unos instantes al pelirrojo, cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No, no tenía pinta de haberlo visto siquiera; más bien se parecía mucho a Malfoy, 'perro ladrador pero poco mordedor'. Tendría que estar por lo menos nervioso o incluso algo asustado, ya que él no parecía pertenecer al grupo de los valientes. Claro que después de todo era un Gryffindor. Pero aún así… algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué quería enseñárselo entonces? Tenía que saber perfectamente que estaba prohibido.

Como toda respuesta negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo. ¿Por qué empezaba a hablarle de nuevo de todas formas? ¿No iban bien las cosas yendo cada uno por su lado?

Ron quedó desconcertado ante la negativa por algún motivo, como si no se lo esperase. Un par de veces abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. Finalmente cuando Harry casi había terminado dijo:

- Sí, tienes razón. No es el mejor momento. Es mejor esperar a las vacaciones cuando casi todos se hayan ido. De hecho creo nos quedamos los dos solos en nuestro año…

Empezó a contarle que su familia iba a Rumanía a visitar a su hermano mayor Charlie; así que Percy, los gemelos y él se quedaban en el castillo por Navidad. Y mientras Harry se preguntó por qué el pelirrojo pensaba que él se quedaba. Sacudió la cabeza y guardó las últimas cosas dentro del baúl. Lo cerró y sin hacer mucho caso a Ron se fue de la habitación. Claro está que él lo siguió sin dejar de hablar.

Abajo encontró a Hermione, quien como siempre estaba detrás de unos cuantos libros. Seguía intentado encontrar al tal Flamel. Al bajar Harry por las escaleras ella alzó la vista y le sonrió al verle, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión molesta de Harry y poco después al pelirrojo hablándole por detrás.

El pelinegro se le acercó y antes de que Ron comentara algo sobre Hermione le pasó a ella el cromo de Dumbledore. Ella lo cogió curiosa y lo leyó. Abrió los ojos enormemente y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa de la excitación.

- ¡Claro! ¡Gracias Harry! ¡Espera aquí!

Y sin decir nada más se levantó de su asiento y desapareció escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry? ¿Qué le diste? –preguntó Ron.

Harry volvió a sentir esas inexplicables ganas de responderle, y volvió a luchar para reprimirlas.

- Bueno, es igual. ¿Quieres echar una partida de ajedrez?

Silencio.

- Tomaré tu silencio como un sí…

Interrumpiendo a Ron apareció nuevamente Hermione pero con un libro enorme bajo el brazo.

- ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! –susurró excitada mientras abría el libro y empezaba a buscar-. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas para tener lectura ligera para dormir.

- ¿Ligero? ¿Esto es ligero? –dijo Ron con cara de espanto.

Hermione miró a Ron.

- ¿No era que no nos hablabas?

- Eso… eso fue antes de comprender que… he actuado mal… y quería pediros perdón… ¡sí, eso!

Tanto Harry como Hermione sintieron la extraña necesidad de creerle y perdonarle. O por lo menos extraña para Harry, pues Hermione no lo notó al no ser capaz de captar los detalles tanto como su amigo.

- De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas –respondió Hermione sinceramente para sorpresa de Harry. ¿Acaso no había notado ella lo poco sincera que había sido su disculpa?-. Aquí pone: "Nícolas Flamel es el único descubridor conocido de la piedra filosofal."

Harry abrió los ojos. ¿La piedra filosofal? ¿Existía realmente? ¿Era eso lo que ocultaba el director en el castillo?

- ¿La qué? –preguntó Ron completamente despistado.

Hermione empezó a explicarle lo que era con paciencia mientras Harry se preguntaba más por esa piedra. Más y más preguntas surgían. ¿Por qué estaba oculta en un castillo repleto de niños? ¿Por qué Hagrid parecía estar instigándoles a investigar y saber sobre su existencia? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué ahora también Ron parecía estar insinuándoles para ir al lugar donde parecía encontrarse?

- Vale, ¿pero a qué viene lo de la piedra esa? –preguntó Ron una vez que Hermione terminó de explicarlo.

- Viene a que… -empezó ella pero fue interrumpida cuando Harry le tocó en el hombro de la forma que solía utilizar para indicarle que parara de hablar (en esas ocasiones en las que ella se emocionaba y empezaba a balbucear).

{Vamos a cenar} –dijo Harry.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Me muero de hambre! –exclamó Ron una vez que Hermione tradujo.

De camino ella miró al pelinegro inquisitivamente.

{Mañana te explico. Ahora deja el tema} –fue lo único que dijo él.

Hermione, a pesar de no gustarle la respuesta, decidió hacerle caso por la cara que él le puso. Por algo lo diría.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano para coger el tren. Por los fuertes ronquidos que se escuchaban Ron aún dormía, cosa que hizo suspirar de alivio al pelinegro. La noche anterior había estado muy conversador y muy preguntón.

Se preparó y bajó a la Sala Común. Poco después apareció Hermione y juntos fueron a desayunar. Hermione aún portaba la misma mirada interrogante de la noche anterior, pero antes de poder preguntar nada Harry negó con la cabeza. Ella entendió que después le diría.

En el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio y le dijo que después del desayuno fueran a su despacho, pues quería tener unas palabras antes de que se fueran.

Un poco más tarde se le acercó a Harry una lechuza que a los chicos ya les resultaba conocida: era la lechuza de la enfermera. En ella les decía que un día durante las vacaciones iría a visitarlos para hablar con los Granger (y Remus) sobre Harry y los exámenes que le había realizado.

Acabaron de desayunar y fueron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall con curiosidad ante el posible motivo.

- Os preguntaréis para que os he llamado –dijo la profesora cuando llegaron-. La verdad es que es sobre todo por usted, señor Potter. El profesor Flitwick y yo hemos estado discutiendo su caso y hemos decidido darle esto.

Cogió lo que parecían tres libros muy delgados y se los dio.

- Estos son unos apuntes especiales sobre Transformaciones y Encantamientos que el profesor Flitwick y yo hemos estado escribiendo las últimas semanas y una pequeña guía básica sobre magia no verbal. La magia no verbal no se empieza a enseñar hasta finales de sexto y principios de séptimo, pero hemos escrito esta guía muy básica para que entiendas mejor como estudiar hechizos en cualquier asignatura. Tus deberes para las vacaciones es leer y copiar los tres libros a mano; porque los quiero de vuelta.

Harry asintió.

- Si usted quiere también es bienvenida a hacer lo mismo, señorita Granger; pero tiene que entender que la prioridad es el señor Potter. ¿Entiende?

Hermione asintió. No pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pero sabía que era más importante para Harry que para ella.

- Durante el resto del curso entiendo que le costará un poco seguir las mismas directrices que los demás alumnos, pero no se preocupe. El profesor Flitwick y yo sólo le pediremos que escuche atentamente a la teoría detrás de los hechizos. Es usted quién deberá encontrar la mejor manera de llevarlos a la práctica. Estos apuntes sólo dan unas directrices que seguir, pero por desgracia están basadas en aquellos que ya saben realizar magia verbal. Hasta ahora parece estar yéndole bien, así que dejaremos que siga así. Pero cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarla en cualquier momento.

La profesora quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en algo, antes de continuar.

- Te aconsejaría que empezaras a escribir unos apuntes propios, no sólo sobre lo que estás aprendiendo; sino también sobre el cómo. Como una guía para cualquier otro alumno primerizo a la magia.

- De hecho ya habíamos empezado a hacer eso –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Le pedí a Harry que lo hiciera para ayudarme a mí a aprender a hacerlo al igual que él, y entre los dos añadimos nuevas cosas que vamos averiguando.

La profesora sonrió al escuchar eso.

- Bien hecho. Seguir así. Explicárselo a otros, aunque sea por escrito, es la mejor manera de demostrar que realmente uno sabe algo. Os hará mucho bien. Vuestro vecino Remus Lupin, el profesor Flitwick y yo nos hemos comprometido a seguir buscando más información sobre el tema. Por favor, mantenernos informados de vuestros progresos.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Hermione ya se había olvidado de momento de lo del día anterior por lo ansiosa que estaba por leer esos apuntes. Por el camino ya les estaba echando un vistazo y lo hubiera seguido haciendo cuando llegaron si Harry no se los hubiera cogido para guardarlos. Claro está que ella casi se enfada por ello, pero él la calmó diciendo que cada cosa a su momento.

El viaje en el tren fue mucho más rápido de lo que había sido la última vez. Hermione pasó casi todo el rato charlando con Neville, que iba con ellos dos; mientras que Harry seguía dándole vueltas a todos esos detalles que no le tenían sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba pedirle consejo a alguien, pero una parte de él se sentía muy insegura de que no le tomaran en serio. Aún le costaba mucho confiar sus problemas en los demás.

El único incidente fue una visita por parte de Malfoy ya casi al final del recorrido, pero para alivio de ellos una chica de séptimo pasó por allí y echó a los Slytherins.

Cuando llegaron a la estación los tres cogieron sus baúles y salieron al andén, donde era Remus quien los estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os ha ido? –les preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Hola Remus –respondió Hermione mientras que Harry hizo un saludo con la mano-. Neville, este es Remus. Remus, él es Neville; un amigo nuestro.

Neville se sonrojó al ser presentado como amigo, pero se sintió halagado.

- Longbottom, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus, a lo que Neville asintió-. Sí, recuerdo a tus padres. Eran muy agradables.

- ¿Co-conocía usted a mis padres?

- Sí. Yo no era tan cercano a ellos como lo era la madre de Harry pero sí que los conocía. ¡Eh! ¿No es aquella de allí tu abuela?

Todos se giraron hacia donde apuntaba Remus, y vieron a una señora mayor que al ver a Neville se acercó a ellos. Se presentaron y después de una pequeña charla y prometerse que intentarían quedar algún día durante las vacaciones se despidieron.

Remus los tocó y se aparecieron en casa, donde fueron recibidos por el resto que estaban deseando verlos, sobre todo Jean que los atacó con varios abrazos y muchas preguntas que no dejaban duda de quién había heredado Hermione esa cualidad.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? ¿Qué tal los estudios? Quiero que me contéis ahora todo lo que os ha ocurrido, sobre todo lo del troll ese…

Durante gran parte del día Hermione se dedicó a relatarles con todo detalle todo lo que les había pasado, o al menos desde su punto de vista. Cuando terminó los adultos estaban algo enfadados por todo lo que les había acontecido.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Dumbledore mandar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes cuando ya los tenía a todos seguros en el Gran Comedor? –preguntó Jean con los ojos abiertos como platos. En la carta no les habían comentado ese detalle-. ¡Además de que la sala común de Slytherin está en las mismas mazmorras donde decían que se encontraba el troll!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sirius lo ha comentado alguna vez en sus historias de bromas contra ellos.

- ¿Dumbledore les avisó a unos niños de que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido? ¿No sabe que decirles eso a los alumnos es como incitarles para hacer justamente lo contrario? –exclamó Jonathan.

- ¿Y fuisteis capaz de abrir la puerta con un simple Alohomora? –preguntó Sirius bastante más serio de lo habitual en él-. ¡¿Un simple hechizo que cualquier primer año puede realizar sin dificultad?

- Es como si quisiera atraer a alguien allí, pero ¿por qué?

Hermione siguió explicándoles lo que habían averiguado, Nícolas Flamel y la piedra filosofal.

- ¿Una piedra filosofal? ¿Es eso lo que está ocultando allí? ¡¿En un castillo repleto de niños?

Cuando Hermione terminó la historia todos estaban bastante enfadados, aún más que después de haber leído las cartas. Pero Jean notó la expresión que portaba Harry, que era una mezcla de preocupación y cierta… ¿incredulidad?

- Harry, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu punto de vista?

Harry la miró, un poco reticente a hablar; pero los demás lo animaron.

{Bueno… Es casi lo mismo a lo que ella dijo…}

Como no era de muchas palabras sólo empezó a contar aquellos detalles que él había notado y le preocupaban o sentía curiosidad por ellos, como aquella vez en la que los gemelos sacaron algo que él no había podido ver y gracias a ello supieron dónde estaba Hermione.

- ¡El mapa! –exclamó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Tienen el mapa! –miró a Remus-. Quizás hayamos tenido unos dignos sucesores… ¿Les hacemos pasar las pruebas?

- Ya veremos… Ahora deja continuar a Harry.

Él les comentó lo raro que le había parecido que Hagrid dijera sin querer tantas veces lo de Nícolas Flamel, como si los estuviese incitando a investigarlo. Y también les comentó lo que había pasado el día anterior con Ron. Como les había hablado de nuevo de repente y las enormes ganas tan anormales en él que le surgieron de responderle a sus preguntas. De hecho había tenido que luchar contra ese instinto para hacer lo de siempre. Y cómo después con esa mierda de disculpa había sentido la necesidad de creerle y perdonarle.

- Pero si se disculpó sinceramente –dijo Hermione atónita por lo que estaba escuchando.

Harry la miró como diciendo 'Por favor, no me hagas reír.' Antes de volver mirar a un pensativo Remus.

- Se me ocurre una posible respuesta a eso, pero… vayamos a casa de Sirius. Quiero realizar un par de hechizos sobre vosotros.

Fueron hasta la chimenea que tenían en un cuarto apartado (no la tenían en el salón por si tenían alguna visita muggle), cogieron algunos de los polvos, dijeron la contraseña (Cueva de Canuto) y fueron apareciendo en el salón de la casa de Sirius.

Remus cogió entonces su varita e hizo un par de hechizos reveladores sobre ellos. Lo que encontró no le gustó.

- Habéis estado expuestos a hechizos de lealtad y confianza absoluta. No han sido colocado en vosotros, si no en la persona en la que esos hechizos os hacen querer confiar.

- ¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Jonathan con un hilo de voz.

- Probablemente el que puso los hechizos en el Weasley. Pero no puedo estar seguro. ¿Qué motivo tiene para ello?

- Asegurarse de que Harry se acerque a una familia del bando de la luz y que él controla –explicó Sirius-. Necesita obtener de nuevo el control sobre Harry.

- Ese… ese… -a Jean no le salían las palabras. Estaba furiosa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Tenemos que pensarlo –respondió Remus-. Lo primero es buscar alguna forma de hacer inmune a los niños ante esos hechizos. Después idearemos el plan. El problema es que ni yo ni Sirius sabemos cómo hacer eso.

- Lo que necesitamos es la ayuda de alguien entonces –dijo Hermione interviniendo por primera vez-. Alguien habrá que nos ayude y que no cuente nada, ¿no?

- Es muy poco probable –respondió tristemente Sirius-. Yo soy un prófugo y no sirvo de ayuda. Remus es un licántropo y son pocos los que no tiene prejuicios contra él. Y tus padres son muggles y casi es más de lo mismo. ¿Quién nos ayudaría?

Fue Harry, para sorpresa de todos, quién respondió a esa pregunta.

{Los Longbottom.}

**…**

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el curso?

- Bien, abuela –respondió Neville con cierto temor, pero aún así arriesgándose a hablar-. Me cuesta un poco aprender los hechizos, pero Hermione dice que es porque la varita no me eligió como a los que fueron a comprarla.

La señora Longbottom arrugó el ceño. Le había dado a Neville para que usara la varita de su padre. Quería que su nieto fuera más como su padre, y que no fuera así era algo que siempre la había disgustado.

Echaba mucho de menos a su hijo, pero había esperado que Neville fuera más parecido a él. Pero para su desgracia siempre había sido un chiquillo mucho más tímido que Frank. Siempre había estado algo decepcionada de ese detalle y de que nunca hubiera dado muestras de tener habilidades mágicas.

Pero tampoco era tonta. Una parte de ella creía que esa falta de magia accidental había sido debida a la constante presión con la que había crecido por parte de sus familiares para que mostrara esa magia accidental.

Observó a su nieto y comprobó que parecía algo más seguro de sí mismo que antes. Quizás Hogwarts le estuviera sentando bien, después de todo. Sobre todo ahora que parecía tener algunos amigos.

Oh sí. En las cartas a menudo le hablaba de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Hermione Granger, una niña muy inteligente e hija de muggles; y de Harry Potter.

Le gustaba saber que se relacionaba con el joven Potter. Su hijo también había sido amigo de James, aunque no tan cercano como lo había sido ella misma de los padres de James. Quizás las familias volverían a acercarse de nuevo.

Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse en las cartas de que el joven Harry era mudo. Y por lo que le habían contado a Neville ninguno de los profesores de Hogwarts lo había sabido con anterioridad. Eso era un detalle extraño. ¿Qué razón tendría Dumbledore para ocultárselo al profesorado durante tantos años? A no ser… que él tampoco lo supiera.

Además, esa amistad estaba haciendo surgir una parte de Neville que se parecía un poco más a la de Frank, y era algo que le encantaba. Pensaba apoyar al cien por cien a esos amigos de su nieto.

- Es una pena. Tenía la esperanza de que te parecieras lo suficiente a tu padre como para que también te eligiera a ti –respondió haciendo sentir a Neville un poco mal. El chico sabía que su abuela quería que se pareciera más a su padre-. No te sientas mal, Neville. Esa es una tradición que seguimos todos los Longbottom.

- ¿Tradición? –preguntó confundido-. ¿Qué tradición?

- Al ir a Hogwarts por primera vez se nos da siempre la varita de uno de los padres. Si nunca se queja por funcionar mal se supone que hay una buena compatibilidad. En caso contrario buscamos entre las varitas de las anteriores generaciones una más compatible. Después de eso cuando termines tus TIMOS se te compra una varita nueva.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es como un entrenamiento particular que hacemos. Los Longbottom aprendemos a usar una varita que nos lo pone más difícil, y después obtenemos otra con la que nuestros hechizos son más fáciles de realizar y mucho más poderosos. Esa es una de las principales razones por las que hubo tantos Longbottom que se hicieron aurores. Para entonces somos más poderosos que la mayoría con ese simple truco.

Neville asintió sorprendido.

- Y ahora cuéntame más sobre Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto.

Muchos me preguntáis si Dumbledore es malo o no en mi historia. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Unos días pienso que es bueno y otros todo lo contrario. En mi historia estoy intentando mostrar una caracteristica que siempre he visto en él sea bueno o malo en otras historias: Sus ideas son las mejores y deben cumplirse sí o sí. ¿Es eso ser malo? No lo sé. La pregunta que os tenéis que hacer es: ¿Es malo para Harry? ¿Son enemigos?

Bueno, durante el próximo cap. habrá otra sorpresa que me saco de la manga. Espero que os guste.

Y si os ha gustado el cap., comentad. Y si no, también.


	14. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 8

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 8: Una herencia inesperada**

* * *

"Algunos suelen decir que el silencio es la ausencia de sonido."

* * *

Las vacaciones fueron entre un alivio y una revelación para Harry. Por una parte tenía un pequeño descanso del acoso de cierto Slytherin, y de las constantes miradas fuera por donde fuera. Por otra había descubierto que en verdad había echado de menos a Jean, Jonathan, Sirius y Remus. Tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero empezaba a considerarlos como su familia.

Los primeros días se dedicaron a comprar sus regalos de Navidad y a hacer todas aquellas actividades que no podían hacer en Hogwarts, como escuchar música, hacer postres en la cocina o dormir de nuevo en la misma habitación.

Y es que a Harry, al contrario que al resto, sí se le daba bien la cocina; sobre todo gracias a toda la práctica que hizo con los Dursley. Al principio a Jean no le había hecho nada de gracia el hecho de que un niño tan pequeño estuviera en la cocina, pero después de ver la cara de decepción de Harry decidió dejarle cocinar de vez en cuando.

Hermione también había querido aprender a cocinar, pero sus platos siempre acababan quemados de alguna manera. Por lo que Harry se había dedicado a enseñarle a preparar al detalle las cosas más sencillas. Después, por sugerencia del goloso de Sirius, empezaron a preparar más postres. Claro está que alguno de ellos siempre acababa 'misteriosamente' en la cara del susodicho merodeador.

Al día siguiente Remus les comentó a los chicos lo que había averiguado sobre el diario y los distintos rituales y hechizos que había para comprobar que el vínculo no era peligroso. Él había descubierto dos más después del primero y quería realizarlos todos.

Se pusieron en posición. Remus echó la poción sobre el diario y recitó el extraño conjuro. Segundos más tarde aparecieron dos líneas doradas que unían a Harry y a Hermione con el cuaderno.

- Según este libro –dijo Remus- el dorado es uno de los mejores vínculos y representa la pureza del mismo.

Realizaron los otros dos rituales, obteniendo como resultado más de lo mismo; con la diferencia de que los otros les permitieron aprender que ni los chicos podían mentirle al diario, ni el diario a los chicos.

Al acabar Remus asintió y antes de darles el diario a los chicos les advirtió:

- Puede que hayamos demostrado que el libro o la inteligencia que reside en él no os quiere hacer ningún mal; pero tener cuidado siempre con lo que os dice. No significa que no sea peligroso. A ser posible contadnos siempre las cosas relevantes que os diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron y lo guardaron. Ya lo usarían más adelante. Por ahora querían concentrarse en hacer los deberes y comprar los regalos.

Remus se puso en contacto con la señora Longbottom. Le había mencionado que había descubierto en los chicos exposición a encantamientos de lealtad y confianza, y le había pedido que comprobara si Neville también había estado expuesto o no.

La señora Longbottom se puso muy seria ante la remota posibilidad de que alguien estuviera intentando controlar o influenciar a su nieto, por lo que prometió comprobarlo antes de volver a hablar con él. Remus no tuvo problema con ello. Por lo tanto la señora Longbottom llamó a una sanadora de San Mungo que conocía y sabía que podía confiar en su confidencialidad.

La sanadora hizo las comprobaciones que le había pedido, por extrañas que le parecieran. Pero al encontrar un resultado entendió parte de la preocupación de la señora.

- Parece que el joven ha estado expuesto mínimamente a hechizos de lealtad. Puede haber más, pero no estoy segura ya que el rastro es mínimo, lo que quiere decir que lleva poco tiempo expuesto. Mi previsión es que en un par de días más el rastro habrá desaparecido, por lo que no compensa darle ningún antídoto o realizarle algún anti-hechizo.

La abuela de Neville asintió, muy seria. Le recordó lo importante de ser discreta en el asunto y la dejó marchar. Se volvió a poner en contacto con Remus poco después y lo invitó a su casa al día siguiente para tener una charla y que trajera a los niños.

Remus aceptó y al día siguiente los tres fueron a la casa ancestral de los Longbottom, que constaba de una enorme estructura rodeada de mucho terreno. Neville estaba muy contento al verlos llegar y les empezó a enseñar los invernaderos que él llevaba cuidando desde pequeño. Mientras tanto ambos adultos empezaron a charlar.

Remus le explicó cómo se habían dado cuenta, el hecho de que Harry se hubiera sentido casi obligado a hablar y responder a las preguntas de uno de sus compañeros. Y él había estado extrañado de esa necesidad que él creía tan anormal en él.

Le contó que creía que el autor había sido Dumbledore con la esperanza de obtener un mayor control sobre Harry; y que aunque Neville no era el objetivo, iba a estar de todas maneras expuesto y quién sabe si en el futuro iba a aprovecharse de ello.

Le confesó que si habían contactado con ella era porque necesitaban su ayuda. Ella tenía el nombre y quizá los contactos necesarios para conseguir discretamente algo que consiguiera inmunizarlos a esos hechizos.

- Te doy las gracias por decirme todo esto –respondió la señora Longbottom-. Es un crimen intervenir de esa manera en los herederos de las antiguas familias. No es la primera vez que alguien lo ha intentado, y por ello las familias más antiguas como la mía, los Potter o los Black poseen reliquias y amuletos que inmunizan al portador de esa clase de hechizos. Mañana iré a la bóveda familiar con Neville para darle una de ellas. Te recomendaría que buscaras en la de los Potter.

- La verdad es que no sabía de eso… pero que yo sepa Harry no puede acceder a su bóveda familiar hasta que sea mayor de edad.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto –le explicó la señora Longbottom-. Hace siglos se puso la ley de que ningún menor de edad podía sustraer cosa alguna de su bóveda familiar sin la autorización del actual Lord antes el intento de robar la fortuna de una familia utilizando al huérfano y único miembro vivo de la misma. Pero sí que se puede visitar; y aunque está prohibido tocar el dinero que contenga, no lo está traspasar algún que otra reliquia familiar a otra cámara siempre que esta pertenezca a la familia o a un afiliado de ella que haya jurado de alguna manera no robar a esa familia.

Al volver a casa Remus les explicó a los demás lo que había aprendido.

{¿Tengo más bóvedas además de la que visitamos la última vez?} –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Sí –respondió Sirius-. Muchas familias, por tradición, tienen una cámara aparte de sus bóvedas familiares que utilizan para apartar los fondos necesarios para Hogwarts u otra escuela. En tu caso tus padres decidieron llenarla un poco más para tus necesidades en el caso de que murieran… que es lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar reliquias que los protejan en esa bóveda de los Potter y luego pasarlas a la cámara que Harry usa para Hogwarts? –preguntó Jean.

- No –negó Sirius-. La cámara que Harry usa para Hogwarts no acepta otra cosa que no sea dinero, es un tipo de bóveda muy específica.

- Pues creamos otra…

- Tendría que crearla Harry, y por desgracia no es posible. Ese tipo de arreglos generan un papeleo del que Dumbledore se daría cuenta.

- ¿Cómo se va a dar cuenta?

- Él era el que tenía guardada la llave de la bóveda de Harry. Sin duda tiene algún tipo de control sobre ella para saber cuánto dinero Harry utiliza.

- Sirius, ¿no sabes si en la bóveda de los Black hay algún objeto disponible que nos ayude? Sé que tu bóveda familiar debe estar llena de artefactos oscuros, pero…

- La verdad, no lo sé. Me echaron de la familia antes de que me llevaran a visitarla por primera vez; así que no sé que hay allí. Nunca me ha interesado averiguarlo.

- Pues ahora es el momento. Tenemos que hacer una visita a Gringotts.

Y como sólo faltaban un par de días para Navidad decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a que pasara esa fecha para no tropezarse con tanta gente que iría a retirar dinero para las comprar de última hora (problema que ellos no tenían).

Antes de que se dieran cuenta llegó ese día y estaban todos abriendo sus regalos. Los niños recibieron por parte de Jean y Jonathan un nuevo juego de mesa: el risk, además de un par de películas para los dos. Remus les regaló libros, algunos de ciencia ficción y uno sobre 'Hechizos de uso diario'. Hermione recibió por parte de Harry un libro de título 'Guía de transformaciones: Cómo cambiar el sabor de tus comidas'; mientras que Harry recibió por parte de ella una caja de pañuelos de distintos colores para la cabeza.

- Te los pones tapando la frente y el pelo y lo atas por la parte de atrás. Así nadie se dará cuenta de buenas a primeras que eres el-niño-que-vivió. Además, en ellos hay un par de hechizos que pedí en otro sitio que pusieran. El problema es que los hechizos que les meten para que sean duraderos no son muy potentes. Pero tienes un pequeño regulador de la temperatura, un ligero amortiguador por si te caes para que no te hagas mucho daño en la cabeza, y un pequeño 'no-soy-interesante' que aunque no te hace pasar desapercibido, provoca a los que te rodean ganas de dejarte en paz… espero que te guste.

(n.a: Para los que no sean capaz de imaginarse como queda el pañuelo puesto o quieran ver una imagen, buscar en google como ejemplo imágenes del protagonista del videojuego 'dragon quest: periplo del reino maldito')

Sin embargo fueron los regalos de Sirius (además del de Hermione) los que más les llamaron la atención. A Hermione le dio un espejo que funcionaba igual que un teléfono, sólo que al usarlo podías ver con quién hablabas (es decir, función de videollamada).

- Este espejo tiene una pareja –explicó Sirius-, que la tengo yo. Sólo tienes que decir 'Canuto' para que el mío empiece a vibrar y emitir un ligero ruido. Si no fuera por el hecho de que hay que decirlo en voz alta te lo hubiera dado a ti, Harry.

Harry sólo asintió. No le importaba.

- Utilizarlo para decirnos cualquier cosa que no queráis escribir en una carta. Así podremos ayudaros más rápidamente si sucede algo.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

A Harry, en cambio, le dio un pedazo de pergamino.

- Entre Remus y yo hemos creado esto. Apunta tu varita en él y piensa fuertemente la siguiente frase: 'Juro solemnemente que me portaré bien'.

En el pergamino aparecieron unas palabras:

_"Los señores Canuto y Lunático se placen en presentarles_

_El MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

_VERSIÓN 2.0"_

Y a continuación fueron sustituidas por multitud de líneas que formaron para la sorpresa de los niños un mapa de Hogwarts. Y no solo eso. ¡Dentro aparecían los nombres de todas las personas que había en el castillo en aquel momento! ¡En sus posiciones exactas!

- Después de que nos dijeras lo de los gemelos, Sirius y yo pensamos que estaría bien que tuvierais también una copia del mapa por si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido a lo de Halloween. Vuestra seguridad es lo más importante, por eso os damos esto.

- Claro que no pasa nada si lo utilizáis para realizar algunas travesuras –mencionó Sirius, comentario que le hizo recibir una colleja por parte de Jean.

- A esta versión le hemos añadido y quitado algunas cosas que no tenía la otra, que es la que creemos que tienen actualmente los gemelos Weasley –explicó Remus-. En primer lugar la contraseña es distinta. En la otra copia la contraseña era 'Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura'. Aquí la contraseña es otra, aunque Sirius y yo hemos hecho nuestras propias modificaciones en ella. Si dices la versión de Sirius…

- Que es 'Juro solemnemente que me portaré bien casi siempre' –interrumpió el aludido.

- Aparecerán una lista de opciones que él le ha añadido. En cambio si decís 'Un futuro merodeador jura portarse bien' aparecerá listado lo que le he añadido yo y como usarlo.

- Por ejemplo. Le hemos añadido una búsqueda inmediata. Es decir, mientras apuntáis con vuestra varita al mapa sólo tenéis que pensar o decir el nombre de la persona a la que queréis buscar. Si está en el castillo vuestra varita os indicará dónde.

- Y también hemos hecho una forma más sencilla de identificar a los animagos. Cualquier mago que esté en su forma animaga resaltará y su nombre cambiará de color.

- Por si alguna vez la rata se mete en el castillo.

A Jean no le gustaba la idea de que los niños tuvieran ese mapa. Podrían utilizarlo para meterse en problemas. Pero se calmó pensando que ellos no eran traviesos y era mejor que lo tuvieran para justamente no meterse en ellos.

Cuando Harry abrió el siguiente paquete (uno que ninguno reconocía de quién era) Sirius y Remus quedaron atónitos. ¡Era la vieja capa de invisibilidad de James!

Junto a ella había una nota, que ponía que la usara bien. Remus reconoció la letra del director, por lo que pidió permiso para cogerla y la revisó. Tal y como pensaba había en ella varios hechizos puestos, aunque no reconocía algunos.

- Dumbledore le ha puesto hechizos de rastreo y algunos que no conozco… Lo siento, pero no puedes utilizarla hasta que los hayamos quitado.

- ¿No se dará cuenta entonces de que los hemos quitado? –preguntó Hermione.

- Puede ser… Pero no podemos dejarlos en ella.

{No pasa nada. No necesitamos usarla, así que podemos dejarla aquí en casa. De todas maneras ya sabe dónde es.}

Jean sonrió orgullosa mientras que Sirius ponía una cara de espanto. ¿No utilizar la capa? ¡Sensatez/sacrilegio!

- Eso no le gustaría a Dumbledore –dijo Jonathan-. Si se la ha dado es porque espera que la utilice.

- Por desgracia tienes razón. Es como si quisiera que Harry se metiera en problemas. ¿Por qué?

Otra vez habían adquirido otra pieza de información que parecía conducir al mismo sinsentido: Dumbledore parecía querer que Harry rompiera las normas. ¿Por qué?

Dejaron el tema para pensarlo en otro momento más calmadamente y Harry cogió otro paquete que había allí. Al abrirlo se encontró con un jersey tejido a mano de color verde esmeralda.

- ¿De quién es ese? –preguntó Remus-. ¿Lo hiciste tú, Jean?

- No –negó ella.

Harry leyó la nota con la que venía y se la entregó a los demás.

- Es… de la señora Weasley –dijo Sirius mientras hacía algo parecido a lo que Remus había hecho con la capa-. Como me imaginaba tiene un hechizo de lealtad. ¿Pero por qué haría algo así Molly? ¿Sería posible que Dumbledore hubiera puesto el hechizo sin que ella se diera cuenta?

- No lo sé. Pero hay que tener cuidado con los Weasley de todas formas.

- ¿De todas maneras quién se cree? –exclamó Jean enfadada-. Considero ofensivo que le envíe un regalo sin ni siquiera conocerlo. ¿Qué se cree, que no tiene una familia que le dé regalos? En mi opinión deberías devolverlo, Harry.

El pelinegro asintió y cogió lo último que había a su nombre: Un sobre con el sello de Gringotts. Lo abrió y lo leyó, quedando bastante sorprendido con el contenido.

"_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_Nos comunicamos con usted para informarle de que debe venir hoy para la lectura del testamento de Lily Evans. Este testamento fue creado con ciertas cláusulas particulares y al ser usted el único beneficiado puede venir en cualquier momento del día. Pregunte por Rantick, que es a quien hemos designado para atenderle en el día de hoy. Puede venir acompañado de un adulto, pero las restricciones del propio testamento prohíben que este sea el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._

_Saludos,_

_Greepack, encargado jefe de la sección de herencias._

_Gringotts."_

- ¿Qué dice? –le preguntó Hermione, pero Harry no respondió ya que se estaba completamente atónito.

Hermione, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad, leyó por encima de su hombro la carta.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntaron los demás. Harry les pasó la carta.

- Pensaba que Dumbledore había ordenado sellar el testamento de James y Lily hasta que Harry alcanzara la mayoría de edad –dijo Remus.

- Pero esto está a nombre de Lily Evans –mencionó Jean-. No al de Lily Potter. Seguramente esto no está ligado a nada de los Potter y por lo tanto Dumbledore no debía de saber de él.

Después de hablarlo durante un rato quedaron en adelantar la visita que tenían prevista al banco del día siguiente para esa tarde. Enviaron una nota con Hedwig diciendo a la hora a la que esperaban estar allí, para que no perdieran el tiempo esperándoles todo el día; y pasaron el resto de la mañana disfrutando de sus regalos, riendo y jugando.

Llegó la tarde y fueron al banco como tenían planeado, viaje en el cuál Harry aprovechó para probar uno de los pañuelos; que para su alegría funcionaban a la perfección. No le importaba si era por el hechizo o por el hecho de que nadie le veía la cicatriz, pero le alegraba que la gente lo ignorara. En Hogwarts sería muy útil para cuando no estuviera en clases.

Pues una vez allí se separaron en dos grupos: Sirius (con otro cambio de look muggle para no ser reconocido) por un lado y el resto por el otro. Lo mejor era que Sirius fuera solo para no llamar la atención (no fuera a ser que alguien reconociera a alguno de los otros y preguntaran quién era él).

El grupo de Harry fue llevado a la zona de herencias, y después de comprobar su identidad, Rantick les agradeció la nota diciendo a la hora que iban estar, pues pocos tenían la cortesía de ahorrarles tiempo.

Les dio el papeleo para que Harry firmara y después lo condujo (a él sólo, nadie podía acompañarlo) a una pequeña cámara donde lo único que había era un baúl. El baúl de su madre.

- Este baúl tiene 7 compartimentos –empezó a explicar Rantick al mismo tiempo que leía una de sus notas-. Los hechizos de seguridad fueron diseñados especialmente por tu madre. Las instrucciones del testamento indican que debían serte entregados en la Navidad de tu primer año en Hogwarts el baúl y la llave que desbloquea el primer nivel. Para acceder a este primer nivel tienes que utilizar la llave y poner una gota de tu sangre encima de la cerradura justo después para poder abrirse. Dentro debería haber una nota que explica las instrucciones para el resto de los compartimentos.

Harry se acercó al baúl, y justo después de seguir las instrucciones la llave y la propia cerradura desaparecieron. Se escuchó un click y la tapa se levantó levemente, indicando que ya estaba abierto. Harry lo levantó y miró el interior.

Dentro sólo había dos cosas. Una carta y una caja. Harry cogió la carta y la leyó:

"Querido…"

**…**

Hermione estaba algo impaciente. Tenía bastante curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Harry había recibido por parte de su madre. Pero una parte de ella sabía que esto era algo importante y privado para él, por lo que no debía entrometerse.

Esto resultó ser la decisión correcta ya que cuando el pelinegro volvió y los demás le preguntaron por ello, lo único que respondió fue que era un legado personal. Viendo su expresión los demás prefirieron no insistir. Después de todo esto era importante para él.

Lo que hicieron a continuación fue pedir la información bancaria correspondiente a los Potter. Les dijeron que actualmente existían 3 bóvedas: una a nombre de James Potter, la cual era la bóveda familiar y aunque ya no contenía tanto dinero como en la época en la que su padre iba a Hogwarts (culpa de la guerra y de estar tantos años congelada), aún había suficiente como para que Harry viviera holgadamente un par de vidas (sobre 500.000 de galeones); y a eso había que incluir algunas joyas y reliquias familiares no incluidas.

La segunda bóveda estaba a nombre de Lily Evans Potter, la cual estaba bastante más llena de lo que los goblins (y los sangre limpia sobre todo si lo supieran) esperarían de una hija de muggles (el contenido neto se aproximaba a los 100.000 galeones). De hecho en la propia carta Lily le había explicado a su hijo el secreto de cómo había conseguido tanto en apenas año y medio (la guerra le había impedido seguir haciéndolo).

Por último estaba la bóveda de Harry, la cuál había sido abierta (como era costumbre entre las familias de magos adineradas) cuando nació con el dinero necesario para pagar la entrada a Hogwarts. Desde entonces los goblins habían realizado sus inversiones para aumentar (levemente) la cantidad hasta los 13.000 galeones que había actualmente (más o menos, y teniendo en cuenta que Hogwarts había cobrado ya el primer año).

De esas 3 bóvedas solamente estaba activa la de Harry. Las otras dos habían sido congeladas a la espera de la lectura del testamento de los padres de Harry; el cuál había sido también congelado a la espera de que Harry se hiciera mayor de edad.

Lo que no les gustó saber es que Dumbledore también tenía acceso a la bóveda de Harry. No sabían si había quitado dinero o no, ya que al ser simplemente un depósito para los años de colegio, a los goblins no les interesaba hacer un control de ellas más que para alguna que otra inversión. Pero después de que les informaran que de esa bóveda existían 3 llaves actualmente (de las cuales Harry sólo tenía una); solicitaron un cambio de la cerradura y dejaron claro que a partir de ahora sólo Harry tendría acceso a la misma (una de las ventajas de ese tipo de bóveda es que Harry tenía pleno control sobre ella sin necesidad de ningún tutor legal). Los goblins asintieron e hicieron lo pedido. Les informaron que a cambio de una pequeña tarifa podían aumentar las medidas de seguridad para que no sólo cualquiera que encontrara la llave pudiera acceder. Les gustó la idea, por lo que concretaron otro par de medidas de seguridad (contraseña escrita con una substancia especial que contenía una gota de la sangre de Harry y una pregunta de seguridad, la cual no debía obtener respuesta).

Salieron del banco y volvieron a casa, donde esperaron a que llegara Sirius disfrutando de sus regalos.

Éste llegó a tiempo para cenar y traía con él una caja de medallones.

- Siento el retraso, pero es que decidí pedir a los goblins que fueran comprobando los objetos que había en la cámara familiar, lo cual llevó un tiempo. Finalmente encontraron estos medallones que justamente fueron creados, como mencionó la señora Longbottom, para impedir el control de los miembros de la casa. El problema es que algunos tenían puestos algunas maldiciones bastante oscuras que reaccionarían contra cualquiera que no tuviera sangre Black, así que…

- Aún así actuaron muy rápido. ¿No sería lo normal que hubieran retrasado los pedidos un tiempo?

- Seguramente, si no fuera por el hecho de que les comenté que el tema era algo urgente y que no me importaría recompensarlos con artículos hechos por goblins que estuvieran en la propia bóveda. Incluso se aseguraron con un par de sus 'quebrantadores de maldiciones' que los medallones tenían el efecto que quería. Aunque al parecer alguno tiene más efectos, pero no me supieron especificar.

Remus se rió ante el comentario, mientras que Sirius explicó al resto el motivo de la risa. Al parecer los goblins consideraban que cualquier objeto pertenecía siempre a aquel que lo había creado, no al que lo compraba. El comprador solo lo estaba alquilando durante su vida, pero que a su muerte éste debía ser devuelto al creador. Y eso era parte del rencor que le tenían a los magos, pues éstos habían comprado en el pasado muchas reliquias a los goblins pero nunca habían sido 'devueltas'.

A continuación Sirius repartió los medallones y les dio uno a cada uno (no solo a Harry y a Hermione), de manera que incluso Jean y Jonathan (los más vulnerables) estuviesen protegidos.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Los niños quedaron un par de veces más con Neville, quien fue sorprendido gratamente ante la introducción de los juegos de mesa muggles (entre otras cosas). Le resultaba un poco curioso no ver a Hermione con algún libro, pero lo aceptó rápidamente.

También fue introducido al 'nuevo Harry', pues los hechizos en los pañuelos, al ser recientes, tenían bastante efecto y si no fuera por el hecho de que se lo habían comentado, Neville abría ignorado al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Remus y Sirius se dedicaron a analizar con detalle los hechizos puestos en la capa de invisibilidad y en el jersey de los Weasley. Los de éste último decidieron dejarlos como estaban y enviar el paquete de vuelta con una nota explicando que aunque Harry agradecía el regalo, no era lo suficiente cercano a ninguno de ellos ni los conocía lo suficiente como para poder aceptarlo.

Con respecto a la capa, pues también decidieron dejarla como está; más por el hecho de que alguno de los hechizos puestos en ella eran completamente desconocidos para ellos, y no podían dársela a alguien para revisarla sin que el director sospechara. Por lo que el plan sería llevarla con ellos, pero ante todo no usarla por ninguna razón.

El único otro acontecimiento de interés durante esas vacaciones fue la visita por parte de Madame Pomfrey. Claro está que Sirius tuvo que faltar a ella (era un prófugo después de todo), pero Remus estuvo allí.

- Como ya he dicho en mis cartas, he estado analizando y estudiando los resultados de los exámenes que he ido realizando en el señor Potter. Una de las primeras cosas que noté es que existen dos zonas en su cuerpo en las que resalta magia externa.

- ¿Dos? –preguntó Jean confusa.

- Sí. Cómo podéis adivinar una de esas zonas es la cicatriz. La otra, curiosamente, es en su garganta. Más concretamente muy cerca de las cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Cómo se originó esta última? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Mi suposición es que se originó prácticamente al mismo tiempo que la cicatriz. ¿Sabéis si por casualidad el señor Potter estaba enfermo durante… aquella noche?

- Ahora que lo mencionas… -murmuró Remus intentando recordar- por aquella época Lily estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Harry llevaba unas semanas con una enfermedad infantil mágica que atacaba la garganta, pero entre James y los medimagos la calmaron diciendo que no era algo grave y que la propia magia del niño se encargaría de curarle, y que excepto que se pusiera peor preferían no intervenir.

La enfermera asintió.

- Nunca es bueno hacer cualquier cosa que interfiera con la magia de los más pequeños. Sus núcleos mágicos son aún inestables y las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas, como la pérdida de magia o así. Pero por desgracia cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacó al señor Potter hizo justamente eso. La magia de la maldición asesina reaccionó con la magia del pequeño de una forma de la que no tengo ni idea, pero al parecer toda la magia oscura que la maldición depositó en la cicatriz fue detectada y de alguna manera absorbida por esa enfermedad mágica infantil que dices que tenía. Claro está que esto es una simple especulación, pues aún así no entiendo cómo pudo pasar.

- ¿Por qué no reaccionó la magia de Harry ante eso?

- Supongo que por dos razones. Uno: la magia del señor Potter había sido muy debilitada al sobrevivir la maldición asesina. Dos: el núcleo mágico de un niño pequeño no es lo suficientemente grande como para poder luchar un combate a tres bandas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

La enfermera sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un diagrama en el que aparecían dibujados sus explicaciones.

- Durante algún tiempo la magia del señor Potter tuvo que seguir luchando contra la enfermedad de la garganta, contra la magia oscura de la maldición y contra la magia restante de la cicatriz, además de intentar curar ésta. Imagino que lo único que pudo hacer fue debilitar esa magia oscura en gran medida. Después de que esta magia abandonara la frente, lo que quedó en la cicatriz pasó a ser un resto benigno; es decir, que por el tiempo dado no representaba una amenaza. Una situación de vive y deja vivir que sigue hasta actualmente, o más o menos…

- ¿Qué significa ese más o menos? –preguntó Jean preocupada.

- Parece ser que últimamente ha habido algún factor externo que ha provocado que lo que queda intente despertarse de su letargo. Dígame, señor Potter; ¿le ha molestado alguna vez la cicatriz?

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato antes de verse obligado a responder ante las miradas de todos.

{De vez en cuando en el Gran Comedor y en las clases de DCAO. Antes de venir a Hogwarts, nunca.}

Hermione les tradujo, y todos quedaron en silencio sopesando lo implícito.

- Bueno, ya comentaremos eso al final –rompió el silencio Remus-. ¿Podías seguir con la explicación de la magia oscura y la enfermedad?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Pues como decía. La magia oscura fue bastante debilitada por la magia del cuerpo ya que no tenía forma de regenerarse al contrario que la del señor Potter. Pero al alcanzar la zona enferma esto cambió. Se podría decir que la enfermedad mutó al absorber esa magia oscura y se convirtió en una especie de generador que empezó a concentrar la suficiente magia oscura como para repeler completamente la magia natural del cuerpo. Es por eso que ninguna magia externa tampoco puede afectar a esa zona.

- ¿Así que esa 'enfermedad' lo único que hizo fue aislar la zona del resto del cuerpo? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- No, no fue lo único que hizo. Lo más probable es que esa 'enfermedad' empezara a luchar para aumentar su territorio. Pero con el paso del tiempo siguió mutando hasta convertirse en una especie de simbionte mágico.

- ¿Qué significa 'simbionte'? –preguntó Hermione curiosa, pues no le sonaba esa palabra.

- Un simbionte es un organismo que ha adquirido una relación de simbiosis o mutualismo con otro. Y simbiosis es una interacción entre distintos organismos en la que ambos viven estrechamente ligados y cooperando entre sí para obtener algún beneficio.

- ¿Esta simbiosis –preguntó Jean algo pálida, ya que después de todo tenía cierto conocimiento en biología y medicina aunque después se especializara en odontología- es unilateral o bilateral?

- Me inclino a pensar que bilateral. Mi teoría es que tanto la 'enfermedad' como la magia de Harry tienen una prioridad común: la supervivencia del anfitrión.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí es donde entra el ambiente en el que creció Harry –explicó la enfermera con un tono más suave y cálido, además de triste-. Los abusos por los que empezó a pasar hicieron mella de nuevo en las reservas mágicas, y la 'enfermedad' debió aprovechar para arraigarse y establecerse definitivamente. Pero poco después comprendió que si el anfitrión moría, ella también; por lo que empezó a ayudar a las propias reservas del cuerpo para curar, o al menos no agravar, ciertas zonas.

- ¿La magia oscura puede hacer eso? –preguntó Hermione-. Pensaba que era destructiva.

- La magia es magia. Que sea oscura simplemente la hace más propensa a combatir a la magia 'blanca'. Los conceptos de 'blanca' y 'negra' u 'oscura' provienen de nosotros. Cuando se originaron estas asignaciones la forma de hacer magia era distinta, por lo que leí en algunos viejos libros de medicina, antiguamente se usaban emociones para canalizar y fortalecer los hechizos. Estos términos se referían a aquellos hechizos que eran canalizados por emociones contrarias. Ninguna era mala en sí, simplemente dependía de la emoción que había ayudado a generarlo, pero bien podían hacer un lumos concentrándose en la ira que en la tranquilidad y el resultado sería casi el mismo.

- Aunque eso es muy interesante –interrumpió Jonathan-, prefería que siguiera explicando su opinión de la condición de Harry.

- Cierto. Lo siento. Pues como iba diciendo, el 'simbionte' se dio cuenta de que las reservas mágicas se estaban debilitando demasiado. Si su núcleo mágico se hubiera secado, por decirlo de alguna manera, Harry habría muerto ya que es imposible vivir sin una cierta cantidad de magia dentro de nosotros. Incluso vosotros como muggles contáis con ese mínimo. Asó que el 'simbionte', en un acto de auto-supervivencia, empezó a ayudar. No sé exactamente cómo, pero el resultado fue que el núcleo mágico de Harry empezó a aceptar parcialmente esta magia oscura por ello, lo que le permitió a esta arraigarse en parte del núcleo y con ello definitivamente en el cuerpo de Harry. Y supongo que desde que forma parte del núcleo, la lucha entre ambas magias es mucho menor, más que nada parece una especie de tira y afloja que permite que ambas magias se fortalezcan. Por eso la magia de Harry es algo más madura que la de un niño de su edad.

- ¿Qué pasaría si se rompiera ese tira y afloja? –preguntó Jean pensando en lo que le habían mencionado los chicos que había ocurrido en la pelea contra el troll.

La enfermera se quedó callada unos instantes pensando antes de responder.

- Mi opinión es que durante unos instantes una de las magias conseguiría cumplir su objetivo, pero la otra magia no tardaría en devolver el golpe. Sería como un péndulo que va de un lado a otro hasta volver a alcanzarse ese equilibrio de fuerzas. El problema de esto es que generaría un enorme residuo mágico producto del choque y combinación de ambas que el cuerpo tiene la necesidad de expulsar de alguna manera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

{¿Una emoción fuerte podría ser el desencadenante?} –preguntó Harry por primera vez desde que vino la enfermera.

- Sería lo más probable. Tu magia habría actuado para cumplir, inconscientemente, tu deseo… ¿Acaso te ha ocurrido algo así?

Hermione iba a asentir y relatar lo que realmente había ocurrido en Halloween, pero su padre la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué tipo de confidencialidad hay en le mundo mágico entre un médico y su paciente?

- ¿Entre un sanador y su paciente? Todos los sanadores están sometidos a un hechizo básico que les prohíbe hablar sobre un paciente con cualquiera que no sea sanador, relacionado con la ley o con alguna autoridad legal sobre el paciente. En el caso del señor Potter conmigo serían otros sanadores a los que quisiera pedir su opinión, ustedes por ser sus tutores legales, la profesora McGonagall por ser su jefa de casa, el director por su rol como 'loco parentis', y la señora Bones por ser la encargada de la ley –al ver la cara que pusieron al mencionar al director, añadió-. Pero aparte el sanador podría hacer otro juramento sobre el paciente en cuestión para no poder hablar de ello con nadie más que los presentes al hacer el juramento. Siempre y cuando al hacerlo el sanador no esté cubriendo algo ilegal.

Unas palabras más tarde la enfermera hizo su juramento, lo cual impediría que Dumbledore se enterara de todo esto. Después le contaron la historia del troll.

- Hm… la magia de Harry actuó accidentalmente curando la garganta por completo, pero como consecuencia del choque a lo bestia con la magia oscura se produjo esa onda sonora…

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Básicamente deciros que siento el retraso. He estado bastante ocupado y demasiado inspirado en otras historias. De hecho he tenido que empezar a escribir el prólogo de una de ellas. No la pienso publicar (al menos en un futuro cercano), pero tenía que sacar la idea de la cabeza.

En esta historia espero avanzar un poco más rapidamente a partir del próximo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, y hasta la próxima.


	15. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 9

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 9: Y un huevo de dragón**

* * *

"Otros en cambio dicen que el silencio es el equilibrio de sonido."

* * *

La vuelta a Hogwarts, aunque triste por el hecho de tener que despedirse de su familia, fue placentera para los chicos ya que no tuvieron que soportar visitas de Malfoy durante el trayecto. Esto se debía a que después de encontrar a Neville y acomodarse los tres en un vagón, Remus les colocó en la puerta un hechizo 'ignórame' para que durante el viaje los que pasaran por delante ignoraran ese compartimento. Les comentó que durante el verano que les intentaría enseñar ese hechizo para evitar a partir de ahora a algunas personas como Malfoy y así no meterse en problemas, pero que era algo avanzado y probablemente les costaría bastante. Ellos no se intimidaron por ello. Todo lo contrario, se entusiasmaron ante las posibilidades que les otorgaría ese hechizo.

Por desgracia para ellos cuando llegaron no tardaron en encontrarse a Ron, pero el encuentro les sirvió para empezar a comprobar el funcionamiento de los colgantes. Gracias al suyo, Hermione notó más claramente la sugestión a su mente de 'confiar en Ron y responder a sus preguntas'.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Harry? –fue lo primero que les dijo el pelirrojo-. Pensé que era tu mejor amigo… y aún así me dejaste aquí sólo durante las vacaciones.

Harry sólo alzó una ceja como respuesta. Mientras tanto a su lado Hermione tenía que contenerse fuertemente para no gritarle al Weasley por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Su mejor amigo? ¡Menuda cara!

- Bueno, ahora no importa –continuó el pelirrojo sin enterarse de la mirada asesina que Hermione le estaba dedicando-. Durante las vacaciones he encontrado un espejo chulísimo que tienes que ver. ¡Venga, vamos!

Harry lo ignoró y seguido por los otros fue a dejar su baúl en su habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me haces caso? –preguntó el pelirrojo enfadándose.

- ¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione incapaz de callarse por más tiempo-. Acabamos de llegar. ¿No nos vas a dejar ni siquiera poner nuestros baúles en nuestras habitaciones?

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero no sabía que decir que no fuera mandarla callar; y el director le había avisado que por ahora si quería acercarse a Harry no podía enfadarla ni discutir con ella.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.

**…**

El director estaba contento. ¿Y el motivo de eso? Pues que los hechizos que había puesto en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry le estaban indicando que el pelinegro la había traído con él.

Y la verdad, con la actitud tan pasiva que estaba teniendo el niño ya incluso había dudado que fuera a traerla a pesar de los hechizos de compulsión que había colocado en ella.

Esto era un pequeño paso para sacar al rebelde hijo de su padre que sería fácil de man… eh… 'guiar' por el camino adecuado.

Pero mientras eso pasaba tendría que tener paciencia. Ahora mismo era el joven Weasley el que tenía que cumplir su papel.

**…**

Pasaron varios días antes de que Harry y Hermione consiguieran tener un momento de absoluta privacidad para escribir en el diario por primera vez. Y es que Ronald nunca parecía querer dejarlos en paz.

'Hola' –escribió Hermione.

'Hola Hermione' –respondió el diario-. '¿Esta Harry contigo?'

'Sí. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no nos deseas ningún mal ni nos piensas utilizar. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?'

'Veo que eres directa. Como ya sabréis no soy más que un almacén de información y conocimiento pero que tiene una consciencia e inteligencia que actúa como guardián. Mi principal deseo sería el de recolectar más información, aumentar mi base de datos (por decirlo de alguna manera). Pero como cualquier conocimiento es completamente inútil si nadie lo tiene o utiliza, mi otra misión es la de repartirlo y enseñarlo a aquellos dignos.'

'Pues la verdad, no creo que muchos fueran a encontrarte dado el lugar donde estabas escondido. De hecho no acabamos de entender como lo encontramos nosotros.'

'La magia es algo grandioso y permite muchas cosas. Además, solo noto el pasar del tiempo cuando estoy abierto. Así que no suelo tener problema con esperar.'

'Pues menos mal ya que no vamos a poder escribirte a menudo.'

'¿Y eso por qué?'

'No solemos tener privacidad. Siempre hay un chico que nos está siguiendo a casi todas partes y no nos deja solos. El único momento en el que estamos sin él es cuando vamos a dormir.'

'¿Por qué no…?'

DAE les sugirió la idea de que se fueran a dormir más temprano todos los días y que escribieran entonces. Ellos replicaron que estaban en habitaciones distintas, a lo que DAE respondió con 'conectar ambas camas'. Les mostró los dibujos de varias runas que harían el truco y los guió paso a paso para colocarlas. A partir de entonces adquirieron una zona en la que estar tranquilos con DAE y además pudieron volver a dormir juntos como habían hecho a menudo en su casa.

Cuando le preguntaron qué pensaba enseñarles, DAE les respondió que en primer lugar iban a realizar ejercicios mentales que les ayudaría a adquirir, entre otras cosas, una defensa contra ataques mentales. El motivo de esto era que el diario quería proteger a toda costa el conocimiento que guardaba en su interior de cualquiera que quisiera obtenerlo por la fuerza.

Les explicó que una mente desarrollada era, prácticamente, lo más útil que podían aprender de él. No sólo les permitiría defenderse de ataques mentales, les permitiría razonar, pensar y debatir mucho más rápidamente. Serían capaces de aprender a un paso mucho mayor, e incluso llegar al nivel donde los demás creerían que ellos tenían memoria fotográfica. Un solo vistazo a una escena y podrían casi con los ojos cerrados, mencionar todos los detalles que habían visto; los cuáles los habían almacenado en su memoria de forma inconsciente. Un mayor control de la mente equivaldría a un mayor control del cuerpo, y que incluso, con el suficiente entrenamiento, uno a voluntad podría obligar a su mente a pensar y a procesar información con tal rapidez que pareciera que estuvieran deteniendo el mismo tiempo…

Huelga decir que ambos chicos quedaron completamente cautivados ante tal introducción.

'¿La magia es capaz de eso?' –escribió Hermione.

'Mi querida alumna, una mente no necesita hacer magia para hacer lo que os acabo de describir. Como mucho la magia ayuda a agilizar el entrenamiento, sobre todo al principio.'

Así, durante los siguientes meses, el diario les daría las indicaciones para que aprendieran a meditar y a realizar diversos ejercicios de relajación. No diré que les fue fácil, de hecho a Harry le costó mucho trabajo aquellos de dejar su mente en blanco; pero DAE les hizo probar varias técnicas hasta que encontraron la que mejor les iba a cada uno: Harry encontró su método en el ejercicio físico, realizar movimientos y estiramientos suaves típicos de técnicas como el yoga o el Tai Chi; Hermione en cambio descubrió que se relajaba con mayor rapidez al repetir mentalmente algo (que es lo que hacía siempre antes de un examen). DAE le sugirió que buscara un texto sencillo para que cada vez que lo recitara su mente lo asociara a lo que quería lograr, incluso le dio ideas.

Los chicos también empezarían a realizar otros ejercicios y juegos mentales que les ayudaría a memorizar y leer mejor y con mayor rapidez.

Al enterarse de que Harry era mudo, DAE también empezó a darle consejos a la hora de realizar magia. Consejos y notas que Harry tomó a conciencia. Eran bastante útiles, aunque sólo eran una introducción a lo que de verdad debería hacer (según el diario), pero iba a esperar a que Harry (y Hermione) dominaran la meditación antes de avanzar.

Devolvieron a los profesores los cuadernos que les dejaron durante las vacaciones y la rutina del curso volvió. Ron los seguía sin parar, aunque ahora el grupo también incluía a Neville más a menudo. El pelirrojo les estuvo insistiendo para ir a ver el espejo que descubrió, y al final cedieron sólo para hacerle callar. Claro que después estuvo frustrado de que Harry no dijera lo que había visto (básicamente no le dirigía la palabra).

El pelinegro, para la enorme curiosidad de Hermione, había empezado a pasar cierto tiempo a solas los fines de semana desde que volvieron. Bueno, más tiempo del normal porque ya todos los días pasaban cierto tiempo a solas (después de todo Harry estaba acostumbrado a la soledad desde pequeño, y aunque le gustara la compañía de Hermione, necesitaba algo de su soledad). Lo único que respondió cuando ella le preguntó fue que tenía que ver con lo que había recibido de su madre. Ron intentaba seguirle, pero siempre acababa perdiéndolo para su frustración y cuando después le preguntaba a dónde había ido nunca recibía respuesta, como siempre.

Y es que Harry se negaba a dirigirle la palabra en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera a través de Hermione. Cualquier otro ya habría cogido la indirecta, sin embargo no Ron. Él seguía siguiéndolo como un perro faldero e intentando apartarlo por todos los medios del camino de los 'empollones sabelotodos'; es decir, intentaba que trabajara lo menos posible y que perdiera el tiempo. Harry seguía ignorándolo, pero el pelirrojo parecía no darse cuenta de que sus intentos eran completamente vanos. De hecho en las ocasiones en las que tenía que 'informar' al director se dedicaba a decirle del éxito que estaba teniendo.

Siguieron visitando a Hagrid de vez en cuando, aunque cada vez menos por el hecho de que no paraba de despotricar comentarios anti-slytherin, sobre lo grande que era Dumbledore y sobre 'aquello que sólo incumbe al director y a Nícolas Flamel'. Les estaba cansando la situación.

Malfoy seguía intentando meter a Harry en problemas, pero con ayuda del mapa merodeador no tenían problema en evitarlo, pues una de las nuevas mejoras que tenía era la capacidad de marcarte un camino capaz de evitar a una persona en concreto, incluso a un conjunto de personas (estaba pensado para evitar profesores, pero esto también servía).

Otra cosa que comprobaron era que efectivamente los gemelos Weasley tenían la versión antigua del mapa, por lo que con una de las lechuzas del colegio les enviaron la nota que Sirius les pidió que les enviaran:

_"Por lo visto tenéis nuestro antiguo mapa. Y por lo que hemos escuchado estáis haciendo un buen uso de él… La pregunta es, ¿sois dignos de él?_

_Tres pruebas habréis de pasar, si verdaderos merodeadores queréis ser._

_Tenéis dos semanas para escribir vuestra respuesta en el techo del Gran comedor, dos semanas para escoger._

_Os preguntaréis si merece la pena. La respuesta es que algo os daremos por cada prueba superada, algo que compensarán vuestros esfuerzos si el honor que os ofrecemos no os es suficiente._

_FIRMADO: LUNATICO Y CANUTO"_

Huelga decir que los aludidos quedaron aturdidos ante el mensaje. Tres días después los profesores estaban escandalizados ante el escrito de 'aceptamos' que apareció en el susodicho lugar y que les costó a los profesores varias horas poder quitar. Durante el resto del año los profesores no dieron crédito al hecho de que los gemelos parecían comportarse mejor que nunca, sin realizar bromas y estudiando un montón. La verdad es que se estaban preparando para realizar el primer test, una broma como ninguna otra que habían realizado con anterioridad.

El profesor Snape siguió comportándose de forma normal con Harry, procurando más ignorarlo al comprobar que el pelinegro trabajaba mejor así. De hecho su actitud en general había empezado a ser menos agresiva. Aún demostraba lo mucho que odiaba tener que estar allí perdiendo su precioso tiempo enseñando, pero al menos ya no buscaba desahogarse tanto con los alumnos. Parecía estar cansado y preocupado en otros temas.

Los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick parecían sentirse más a gusto de lo que se habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que hacía mucho que no sentían esa emoción y ese placer al enseñar como lo estaban sintiendo ahora al intentar ayudar al joven Potter en sus lecciones. De hecho el pelinegro cada vez hacía menos caso de las explicaciones normales y se dedicaba a redactar sus propios apuntes sobre cada hechizo y lo que sentía que tenía que hacer para que funcionara; unas notas que al leerlas los profesores consideraban fascinantes y era como darles una nueva perspectiva. Habían incluso empezado a utilizar parte de esas notas para enseñar a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo y parecían dar mejores resultados.

Neville, para el fastidio de Ronald aunque intentase ocultarlo, también solía pasar más tiempo con ellos, sobre todo en clases. En pociones Harry y Hermione intentaban ayudarlo para que no se pusiera tan nervioso e hiciera explotar tantas pociones por accidente como durante los meses antes de Navidad. Claro que también tenía que ver el hecho de que a algunos Slytherin les gustaba sabotear las pociones de otros, por lo que los chicos procuraban poner algún que otro hechizo protector. El profesor Snape no castigaba a sus serpientes, pero tampoco les decía nada a ellos por realizar esos hechizos.

En el resto de las clases también estaba presentando cierta mejoría, dado el uso de una varita que parecía venirle mejor. El chico no solía atosigarlos como hacía Ron, pero al contrario que este no le importaba probar los juegos de mesas que ellos tenían o cubrirlos en ocasiones para escaparse del pelirrojo. Sabía de la situación de los hechizos de lealtad y por lo tanto quería echarles una mano si podía.

Otra consecuencia de estar más tiempo con ellos es que eso le permitía protegerse de todos esos Slytherin (Malfoy sobre todo) que se metía con él a menudo por 'ser un squib' ante la falta de reacción por parte de Potter. Claro está que eso le hacía al rubito intentar con más aínco obtener una reacción de Harry, además del resto. Normalmente Neville solía mantenerse impasible ante el ejemplo del pelinegro, al igual que Hermione, pero Ron no lo conseguía y empezaba a devolverle los insultos, momento en el que los demás aprovechaban para irse y dejarlos discutiendo.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua y los profesores empezaron a darles muchos más deberes que durante las de Navidad para que empezaran a preparar sus exámenes finales, para los que sólo quedaban 10 semanas, lo cual les parecía poquísimo tiempo a los profesores. Hermione compartía su opinión y Harry aún recordaba como en la escuela muggle a la que había ido con ella lo nerviosa y mandona que se ponía básicamente estando encima de él todo el tiempo para estudiar. Pero la influencia que el pelinegro tuvo en ella había conseguido calmar al 'torbellino Granger' y que no se pusiera tan pesada como antes. Uno se preguntaba si esa parte de la personalidad de Hermione habría empeorado de no haber estado Harry con ella desde una temprana edad.

Siguió esa rutina que equilibraba mucho estudio (tanto para las clases como con DAE) con cierta diversión u otras distracciones; y lo bueno de los juegos de mesa es que Ron no quería probarlos por ser de origen muggle, él seguía insistiendo en jugar al ajedrez y al snap explosivo. Para su frustración siempre era rechazado y/o ignorado, aunque como no era alguien muy listo seguía insistiendo en ello.

Más la principal actividad de Harry y Hermione era evitar a toda costa las cada vez más claras insinuaciones para romper las reglas. Ron solía intentar convencerlos a menudo para 'ir a dar un paseo después del toque de queda' o 'ir a investigar sobre el tercer piso'.

Un día sin embargo los chicos quedaron algo desconcertados cuando Ron los acompañó de buena gana a la biblioteca. De hecho les acompañó de tan buena gana y humor que los hizo desconfiar. Una vez allí se fijaron como el Weasley parecía mirar hacia los lados como buscando a alguien, pero no debió encontrarlo porque empezó a sacar sus deberes de mala gana.

No fue hasta media hora más tarde que Ron rompió el silencio casi con alegría:

- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

El susodicho al verse sorprendido escondió detrás de sí algo mientras se giraba hacia ellos.

- Estaba mirando –respondió evasivamente-. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? No estaréis buscando todavía a Nícolas Flamel, ¿verdad?

- ¿Para qué íbamos a buscarlo? –respondió Hermione rodando los ojos. Ella también se cansaba de la insistencia del guardabosques en que no debían saber sobre eso. Cómo se notaba que quería incitarlos por algún motivo-. No es asunto nuestro.

- Eh… -Hagrid parecía sorprendido ante la respuesta, como si no se lo esperara.

Ron estaba igual de sorprendido y enfadado ante eso. ¡Tenían que interesarse sobre ello según el director!

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes ignorar un misterio así? –iba a seguir replicando, pero pareció acordarse de algo que le hizo callarse y volver a girarse hacia Hagrid-. ¿Para qué necesitas tantos libros en dragones?

- ¡SHHH! –miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba-. Sólo curiosidad… ya sabéis lo mucho que me gustan los dragones…

- Mientes muy mal, Hagrid –dijo Ron

- Mirad… venid a verme más tarde.

Harry miró a Ron preguntándose a qué venía esto. Su intuición le decía que por algún motivo el pelirrojo sabía lo que estaba haciendo Hagrid y quería inmiscuirlos a ellos… Olía a problemas el asunto.

De todas maneras decidió seguirle la corriente y después los tres fueron a la cabaña del susodicho, donde descubrieron que éste tenía un huevo de dragón.

- ¿Dónde lo has conseguido? –preguntó Ron.

- Lo gané, la otra noche cuando bajé al pueblo. Estaba tomando unas copas y jugando a las cartas con un desconocido…

Mientras Hermione se puso a recriminarle sobre tener un dragón en una 'cabaña de madera' Harry observaba en silencio a Ron, quien parecía apoyar a Hermione en lo de que era peligroso que un dragón se quedara allí, pero al mismo tiempo portaba una ligera sonrisa mostrando que estaba contento con la situación, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo cuando Hermione miraba hacia él.

Cuando salieron de allí y se dirigieron hacia el castillo Hermione estaba que echaba humo ante la tozudez del guardabosque y su negativa a razonar con él. Ron comentaba sobre cuando tendrían un día normal, pero de su cara no desaparecía ese ligero gesto que indicaba que las cosas iban como estaba previsto. Era un gesto pequeño apenas apreciable, y Harry sólo lo captaba por su habitual atención a los detalles más insignificantes, costumbre que DAE parecía apreciar y fomentar. Y la verdad es que no le gustaba nada esa expresión.

Finalmente Harry se cansó de tener a su amiga refunfuñando, por lo que le agarró del hombro obteniendo en ella la reacción ya conocida de parar y calmarse ligeramente. Ya casi parecía una reacción inculcada inconscientemente en ella.

Hermione lo miró con cara interrogante. Él, como respuesta, le dedicó una mirada que ella comprendió como: 'Te estás acelerando y perdiendo los detalles. Así que cálmate. Es una orden.' Era una mirada de líder, de alguien con poder y al mando de las cosas. En pocas ocasiones Harry le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas, pero cuando lo hacía ella como si tuviera que agachar la cabeza y decir: 'Sí señor, ahora mismo'.

No fue hasta la noche que Harry le explicó lo que había notado en el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ron sabía lo del huevo de dragón?

{Probablemente.}

- Pero estuvo de acuerdo conmigo sobre el hecho de que Hagrid no debe quedárselo… No lo entiendo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

{Ron lleva algún tiempo intentando que nos saltemos las reglas y metamos en problemas. Si intentamos ayudar a Hagrid a deshacerse de un dragón ilegal eso sucederá.}

- ¿Pero y Hagrid…?

{Es un adulto. Y nosotros no.}

Hermione se quedó callada ante eso. Harry tenía razón. Además, el guardabosque ya parecía tener otras criaturas de gran tamaño, como Fluffy.

{Veremos el nacimiento; es una experiencia única. Lo demás no es nuestro problema.}

- Pero… aún así no parece ser la acción más lógica.

{Puedes decirle de que hable con Dumbledore. Pero con sutileza.}

- ¿Estás insinuando algo? –exclamó ella algo ofendida.

{Sueles intentar razonar con los demás para que vean las cosas a tu manera. Eso no es muy sutil.}

- Puedo ser todo lo sutil que quiera.

{Demuéstralo.}

Y eso intentó ella durante los siguientes días. Palabra clave: intentó. Pero tal y como describió Harry, su método de convencer a la gente era intentar razonar lógicamente para ver su punto de vista, casi forzándolo. Sin embargo eso no funcionaba en todo el mundo. Había gente muy cabezota, como Hagrid.

Finalmente el día que Hagrid les envió una nota en el desayuno diciendo: "Está a punto de salir", ella se rindió y aceptó, ahora que tenía el orgullo por los suelos por no tener razón, lo que dijo Harry sobre ella. Por lo que le pidió que si él tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo que se la dijera.

Ron, como no sabía de qué estaban hablando al utilizar ambos los signos, los interrumpió y empezó a hablar sin importarle nada sobre faltar a clase de Herbología para ver al dragón saliendo del huevo.

Y daba la casualidad de que Malfoy se encontraba cerca de ellos, y se paró al escuchar el comentario antes de que Hermione mandara callar a Ron. Sin embargo Harry se fijó como el pelirrojo miraba de reojo hacia el rubio con una ligera sonrisilla que no le gustó. Sabía perfectamente que el otro estaba allí.

Fueron a media mañana a ver a Hagrid, quien los recibió excitado y alegre.

- Ya está casi fuera.

El huevo estaba encima de la mesa y tenía varias grietas en la cáscara y un curioso ruido salía del interior.

Harry se fijó que al contario que las veces anteriores en las que Hagrid tenía todas las ventanas y cortinas cerradas a cal y canto, esta vez había una un pelín abierta y curiosamente en la posición perfecta como para ver el huevo.

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

De pronto el huevo se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y del interior salió una pequeña cría negra de dragón que empezó a aletear en la mesa.

- ¿No es precioso? –murmuró Hagrid.

Un ruido proveniente del exterior les hizo girar la cabeza y ver la cabeza de Malfoy por la ventana medio tapada, quien al verse descubierto se largó de allí cagando leches.

'Esto estaba ya preparado' –fue lo único que pensó Harry.

Y durante la siguiente semana Malfoy se dedicaba a 'encontrarse' con ellos, como era su costumbre, pero en vez de decir algo sólo portaba una sonrisa burlona. Ron insistía sin parar en que tenían que hacer algo para ayudar a Hagrid, pero los otros dos más bien lo dejaban en paz. ¿Quería cuidar de un dragón? Muy bien, era asunto suyo. Después de todo era un adulto 'responsable' y, según la opinión de Harry, tampoco demasiado cercano a ellos. Su habitual desconfianza de los demás entraba ahí en juego.

Eso sí, de vez en cuando iban a ver al dragón, ya que era poco probable que en el futuro volvieran a ver a otro (o eso creían). Incluso llevaron a Neville en un par de ocasiones.

En la última visita que Harry y Hermione pensaban hacer, éste hizo su intento de convencer a Hagrid por petición de ella.

{No debe haber mucha gente que haya visto un dragón tan pequeño.}

- No en Inglaterra –afirmó Hagrid después de que Hermione le tradujera.

{¿No tienes algún amigo al que quisieras enseñárselo entonces y aprovechar esta oportunidad única?}

- Las pocas amistades que he hecho son de aquellos muy interesados en los animales, y la mayoría se han ido del país a trabajar en reservas mágicas. Por aquí con quien mejor me llevo es con el profesor Dumbledore…

{¿No crees que sería fantástico que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo?}

- La verdad es que sí –respondió alegremente el guardabosque dejando completamente atónita a Hermione-. Creo que le mandaré un mensaje para que venga a verlo…

Cuando salieron de allí e ignorando completamente a Ron, Hermione empezó a hablar con Harry a través de los signos.

{¿Cómo has podido convencerlo tan fácilmente cuando yo no era capaz?}

{Intentabas forzarlo a hacer lo que tú querías. Yo le he mostrado que eso es lo que él también quería.}

{Pero…}

{No puedes razonar con todo el mundo.}

Hermione se quedó callada. Harry esperaba que aprendiera bien esa lección.

* * *

Como veis, no he abandonado la historia. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.

Iba a hacerlo más largo, pero me pareció este un buen lugar donde acabarlo.

Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.


	16. Parte 2: Año 1: Capítulo 10

**Año 1**

**Capítulo 10: Confiscando la piedra filosofal**

"Si dos ondas de sonido con la misma intensidad y en sentido contrario se encuentran, entonces, se produce el silencio."

'Ron está cada vez más pesado' –escribió Hermione en el DAE-. 'Es frustrante lo mucho que intenta que Harry deje de estudiar en su tiempo libre, sobre todo desde que convencimos a Hagrid para que le contara a Dumbledore sobre el dragón y se encargara de ello.'

Y es que era verdad, la actitud de Ron era cada vez peor. Empeñado en distraer de cualquier manera posible a Harry de los estudios, sobre todo para 'investigar lo del tercer piso'. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que si Harry no le hacía caso le estaría demostrando que los hechizos que Ron tenía para afectarle no estaban funcionando, lo cual llamaría la atención; cuando el plan a seguir era mantener un perfil bajo y hacerles creer a Ron y a Dumbledore (que es quien sospechaban que estaba detrás) que iba todo como querían.

'Entiendo que es frustrante' –respondió DAE-. 'Creo que la mejor opción sería lanzarle un confundus que le hiciera creer que durante un tiempo Harry está con él. El problema es que hasta que no tengáis un poco de práctica su efecto no durará demasiado. ¿Os sigue pidiendo que hagáis sus deberes por él?'

'Sí' –escribió Harry esta vez-. 'Sobre todo a Hermione. Estoy deseando que lleguen los exámenes y suspenda todo. Quizás así tenga que repetir el año que viene y nos deje en paz.'

'La gente no repite en Hogwarts. El único caso es de alguien que suspenda todos sus TIMOS, ahí sí que tendría que repetir 5º para aprobar los 3 mínimos. En cualquier otro caso si suspende es su problema, no del centro.'

'¿Quieres decir que va a ser lo mismo hasta los TIMOS?' –escribió Hermione horrorizada.

'No lo creo. Sus malas notas alarmarán a los profesores y le darán más caña, lo que lo obligará a estudiar un poco más. Así que lo más probable es que sea así todos los años… A no ser que hagas algo para impedirlo, claro.'

'¿Vamos a darle la vuelta a la tortilla?' –escribió Harry.

'Si queréis, por supuesto. '

'Queremos, queremos.'

'Entonces se me ocurre un pequeño plan a largo plazo. Justamente que suspenda todos sus TIMOS. Será una excelente venganza y él siempre podrá repetir y esforzarse para recuperarse. Y sólo funcionará si sigue igual de vago hasta entonces.'

'Continua.'

'¿Sabéis cómo funciona el encantamiento confundidor? Depende enormemente de la situación, pero si justamente después del hechizo se le menciona a la persona en cuestión una sugerencia, eso es lo que va a hacer y si es plausible, una vez que se acabe su efecto no pensará que ocurrió algo raro.'

'Eso suena interesante. ¿Cómo sugieres que lo utilicemos?'

'Justo antes de sus exámenes lanzárselo para que crea que durante el examen recuerda perfectamente todo lo que escuchó de teoría en clase. Eso le permitirá 'aprobar' por los pelos con lo guardado en su subconsciente, olvidándolo después a no ser que lo haya estudiado por su cuenta.'

'Hay cierta justicia en eso. ¿Pero Hermione tendrá que seguir haciéndole los deberes?'

'Probablemente. Pero tendría que rebajarlos a su nivel para que le pusieran menor nota. Será un ejercicio perfecto para ti, Hermione; ya que por las redacciones tuyas que me has dejado ver, sueles excederte mucho y escribir demasiada información. Necesitas aprender a condensar y poner lo esencial.'

Y es que, evidentemente, había métodos rápidos para pasarle a DAE grandes cantidades de información, pensado para pasar libros que la conciencia del DAE pudiera procesar. Ambos chicos habían utilizado el hechizo que les enseñó para esta tarea de manera que pudieran pasarles algunas de sus redacciones y darles algún comentario sobre ellas. Tardaba unos minutos en corregirlas y comentarles los fallos más importantes.

'La verdadera cuestión es: ¿qué es lo que quiere Ron?'

'Normalmente suele intentar llevarnos al tercer piso y que nos interesemos por lo que hay dentro, que creemos que es la piedra filosofal. Lo cual es muy sospechoso.'

'¿La piedra filosofal? ¿La de Nícolas Flamel?

'Sí, esa.'

'¿Y está aquí, en un colegio? ¿En ese pasillo que comentasteis que los profesores os avisaron de que no deberíais cruzar?'

'Al parecer Dumbledore contaba con el permiso de los Flamel para sacarla de Hogwarts y ponerla aquí…'

'Tienes toda la razón, Harry. Es muy sospechoso. ¿Para qué ponerla en un lugar tan público…?'

'¿Una trampa quizá?' –preguntó Harry con duda y casi sin atreverse a dar su opinión.

'Parece lo más lógico. La piedra debe ser un cebo. ¿Pero para quién? ¿Quién necesitaría oro ilimitado o el elixir de la vida?'

'Cualquiera lo querría.'

'Cierto, pero pocos se atreverían a intentar robarlo con Dumbledore aquí. Sólo alguien que estuviera desesperado por sus efectos… no por el oro, si no por el elixir… ¿pero quién?'

'¿Voldemort quizá? Algunos rumores dicen que está medio muerto. ¿Sabes algo de eso?'

'… no puedo responder a eso. Me falta contexto.'

'¿Qué quieres decir?'

'La última vez que estuve abierto fue durante su auge, pero la persona a la que estaba vinculado en aquel entonces murió antes de su caída. No sé lo que le pasó a Voldemort ni al mundo desde entonces. Os pediría que me trajerais todos los libros de historia posibles para cubrir esos años, de distintos autores para tener más opiniones. Traspasarme toda esa información y dejarme abierto para que pueda procesarla y pensar sobre ello.'

'¿Por qué necesitas pensar sobre ello?' –escribió Hermione.

'Distintos autores escriben de distinta manera y con distintos puntos de vista. Cuantas más fuentes diferentes tenga, mejor puedo captar las similitudes y las diferencias. De esa manera sabré cuál es la información más fiable y qué información es errónea.'

'¿Quieres que vayamos ahora…?'

'No, es de noche y no hay prisa. Esperad al fin de semana para llevarme a la biblioteca y hacerlo directamente allí. Por ahora mi conclusión sobre la piedra filosofal es que es un cebo para alguien y Ron quiere que lo sepas para que lo detengas en un acto heroico.'

'Es decir, debemos ignorarlo completamente y no ir allí bajo ningún concepto.'

DAE se quedó unos segundos sin responder antes de que apareciera su respuesta:

'Sería lo más prudente por ahora. Sin embargo me preocupa la piedra. Si realmente está aquí me preocupa que esté en manos de alguien que parece que quiere usarla como cebo contra alguien y espera que un niño de 11 años la defienda… Pero no os preocupéis de eso ahora. Vamos a trabajar. Ya habéis avanzado lo suficiente con los ejercicios mentales como para pasar al siguiente nivel. Ahora es el momento para que empecéis a realizar una organización básica de vuestras mentes. Además de ayudaros a seguir aumentando vuestra capacidad de pensamiento y razonamiento como han hecho los otros ejercicios, también os enseñará lo básico de Occlumancia y Legeremancia, lo cual me permitirá comunicarme con vosotros mentalmente.'

'¿Mentalmente?'

'Sí, dejad que os lo explique con más detalle los fundamentos de estas dos disciplinas y cómo me van a permitir hacer eso…'

**…**

El poco tiempo libre que tuvieron antes de los exámenes lo pasaron practicando el encantamiento confundidor, 'confundus'; e incluso se lo enseñaron a Neville. Eso permitió que a partir de entonces fuera más fácil manejar al pelirrojo sin levantar sospechas. Por supuesto antes de hacer nada lo consultaron con Sirius, Remus y sus padres usando el espejo de Hermione. Ellos estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo para no tener problemas y seguirle el juego por ahora al director.

Lo de usar el confundus les pareció algo ingenioso a los viejos merodeadores, confundir a alguien para hacerle creer otra cosa. Y sólo funcionaba porque era algo que el objetivo, en este caso Ron, quería creer: que estaba consiguiendo amigarse enormemente de Harry y pasar tanto tiempo con él.

También les mencionaban sobre las lecciones de DAE, y hasta ahora todos esos ejercicios no les había parecido peligrosos, sólo aburridos (Sirius). Pero lo de la Legeremancia y Occlumancia ya no les hizo tanta gracia y Remus les hacía decirle todo lo que les mandaba hacer para asegurarse de que no era peligroso (a pesar de los hechizos realizados durante la Navidad para comprobar que el diario no era peligroso para ellos aún no se fiaba del todo). Remus iba apuntando todo lo que Hermione le decía y como después de comprobar varios libros no encontró nada malo en ello (simplemente era un muy buen proceso, mejor que en muchos de los libros), se los pasó a los otros tres adultos para que practicaran también Occlumancia. Sirius ya sabía lo básica por la guerra y Azkaban, pero los padres de Hermione no y empezaron a seguir los ejercicios para generar esa defensa mental que no requería magia.

Los exámenes pasaron más o menos rápido. Los chicos se sabían el temario, Hermione mejor que Harry; por lo que no tuvieron problemas. Cabe quizá destacar que Harry tuvo más problema con la parte teórica de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, ya que a él normalmente no le servía esa teoría y no le tenía tanto sentido. Para compensar la parte práctica le salía con más facilidad y naturalidad que a Hermione, quien a pesar de hacerlo bien parecía tener que forzarlo un poco y hacerlo casi al pie de la letra para que le saliera. Los profesores se fijaron y era algo que querían corregirle el siguiente año.

Astronomía, con el pasar del curso, la habían considerado casi una asignatura que no servía de mucho y que estaba allí para rellenar hueco. Sí, había a quien le interesaba conocer las constelaciones y esas cosas, pero en el mundo muggle uno elegía si estudiarlo o no. No fue hasta que DAE les explicó la importancia de la asignatura en el mundo mágico que consiguió llamarles algo la atención. Antiguamente había muchos rituales y pociones que sólo funcionaban en determinados días del año debido a la acción conjunta de varias constelaciones y así; una de las más comunes en aquel entonces era la que se realizaba durante el solsticio de verano para adquirir inmunidad al fuego.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los años se había tachado de 'oscuro' todo lo que fuera un ritual por dos motivos en particular: la dificultad que había en controlar a quienes los realizaban y porque los más populares solían ser los que requerían sacrificios. Por lo tanto el Ministerio había quitado el conocimiento de la enseñanza. Actualmente lo único para lo que servía la Astronomía era para reconocer los patrones mágicos que necesitaban algunas plantas mágicas y pociones para realizarse y poder desarrollarlos artificialmente, y aún así ese era un conocimiento que sobrepasaba el nivel máximo que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

'Entonces tenían razón al prohibirlos; los rituales son malos si requieren sacrificios…' –escribió Hermione durante la explicación.

'No. Básicamente un ritual es un intercambio. Das algo para ganar algo. Lo que clasifica un ritual de 'bueno' o 'malo' es lo que des, que tiene que estar relacionado con lo que ganes y ser del mismo o de mayor valor. Es posible ofrecer algo externo al usuario como magia, pociones… sin embargo estas cosas tienen menor valor a la hora de pagar el precio. Un ejemplo sería el ritual que mencioné para adquirir la inmunidad al calor, por muy alta que sea la temperatura. El ritual está diseñado para que gran parte del 'sacrificio' a dar sea la energía mágica que se acumula por los otros aspectos del mismo, pero aún así al realizarlo uno pierde otras cosas. Se gana afinidad con el fuego y la capacidad de manipularlo de cierta manera, pero se pierde afinidad con el agua y en presencia de esta uno se debilita enormemente. Para compensar esto habría que utilizar más pociones e ingredientes en ese ritual.'

'¿Por qué usan sacrificios entonces si se puede usar otras cosas?'

'Dos motivos: compatibilidad y coste. Sea cual sea lo que se quiere adquirir a través de un ritual conlleva dar algo relacionado, como ya dije antes. Y los sacrificios por un motivo u otro son compatibles como precio a pagar para la mayoría de los rituales. Además, comparado con la preparación de pociones, recolección de ingredientes… los sacrificios no suponen tanto esfuerzo y dependiendo del tipo que sea y de lo relacionado que esté cubren mayor parte del precio. La desventaja es que unos cuantos de estos corrompen la magia del ritual y esto tiene consecuencias negativas en el usuario.'

'¿Son todos los tipos de sacrificios malos?'

'Depende de lo que consideres malo, pero no. Los que se suele considerar malos y suelen corromper la magia de los rituales suelen ser los sacrificios humanos, que son los que suelen usar aquellos que buscan la inmortalidad y gran poder muy rápidamente. También están los sacrificios animales o de criaturas no humanas, los cuales solían ser más aceptados e ignorados siempre que se realizaran en privado. De estos cabe diferenciar aquellos que consisten en combatir a la criatura en cuestión… estos se podría decir que son rituales específicos en sí, ya que requieren eso para funcionar.

'¿Hay algún ritual útil que nos puedas enseñar a realizar que no requiera sacrificios?'

'Sí, pero no os los voy a enseñar por ahora. O al menos no hasta que os enseñe runas, que es una parte necesaria en ello…'

Historia de la Magia era tan aburrida como al principio de curso, sobre todo por el tono monótono y soporífero del profesor fantasma que no había variado nada en todo el año. Pero fue en esta asignatura donde DAE les hizo practicar más sus juegos de memorización, ya que el aprendizaje de datos puros que había a raudales en esta asignatura es el más difícil de todo por la naturaleza de los mismos.

_(__**Nota de autor:**__ Los datos puros son aquellos en los que no existe ningún tipo de relación lógica entre aquellos que están relacionados entre sí. Por ejemplo, las capitales de los países. ¿Qué relación hay entre el nombre de un país y el nombre de su capital? Si no sabes uno a partir del otro no lo puedes razonar ni llegar a esa información lógicamente. Por eso se les llama datos puros, porque son pura y llanamente datos, sin más. Los libros de historia están llenos de ellos, como las fechas y los sucesos que ocurren en esas fechas. Para más información: __"Desarrolla una mente prodigiosa"__ de Ramón Campayo, pg. 25. Ramón Campayo tiene el actual record guiness en memorización.)_

Gracias a eso y a la habitual práctica de copiar los apuntes de Hermione durante las clases no tuvo problema en hacer el examen con cierta confianza para sacar al menos un Aceptable.

En Pociones curiosamente le salió mejor a Harry que a Hermione gracias a la voz que le susurraba en ocasiones en esta asignatura y que le ayudaba a obtener mejores resultados no tan al pie de la letra, lo cual no era el fuerte de Hermione. Uno de los defectos de ella era justamente ese, el tener que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra; le costaba mucho variar e improvisar.

En DCAO el profesor sólo les puso un examen teórico, así que con lo aprendido del libro de texto no tuvieron problemas. Por último en Herbología tampoco tuvieron problemas. No les había salido tan bien como a Neville pero sí bastante bien en general.

Ron era otro caso la verdad. Al no tener a nadie encima que le insistiese en estudiar (además de los profesores, a los cuales ignoraba), no se puso en ello hasta 3 días antes del primero que había; y lo que hacía más bien era ponerse con Harry, Neville y Hermione (estudiaban los 3 juntos en la biblioteca o en la sala Común) y empezar a hablar cada poco tiempo. Al final tuvieron que lanzarle otro confundus para que pensara en que lo más importante ahora mismo era que estudiara en silencio. Digamos que fue la 'buena obra' de los chicos para que se aprendiera algo del temario.

Pero luego para los exámenes (y después de ver que, tal y como esperaban, el pelirrojo no se sabía apenas la teoría de anda), hicieron lo que les dijo DAE y le lanzaron más confundus antes de cada examen. Por la sonrisa confiada que tenía los demás intuyeron que había funcionado en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Astronomía e Historia de la Magia. En las otras dos por el contrario parecía que no por su expresión. DAE les explicaría cuando le preguntaran que lo más probable es que se debiera a que en DCAO y en Pociones habían tenido que adquirir la información necesaria de libros ante las pocas (o malas) explicaciones de esos profesores, lo cual Ronald no había hecho.

Las notas tardaban en darlas una semana, durante la cual no tenían clases. Una vez publicadas tendrían un par de días más antes de que les tocara volver a casa. Durante esta semana los profesores parecían estar más ocupados que nunca, entre corrigiendo exámenes y centrando su atención en los de séptimo, ya que al ser su último año tenían que prepararse para su graduación; la cual consistía en un pequeño baile sólo para los de séptimo y aquellos de sexto a los que hubieran invitado. O al menos eso fue lo que les explicó uno de los prefectos cuando le preguntaron por el jaleo que estaban haciendo los mayores. Pero la verdad es que a nadie que no asistía no le interesaba mucho el tema.

Pasaron un par de días desde que terminaron los exámenes, y la verdad es que Ron parecía un poco de mal humor por algo que no parecía estar saliendo como él quería (o al menos eso notó Harry). Más durante una comida en la que el comedor estaba bastante lleno; una lechuza apareció. llamando la atención de muchos ya que el correo sólo venía por la mañana. El ave se acercó al director, quien cogió la carta y después de leerla llamó la atención de los alumnos que aún no le estaban haciendo caso y les avisó de que tenía asuntos que atender en el Ministerio, por lo que probablemente no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Nadie en el Gran Comedor le dio importancia a eso excepto Harry, quién encontró 3 detalles extraños. Uno: ¿para qué avisarles? Dos: ¿por qué parecía estar de reojo mirándole a él? Tres: ¿por qué el colgante que Sirius le había dado se había calentado?

La respuesta a la última pregunta era obvia, alguien había intentado utilizar magia de compulsión en él y el colgante la había absorbido y neutralizado. La respuesta a la anterior significaba que probablemente fue el director el que la había realizado. La primera pregunta fue obvia una vez que acabaron de comer y Ron empezó a exclamar que Snape iba a robar la piedra filosofal oculta en el tercer piso esa noche aprovechando que Dumbledore no iba a estar y que tenían que impedirlo yendo ellos a protegerla.

Hermione iba a reñirle por hablar tan alto de ello pero Harry la detuvo antes de empezar y la acalló con la mirada. Le preguntó con gestos si su medallón se había calentado también, a lo que ella respondió que sí pero no le había dado importancia.

Al ver la mirada de Harry y como Ron seguía insistiendo en 'proteger la piedra' ató cabos ella también. Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la Sala Común y una vez a solas le lanzaron otro confundus a Ron para que pensara que ellos estaban de acuerdo él pero que era mejor no llamar la atención por ahora, así que él se pondría a jugar una partida de ajedrez él solo como muchas veces hacía.

Mientras el pelirrojo obedecía los otros dos subieron a la habitación de los chicos, activaron las runas que DAE les había enseñado para tener privacidad y abrieron el diario. Con lo que DAE les había enseñado sobre Occlumancia y Legeremancia ya eran capaces de crear la conexión con el diario para escuchar su voz en la cabeza y proyectar también respuestas sin tener que escribirlas. Claro que para hacerlo el diario tenía que estar abierto y debía ser tocado. Lo que les había enseñado de Occlumancia servía para que pudieran clasificar mínimamente sus pensamientos y no enviar ningún otro pensamiento pasajero. Básicamente les había enseñado a hablar mentalmente. Una consecuencia de esto es que cuando estaban los dos tocando el diario, éste hacía de intermediario para que ambos escucharan las voces mentales del otro. A Hermione le encantó escuchar a Harry. A él la verdad es que le daba un poco igual, se había acostumbrado a ser de pocas palabras y tenía su lenguaje de signos para cuando lo necesitara. Esto no significaba una diferencia para él.

Bueno, pues los chicos le contaron a DAE lo ocurrido. Éste les respondió que ahora es cuando tenían que había llegado el momento, tal y como habían esperado. Si querían ir, lo mejor es que fueran lo antes posible, y no por la noche que es cuando los demás irían. Pero que sobre todo hicieran lo que quisieran.

'Pero si no vamos Ron…'

'Lanzadle un confundus antes de dormir para que crea que se desmayó al ver al cancerbero. Al despertar decidle que al desmayarse el perro atacó y tuvisteis que volver para salvarle la vida y sin que nadie se enterase. Eso hará que sea el culpable de que no continuarais a por la piedra.'

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí antes de volver a escribir.

'Es que hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal… ¿No habrá puesto el director hechizos para saber si alguien están intentando conseguirla?'

'Se me ocurre una manera sencilla y rápida que en teoría solucionaría eso… Y la verdad es que también os evitaría perder mucho tiempo.'

'¿Cuál?'

Diez minutos más tarde los chicos salieron de la sala común después de pedirle a Neville que distrajera a Ron de la forma habitual, que necesitaban hacer algo. En vez de dirigirse hacia las escaleras fueron a uno de los pasadizos que los conduciría al séptimo piso de la zona central (ya que ellos estaban en el séptimo piso de una de las torres del castillo). Allí buscaron una zona completamente vacía y desierta en la que no había ni clases ni cuadros, sólo las típicas decoraciones y armaduras. Se detuvieron junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Se aseguraron de que no había nadie por allí antes de seguir las instrucciones que les había dado DAE. Hermione empezó a pasear por delante del tapiz antes de dar la vuelta, volver y hacer lo mismo otra vez mientras pensaba: "Necesito un modo de llegar a donde está la piedra filosofal y conseguirla sin que nadie se entere."

Al hacerlo por tercera vez una puerta apareció enfrente al tapiz, sorprendiendo a los chicos. La abrieron y entraron a una diminuta sala en la que sólo había una mesa y otra puerta al otro lado. Encima de la mesa había una nota que cogieron y leyeron:

"_No es posible cumplir todos los requisitos pedidos."_

Hermione abrió el DAE y le dijo eso. Éste le respondió que pidiera en voz alta a la sala una explicación del porqué no era posible y una manera de que él también se enterara de la respuesta para que Hermione no tuviera que repetirlo todo.

- Nos gustaría una explicación del porqué no es posible, a ser posible hablada. Y también una manera para que DAE se entere de tu repuesta.

Apareció una pluma en el aire que se acercó al diario. Hermione lo puso en la mesa, pero aún tocándolo para poder escuchar cualquier cosa que éste le dijera. Una voz de mujer empezó a hablar.

- El objeto solicitado ha sido localizado guardado en el mágico espejo de 'Oesed' en una sala dentro del castillo. Ha sido posible crear una puerta de acceso a dicha sala sobrepasando todos los hechizos de detección que había. Actualmente en el espejo hay un hechizo el cuál impedirá la entrega de la piedra a cualquiera que no sea Harry James Potter o Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. También existen otros hechizos que avisarán a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en el caso de que haya más de una persona delante del espejo y de si el susodicho espejo lleva 5 segundos vacio. La única manera de sacar la piedra sin activar ningún hechizo sería que Harry James Potter fuera a la sala y la intercambiara por una réplica. Eso va en contra de lo que esta sala puede hacer, ya que nada creado dentro de ella puede ser llevado al exterior.

Hermione miró asombrada como la pluma escribía por sí sola. Iba a preguntar cómo era posible eso, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Harry hablar (por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo) en pársel.

Sala, ¿puedes entenderme?

- Perfectamente. Se ha diseñado esta sala para reconocer casi cualquier idioma.

Has dicho que nada creado aquí puede ser sacado. ¿Qué le ocurre a un objeto transformado?

- Si ha sido creado en esta sala desaparecerá al intentar ser sacado.

¿Y si es un objeto que se trajo de fuera? ¿Es posible pedir a la sala que lo transforme en otro objeto y sacarlo de nuevo?

La voz se quedó callada por unos instantes mientras que Hermione veía a Harry sorprendida por su idea. Eran pocas las veces que él hacia alguna aportación voluntaria sin que le hubieran preguntado antes algo.

- Una transformación duraría el tiempo que fuera necesario aquí dentro, pero nunca se ha realizado una que haya sido sacada después. Según los cálculos de la sala, una vez fuera la magia que sostiene la transformación no duraría mucho tiempo. Quizás una centésima parte de lo que duraría aquí dentro. Dependería de la cantidad de magia que se pusiera en el hechizo.

- ¿Duraría lo suficiente como para ponerlo en el espejo en lugar de la piedra? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, sería posible. La sala debe de disponer de suficiente magia como para transformar algo en una piedra filosofal durante un par de minutos. Sin embargo para mayor seguridad requeriría después un cierre total para recargar las reservas mágicas. No se podría volver a usar la sala por unos meses. Por otro lado la propia magia del espejo debería mantener la transformación de la réplica hasta que alguien la saque de él.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y asintieron antes de empezar a buscar en sus respectivos bolsillos. Sacaron unas libretas pequeñas de bolsillo que llevaban siempre con ellos junto a un par de lápices y bolígrafos para cualquier cosa que necesitaran cuando no llevaban las mochilas con ellos y arrancaron una hoja de una de ellas.

- Por favor, convierte esta hoja de papel en una réplica de la piedra filosofal que dure un par de minutos –pidió Hermione en voz alta.

- Aviso, una vez realizado y por seguridad sólo se mantendrá activa esta sala y las puertas que conectan el séptimo piso y la sala del espejo durante el tiempo necesario para que volváis a salir por donde habéis entrado. Después se cerrará durante los siguientes meses para pasar a modo recarga. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis continuar?

¿Qué debo hacer para sacar la piedra filosofal y colocar la réplica?

- Debes ponerte delante del espejo y abrir ambas palmas. Con la réplica puesta en una de ellas debes pensar claramente que deseas intercambiar la piedra por la réplica, transfiriendo también todos los hechizos que tiene la primera en la segunda. La réplica desaparecerá y en la otra palma aparecerá la piedra de hacerlo bien.

Harry cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarla.

Muy bien. Hazlo.

Pusieron la hoja encima de la mesa y la sala empezó a brillar. De las paredes empezaron a salir varios rayos de un color azul-verdoso que impactaron en la hoja de papel. Por desagracia el brillo era demasiado y los chicos tuvieron que apartar la vista. A medida que pasaban los segundos el color de la propia habitación parecía ir desapareciendo, y la luz iba atenuándose, como si se estuviera acabando la energía que la sustentaba.

Finalmente el proceso acabó y los chicos pudieron volver a ver. Ahora en lugar de la hoja de papel había una piedra parecida a un rubí, pero algo más feo y que parecía tener un líquido en su interior. Harry se fijó en como la luz y los colores de la habitación habían casi desaparecido, por lo que decidió no perder el tiempo. Cogió la réplica y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mantén la puerta abierta -le dijo a Hermione antes de abrir y salir.

Ella se apresuró en obedecerle mientras él hacía lo dicho. Harry entró en la sala y vio el mencionado espejo de perfil. Miró para los lados y observó la única puerta de entrada a la sala (o la única si no fuera por la que la sala de Menesteres había creado temporalmente).

Siguió hacia delante y se puso delante del espejo, el cual ahora mismo sólo le estaba devolviendo el reflejo. Cerrando los ojos para no desconcentrarse cuando apareciera la imagen de sus padres, como la última vez que se puso enfrente, empezó a repetir las instrucciones que le había dado la sala.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó el peso de la réplica desaparecer y aparecer algo en su otra mano; y quedó sorprendido al ver no lo que esperaba ver, sino su reflejo. Éste también tenía ambas palmas hacia arriba y con una piedra encima de la mano derecha, lo cual era curioso ya que Harry también tenía ahora la piedra en la mano derecha (si sólo fuera un reflejo de Harry, la piedra tendría que aparecer en la mano izquierda del espejo al estar opuestos).

El reflejo le guiñó el ojo antes de bajar las manos y poner lo que Harry supuso que era la réplica en el bolsillo. No perdió más el tiempo y se fue.

Entró de nuevo a la Sala de Menesteres y Hermione cerró la puerta. Al hacerlo esta desapareció ante sus ojos.

¿Es esta la piedra auténtica? -preguntó Harry en voz alta.

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes antes de que la sala respondiera en un leve y cansado murmullo comparado a antes.

- Si.

Harry asintió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y se fueron de allí.

**…**

Dumbledore estaba lleno de excitación. Se sentía como un niño que había conseguido la golosina que quería. Había llegado el momento de comprobar si sus esfuerzos en mol… eh… guiar al joven Potter habían dado su fruto. Había dejado pistas por doquier y Ronald parecía haber estado haciendo un buen trabajo también. Era una pena que Harry mostrara tan poca reacción ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Le hubiera gustado forzar un encuentro entre él y Voldemort durante un castigo en el bosque prohibido; eso hubiera sido perfecto para despertar su espíritu heroico. Pero el niño nunca hacía nada mal. No se había arriesgado para ayudar a Hagrid con el dragón, por lo que había visto en los recuerdos del semigigante, el chico había sido lo suficientemente listo como para convencerlo de hablar con él. Por un lado no le gustaba que no se lanzara en misiones 'nobles y arriesgadas'; parecía pensar demasiado con la cabeza. Por otro estaba el hecho de que parecía tenerle a él en un pedestal para confiarle a 'él' la tarea de ayudar a Hagrid y no a otro profesor con el que tuviera más contacto.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Fomentar esa imagen de que podía confiar en él para todo o crear algo de rebeldía para que se aventure en nobles pero alocadas misiones en busca de hacer bien y fáciles de guiar por su parte?

Dejó de pensar cuando vio aparecer a Quirrell y acercarse a su posición. Claro está que él no lo veía ya que estaba oculto por varios hechizos de invisibilidad. Quirrell abrió la puerta que daba a Fluffy y entró. Se empezaron a escuchar ladridos hasta que se cerró de nuevo la puerta, la cual contenía un hechizo insonorizador.

Veinte minutos después su espera dio sus frutos cuando vio aparecer a los tres niños: Harry, Ronald y la niña… Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos al verlos ir sin la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Por qué no la estaban usando? De hecho el joven Weasley tampoco se la había mencionado nunca, lo cual había pasado por alto ante el hecho de que Harry no parecía usarla nunca para explorar por las noches; cosa que lo frustraba. ¿Acaso… no se la había enseñado?

Empezó a recordar todas las conversaciones que tuvo con el chico y como en sus memorias siempre tenía a Harry perdiendo el tiempo y haciendo lo que él quería; lo que demostraba que Ron había conseguido que el pelinegro confiara en él y lo convirtiera en su mejor amigo… ¿Quizás simplemente era que Harry se había olvidado de que la tenía? Era una opción.

Eso no importaba ahora. Lo bueno era que Harry estaba haciendo según lo previsto. Perfecto. Ahora les daría algo de tiempo antes de entrar y seguirlos. Quizás una visita rápida al baño… Cosas de la edad.

**…**

Ambos chicos se dirigieron rápidamente al tercer piso con un confundido Ron. Abrieron la puerta con un simple alohomora, entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Vieron al perro de tres cabezas durmiendo por la melodía proveniente de un arpa que tocaba por sí sola. Tal y como tenían previsto Ron se desmayó al ver al animal. Los otros dos sonrieron y usando el hechizo de levitación se lo llevaron de allí de vuelta al dormitorio.

Una vez allí utilizaron un hechizo para dejarlo desmayado e inconsciente y otro para hacer un pequeño corte en su cabeza (sugerencias por parte de DAE) para que sangrara un poco pero no lo suficiente como para hacer daño. Lo pusieron encima de la cama y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y llevaron al aún desmayado Ron a la enfermería, donde ésta les preguntó que había pasado.

- Al levantarse esta mañana se cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente, además de empezar a sangrar –respondió Hermione.

La enfermera revisó al chico preocupada, pero enseguida se apartó aliviada.

- No es nada. Un pequeño arañazo que tuvo la suerte de dejar salir algo de sangre. Ya está cerrado de hecho. Lo único que tiene es un pequeño moratón por la caída. Dentro de un rato el profesor Snape me traerá una nueva remesa de pociones revitalizantes básicas. Le daré una al señor Weasley pero no creo que la necesite.

La enfermera lanzó un ennervate al pelirrojo, quién se despertó todo agitado.

- ¡AAAHHH! –miró para los lados buscando a Fluffy, pero al no verlo se calmó ligeramente pensando que sólo había sido un sueño-. ¿D-dónde estoy?

- Está en la enfermería, señor Weasley –explicó la enfermera-. Sus amigos le explicarán lo ocurrido. Yo esperaré en mi despacho.

Dicho eso se fue.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ron-. Tengo hambre… ¿Podéis traerme algo de comer?

- Ayer… te desmayaste al ver a Fluffy –respondió Hermione de forma directa.

- Im… imposible –tartamudeó Ron repentinamente asustado por alguna razón.

Harry cogió la varita y le lanzó sin que él lo viera un confundus para que creyera todo lo que dijeran ahora sin cuestionarlo.

- Es cierto, Ron.

- ¿Y… y qué pasó con quién-tú-sabes? ¿Y la piedra?

- Cuando te desmayaste te caíste en una mala postura y quedaste herido. Tuvimos que sacarte de allí y llevarte de nuevo a la habitación. Por desgracia tuvimos que esquivar a varios profesores, Filch y Peeves que estaban merodeando y tardamos un par de horas en volver. Te pusimos de nuevo en tu cama y comprobamos tu estado. Gracias a Dios no parecía demasiado grave, por lo que decidimos esperar a la mañana para llevarte a la enfermería para que no nos metiéramos en ningún lío. Le hemos dicho a la enfermera que te caíste al levantarte de la cama.

Ron asintió, bastante pálido.

- Ahora espera aquí, la enfermera va a traerte una poción en un rato para asegurarse de que estés bien. Nosotros vamos a desayunar. Chao.

El pelirrojo ni se enteró de que los otros se fueron tan sumergido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

**…**

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué los habré dejado solos? Es lo que no había dejado de preguntarse el director desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort la pasada noche al ver que Harry no estaba allí. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Ahora mismo se dirigía a la enfermería, ya que se había enterado que el joven Weasley estaba allí. Necesitaba respuestas.

Justo cuando el susodicho pelirrojo vio al director entrar en la enfermería, el director pudo obtener fácilmente la respuesta de sus pensamientos exteriores sin tener que profundizar demasiado ni buscar las memorias adecuadas…

¿Se desmayó ante el primer obstáculo y quedó herido sin ni siquiera enfrentarse al perro? ¡Normal que el joven Potter no tuviera la suficiente confianza como para seguir avanzando si éste ya caía antes de la primera!

Al menos Harry actuó de forma noble y valiente… rompiendo las normas para ir al tercer piso junto con Ronald, y luego ayudar a un amigo… Fortaleciendo aún más esa amistad con una familia de la luz… ¡Sí! No era exactamente lo que quería pero al menos era algo. Las cosas iban por buen camino.

Miró a Ronald.

Tendría que tener unas palabras con él.

**…**

Finalmente llegó el día de vuelta a casa. Ron había estado algo callado esos últimos días y dejó un poco en paz a los otros dos. Llegaron las notas de los exámenes y tanto Harry como Hermione lo hicieron tal y como esperaban. Y si antes tenían dudas sobre echarle confundus a Ron antes de los exámenes, quedaron resueltas al ver que él también había aprobado todo. Les sorprendió que hubiera aprobado Pociones con lo mal que le había salido, pero no le dieron importancia. DCAO simplemente la había aprobado porque ante la repentina ausencia del profesor, el director decidió aprobar a todos los alumnos ya que aún quedaban exámenes sin corregir.

Neville también lo hizo bastante bien gracias al hecho de estudiar con Harry y Hermione, saliéndole Herbología mucho mejor que el resto. En Pociones tuvo problemas, como siempre, en la parte práctica; pero estaba aprendiendo a no ponerse tan nervioso y a concentrarse más en los ingredientes (consejo de Hermione/DAE), lo cual le recordaba un poco a Herbología y lo calmaba).

La copa de quidditch se la llevó de nuevo Slytherin, aunque esta vez ganó por muy poca diferencia de puntuación. En cambio la copa de las casas se la llevó Gryffindor gracias a todos esos puntos que Hermione ganó en lugar de los Ravenclaw (como es costumbre en los primer año).

Harry, Hermione y Neville se sentaron en un compartimento vacío, seguido por Ron; pero rápidamente le echaron otro confundus convenciéndolo de que quería ir a otro compartimento, quizás con Dean y Seamus. Quedaron así solos y tranquilos.

Sin embargo esta no duró mucho, ya que Malfoy no tardó en aparecer con sus dos guardaespaldas. Hermione fue rápida con la varita y les lanzó confundus también a ellos; esta vez para que creyeran que habían entrado en un compartimento lleno de chicas feas que se estaban cambiando y no que por nada del mundo querrían volver a entrar ahí. Eso hizo que tuvieran tranquilidad el resto del viaje.

Llegaron a la estación, donde Remus y Augusta los estaban esperando. Los chicos se despidieron y prometieron mantener contacto.

- Te explicaremos lo que es un teléfono y las ventajas que ofrece frente al correo por lechuza –dijo Hermione.

Cuando Remus vio acercarse a unos cuantos pelirrojos supo que era el momento de irse. Guió a los chicos al punto de aparición y se marcharon de allí.

Al llegar Harry no pudo evitar pensar:

"Es bueno estar en casa"

**Fin Año 1**

* * *

Vaya, he actualizado una semana más tarde de lo que tenía previsto.

En mi defensa diré que no he estado de viaje sin el ordenador.

Ahora que he acabado el primer año, voy a intentar seguir con HPDL un tiempo antes de empezar el siguiente año.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	17. Parte 2: Año 2: Capítulo 1

**Año 2**

**Capítulo 1: Elfos y oro**

* * *

"_Por ello no podrá existir el silencio sin el equilibrio del verbo en ti."_

* * *

El curso del tiempo es muy cruel…

Para cada persona es distinto, pero nadie puede cambiarlo jamás… Nadie puede cambiar los efectos físicos del tiempo permanentemente.

Mas una cosa que no cambia con el tiempo es el recuerdo de tus días de juventud…

Y por eso para muchos la vida eterna no es suficiente, ellos quieren combatir al mismo tiempo para ser lo que una vez eran; obtener belleza perpetua, la perfección física por siempre.

¿Y si hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo? ¿Y si hubiera alguna forma de usar esos recuerdos para perdurar más allá del límite de lo posible? ¿Y si hubiera alguna forma de darles a esos recuerdos vida y volver a vivir a través de ellos? ¿Existe alguna forma de obtener la eterna juventud?

**…**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el comienzo de las vacaciones y Harry podía decir que este era el verano más caluroso que recordaba hasta la fecha; menos mal que durante las Navidades pasadas le habían dado aquellos pañuelos para la cabeza que tenían hechizos reguladores de la temperatura, estaban resultando una bendición.

Claro que esa no era la única prenda que llevaba con ese tipo de hechizos. Remus había hechizado las ropas de todos para ello. No durarían demasiado, pero algo era algo.

Durante esas dos primeras semanas los niños ya hicieron los deberes para sacarlos del medio a insistencia de Hermione y su madre; y a parte de continuar con los ejercicios diarios que DAE les ponía para mejorar sus mentes y su reciente Oclumancia, ellos no hacían mucha otra cosa.

Escribieron un par de cartas a Neville para quedar, pero curiosamente nunca recibieron respuesta. Como a los 15 días ya les resultó algo raro esa falta de comunicación, usaron la red Flu desde casa de Remus para ponerse en contacto. Descubrieron que Neville no había llegado a recibir carta alguna y les había enviado también un par a ellos.

Cuando la señora Longbottom se enteró de que algo estaba ocurriendo con el correo, se puso de muy mal humor y contactó con el Ministerio de Magia quienes al enterarse de que algo pasaba con el correo de el-niño-que-vivió no tardaron en investigar el problema.

Tardarían un par de semanas en decir que no era obra de magos al ser incapaces de detectar los rastros mágicos que dejan las varitas y las barreras humanas. A pesar de eso no podrían determinar la causa exacta ya que nunca antes había pasado algo así (cartas que desaparecen en mitad del vuelo sin haber rastros mágicos que pudieran detectar). Alguien (un novato) sugeriría que esto era obra de un elfo doméstico, pero los demás se reirían de él ante tal 'imposibilidad' ya que claro que detectarían la magia de esos 'seres inferiores'. Pasarían otras dos semanas más antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera mandar una carta con un hechizo de rastreo, pero para entonces ya sería tarde.

Durante ese tiempo Harry recibiría la visita del elfo doméstico llamado Dobby quien devolvería las cartas (de Neville, Ron Weasley y la de Hogwarts) e intentaría convencerle/obligarle a no volver a Hogwarts por un terrible peligro llegando al extremo de usar magia detectable por el Ministerio para que lo expulsaran antes de marcharse rápidamente.

Para alivio del pelinegro no recibiría aviso ninguno ya que las barreras puestas en la casa por Gringotts, Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore (recordar que cuando Remus le dijo donde vivía Harry él fue a comprobar las barreras y a añadir algunas suyas) evitarían la detección por parte del Ministerio. Lo que sí provocó fue que un objeto en la oficina del director ligado a una de las barreras empezase a pitar y emitir humo azul. Al verlo el director horas después sonreiría.

- Así que Harry ha usado magia benigna… eso está bien, que se revele a la norma de no hacer magia en casa. Y como los del Ministerio pensarán que fue su amiga la responsable al no constar él como residente, ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que se repita el incidente y que la amenacen con la expulsión como para que requieran de mi ayuda y me vean como su benevolente salvador… por mi brillante idea creo que me merezco un caramelo de limón.

Harry les contaría el incidente a los demás, lo cual no les gustó nada, y no por el hecho del presagio de peligro mortal.

- ¿Cómo ha podido atravesar esas barreras que se pusieron? –exclamó Jean enfadada y preocupada.

- Nu… nunca había sido necesario proteger un lugar de la entrada de elfos domésticos –respondió Sirius en un tono que mostraba su absoluta incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar-. Nunca había oído de un elfo doméstico que hiciera algo así por su cuenta.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo mandó alguien?

- Sí… no… no lo sé. Tampoco nunca alguien lo habría mandado a hacer algo así. La gente sólo los considera criados. ¡Yo me he criado considerándolos criados!

- ¿Qué es exactamente un elfo doméstico? –preguntó Jonathan.

- Seres de pequeño tamaño que están vinculados a los magos y se dedican a servirles. Les encanta trabajar y están obligados mágicamente a cumplir cualquier orden que su dueño les dé por el vínculo que se forma entre ellos y su dueño. La única forma de romper ese vínculo es dándoles una prenda de ropa. Normalmente sólo las grandes familias tienen y pueden permitirse uno. Lo malo es que no son pocos los magos que los tratan como si fueran escoria.

- ¡Eso es horrible! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Deberían tener derechos básicos…!

- El problema no es ese, Hermione –explicó Remus parando el inicio de uno de sus monólogos-; sino los magos que no los tratan bien. Antes de decir nada es mejor que leas la historia de los elfos domésticos. Pregúntale después a DAE por si la sabe. Ahora eso no es importante.

- ¿Cómo podemos evitar que vuelva a ocurrir esto?

- No lo sé, como ya dije jamás había oído de algo así. Lo único que se me ocurre sería tener nuestro propio elfo doméstico…

- ¡Eso no! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡No vamos a tener esclavos…!

Harry le tocó en el hombro para calmarla y hacerla callar, lo cual ella hizo en el acto.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry?

Todos miraron al pequeño que desde que había contado lo de Dobby no había vuelto a decir nada.

{Preguntaremos a DAE y a los Longbottom. Si no nos dicen nada tendremos que avisar a los aurores.}

Como era la mejor idea que tenían hasta el momento, decidieron hacerle caso.

DAE les comentó que no había barreras específicas contra elfos domésticos, pero que había una sencilla manera de modificar cualquier otra para que también los afectara.

'Lo único que debéis hacer es que un elfo doméstico vierta parte de su magia al objeto al que estén ancladas las barreras.'

- ¿Y de dónde sacamos un elfo doméstico? –dijo Jean en voz alta al leer lo escrito.

- Yo… tengo uno –respondió Sirius con cierta retinencia-. O al menos el que pertenecía a mi familia. El problema es que no quiero saber nada de él dada su actitud.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Al igual que mi familia él es un enorme defensor de la pureza de sangre. Es la versión élfica de un nazi o mortífago.

- ¿Por qué no lo liberas en ese caso?

- No es posible… mi madre se encargó de que a mí me fuera imposible hacerlo… si no ya lo habría hecho hace años.

- No puede ser tan malo… -intentó defenderle Hermione.

- Por favor Hermione, no hables de lo que no sabes. Créeme cuando digo que es alguien muy desagradable. Es de los que cuando les das una orden hacen lo posible por encontrar alguna forma en ella de fastidiarte. Lo mejor es que se quede donde está.

- ¿Dónde?

- En la ancestral casa de los Black. Por voluntad propia él jamás saldrá de allí.

Después de hablar un poco más quedaron en pedirle a Neville que les prestara uno. A continuación le preguntaron a DAE como evitar que les robaran el correo en el futuro.

'Para enviar correo se me ocurre el encantamiento Fidelio.'

- Pero ese hechizo sólo sirve para ocultar lugares, como una casa –respondió Remus en voz alta. Hermione se lo transmitió mentalmente al diario ya que lo estaba tocando.

'Esa es la versión más conocida y complicada que se usa como barrera. El original es un ritual muy sencillo de hacer, pero al igual que la mayoría de los rituales quedó prohibido y se inventó esa versión a usar con varita que consume mucha energía; por eso sólo se usa para esconder algo grande, no compensaría usarlo para algo de poca monta. Sin embargo yo conozco la versión original que os permitirá esconder cualquier cosa sin demasiado esfuerzo.'

- ¿Cómo funciona?

'Se escribe en un pedazo de papel aquello que desees esconder y añades una gota de sangre de la persona o personas que serán los guardianes del secreto. Lo atas con un cordel a algo relacionado con el secreto y lo pones en un plato lleno de agua. Por último hay que prender fuego a un borde aún seco mientras una o varias personas dicen en voz alta 'Fidelium'. La mayor parte del poder para llevarlo a cabo es tomado equitativamente de esas personas, cuando menor sea el secreto, menor será la cantidad de energía usada. Si el ritual tiene éxito el agua se volvería de color verde. Si falla se volvería negro.'

- ¿Por qué habría de fallar?

'El ritual consiste en pedir a la magia que te ayude a guardar un secreto. No te ayudará si el secreto en cuestión no es tuyo para guardar.'

- ¿En este caso que recomiendas ocultar con ese ritual?

'Dos cosas. Que Hedwig es la lechuza de Harry y que lleva cartas. Por lógica nadie sería capaz de ver dichas cartas o tener motivos para interceptarla. Si lo especificáis bien sólo el destinatario podría ver dicha carta.'

- No parece complicado. ¿Por qué se dejó de usar entonces?

'Porque la gente empezó a darle un mal uso queriendo esconder lo que no debían. Empezó a fallar tanto que la gente pensó que ya no funcionaba y se creó la otra versión.'

- Bueno… ¿y qué recomiendas para proteger el correo que recibimos? No se puede usar el mismo método…

'Compra un par de cajas iguales y realiza un hechizo para que todo lo que se coloque en una desaparezca y aparezca en la otra. Después realiza un hechizo de redirección para que todo correo mágico que fueras a recibir vaya a la caja. Coloca la caja en un lugar donde sea común ver pasar lechuzas y usa el Fidelio sobre ambas cajas para que solo vosotros y las lechuzas sepan de ellas y donde están. Lo normal es que si alguien va a interceptar tu correo que espere esté vigilando cerca de ti para ello. De esta manera te llegará todo el correo porque no sabrán que no va a venir de la forma habitual. Incluso podríais tener a un elfo doméstico para que comprobara por vosotros que no hay nada peligroso. Su magia es muy útil en esa tarea.'

A todos les pareció una buena idea, por lo que decidieron seguirla. Aunque antes de nada decidieron probar el 'ritual Fidelio' con algo sin importancia para demostrar su funcionamiento (los adultos aún desconfiaban un poco de DAE). Al acabar el experimento con éxito y no notar ningún efecto adverso buscaron a Hedwig y con un par de plumas suyas realizaron los rituales sobre ella.

Después leyeron las cartas que Dobby había requisado y no les gustó nada las de Ron. Básicamente le estaba diciendo a Harry (y sólo a Harry) que fuera a su casa a pasar el verano para no aburrirse con los 'muggles' y varias tonterías más. Y eran casi una docena de cartas de lo mismo para apenas el mes que había pasado de vacaciones.

Jean les sugirió que le respondieran diciendo que estaban de vacaciones fuera de Gran Bretaña y que por eso habían tardado tanto en responder, y que no iban a volver hasta poco antes de volver a Hogwarts. Quizás eso lo obligaría a que lo dejaran en paz. Además, por la actitud que los niños le habían comentado del colegio y por lo que ella misma leyó en las cartas, le dejaban claro que ese niño y su familia querían alejar a Harry del mundo muggle y era algo que ella no pensaba permitir.

Enviaron dicha carta por la noche para que Hedwig la soltara y los Weasley no llegasen a ver a la lechuza. ¿La reacción de éstos cuando leyeran la carta al día siguiente? Enfado por parte de la señora Weasley ante el rechazo a que el-niño-que-vivió estuviera con ellos, envidia por parte de Ron ante el hecho de que Harry estuviera viajando, comprensión por parte del señor Weasley al hecho de que no hubiera respuestas y decepción por parte de los gemelos quienes estaban planeando coger el coche que su padre había hechizado en secreto para que volara para ir a 'rescatarlo', y de Ginny, quien quería tener cerca al niño-que-vivió.

Remus, los padres de Hermione y los chicos (es decir, todos menos Sirius) fueron a visitar a los Longbottom al día siguiente y les comentaron lo ocurrido con el elfo doméstico y cómo querían mejorar las barreras usando magia élfica. La abuela de Neville quedó curiosa por ese hecho y gratamente les prestó uno. Cuando volviera pensaba mandarle hacer lo mismo con las barreras de su mansión.

También les informó que los Potter también habían poseído uno o dos elfos domésticos, o al menos los había poseído los abuelos de Harry; pero que a la muerte de los padres del pelinegro Dumbledore había sellado su testamento oficialmente en el Wizengamot y con ello todas las propiedades de los Potter hasta que él se hiciera mayor de edad. Eso tenía la pega de que Harry no podía acceder a ninguna de sus propiedades y por tanto tampoco a los elfos domésticos si es que todavía estaban allí.

- ¿Por qué no iban a estar? –preguntó Hermione, siempre inquisitiva.

- Porque para los elfos domésticos les resulta muy molesto y casi doloroso el no estar vinculados a alguien. Sólo el tener alguna orden que durara más allá de la muerte de los dueños les aliviaría algo. Sin embargo no pueden estar demasiado tiempo así.

- Eso es horrible…

Harry le tocó el hombro antes de que empezara otra vez con la misma charla del día anterior. Ese tema parecía haberla afectado de forma especial, incluso a pesar de lo explicado por DAE de sus orígenes.

Al parecer cientos de años atrás había un poderoso Nigromante cuyos siervos solían lo traicionar con frecuencia en intentos de robar su poder. Cansado de ello y usando sus poderes nigrománticos creó a partir de los cadáveres de varias criaturas de distintas especies a un nuevo ser, completamente leal y obligado a cumplir todas sus órdenes. Para impedir que éstos pudieran traicionarle creó el vínculo amo/siervo que era lo que les permitía seguir viviendo, después de todo no eran más que cadáveres animados con magia. Mientras se portaran bien y cumplieran órdenes el vínculo los recompensaría con una sensación de bienestar y más magia; en cambio si desobedecían sentirían malestar y pérdida de magia lo que ellos sentirían como un paso más cerca de la muerte ya que ellos no eran seres vivos.

Por supuesto para evitar cualquier problema con estos seres creó el 'castigo definitivo': la liberación. En caso de darle a uno de ellos una prenda de ropa personalmente rompería instantáneamente el vínculo de forma que la criatura sintiera como le abandonaba casi toda la magia que lo mantenía 'vivo' muy rápidamente. Había elegido ese acto simplemente porque pensó que sería algo fácil de realizar, y como ya tenía criadas para lavarle la ropa no se equivocaría por error.

El Nigromante estaba satisfecho con sus creaciones, pero tiempo después descubrió que al estar muertos apenas tenían inteligencia o personalidad propias; por lo que los mejoró con rituales y sacrificios vivos para que estos seres obtuvieran parte de esa chispa vital. Gracias a esa chispa y a la magia del vínculo estos seres pudieron tener 'hijos' más vivos que los padres, más inteligentes, cierta personalidad fanática pero también obligados a tener un vínculo amo/siervo para seguir viviendo ya que no tenían la vida suficiente por su cuenta para sobrevivir demasiado tiempo.

Y con las generaciones estos seres se habían convertido en los actuales elfos domésticos, algo más vivos que los originales y capaces de estar más tiempo sin vincularse a nadie pero con las mismas necesidades de servir y obtener magia del vínculo para seguir existiendo. Esa era uno de los motivos por lo que la magia que ellos realizaban era distinta a la humana, su origen provenía del vínculo que era nigromántico. Aún así tenían la opción de hacerla parecida a la humana y por lo tanto detectable por el Ministerio.

Hermione se había sentido horrorizada pero en el acto supo que sus anteriores pensamientos de exigir libertad y otros derechos básicos para ellos no servirían. Su única opción era aprender toda la magia posible para intentar cambiar la situación en el futuro.

La señora Longbottom les sugirió que lo que podría hacer sería ella hacer una petición al Wizengamot (que era el consejo Supremo de magos) en su nombre para que un grupo neutral (como los duendes/goblins) realizara una revisión de las propiedades de los Potter para comprobar que estaban en perfectas condiciones y no había ningún desperfecto producido por el abandono que el sellado del testamento había producido. Y durante esas visitas de forma no oficial se le podría decir a los elfos donde residía el joven Potter y que fueran ellos por su cuenta a verle sin que él los llamara (así sobrepasando la prohibición).

Hermione hizo por Harry varias preguntas sobre el Wizengamot y quienes formaban parte, a lo que la señora Longbottom respondió que sólo formaban parte las principales familias 'sangre limpia' y sólo si tenían algún miembro con al menos 70 años o en circunstancias especiales. Los Potter tenían un asiento pero desde la muerte del abuelo de Harry el asiento estaba cerrado hasta que un miembro cumpliera las condiciones. Nadie podía usarlo hasta ese momento.

Neville estaba contento de que Harry y Hermione lo vinieran a visitar (una vez a la semana) y disfrutaba aprendiendo cuando podía más sobre el mundo muggle cuando era él el que iba a visitarlos a ellos. Quedaba fascinado por los objetos más insignificantes y con ayuda de los Granger (y permiso de su abuela) compró ropa muggle moderna (más cómoda que las túnicas de mago) y material de papelería (como libretas, bolígrafos…) que le permitirían tomar apuntes en el colegio con más facilidad, menos manchas de tinta y con menos posibilidades de olvidarse y/o perder ciertas páginas (que era lo que le había ocurrido ese año). Otra cosa que solía hacer era seguir aprendiendo un poco más el lenguaje de signos que Harry usaba.

DAE pidió tener una charla sólo con los adultos para hablar del plan de estudios al que iba a someter a los chicos, lo cual le hizo ganarse puntos positivos. Les comentó que su prioridad durante el siguiente año sería ejercitar su magia de forma subconsciente. ¿El método? Poner unas runas muy específicas en unos brazaletes que absorberían constantemente una ligera parte de su magia para crear alrededor de sus cuerpos una capa de magia transparente que tendría varios efectos: Uno, dentro de la capa aumentaría ligeramente la fuerza de la gravedad, por lo que sus cuerpos estarían siendo sometidos a cierta presión que los ejercitaría sin que ellos tuvieran que hacer nada. Dos, esa capa actuaría como filtro de aire contra gases u otros vapores tóxicos, los cuales eran muy comunes en los laboratorios de pociones. Tres, la capa proporcionaría cierta protección contra golpes y/o caídas.

- ¿Sólo eso? -preguntó Sirius, lo cual fue escrito por Remus.

'Por ahora sí. Sería peligroso para ellos añadir más cosas por muy útiles que sean.'

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Jonathan.

'Son jóvenes, por lo tanto sus reservas mágicas son pequeñas. Lo que planeo debería usar de forma pasiva un 10-15% constantemente. Usar más los dejaría bastante cansados al estar usando de forma continuada mucha más de la que están acostumbrados a usar.'

- ¿No es peligroso lo del aumento de la gravedad? -cuestionó Jean preocupada.

'Podría serlo, pero al haberlo hecho con varios de mis anteriores propietarios tengo la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo con el cuidado necesario. Básicamente lo que ocurrirá es que a la gravedad para ellos aumentará a lo largo del día hasta llegar al punto máximo que sus cuerpos pueden soportar de forma segura. Durante unas horas continuará en ese punto y poco antes de irse a dormir volverá a decrecer hasta el nivel normal. Al despertarse al día siguiente el proceso empezará nuevamente.'

- ¿Cuál es ese punto máximo?

'Las propias runas lo eligen. Una de ellas se encarga únicamente de realizar diagnósticos al cuerpo continuamente. De ahí se saca toda la información que necesitan.'

- Nunca había oído hablar de una runa así -dijo Remus en voz alta antes de escribirlo. En su voz se podía distinguir un ansia por saber más.

'Si las leyes no han cambiado desde la última que he estado abierto, no me extraña. Hace 800 años más o menos era una runa médica usada en Asia por nobles que podían permitirse el lujo de que un mago se la realizara y/o cargara. Su principal inconveniente es que al contrario que otras runas esta apenas dura unos cuantos meses antes de ser necesario recargarla de nuevo.'

- ¿Qué tienen que ver las leyes?

'Es considerada una runa de sangre, las cuales están prohibidas desde hace 200 años en Reino Unido, Francia, Noruega y Suecia, que son considerados los países mágicos más importantes del mundo "civilizado".'

Al leer lo de la runa de sangre, Remus hizo una mueca y explicó que él, al igual que la mayoría de los niños en el mundo mágico, había crecido siendo advertido de lo malas e ilegales que eran ese tipo de runas, aunque nunca le dijeran el porqué. Gracias a Dios ellos él era lo suficiente abierto de mente como para no rechazarlo de inmediato.

Sirius en cambio dijo que las conocía ya que su familia se especializaba en muchas cosas ilegales y/o oscuras sin importarles que lo fueran. Por lo tanto sabía algo de ellas y que no eran tal y como las pintaba el ministerio. Explicó que usaban sangre como núcleo mágico porque era un ingrediente fácil de conseguir y con una saturación mágica muy alta; eso las había convertido en el pasado en perfectas para crear poderosas barreras familiares. Sin embargo algo había sucedido con ellas para que casi todo el conocimiento sobre ellas desapareciera y que el Ministerio las considerase a partir de entonces magia negra.

Después de hablarlo un rato decidieron confiar en que DAE no planeaba nada malo, pero de todas maneras le pidieron que hiciera unas para ellos (los adultos) para probar durante el verano. Les dijo que sólo las podía hacer para Remus y Sirius ya que no funcionarían sin la magia interna, y que primero necesitaba que consiguieran láminas de oro muy finitas que pudieran ponerse alrededor de sus antebrazos; que cuando las obtuvieran les ayudaría a escribir las runas necesarias.

Le preguntaron que más estaba planeando enseñarles ese año entrante. El diario les respondió que nada más hasta que hubieran perfeccionado su Oclumancia a un nivel que él considerase adecuado, ya que a partir de entonces podría usar otros métodos mucho más rápidos para adquirir grandes cantidades de información. Lo que quería saber era si ellos querían que también incluyera las materias que se estudiaban en el mundo no mágico en vez de sólo las del mágico y que si era así necesitaría su ayuda para obtener información moderna.

Huelga decir que a los padres de Hermione les gustó mucho la idea, pues ya durante el año anterior no les había gustado que los niños no continuaran sus estudios "muggles". Así que durante las siguientes noches Remus y Sirius irían a diversas bibliotecas públicas, colegios y universidades (indicadas por Jean y Jonathan después de buscarlas) donde con ayuda de un hechizo que DAE les enseñó que servía para copiar una fuente muy grande de libros y crear a partir de ellos un único tomo mágico que albergaba toda la información. Evidentemente ese libro creado no duraba demasiado tiempo ya que consumía mucha magia, pero era útil para tener un único libro del que copiar la información con el hechizo que Harry y Hermione habían usado en Hogwarts para ir pasándole la información al diario, libro por libro.

Claro que tanta cantidad de información le llevaría algún tiempo a DAE procesarla, tiempo que sólo contaba si permanecía abierto. Básicamente permanecería el resto de las vacaciones abierto (a petición propia) sin que los demás volvieran a escribir en él más que para los ejercicios diarios, o al menos hasta Septiembre.

Tal y como les había prometido en Navidad, Remus les enseñó a los chicos a realizar el hechizo 'ignórame' con el que esperaban poder evitar a Draco Malfoy y a todos aquellos que durante el curso los habían estado siguiendo/acosando (a Harry) por ser famoso, aunque consiguieran esquivarlos gracias a los pasadizos, al mapa y a los hechizos de sus bandanas. ¿Problema? Estos últimos estaban perdiendo sus efectos, así que deberían empezar a reforzarlos con el nuevo hechizo (si Harry no quería usarlo sobre sí mismo directamente).

A principios de Agosto Remus los llevó, junto con Neville, al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo a comprar todo usando dinero de la bóveda de Harry en vez de ir a cambiar dinero muggle, pues la tasa de intercambio cobrada era una barbaridad. De paso Harry pidió un nuevo balance de su bóveda (después de pasar la seguridad) y pudo comprobar cómo se habían traspasado 1500 galeones para pagar el segundo año en Hogwarts.

Aparte de sacar dinero para las compras del día sacó 1000 galeones adicionales, los cuáles pensaba usar para seguir el método que su madre le había descrito en la carta para ganar más. Después de todo los galeones eran oro puro, el cuál era muy común en el mundo mágico desde la creación por parte de Nícolas Flamel de la piedra filosofal. Por eso la tasa de intercambio era 1 galeón - 5 libras (6'38 €), sin contar la tasa que lo dejaba en 1 galeón - 3 libras, si querías dinero muggle, o 7 libras - 1 galeón, si querías dinero mágico. Según la carta de Lily, cada galeón equivalía a 0'218 onzas de oro que se podían fundir y vender en el mercado muggle por 132 libras por galeón (168'51 €). Luego se ingresaba ese dinero en una bóveda y los goblins se encargaban de convertirlo nuevamente en galeones. Sólo había que volver un par de días más tarde y volver a empezar pero con aún más capital que antes.

Harry había comentado esto con los adultos (dejándoles ver esa parte de la carta, la cuál era tan larga que comprendía varias hojas de papel), dejando a Remus y a Sirius con cara de "¿eso se puede hacer?" y a Jean y a Jonathan con caras pensativas. Por una parte la idea de obtener tanto dinero tan rápidamente y de forma legal les gustaba muchísimo (¿a quién no?), sin embargo casi les parecía como si estuvieran robando.

Al final decidieron hacerlo por el hecho de que más bien el mundo mágico se estaba aprovechando de ellos y robándolos ciegamente con lo caro que era todo, sobre todo con el 'timo de Hogwarts'. Al parecer a los hijos de muggles les hacían pagar sólo 500 galeones al año porque sabían que la mayoría no podía permitirse más; pero después de acabar sus estudios estaban obligados a quedarse en el mundo mágico hasta pagar el resto de la deuda (los 1000 galeones por cada año). Era así como se aseguraban de tener mano de obra para todas aquellas tareas no dignas para los sangre limpia o que tenían un grado alto de mortalidad, como cuidador de criaturas mágicas, rompedor de maldiciones, cazador de ingredientes mágicos... Y por desgracia hasta el trabajo más seguro y menos pagado en el mundo mágico pagaba más que la mayoría en el mundo muggle debido al distinto estilo de vida (en el mundo mágico todo es más caro y la gente cobra más para poder comprarlo, en el mundo muggle todo es más barato y la gente cobra menos). Si no fuera porque se enteraron de lo que Harry pagaba ellos no sabrían del timo y estarían pagando sólo los 500 en vez de los 1500 galeones anuales. Ya el año pasado les habían pedido al colegio un recibo oficial de haber pagado la cantidad para no tener problemas en el futuro. La única razón por la que se lo podían permitir (por ahora) era porque su trabajo como dentistas pagaba muy bien y tenían bastante dinero ahorrado. Les gustaba la idea de poder asegurarse de no tener nunca problemas económicos en el futuro.

El plan era sencillo: como sospechaban que Dumbledore tenía monitorizada de alguna manera la bóveda de Harry, abrirían una a nombre de Hermione de la cual Remus pudiera meter y sacar dinero. Así a lo largo del año Remus sería el encargado de hacer todo esto mientras los niños estaban en Hogwarts. Él no podía abrir una cuenta porque el Ministerio había pasado una ley que prohibía a los licántropos de tener una, y de si eran el último de su familia se les podía confiscar. Eso era lo que le había pasado a él cuando era pequeño, al ser un mestizo licántropo perdió su bóveda y toda su herencia una vez que sus padres murieron.

Además, de paso que mandaban fundir los galeones podían conseguir así las láminas que necesitaban para las runas.

Compraron con cierta rapidez todo el material necesario, dejando los libros para el último momento. Allí encontraron un anuncio de que "Gilderoy Lockhart firmaría ejemplares de su biografía el próximo domingo".

No le prestaron demasiada atención y compraron su material escolar, el cual parecía incluir muchos libros de ese tal Lockhart, y sólo para la asignatura de DCAO.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado comprar más, pero DAE les había aconsejado que no, que él mismo ya contenía una copia de la mayoría; que a lo mucho compraran todos los que tuvieran menos de 20 años ya que era la última vez que se había actualizado. Así que sólo compraron historia moderna de los últimos años y algún que otro tomo con las novedades mágicas en los distintos campos (runas antiguas, aritmancia, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos...) los cuales eran muy escasos.

Durante los siguientes días los chicos leerían por adelantado el material escolar, lo cual provocó el primer obstáculo en mucho tiempo en su amistad. Hermione, como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, quedó engatusada por el valeroso y heroico Gilderoy Lockhart y se pasó los siguientes días embobada leyendo y releyendo sus historias.

Harry sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo una nueva emoción: celos. Ciertos celos de que Hermione le estuviera ignorando completamente y se dedicase exclusivamente a leer esos libros basura; ya que después de leerlos no le habían convencido como material de DCAO porque nunca se explicaba cómo se realizaba ningún hechizo, sólo del peinado de Lockhart, de su sonrisa, de su ropa...

Claro está que aquí entró en juego la infancia de Harry, como había sentido envidia de su primo cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo esa emoción había sido eliminada a base de golpes. Ahora mismo le resultaba casi desconocida, y al no saber cómo reaccionar ante ella simplemente la suprimió. Fue sustituida por cierto temor; miedo de que ella ya no fuera a estar ahí como había estado los últimos años.

Al estar siendo ignorado por ella pasó los siguientes días más bien a solas, medio leyendo medio practicando sus ejercicios mentales.

Evidentemente los adultos cuando lo notaron se preocuparon en parte por la situación, más que nada por Harry. Le comentaron al pelinegro como no era extraño que los jóvenes se engatusaran en algún momento de sus vidas con algún famoso; sin embargo ella no tardaría mucho en perder interés. Que por ahora tuviera paciencia con ella. La conversación consiguió calmar parcialmente al chico y la dejó estar.

Por petición de Hermione el domingo Jean, Jonathan y ella fueron a la firma de libros. Harry no quiso ir ya que ni le interesaba ni quería esta en congregaciones de gente. Por consejo de Remus hacía tiempo que los otros dos habían adquirido para ellos túnicas de magos para pasar desapercibidos cuando fueran al callejón, pues habían notado que el trato por llevar ropas muggles no era el mejor que digamos. Así que no tuvieron problemas en pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud una vez allí. De hecho ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, quien estaba allí con su familia, los reconoció (el pelirrojo estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien con las características de Harry o que al menos llevase ropa muggle, que es lo que esperaba que llevaran puesto).

Cuando volvieron a casa con la noticia de que Lockhart iba a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO y una Hermione casi dando saltitos de emoción fue cuando Harry se empezó a cansar y la tocó en el hombro. Ese gesto, que ya tenía tan inculcado como signo de que debía callarse un momento y calmarse, fue lo que consiguió que Hermione dejase de balbucear sobre lo bueno que era que lo fueran a tener de profesor. Lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

{Contrólate y cálmate. Estás balbuceando casi sin sentido y repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez.}

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces confusa, pero al pensar en su comportamiento de ahora mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

- Lo siento -respondió avergonzada-. Pero es que estoy emocionada ante esta oportunidad.

Los adultos, que estaban presentes, estaban algo preocupados de que Harry metiera la pata y se metiera con Lockhart en un intento de que Hermione dejara de estar embobada con él. Sin embargo su respuesta les sorprendió.

{Entiendo. Pero en ese caso deberías estar releyendo sus libros y escribiendo las preguntas que tengas sobre sus hazañas, no perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta desaprovecharlo?}

- Tienes razón -murmuró Hermione pero con una sonrisa ante la idea-. Iré ahora mismo a empezar.

{Primero realiza los ejercicios mentales, los cuáles no has hecho en los últimos días.}

- ¡Dios mío, es cierto! -exclamó horrorizada ante el hecho de no haber hecho sus 'deberes' y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Harry miró a los adultos, quienes le veían con sonrisas cómplices ante lo que acababa de hacer.

A partir de entonces Hermione se calmó relativamente y poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, y aunque seguía pasando bastante tiempo releyendo los libros, ya no ignoraba tanto a Harry como esos primeros días ni atosigaba a todos hablando del nuevo profesor. Ahora sólo les quedaba ver como se comportaría una vez de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Durante los siguientes días y siguiendo las indicaciones de la carta de la madre de Harry (o al menos de la hoja que el pelinegro les había dejado leer, no quería que leyeran toda la carta) buscaron un abogado y un agente comercial que se encargasen del asunto del oro. Con la ayuda de Jonathan no fue difícil encontrar a un abogado de fiar (un amigo de un amigo) que aceptó ayudarles en lo que necesitasen por un 2% de los beneficios. Ellos le propusieron un 5% a cambio de la más absoluta confidencialidad y la promesa de ayuda si tenían cualquier tipo de problema en el futuro. Cuando el abogado escuchó que esta venta de oro se realizaría con cierta frecuencia tuvo ciertas dudas acerca del origen de dicho oro, pero quedó convencido ante la historia de una vieja fortuna familiar que habían encontrado en uno de sus terrenos en un sótano, la cual querían vender lentamente para que el estado no pudiera tasar una gran parte de ella (que es lo que se hace con grandes cantidades de dinero encontradas o ganadas de golpe). Claro que Remus lanzó discretamente un par de hechizos de compulsión para que el abogado confiara en ellos, los ayudase y no intentase robarles en ningún momento.

El abogado se encargó de buscar a un agente comercial de confianza que se encargase de la fundición y venta del oro. Otro 5% y más hechizos de compulsión hicieron que tuvieran otra persona en la que confiar sin dudas. Ellos dos se encargarían de que Remus obtuviera una pequeña cantidad de dinero muggle diariamente en una nueva cuenta bancaria que él tendría que vaciar una vez a la semana y llevar el dinero a Gringotts para que lo fueran convirtiendo en galeones. Lo que sí le recomendaron fuertemente es que si pensaba darles más monedas de oro que no fuera más de 5000 o 10000 al año, si no tal cantidad podría bajar el precio del oro, además de llamar la atención al mover cantidades algo grandes de dinero.

Por último ellos le consiguieron esas láminas de oro que DAE les había pedido (usaron 10 galeones para obtener 10 láminas). El diario les mostró exactamente cómo debían de hacer: con un hechizo debían copiar el array rúnico en un papel, coger un cuenco, llenarlo con el equivalente a uno o dos viales de sangre de la persona que lo iba a usar y meter dentro tanto el papel como la lámina. Por último había que dejarlo reposar toda la noche. Al día siguiente verían que tanto la sangre como el papel habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba la lámina doblada en forma de brazalete en la que estaría dibujado las runas en un color rojo sangre.

Lo de la sangre los echó un poco para atrás, pero tanto Remus como Sirius lo hicieron de todas formas. Al día siguiente ambos tenían los brazaletes ya preparados, los cuales se pusieron en los antebrazos.

Comprobarían durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones que hacían exactamente lo que DAE había anunciado: sus cuerpos se hacían más y menos pesados a lo largo del día; creaban un filtro de aire que los hacía inmunes al humo o a otros gases (como las bombas fétidas que usaron para experimentar) y eran algo más resistentes a los golpes (se habían dado algunos mamporrazos y tortas para experimentar y efectivamente los golpes se notaban menos).

Apenas un par de días antes del final de las vacaciones decidieron por fin dejar que Harry y Hermione se hicieran sus propios brazaletes, por lo que el 1 de Septiembre irían a la estación con ellos bajo la ropa en sus antebrazos.

* * *

Y aquí está, el comienzo del segundo año.

Hasta la próxima.


	18. Parte 2: Año 2: Capítulo 2

**Año 2**

**Capítulo 2: Comienzos humillantes**

* * *

"_Que tus palabras sean el reflejo de un alma noble, ..."_

* * *

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre llegó y al igual que el año anterior todos fueron hasta la estación (incluyendo Sirius en su forma animaga) algo temprano, llegando a King Cross a las 10:30. Como Harry y Hermione llevaban los brazaletes en sus antebrazos, ya esperaban sentirse más cansados a lo largo del día al igual que los días anteriores por el aumento de la gravedad; sin embargo Remus les facilitó las cosas encogiendo sus baúles y añadiéndoles hechizos de peso-pluma. Los chicos fácilmente podrían devolverlos a la normalidad al llegar con un "finite incantatum". De esa manera no necesitaron perder el tiempo cogiendo carritos para cargarlos. Y como Hedwig iría volando, no necesitaban llevar la jaula para ella.

Fueron hacia la barrera y Hermione fue la primera en atravesarla junto a su madre, ya que ella, al ser muggle, no podía atravesarla sin ayuda de un mago. A continuación pasó Jonathan con la ayuda de Canuto seguidos por Harry y Remus en último lugar; más al llegar a la barrera chocaron contra ella y cayeron hacia atrás. Por supuesto eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo en la estación quienes se les quedaron mirando. Un guardia que había cerca de allí les gritó:

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

- He tropezado -respondió rápidamente Remus mientras se levantaba y comprobaba que Harry estuviera bien. Gracias a Dios así era y el único desperfecto habían sido sus gafas, que se le habían caído y roto; y como el pelinegro tenía una miopía bastante grave, apenas veía sin ellas.

Remus empezó a preguntarse cómo es que todos esos muggles conseguían ver en su dirección, ya que la barrera tenía hechizos que básicamente impedían eso, o al menos mientras estaba abierta. ¿Cómo se había cerrado ésta tan repentinamente?

Con cuidado guió a Harry hacia los servicios más cercanos donde arregló sus gafas y realizó con él una aparición conjunta a la estación 9 y 3/4. Allí rápidamente localizaron a los otros.

- ¿Qué pasó? Al ver que no aparecíais intentamos volver, pero no pudimos.

- La barrera se cerró -respondió Remus y miró el reloj del andén-. Y eso que aún falta 10 minutos para las 11. Es muy extraño...

Harry, aún adolorido por el golpe, también notó extraño lo que acababa de ocurrir; pero sobre todo que ocurriera justo cuando él iba a pasar. Dudaba mucho que fuese una casualidad. ¿Había sido una travesura en su contra? ¿Alguien intentaba complicarle la vida? ¿O había algo más?

- ¿Sería un intento de impedir que Harry cogiera el tren? -preguntó Jean.

- Lo dudo -respondió Remus-. Casi todo el mundo sabe que existe más de una forma de venir a la estación. Esa entrada está para los de origen muggle principalmente.

Decidieron que este no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello, así que simplemente se despidieron de los chicos y que les avisaran ante cualquier problema a través del espejo.

Ellos subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimento vacío, pero en su lugar encontraron uno en el que sólo estaba Neville. Lo saludaron, entraron, cerraron la puerta y pusieron en ella varias veces el hechizo "ignórame" para asegurarse de que tenían éxito.

A lo largo del día notaron como Malfoy iba y venía muchas veces por el pasillo buscando algo, seguramente a ellos. Sin embargo los hechizos en la puerta cumplieron su función y tuvieron un viaje tranquilo. Aún así Harry no pudo dejar de notar como no hubo ningún Weasley haciendo lo mismo. La verdad es que el pelinegro había creído que el pelirrojo iba a empezar a rondarles nuevamente tan pronto como subiera al tren. Bueno, mejor para ellos.

Como al año anterior llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade al anochecer, y después de quitar los hechizos de la puerta siguieron a los alumnos mayores hacia donde los esperaban unos carruajes que parecían no tener nada que tirase de ellos. Se subieron los 3 en uno y antes de que alguien intentase montar con ellos cerraron la puerta. Al hacer esto el carruaje empezó a moverse por sí solo, dando algún que otro salto producido por los desniveles del camino (no era una carretera de asfalto después de todo).

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo unos minutos más tarde la puertecilla se abrió sola. Ellos bajaron y observaron que estaban ante la escalera de piedra que daba a la puerta principal. La subieron y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, aunque Harry los hizo ir detrás de varios alumnos mayores de Gryffindor que los taparan y así no ser el centro de atención justo al entrar. Se hubiera puesto la bandana para ese fin, pero este no era el momento para ello ya que llamaría más la atención que nadie fuera capaz de notarlo que lo contrario, y podrían pensar algo como que "Harry Potter no vino a Hogwarts" (si no lo descubrían, claro).

Pues entraron al Gran Comedor detrás de varios alumnos mayores y pasaron más o menos desapercibidos. Se sentaron cerca de la puerta, lo más lejos posible de la Mesa Alta y cerca de donde se habían sentado los alumnos mayores. Ni Hermione ni Neville comentaron nada de esto, simplemente le siguieron y ambos se ocuparon ambos lados suyos.

Una vez sentados Harry echó un vistazo rápido a la sala. Observó como todos los Weasley que conocía ya estaban sentados en distintas partes de la mesa; entre ellos Ronald estaba pendiente de la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien (seguramente a él). También notó como Dumbledore si que parecía haberse dado cuenta de que habían entrado por como centró su vista en él al mismo tiempo que su colgante se calentaba ligeramente, pero no tanto como lo había hecho al final del año anterior ante el anuncio de que se iba a ir al Ministerio. ¿Otra sugestión/compulsión?

En el resto de profesores apenas se fijó más que en las ropas algo extravagantes del que suponía que era Lockhart por estar en el puesto que el año anterior ocupaba Quirrell. Un par de profesores más se le habían quedado mirando unos instantes al encontrarlo con la mirada después de recorrer la sala; pero la mayoría charlaban entre ellos mientras esperaban. Por supuesto la profesora McGonagall, jefa de casa de Gryffindor, no estaba. Seguramente estaba esperando a los de primer año.

Las 4 mesas seguían llenándose con los alumnos que venían de los carruajes, y para cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado (después de que alguien le sugiriera mirar en su dirección), toda la zona alrededor de Harry ya estaba ocupada. De todas formas se levantó e intentó acoplarse cerca, aunque lo más cerca fue a 6 puestos de distancia.

Pasó un rato antes de que el Comedor dejara de llenarse y que la profesora McGonagall entrara seguido de los niños de primer año.

Al igual que el año anterior colocó al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre un taburete y este empezó a cantar una canción en la que básicamente decía lo mismo que el año pasado.

Después comenzó la selección, lo cual era una nueva experiencia para ellos el verla sin estar involucrados. Harry notó como muchos de los niños estaban nerviosos. ¿Había tenido él ese aspecto el año anterior también?

De entre los niños el único nombre que llamó su atención fue la de la última persona: Ginevra Weasley. ¿Otro Weasley más? Bueno, mientras no fuera como Ronald... Por supuesto ella también acabó en Gryffindor.

El director entonces se levantó y al igual que el año anterior les mencionó unas cuantas palabras aleatorias antes de que apareciera sobre la mesa la comida.

Durante la cena no ocurrió nada de interés; y al acabar el director dio un pequeño discurso antes de presentarles a Gilderoy Lockhart, el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Después los mandó a sus habitaciones.

Fue durante el camino que Ron se les acercó a hablar:

- Hola Harry. Siento no haber aparecido en el tren, pero es que por algún motivo la entrada estaba cerrada y nos vimos obligados a volver a casa y a usar la red flu para venir. He tenido que esperar todo el día y fue un aburrimiento. ¿Cómo es que no viniste a mi casa en vacaciones? Seguro que te aburriste mucho con esos muggles...

Ron siguió hablando sin parar todo el camino sin apenas esperar respuesta, ya algo acostumbrado al silencio del pelinegro. Hermione, al escucharle hablar, tuvo la tentación de interrumpirle y regañarle por lo que decía; sin embargo Harry estaba pendiente de ello y la detuvo antes de que pudiera empezar. Le dejaron seguir con su charla sin hacerle mucho más caso.

Llegaron a la sala común con el resto de los estudiantes, aprendieron la nueva contraseña (somormujo) y fueron a sus habitaciones; las cuales eran las mismas del año pasado pero en las que ahora ponía un letrero de _"Segundo curso"_. Una vez allí Ronald por fin se calló y Harry pudo acostarse y dormirse rápidamente.

Al día siguiente se despertó a una hora temprana, como siempre, y después de asearse y prepararse bajó a la Sala Común sin despertar al pelirrojo, donde Hermione lo estaba esperando.

Sin esperar por Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, y al ser algo temprano aún no había mucha gente levantada. A medida que desayunaban lentamente a la espera de que la profesora McGonagall repartiera los horarios, veían como el comedor se iba llenando. Neville no tardó en aparecer y al verlos se sentó junto a ellos en silencio.

La llegada de las lechuzas con el correo fue el momento en el que su jefa de casa empezó a repartir los horarios. Al cogerlo los chicos observaron que en primer lugar tenían Herbología con Hufflepuff.

Esperaron a que Neville terminara antes de volver los 3 juntos a la Sala Común a por el material, justo al mismo tiempo que Ron entraba a toda prisa al Gran Comedor. Al ver a Harry lo regañó por no despertarlo (al igual que durante el año anterior); pero como su prioridad era poder desayunar todo lo posible en el poco tiempo que quedaba, lo dejó en paz y fue a lo suyo.

Después de coger sus cosas Neville, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a los invernaderos, donde ya estaban algunos esperando. Al ver la hora notaron que aún faltaban 10 minutos a pesar de la lentitud con la que habían ido. Bueno, al menos a partir de ahora podrían aprovechar mejor las mañanas al ya tener el horario.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de sus compañeros, entre ellos dos chicas de Hufflepuff (una pelirroja y otra rubia) que al ver a Neville se le acercaron a saludar y a hablar. Su respuesta era algo tímida, pero Harry notó por su expresión que esto era algo normal para él. Probablemente se conocían de antes de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y qué Neville? ¿No nos presentas? -le replicó la niña pelirroja en un tono casi mandón pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ehhh... sí. Harry, Hermione, ellas son Su...

- Susan Bones -interrumpió la pelirroja.

Harry pensó que la chica debía de tener un subidón de azúcar por lo acelerada que estaba; o al menos eso esperaba, porque si esa era su actitud habitual...

- Y yo soy Hannah Abbott -respondió la chica de pelo rubio con un tono algo más sosegado pero igual de alegre que el de su amiga.

{Encantado} -fue la respuesta de Harry al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo decía en voz alta.

Las chicas miraron con curiosidad a Harry y el gesto que acababa de realizar.

- Ese es el lenguaje de gestos que usas para comunicarte, ¿no? ¿Qué significa el gesto que acaba de realizar? -preguntó lo último a Hermione.

Pero fue Neville el que respondió en su lugar sorprendiéndolas.

- ¿Puedes entenderle?

- B-bueno. Un poco. Me enseñaron un poco durante el verano...

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar más porque en ese momento apareció la profesora Sprout acompañada del profesor Lockhart.

- ¡Hola, qué hay! -saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes-. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout...

- ¡Hoy iremos al invernadero 3, muchachos! -interrumpió la profesora Sprout, quien se veía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con su habitual buen humor.

Hubo murmullos de interés por parte de los alumnos ya que hasta la fecha sólo habían ido al invernadero 1. En el 3 las plantas eran mucho más peligrosas e interesantes. La profesora cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Los alumnos se dispusieron a ir entrando, pero cuando fue el turno de Harry Lockhart lo notó y lo detuvo.

- ¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?

A juzgar por la cara que puso ella, sí que le importaba.

- Sólo un...

Lockhart se vio interrumpido por Ron, quién acababa de aparecer corriendo haciendo un terrible escándalo. Éste, al ver que la atención de ambos profesores se había centrado en él, se paró y entre jadeos se disculpó por llegar tarde; aunque de todas maneras no dio una buena impresión teniendo en cuenta que se le notaba la cara aún sucia del desayuno.

Harry aprovechó el momento para entrar en el aula antes de que Lockhart pudiera intentar retenerle de nuevo. Lo que fuera que le tuviera que decir podría esperar a otro momento, no a horas de clase. Además de que por la cara que tenía sabía que no le iba a gustar nada la conversación.

Ron entró poco después seguido por la profesora, quien cerró la puerta del invernadero antes de que Lockhart se diera cuenta que Harry no estaba allí. Al pasar por el pelinegro ella le dedicó una media sonrisa por haber evitado al otro, lo cual le confirmó que había hecho lo mejor.

- Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Vemos, ¿quién me puede decir las propiedades que tiene la mandrágora?

Por supuesto Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano, casi tirando las gafas de Harry al hacerlo.

- La mandrágora es un reconstituyente muy eficaz. Se utiliza para devolver a alguien que ha sido transformado o encantado a su forma original.

Harry asintió para sí mismo. Eso no había sonado en el típico tono que Hermione utilizaba cuando recitaba de memoria algo, sino que ella parecía casi haber usado sus propias palabras. Los ejercicios de DAE parecía que estaban empezando a dar resultado.

- Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor -dijo la profesora Sprout-. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Sin embargo también es muy peligrosa. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué?

Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, esta vez Hermione sí se llevó las gafas de Harry por delante; provocando la risa de los demás y que la peli castaña se pusiera colorada y empezase a pedirle perdón. La profesora mandó a Neville responder.

- Eeeeh... su llanto es muy dañino para los humanos. 3 de cada 10 personas que lo oyen mueren al oírlo. 7 de cada 10 logran sobrevivir, pero quedan sordos de por vida y es probable que hayan sufrido daño cerebral.

- ¡Muy bien! Otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor -exclamó contenta de que el tímido chico hubiera ofrecido tanta información-. Bueno, las que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes, así que lo peor que os puede pasar es que os quedéis inconscientes unas horas y durante unos días os cueste mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas en las que había al menos un centenar de pequeñas plantas cuyas hojas (la única parte visible a parte del pequeño tallo) eran de color verde violáceo.

- Ahora poneos unas orejeras cada uno.

Hubo un forcejeo por parte de casi todos los chicos por las únicas que no eran rosa ni de peluche.

La profesora les dio las instrucciones a seguir antes de mandarles ponérselas. Fue entonces cuando la bruja se remangó, cogió una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, en lugar de raíces de la tierra salió un niño recién nacido, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando a todo pulmón.

La profesora puso la planta en una maceta grande que cogió de debajo de la mesa y la cubrió completamente con tierra abonada y húmeda hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. Fue entonces cuando les indicó que se quitaran las orejeras.

Les dio las últimas indicaciones antes de mandarles ponerse en las mesas de 4. Neville se vio arrastrado por las 2 Hufflepuff a otra mesa distinta ya que los 5 no cabían en esa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ron ya se había apresurado en ponerse al lado del pelinegro.

El cuarto puesto lo ocupó otro Hufflepuff, Justin Fich-Fletchley; quien se apresuró en presentarse a Harry y a Hermione (casi ignorando al pelirrojo para su indignación) antes de ponerse a hablar de la suerte que tenían de tener a Lockhart profesor. Para alivio de Harry no tardaron en tener que ponerse nuevamente las orejeras.

Aún así Hermione notó (por primera vez) la expresión de molestia que Harry dejó salir por un instante; y como ellos dos no necesitaban de la voz para comunicarse, le cuestionó sobre ello.

{¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de molestia cuando te hablaba del profesor Lockhart? Es casi como si no te cayera bien... ¿No estarás ce...?} -la mirada que Harry le dedicó le impidió acabar esa frase.

{Un desconocido viene y empieza a soltarme un monólogo que no le he pedido. Como que no me gusta} -replicó el chico con cara de póker antes de coger su primera mandrágora.

{¿Sólo eso?} -preguntó Hermione con un poco de duda.

{... Segundo: Sólo hay un cierto número de veces en las que alguien puede escuchar hablar sobre el mismo tema antes de hartarse. Tú me hiciste superar esa cuota con respecto al nuevo profesor.}

Esa respuesta tan directa y con cierto tono de reproche no transmisible a través de signos la hizo sonrojar levemente al recordar su propia actitud durante el verano. Asintió y procuró olvidar el tema.

La tarea de replantar las mandrágoras no fue fácil, ya que éstas no cesaban de forcejear y patalear. Al acabar la clase Harry y Hermione se encontraban agotados y cubiertos de sudor, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros; sin embargo para ellos era peor porque estaban sintiendo los efectos del aumento de gravedad, por lo que cada movimiento era costoso (sobre todo el forcejear con esos malditos hierbajos). Sus brazos estaban realmente agotados.

Volvieron al castillo a lavarse un poco antes de la siguiente clase, y tener que ir desde los invernaderos (situados en los jardines) hasta la torre de Gryffindor en el séptimo piso fue casi una tortura para ellos. Claro está que como aún acaban de empezar con los brazaletes unos días atrás, el aumento de gravedad era aún muy leve, por lo que no les era imposible moverse. Simplemente sentían sus músculos más adoloridos que el resto de sus compañeros.

A continuación tuvieron Transformaciones, en la que la profesora McGonagall les hizo practicar hechizos del año anterior, los cuales la mayoría ya habían olvidado. En esa clase observaron como Ron tenía la varita rota y apenas recompuesta con un poco de celo mágico. Ante las miradas curiosas de la gente a su alrededor Weasley explicó que había tenido un accidente al llegar a Hogwarts. La cara de humillación que puso mientras decía eso parecía genuina. Harry tuvo la sensación de que había algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo al no poder expresar el qué exactamente se olvidó del asunto y dejó de prestarle atención.

Después de la clase bajaron a comer, momento en el que notaron que la gravedad estaba ahora al máximo que alcanzaría ese día ya que al estar sentados en clase como que apenas lo percibieron para lo bajo que estaba por ahora (sobre 1'4 veces la gravedad terrestre). Por ahora era lo suficientemente baja como para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran. La runa médica estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, midiendo exactamente el tope que sus cuerpos podían soportar de forma continuada durante muchas horas sin que eso les impidiera realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Y si en algún momento notaba que el cuerpo no podía soportarlo lo reduciría inmediatamente.

Comieron en silencio, procurando ignorar al pelirrojo y su falta de modales en la mesa. En más de una ocasión (durante el año anterior) Hermione había discutido con él por ello, pero Harry le había obligado a desistir e ignorarle, ya que no merecía la pena que perdiera el tiempo en ello.

Al acabar Harry cogió su horario para ver que tenían ahora por la tarde: DCAO. Y aún faltaba sobre hora y media para ello. Demasiado tiempo como para esperar sin hacer nada pero no el suficiente como para ponerse a hacer algo realmente interesante que les hiciera perder la noción del mismo. Y como aún era el primer día no tenían aún deberes que hacer para aprovecharlo.

- ¿Ya acabaste, Harry? -le preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró hacia ella y asintió. Al observarla con más detenimiento pudo notar que la chica aún estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a cualquier parte. Normal, él también sentía su cuerpo más cansado de lo habitual por el simple hecho de soportar la gravedad aumentada. Sin embargo prefería marcharse antes de que Ron terminase.

{Vamos afuera} -dijo al final. No llovía y estaba bastante cerca como para no suponer demasiado esfuerzo.

Se levantó junto a Hermione y Neville, quien también había terminado y al verlos levantarse hizo lo mismo. Era una costumbre que habían cogido el año pasado, comer rápido y en silencio e irse antes de que terminara Ron.

- ¿'a de vas? –preguntó dicho pelirrojo con la boca llena-. Weno, 'a de algansagué.

Hasta él se había acostumbrado a que lo dejaran sólo. Mejor, así no tenía a nadie que le recriminase como comía (que era lo que hacía Hermione a veces al principio). Él comía como le daba la gana.

Los tres salieron al patio. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y sacó uno de los libros de Lockhart para releerlo. Harry se apoyó contra la pared, prefiriendo quedarse de pie para que sus músculos se desentumecieran. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Neville lo llamó.

- Harry…

El pelinegro miró hacia él.

- ¿T-te importaría ayudarme a practicar tus señas? –preguntó tímidamente.

Harry le dedicó una leve sonrisa y asintió quedamente. Durante el verano más bien la maestra solía ser Hermione para explicar los distintos significados; en cambio él solía ser el examinador que lo ponía a prueba.

Se dedicaron a ello por un tiempo, e incluso empezaron a tener una conversación. El pelinegro estaba un poco incómodo porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con los demás, sin embargo había notado la timidez del otro y quería ayudarle a solventarla; y aunque no lo quisiera admitir quería creer que era su amigo.

De repente un flash los cegó. Despejándose rápidamente encontraron el origen: un muchacho de pelo castaño con una cámara de fotos en las manos.

- ¡Eres Harry Potter! Soy... soy Colin Creevey -dijo algo entrecortadamente pero todo excitado y lleno de emoción-. También estoy en Gryffindor... ¿Me firmas la foto que acabo de sacar?

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero el chico continuó sin hacer caso a su mirada.

- Lo sé todo sobre ti. Los demás me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando quién-tú-sabes intentó matarte y como desapareció y sobre la cicatriz y...y...y toda la historia. Ahora podré enviarle la foto a mi padre para demostrar que te he visto. Incluso me han dicho que usando la poción adecuada en el negativo la foto saldrá en movimiento -Colin exhaló un soplido de la emoción-. Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que todas las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta a Hogwarts. Ahora hago fotos de todo para poder enviárselas a mi padre, quien al principio tampoco podía creerse todo esto. ¿Puede tu amigo sacarnos otra para salir yo también? ¿Y me podrías firmar esa también?

- ¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?

En todo el patio resonó la voz de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin y estaba acompañado, como siempre, por sus "amigotes" Crabble y Goyle.

- ¡Todo el mundo a la cola! -gritó Malfoy a la multitud-. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia -dijo Colin incapaz de contenerse.

- ¿Envidia? -replicó Malfoy, quién ya no necesitaba seguir gritando porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba-. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada?

Crabble y Goyle soltaron una risa idiota.

Harry observó en los ojos del rubio el enorme deseo de enfadarlo. Por lo que haciendo lo mismo que el año pasado lo ignoró y se giró hacia Colin. Llamó la atención de Hermione, quien había cerrado su libro, para que se encargase de traducir.

{Me has hecho una foto sin mi permiso y en público. Que maleducado.}

- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Potter? -interrumpió Malfoy con tono despectivo una vez que Hermione tradujo, aunque por dentro empezaba a enfurecerse de que el pelinegro le estuviera ignorando-. Si te encanta toda la atención...

{Colin, vete. Ya hablaremos en otro momento cuando estemos a solas.}

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, con su túnica color turquesa arremolinándose por detrás-. ¿Quién firma fotos?

- Potter, profesor –replicó Malfoy con una maliciosa sonrisa, y una vez que vio al profesor centrar su atención en el pelinegro, se alejó mezclándose entre la multitud.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo el profesor ya había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro y empezado a decir en un tono jovial.

- ¡Vamos señor Creevey! Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.

Colin cogió la cámara y sacó otra foto al mismo tiempo que Harry intentaba apartarse, sin embargo el agarre del profesor era demasiado fuerte para él. Fue entonces cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

- ¡Adentro todos! –gritó el profesor a los alumnos al mismo tiempo que se dirigió él mismo al castillo llevando consigo a Harry, al que aún tenía bien sujeto.

Después de entrar por una puerta lateral y llegar a un pasillo desierto empezó a decirle en un tono paternal.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Quisiera darte un consejo. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el señor Creevey, porque si te fotografiabas conmigo los demás no pensarían que te querías dar importancia.

El aludido se estaba sintiendo bastante irritado. Primero fotos contra su permiso, luego Malfoy, ¿y ahora el maldito profesor con el que Hermione lleva dándole la lata desde hace semanas? Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse.

- Déjame decirte que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio tan temprano de tu carrera…

"Profesor, estaba intentando decirle que no me sacara fotos" –escribió Harry en el aire, proeza que calló al profesor.

- Eh… -Lockhart parecía descolocado ante la falta de habla, pero pronto su expresión adoptó un cariz de comprensión-. Cierto, el director me había comentado lo de tu incapacidad de poder hablar… Harry, sé que te sientes avergonzado, pero eso no es motivo para mentir…

Ante esa respuesta el pensamiento de Harry fue: "Otro que sólo ve lo que quiere ver". Rápidamente pensó en sus libros, y en lo mucho que le había dado importancia a su aspecto, y a partir de eso intentó improvisar en una manera de convencerlo, al igual que había hecho en el verano a Hermione o el curso anterior a Hagrig.

_"Mi uniforme aún está sucio de Herbología y las clases de la tarde estaban a punto de empezar. ¿Realmente cree usted que considero este el mejor momento para fotos?"_

Las palabras en el aire callaron la tirada que estaba soltando el nuevo profesor al ser algo tan llamativo. Después de leerlas le echó una ojeada en profundidad al aspecto del susodicho.

- Supongo que tienes razón –asintió el profesor, mostrando cierto asco en su expresión-. Uno debería estar siempre presentable cuando le fotografíen y no quiero pensar que alguien no lo estuviera a propósito. Siento haber dudado de ti. He de tener unas palabras con el joven Creevey sobre el asunto…

Lockhart volvió a ponerse en camino con el aún agarrado pelinegro, pasando por pasillos llenos de gente que se les quedaban mirando. Algunos pudieron notar la expresión de hastío y vergüenza que este último portaba.

- Es una pena que por la mañana no tuvieras tiempo antes de Herbología para hablar conmigo, pero entiendo que tu educación es importante. Sólo quería comentarte que si en algún momento necesitas ayuda o consejo para tratar a tus admiradores y fans ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Finalmente llegaron al aula de DCAO y el profesor dejó por fin libre a Harry, quién se arregló la túnica y se sentó al final, sacando todos sus libros de la asignatura y usándolos para esconderse.

El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Hermione rápidamente fue a sentarse al lado del pelinegro. Misteriosamente Ron había llegado puntual y se sentó a su otro lado antes de que Neville pudiera reclamar el sitio.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue el de regañar a Harry por sentarse tan atrás, sin embargo al ver la expresión de su cara no dijo ni mu.

Ronald no fue tan considerado.

- Se podría freír un huevo en tu cara –mencionó aguantándose el soltar una carcajada-. Ya me han contado lo que ha pasado. Más te vale que Creevey mi Ginny no se conozcan porque sino formarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.

El pelinegro notó los signos de que el pelirrojo se estaba riendo de él, y satisfacción de su vergüenza, por lo que decidió ignorarlo completamente y pensar en lo que haría tan pronto acabase esta maldita clase.

A continuación Gilderoy llamó su atención y procedió a presentarse y hablar de todos los títulos que le habían otorgado (haciendo hincapié por algún motivo en el de mejor sonrisa) antes de pasarles unos cuestionarios.

- Es para saber si habéis leído bien mis libros. Tenéis 30 minutos. Empezad.

Harry miró la hoja con las preguntas:

_1) ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_2) ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_._

_._

_._

_54) ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart y cuál crees que sería su regalo ideal?_

… ¿en serio?

La tentación de escribir chorradas y ofensas fue enorme, sin embargo su sentido común ganó y procuró responderlas lo más "acertadamente" posible a partir de lo que recordaba haber leído para no ganar aún más su atención. Un vistazo a la túnica del mago le hizo empezar con un 'lila'.

Media hora después Lockart recogió los papeles y empezó a hojearlos delante de ellos antes de recriminarles en un tono amistoso en qué libro se mencionaban algunas de las respuestas (por algún motivo poniendo más énfasis en que el lila era su color favorito y que su ambición era comercializar su propia gama de productos para el cabello… haciendo una ligera mención a la paz mundial claro está). Luego preguntó por la "señorita Hermione Granger", ya que su cuestionario estaba perfecto; la cual dio un respingo al ser mencionada y fue sacada de su embelesamiento para entrar en uno de nerviosismo. Recibió 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

- Bien, ahora… -sacó de debajo de su mesa una enorme jaula cubierta por una funda-. ¡cuidado! Es mi misión doraros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta clase tengáis que encarar aquello que más teméis, pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula.

- Tengo que pediros que no gritéis, podrían enfurecerse -dijo Lockhart en voz baja.

Cuando vio que tenía a todos con el corazón en un puño, el profesor levantó la funda.

- Sí, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse soltó una carcajada que ni Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.

- ¿Si? –Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.

- Bueno… es que no parecen peligrosos… -se explicó Seamus con cierta dificultad por la repentina vergüenza.

- ¡No estés tan seguro! ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!

Los duendecillos eran pequeños seres de veinte centímetros de altura de color azul eléctrico, con rostros afilados y voces agudas y estridentes. En el momento en el que les habían quitado la funda todos habían empezado a lanzar chillidos, a golpear los barrotes de la jaula y a hacer caras a los alumnos.

- ¡Está bien! –dijo Lockhart en voz alta-. A ver qué hacéis con ellos- y abrió la jaula.

Se armó la de Dios. Los duendecillos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Unos atravesaron las ventanas rompiendo los cristales, otros se pusieron a romper todo lo que tenían por delante: libros, botes de tinta, los carteles de las paredes, cogían las mochilas de los alumnos y las lanzaban por todas partes… algunos conseguían agarrar a los alumnos y con una fuerza algo desproporcional para sus diminutos cuerpos conseguían alzarlos en el aire, siendo uno de estos Neville, quien tuvo que agarrarse a la lámpara del techo para no caer cuando lo soltaron.

Harry, al estar en la última fila, abrió y sacó rápidamente de su mochila una de sus bandanas que su puso inmediatamente. Los duendecillos que habían ido en su dirección se pararon un instante confusos al verse afectados por el hechizo 'ignórame' que tenía antes de ir en su lugar a por Ron. Aprovechó entonces para lanzar el hechizo a sus pertenencias antes de repetir lo mismo con las de Hermione. Ella, al no haber estado prestando atención a Harry también se vio afectada por el 'ignórame' y al igual que la mayoría de la clase se escondió bajo el pupitre.

- Vamos, rodeadlos, son sólo duendecillos… -gritaba Lockhart antes de remangarse, blandir su varita y decir-. ¡Peskipiski Pestemoni!

El hechizo no hizo absolutamente nada; y uno de los duendecillos se le acercó, le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y también se escondió bajo su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde al ceder la lámpara.

Sonó la campana y todos se arremolinaron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que sirvió Lockhart se irguió y al ver a Ron y a Hermione (quienes a pesar de haber estado en la última fila eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula a parte de Harry) les dijo:

- Bueno, vosotros dos meteréis en la jaula los que quedan -salió y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Menuda cara! -bramó Ron antes de soltar un alarido cuando uno de los duendecillos le mordió en la oreja.

- Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica -defendió Hermione antes de petrificar a dos duendecillos con un petrificus totalus y meterlos en la jaula.

- ¡JA! Lo que pasa es que es vago. ¿A que sí, Harry? -Ron miró a su alrededor confuso-. ¿Harry?

Harry seguía sentado en su sitio, siendo completamente ignorado por todo y todos gracias a la bandana. Ahora sólo estaba esperando a Hermione.

La peli-castaña, al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro, también se giró para buscarlo con la mirada, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo. Era la primera vez que no la esperaba.

Ron lanzó un par de maldiciones en contra del pelinegro por no esperarle y salió del aula cagando leches en su búsqueda, dejando la puerta abierta y permitiendo que algunos duendecillos escapasen.

Harry notó una mezcla de emociones en las facciones de la peli-castaña, pero antes de que fueran a más él la agarró del brazo, lo que anuló el hechizo temporalmente sobre ella (y sólo sobre ella).

Ella se sobresaltó, sin embargo al ver a Harry allí tan campante le abrazó rápidamente antes de golpearle en el brazo.

- Me has asustado. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada? ¿Cómo…?

Harry le tocó en el hombro, produciendo el ya inculcado efecto de que se callara y se calmase. Después lo único que hice fue señalarse la bandana.

Hermione tardó unos segundos pero al final ató cabos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estábamos en clase! ¡No puedes usarlo aquí! -replicó ella quitándole la bandana.

*En primer lugar, el professor no dijo nada de no ussar magia en classe* -replicó Harry antes de sacarle la bandana y volvérsela a poner (y al ser observado por ella, no fue afectada)-. *Ssegundo, ¿de qué ssirve la magia ssi no sse ussa cuando la necessitamosss?*

Cogió otra de sus bandanas y se la dio a ella para que los duendecillos también la ignorasen, lo cual les permitió atraparlos muy fácilmente (a los pocos que no habían escapado). En la mente de Harry había una cosa clara: Si al leer los libros lo había dudado, ahora tenía claro que Gilderoy Lockhart de profesor no tenía nada.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba fuera, trayendo con él varios duendecillos inmovilizados, que se había detenido en el preciso instante en el que Hermione le había quitado a Harry la bandana, permitiéndole escuchar a Harry hablar en un idioma que reconocía perfectamente.

Pársel.

* * *

Y el siguiente.

Siento el retraso. Es que últimamente me quedo atascado en ciertas escenas que como decir y no me interesan tanto. Esto debería ser más sencillo una vez que empiece a dejar de seguir los libros tanto como estoy haciendo ahora al principio.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
